


Hereafter (A Kyalin Romance)

by KatDeMedi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Badass Lin Beifong, Bisexuality, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Humor, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 129,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatDeMedi/pseuds/KatDeMedi
Summary: This follows the not so canon Kyalin romance that we've all grown to love.A lot of the storyline will be Canon but the further along we get the more it will stray away.Chapter should release every Friday until it is completed.This is in line with my Korrasami fic here:https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030917/chapters/68669322
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 179
Kudos: 198





	1. Dissolution

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before Harmonic Convergence and follows Lin the first few days after. With the weight of the world crashing down on her can her mental stability take on the added pressure?
> 
> *This is a short first chapter the later chapters will be a bit longer.*

Lin Beifong had been called many things in her long life, tough, uncompromising, blunt, Chief and even an old bitch quite a few times but never a traitor. A cool rain falls from the sky and thunder rumbles in the distance as a darkness looms overhead. Two equalist guards pull her from the Air Temple Island holding cells and they descend down the long staircase to the courtyard. Above them a large Nationalist Airship hovers and below stand Amon the leader of their fascist anti-bender group. Each step her armor clinks and she tries with a ridged face to bend her handcuffs. Platinum.

 _Damn it_.

With each step she is closer and closer to losing her bending. Losing a part of her identity. Losing a part of herself. Amon steps aside as a Lieutenant pushes her to the ground and she crumbles onto her knees with a metal clank. The rain around her begins to pick up and run down the valleys of her face and over the scars on her cheek. She hangs her head knowing that she helped save the Air Nation but that this is her end. Without her bending she is nothing. No. Even without her bending she is tough, uncompromising, blunt, the Chief of Police and an old bitch. Her face contorts into the Beifong scowl and she looks Amon deep into the eyes of his mask. 

“If you tell me where the Avatar is I’ll let you keep your bending.” Amon says with a gravelly tone.

“I won’t tell you anything, you monster.” Lin spat.

“Very well...” Amon steps around her.

His boots click against the ground as he stands behind looming over her. Earthbender, Metalbender, Chief, Beifong she repeats in her head as she closes her eyes taking out her final breath. This is the end of it all. 

_Earthbender, Metalbender, Chief, Beifong._

Amons hand grips the side of her neck and forces her face to meet his gaze. Refusing to look him in the eye she watches the dark clouds loom overhead. The world was quiet and almost peaceful amongst the chaos. Amongst the end. He pressed his thumb to her forehead.

_Earthbender, Metalb-_

The pain pulsated from her forehead, radiating her skull and raced through her body light white hot lightning. Every muscle felt like it was being ripped apart fiber by fiber. Her blood felt like molten lava. The overwhelming agony blinded her vision with red then white as she tried to harden her face and hide her fear. He removed his thumb and then nothing.

She was nothing. She was gone.

✣✣✣ 3 Days later ✣✣✣

Dust dances in the morning light as the sun peaks through the small window of her jail cell on Air Temple Island. Her eyes adjust to the brightness and she falls off her small cot hitting the stone ground with a loud thud. Letting out a groan she pushes herself to her feet. The room sways for a moment and the metal armor wrapped around her body feels like a thousand tons against her battered and sore skin. She flips up her foot to Seismic Sense but nothing happens. Nothing.

_Nothing._

The word echoes through her mind and she collapses to the ground in defeat. Her battered body finally giving into the weight of her armor. Seconds, minutes, hours pass when there’s a commotion down the hall. Large gusts of wind rush through as a guard bounces off of the cell gate unconscious. She snaps her head around to see Tenzin sprinting toward her, his orange and yellow robes streaming behind him.

“Lin! Oh, thank Raava you’re okay.” Tenzin takes the keys off the unconscious guards belt and unlocks the cell door. “Are you hurt?”

She attempts to stand fighting against every aching muscle in her body. Once she reaches her full height she collapses once more and Tenzin catches her.

“Lin...are you okay?”

“No.” She replies holding a scowl as the corner of her eyes glisten. “Amon...he took my bending.”

“I’m so sorry.” He helps her up. “Let’s take you to the infirmary to have you checked out.”

He grabs her arm and pulls it over his shoulder as they begin the long walk from the jail cells to the infirmary. Each step her armor clinks all around her shooting a pain through her throbbing skull. Tenzin watches her closely as she tries to hide her emotions with a deep scowl. All her life she had been a bender, she was a metal bending prodigy, Chief of Police and the daughter of the world renowned creator of metal bending. Now...now she was just Lin Beifong. The muscles in her face twitch briefly and Tenzin notices.

“Lin...I know this may be awkward but if you need to talk I-”

“No.” She barks.

Tenzin simply nods. He knows that if she wants to talk she will. If you push her it’ll only make it worse. He opens the door to the infirmary before helping Lin down onto a cot. She pushes away his gentle arms before crossing her own refusing to meet his gaze.

“I’ll return shortly. We don’t have any healers on the island but Pema is a fantastic nurse and-”

“I’m sure she is.” Lin cuts him off with mild sarcasm.

Pema enters and pulls up a chair smiling gingerly at her. “Is there anywhere specific that is causing you great pain?”

“Besides everywhere? No.” Lin scowls.

“I’ll start from the top and work my way down.” Pema looks into her eyes. “Look ahead of me.”

Lin stares straight forward and Pema flashes a light in her eyes. 

“Son of a bitch that’s bright!” She stands quickly and stumbles forward catching herself on a table knocking off it’s contents.

“Do you remember hitting your head at all?”

“I don’t remember anything.” She was lying. She remembered Amon taking her bending. She remembered feeling herself hit the cold hard ground. The fire rushing through her veins. Her body feeling hollow before losing consciousness. She remembered it all.

“Tenzin...she may need to see your Mother with Korra as well.”

“Very well...I’ll phone her and we will meet by the docks to greet Korra.”

“What’s wrong with her? Is she safe?” Lin steadies herself against the table.

“Lin...Amon got her too…”

“That...that...BASTARD!” Lin slams her fist against the wall. “DAMN IT!”

“Lin please calm down or-”

“Or what? Worried I’m going to rip apart Air Temple Island again?” She storms out of the infirmary and across the Island.

Pema walks over to Tenzin who tightly embraces her.

“Go check on the children and I’ll see you by the docks.”

“What about Lin?”

“She needs time to process this. I can’t even imagine the pain she is feeling right now.”

Lin marches across the Island before sitting on a bench within the garden under a tall willow tree. The tender breeze flows through her steel grey hair and the leaves begin to rattle. Closing her eyes taking a deep almost meditative breath in before letting it out. She had sat on this stone bench many times over her years on Air Temple Island. She would cross her arms and wait for her best friend Kya to finish meditating. The Island had become a second home to her during her childhood and into adulthood when she had dated Tenzin.

✣✣✣ 32 years ago ✣✣✣

An 18 year old Lin sits on the same bench with her arms crossed as a 21 year old Kya meditated under the willow tree.

“Kya, how much longer?” Lin sits with her arms crossed.

“If you keep asking I won’t be able to concentrate and I’ll have to start over again.” Kya says calmly.

“We’ll be here all day!”

“Come sit with me and try it.”

“I don’t believe in that hippie dippy nonsense.”

“There isn’t anything ‘dippy’ about it.” Kya cracks open one eye and pats the ground next to her. “Meditation is good for your soul, Linny now come sit.”

Lin hesitantly walks over to her before plopping onto the ground with a loud thump. She crosses her legs matching Kya’s posture and closes her eyes. After a moment she opens them again and grunts.

“Nothing is happening.”

“Nothing is _going_ to happen if you don’t relax and give it time.” Kya turns smiling at her. “Close your eyes, take deep steady breaths and _relax_.”

“I am relaxed.”

“Your Aura says otherwise.”

“Aura schmora.”

“Don’t you Aura schmora me. I can do this all day.” Kya returns to her meditative position. “And you’ll have to wait.”

“Fine! Fine!” Lin closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

“Good...” Kya stands and walks around her watching her posture and breathing. “Now...clear your mind and just relax.”

She stoops down, placing a hand on her shoulder. Lin's posture begins to repose with every steady breath. The gray and orange Aura around her begins to show flexes of blue for tranquility.

“Good...good.” Kya leans in closer and whispers in her ear. “Listen to the sound of my voice. Let your worries go and clear your mind.”

Her gentle breath rolls off of Lin’s ear and her mind begins to wander.

_Clear your mind Lin. Clear it. Kya...ocean blue eyes...her high cheekbones...soft lips..._

“A few more minutes to recenter your qi.” Kya smiles down at her pupil as hints of red flicker through her Aura.

_Red? Energy. Makes sense. Power. Makes sense. Strength. Also makes sense but…_

Additional flecks of pink intertwine with the red creating a prism around her now replacing the grey and orange.

_Pink? But red and pink usually mean…_

A subtle smile begins to creep across Lin’s face and Kya releases her hand from her shoulder.

Lin’s eyes fly open and she gasps. “Woah.”

Kya bites her lip softly. “What were you thinking about?”

Lin takes a shaky breath in and stares at her lips. “I...”

“Lin...” Kya begins to close the distance between their them. 

“I’m sorry. I just-” She jerks away bright red and runs off.

“Wait, Lin!” Kya shouts. 

“Lin...Lin.” An unknown voice pulls her back to reality.

She opens her eyes to a bright light which fades to Orange and Yellow robes. Tenzin bends down and places a hand on her shoulder tenderly.

“Korra and the others are here.” He nods toward the dock.

“Tenzin...” Lin lets out a long sigh. “I’m sorry for yelling earlier.”

“It’s a normal reaction due to your...circumstances. My mother is requesting that Korra and yourself come down to the Southern Water Tribe for a proper healing.”

Her heavy boots clank against the stone dock as she approaches Korra and her friends. Korra cracks a small smile when she approaches. Lin swallows and puts her hands on Korra’s shoulders.

“So, Amon got you too.” Lin’s voice is soft, defeated.

“At least you unlocked Airbending!” Bolin attempts to lighten the mood before the group all turn to him.

Lin turns staring daggers deep into his soul and he shrinks back into himself.

“Not the time.” Mako says softly.

“I’ll just...stand over there.” Bolin points and quickly walks away ashamed. “Quietly...in silence.”

A loud horn echoes around the Island as a United Forces War ship begins to peak around the cliffside. The group watches as it begins to turn into the harbor.

“You saved Republic City.” Tenzin places a hand on Korra’s shoulder.

“But, Amon got away.” Korra looks down dejected.

“Yay! Uncle Bumi’s here!” Ikki shouts and waves at Bumi standing on the gunwale of the boat.

“WA-HOO!” He screams at the top of his lungs and smacks his hands together.

As the ship dock, Bumi slides down a long rope landing onto the deck. He swoops his nieces and nephew into a large hug and spins them around.

“I’ve missed you all so much!” He beams with pride.

“Bumi.” Tenzin nods.

“TENNY!” He sits down the children and punches Tenzin in the arm hard.

“Pleasant as always…” He rubs his arm. “We will be heading to the Southern Water Tribe tomorrow in order to take Korra and Lin to see Mom.”

“I haven’t been able to see Mom in years!”

“This isn’t a pleasant trip. Korra and Lin...”

“Amon took our bending.” Lin says sternly, holding her stoic demeanor.

“Oh...I’ll stay with the United Forces in Republic City then.” Bumi walks up to Lin and places a hand on her shoulder. “You look good as always Lin.”

“And you look Old.”

“Ha! I do!” Bumi slaps his knee. “Man is it great to be back home!”

Tenzin pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out a long sigh. “Alright kids let’s get Uncle Bumi settled and then we can go see Gran gran.” He gestures the kids to the Air Temple before turning back to Lin. “You can stay here tonight if you need.”

“I’m fine. This island holds too many memories.” She walks onto the Ferry back to Republic City without a passing glance.

Air Temple Island held more memories in her life than Republic City itself. The original team Avatar and their children spent days and even weeks there like an extended family. On the long nights when Toph had to work Lin would stay with Kya. Those memories held a special place in her heart although she would never admit that out loud. 

Sadly, the Island held just as many bad memories. Tenzin had a crush on her since they were kids and she almost felt destined to be with him. They shared many fond memories and experiences but when Lin caught him with Pema it shattered them all. The rage she felt. The betrayal of someone she loved turning their back on her. She had begun to feel that any point of happiness would be only met with anger so she closed herself off to any emotion. Never being good enough for her Mother was a burden she had learned to bare but never being enough for anyone to love her was another. She put her off to the idea of love entirely.

The ferry bell chimed and after the gangplank had been lowered she walked back to her apartment. She hadn’t showered or taken off her armor in days. Had she even eaten? How many days had even passed? Standing in front of her apartment door she flicks her wrist to unlock the door.

Nothing.

She patted down her pockets and pulled out a small key, turning the lock and entering her apartment alone. It was dark since the metal blinds of her apartment were shut and a simple wrist flick could no longer easily open them. She didn’t bother. Unclipping the metal from her body it hit the ground like dropping steel girders before she walked over it and stumbled into her bathroom.

The warm water was usually a comfort but this time it was an inconvenience. Everything had now become an inconvenience. Tasks a simple wrist flick had once completed now required strength. Had she always been this weak? Had she relied so much on her bending that normal tasks had now become a burden? Had she become a burden? No. What she did was admirable. She sacrificed herself for the betterment of the world.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed but the once steaming water now ran cold against her skin. Stepping out she grabbed a towel and wiped off the mirror. Her green eyes and defeated face looked back at her and it only filled her with frustration. She pulled on her clothes looking at herself once more. Saving the Air Nation and Korra had been a success but she wasn't ready for the fallout. How could she be?

She turned away not being able to look at a shell of herself any longer before walling toward the living room. Following the peaking a light through the metal shades she reaches for the light switch and kicks her armor. The sudden pain in her foot sent a flood of emotion through her and she picked up the armor tossing it over her head and into a bookshelf. The metal clanked loudly knocking multiple large books onto the shelf sending them tumbling to the ground.

Her rugged breaths rushed out her nose as her jaw was clenched so tight no air could escape. Tears threatened to escape her eyes but she clenched her jaw even tighter to keep them at bay. A sudden frantic knocking on the front door caused her head to snap to the noise.

"Can you keep it down in there?" A muffled voice shouted through the door.

She picked up another piece of her armor and threw it against the door. "Fuck you!"

"I'm calling the Police!" The voice says panicked through the door.

She rips it open and the man takes a tentative step back realizing who it is. "I'm the Chief of the Goddamned Police."

"I'm sorry I won't say a word!" The man stumbles back and rushes down the stairs.

She slams the door behind her and the dread began to sink in once more. This wasn't her. Who is this person she has become? Screaming at random people? She's the Police Chief. She crumbles to the ground in defeat slamming her fists into the floor until she was exhausted.

_Why?_

✣✣✣✣✣✣✣✣✣

She awoke on the floor the next morning and the entire room spun around her. Stumbling she pushes herself up opening the blinds. The suns rays shine through her apartment showing the carnage from the previous day. Starting with the bookshelf she worked her way around the room collecting various books and stacking them back on the shelves. The last items on the floor were the pieces of her armor which she gathered and put on piece by piece. She adjusted herself the best she could in the mirror and headed to Air Temple Island. Her boots hit on each step which reverberated through the stairwell of her apartment building. A man stops and recognizes her and begins to walk swiftly away. It was the man from the night before.

"Stop!" She shouts and he stops. "I apologize for the disturbance last night."

He turns slowly. "I'm sorry for your loss."

_Did he know about her bending?_

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry for your loss. It sounded like maybe you had a death in the family or-"

"Yeah. There was a loss..."

"It'll get easier with time and I promise I won't speak about this to anyone. We all have our moments." He nods. "Have a good day Chief."

_Chief. You're not even worth that title._


	2. Allay Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the Southern Water Tribe causes more emotional turmoil than Lin expected. Will help from an old friend help steer her through this hard time in her life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy Part 1 of this chapter. If you do you'll REALLY enjoy Part 2 😉

Lin hated the cold and she hated it even more as she got older. Her metal armor almost burned her skin as the air rushed around them on Oogis back. In the distance lay the Avatar compound of the Southern Water Tribe. Thick ice walls line the exterior with guard towers at each corner and a singular large wooden door at the front. Several large buildings sit by the entrance and a large ice platform and house lay at the back.

Oogi lets out a roar as Tenzin pulls on the reins and they begin their descent. A white puff of snow burst around them as the Sky Bison kicked up the freshly laid powder. Within the clearing cloud blue robes can be seen. Lin rubs her eyes revealing a much older Katara than she remembered.

“Gran gran!” The children shouted as they Airbent off Oogis back and landed in her arms.

“My, my you’ve all gotten so big!” Her voice filled with a familiar warmth.

“Gran gran I lost a tooth see!” Meelo pulls up his lip to show is recently lost baby tooth.

“My word. You’re growing up so fast!”

“Mother.” Tenzin nods as he helps Pema and the others off Oogi.

“Let’s all get inside. It's rather cold.” Katara leads them up into the healing hut.

Tenzin and his family gather around a table as the time begins to tick by. Team Avatar and Lin sit by Korra’s parents who hold each other in a comforting embrace. The suspense within the room was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Lin rests her elbows on her knees watching the ground aimlessly. What had she become if not a shell of her former self? She could barely look at herself in the mirror. How in the hell was she going to face her metal benders? Katara that’s how.

If she can heal Korra she could heal me. I could face myself and my benders.

A numb sense of hope sat within Lin’s chest. Even with the sky blacked out a glimmer of hope was on the horizon. Katara was the best healer in the world and could heal anyone. That small token gave her something to hold onto. Minutes turn to hours and eventually Katara exits the backroom with a somber look on her face closing it softly behind her.

“I’ve tried everything I could. I cannot restore Korra’s bending.” Katara glances down.

Lins heart suddenly sinks into her feet and she fights back the tears that threaten to fill her eyes.

“You’re the best healer in the world.” Lin says almost pleading. “You have to keep trying.”

“I’m sorry...I’ve done all I can do. Korra can still Air Bend but her connection to the other elements has been lost.”

Lin hangs her head in defeat. This is it. The end of Lin Beifong the Metal bending prodigy. The end of the Earthbender. The end of herself even. Who was she without her Earthbending? The door behind Katara slides open and Korra exits.

“It’s going to be alright.” Tenzin says reassuringly to Korra.

“No, it’s not.” She grabs her coat and leaves them with Mako following close behind.

Katara pulls Lin aside and her voice is tender as she places a set of keys into Lin’s trembling hands.

“I know you want to be alone. There’s a small house in town, 437 Ummi Parkway. You can stay there until you’re ready to return home. I’ll check on you later.” She smiles reassuringly.

“Thank you Katara...”

“The smaller key there,” She points to a silver key. “Goes to the jet ski outside.”

“Why are you doing all of this?” Lin asks.

“You may not be my daughter by blood but I will always care for you Lin. If I’ve learned anything from being friends with Toph it’s that a Beifong needs alone time to process.”

A shouting from outside causes Tenzin to place a sleeping Meelo down onto a couch.

“I’ll go check on them.” Tenzin begins to leave.

“I’ll be leaving too…” Lin walks out with him before he breaks away to talk with Mako.

She places the key into the ignition and speeds off through the front gates and toward the Southern Water Tribe city. Tears begin to fall from her eyes before freezing on her cheeks as she passes under the city gates. Children play, families laugh and the outline of her vision begins to be taken by the void looming around her. She concentrates on the street signs with what mental strength she has left before stopping in front of the address.

Her boots clack against the frozen wooden stairs before she presses open the door. The small house is adorned with various animal pelts, multiple house plants and in the center lay a firepit for cooking and heating the small one bedroom home. She pushes open the bedroom door and rips off her armor tossing it to the ground. The heavy metal armor thuds against the bamboo floor loudly the sound reverberating through the now hollow interior.

An hour passes and she sits alone next to the firepit lost in her mind that threatens to be overtaken by the looming void. The fire crackles and flickers illuminating her pale complexion and her many battle scars from being a Police Officer. This waking nightmare had sat in her chest festering, spreading like a creeping Crystal hardening her from the inside out. Three sharp knocks on the door pull her back to reality for a moment.

They’ll go away.

She continues to sit and after a moment the three sharp knocks hit again and again.

“Lin? Lin it’s Kya.” Her voice muffled from behind the door. “Mom told me you’re here and I wanted to check up on you.”

“Go away Kya.”

“You did not just...” She fiddles with the lock and pushes the door open.

Lin slams her fists against the ground and watches as a now older Kya approaches her. The once beautiful brown hair now a light grey shaping her face. Her water tribe dress flowed around her in an almost ethereal manner. She sits down next to her and Lin crosses her arms in defiance. She knew if Kya saw any other emotion besides anger that she would break. She could always get her to talk and all that emotional bullshit. A few minutes pass and Kya breaks the silence.

“I’m not leaving.”

Lin continues to scowl.

“You can cross your arms and scowl all you want Lin Beifong that never scared me.” Kya crosses her arms in retaliation.

Lin's angry demeanor breaks and her arms suddenly flop down at her sides. She looks up at her and tears glisten the corners of her eyes threatening to spill over.

Damn it Kya.

“Oh no. No no no. Come here.” Kya places an arm around Lin’s shoulders as she fights back tears. “You know that I’m always here for you...But can we at least move this to the bedroom?”

Lin pulls away. “I didn’t mean that way Lin! These floors are wooden and we’re not as young as we used to be.”

Kya stands before helping Lin up and guiding her to the bedroom. Her delicate soft brown hands slid over Lin’s callused hand before slipping between her fingers in a perfect fit. They sit together and Kya pulls her close again. She rubs her fingers through her hair soothingly. Lin stiffens at first before relaxing into the contact.

“Remember when you would let me braid your hair?” Kya continues to caress her.

Lin nods solemnly, still fighting back tears refusing to cry.

“Can I braid your hair now?”

Lin nods before moving away and pulling out her bun. Her steel grey hair cascades down her back over her strong shoulders like a steel waterfall.

“I know you don’t like to talk about your feelings and I’m not here to pry. I’m here so you know that you’re not alone.” Kya parts her hair before continuing. “I’ve missed braiding your hair...it’s always as soft as silk and it reminds me of...” Kya stops herself in an attempt to not bring up anything emotional.

“Ba Sing Sei.” Lin interjects her voice soft.

“Yes. Ba Sing Sei...”

✣✣✣ 31 years ago ✣✣✣

“Welcome to my humble abode!” A 22 year old Kya gestures around a decent sized house in the middle ring of Ba Sing Sei.

“Wow Kya! This is really nice!” Lin steps through the front door and looks at the vaulted ceilings.

“Yeah Dad didn’t want me to stay in the lower ring so he helped me get a place of my own here!”

“You know my family has a house in the upper ring we can stay at.”

“Nonsense! This is my own little home that I worked hard for.” Kya plops down on the couch. “Let’s say we have a night out on the town.”

“I don’t feel comfortable with going out at night. Even in the Middle Ring the streets can be pretty dangerous.”

“Relax Chief! You’re not in Republic City!”

“I’m not a Chief. I’m a deputy.”

“Yet! You’ve got that job in the bag someday Linny! Trust me.”

Lin smiles beaming with pride. She had only joined the Police Force a year ago but had been training with them for over 3 years now. She may not have been old enough but was anyone going to stop the Chiefs daughter from training with them daily?

“Come on Lin! I know this great little dive bar in town.” Kya pulls her up from the couch.

“I’m not old enough to go into a bar.”

“Shit. Alright...new plan. How about...we stay here and talk about boys.”

“You don’t even like boys!”

“So! Doesn’t mean we still can’t talk about your love life! Come here and let me braid your hair like when we were kids!”

Lin hesitantly sits in front of Kya who takes out her hair pin and begins to braid her hair.

“Any lucky boys in your life?” Kya smiles.

“None.”

“Not even a hot police officer? I love me a woman in uniform...” Kya shifts and tries to steady her heart rate that’s begun to quicken.

“None. People find me intimidating and since I’m the Police Chief's daughter they find me _very intimidating_.”

“You’re not though! You’re actually very sweet and quiet…” Kya’s heart begins to thump harder in her chest and she jumps up running to the kitchen.

“Uh are you okay?” Lin watches her in confusion.

“Yes. Yes. I’m fine. I just...think we could use a drink!”

“Kya. That’s illegal.”

“It’s only illegal if you do it without an adult and hello I am of legal age.” Kya chimes the last part and pulls down a bottle.

“You are technically correct.”

Kya cracks open the bottle and pours them two shots. Lin holds the amber liquid up to the light watching it swirl delicately.

“Are you sure you’re okay? Your heart rate is kind of high.” Lin could feel her heartbeat radiating through her feet.

“I’m fine just...excited to spend time with my best friend Lin!” Kya tosses back her drink. “Your turn!”

“Why does it burn?” Lin sputters and coughs.

“A few more of those and it won’t.” Kya takes another shot hoping it’ll calm her racing heart.

“I think you should slow down.”

“And I think you need to relax.” Kya saunters over and plops down onto the couch. “It’s just a few shots and we’re not leaving the house.”

“Fine. One more.”

It was in fact not just one more. Many shots later both girls lay on the floor giggling. Kya lays behind Lin braiding her hair humming.

“Your hair is so soft and beautiful Lin.”

“That’s the only beautiful thing about me.”

“Don’t say that!” Kya slaps Lin’s shoulder. “Besides your hair your eyes shimmer like emeralds, your smile lights up an entire room, your laugh is infectious and those are just a few of the things I find so attractive about you.” Kya lets go of Lin's hair and turns away from her.

“What?” Lin turns to face her but is met with long brown hair. “Kya...What did you say?”

“I didn’t say anything.” Kya buries her face in her hands to hide her blush.

A long moment passes before Lin speaks up again.

“I don’t...”

Kya sits up as a wave of regret washes over her quicker than the alcohol rushed through her system.

“It’s fine Lin. You don’t like me back and that’s okay.”

Was Kya wrong? Every passing glance, every subtle touch, it meant the world to her. No she likes guys hell she even likes Tenzin. A heat began to rise up from her neck and threatened to take over her cheeks. These feelings must be because she likes Tenzin and they’re related. That’s it.

“It’s fine Lin. I’ll be fine.” Kya bites her lip to hide it quivering.

“But, it’s not fine. I don’t like making you upset. I...I only want to see you happy.”

“I need to be alone for a minute.” Kya turns away and walks to her bedroom door locking it behind her.

Lin jolts up and knocks on the door a few times calling her name.

“Kya please let me in, we need to talk about this.” She knocks on the door harder.

“You feel how you feel and that’s okay.”

“I’m coming in.” Lin metal bends the lock and pushes the door open.

“That’s not fair!”

“I don’t care what it is, We need to talk about this.”

“Talk about what? Talk about how I’ve liked you for years? Talk about how you’re all I think about no matter what woman I’m with?”

“Kya, I don’t-”

“Don’t like me back and that’s okay.”

“Stop putting words in my mouth!” Lin grabs her by the wrist forcing Kya to face her. “I never said that.”

“Then what Lin?” She says with tears streaming down her face.

Lin places a gentle hand over her cheek and wipes away the tears.

"I care about you." Lin fought against everything in her to just say more but it wouldn't come out.

Kya had been her friend her entire life. Always watching over her, always caring for her even with she wouldn’t let anyone in. She let Kya in and she was her best friend. She was the one that could break past those walls she tried so hard to keep up to protect herself.

"I don't want to tarnish our friendship by a silly little crush I have." Kya felt a pain in her chest. "I just had a little too much to drink is all." The lie nearly killed her in that moment.

"It's fine. You're still my best friend." Lin pulls her into a tight hug.

"That's everything I've wanted." Kya hugs her back a deep sadness lingering in her chest.

✣✣✣ Present Day ✣✣✣

Lin could feel the heat rising through her body and her cheeks were very obviously red. She cleared her throat and did her best to calm her heart rate. Kya pulls one final time on her hair and puts a hair tie in to complete the braid.

“Perfect.” Kya places a hand on her shoulder and Lin turns to face her.

“I’m sorry.” Lin looks at the floor.

"For what? Being upset?"

"No...for lying to you."

"When? I'm not following."

"I…" Lin stopped again even after 30 years she still couldn't push past herself.

Kya placed a soft hand on her cheek. "Whatever it is that's bothering you. I forgive you. You're my best friend and I will always love you. Got it?" Kya smiled knowing those words carried so much more weight in her heart and that they always will. Lin solemnly nods. "Whenever you want to talk I'm here right now and a phone call or letter away." Kya pulls Lin close and hums soothingly. She could feel Lin begin to relax against her and she speaks once more.

_What do you want in life now?_

Lin sighs. “I...I don’t know what I’m even going to do. I can't bend anymore. People will see me as weak. My officers won't respect me anymore. I’m scared."

“You earned their respect for your hard work and dedication to the force. But let’s not think about anything. Let’s just relax. You don’t need to know right now what you want.”

“But I think I do.” Lin leans in and kisses her softly.

She makes a shocked sound initially before giving into Lin’s soft lips. This was finally it. Her best friend who she had loved for so long finally kissed her. All those moments together. All those feelings...that was it feelings. Lin didn’t need this added stress. “We need to stop.” Kya pulls away.

"I'm sorry. I just thought-" She crumples into her lap.

“Lin you’re emotionally overwhelmed right now and I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

Kya watched as the woman she cared about so much began to crumble within her lap. Lin's strong, stoic demeanor cracking and crumbling like she had been hit by an earthquake.

“I just...I just...fuck.” Lin says, through choked sobs.

Kya softly plays with her hair as a pain surges through her chest with each body wracking sob that comes from her friend. She lays back and pulls her onto her chest letting her cry. Seconds turn to minutes and with every passing minute Lin begins to calm herself down. Kya kisses the top of her head soothingly as she feels Lin’s soft breath over her chest.

“You’ve seemed to calm down now.” Kya smiles down at her.

“Thank you...”

“You never have to thank me for caring about you. We’ve been friends for so long and you know how much I truly, _truly_ care. I am always here for you no matter how far apart we are. I love you Linny."

“I...I love you too.” Lin mumbles under her breath as she drifts off into a deep and dreamless sleep.

The morning light creeps through the small window bathing both women in a golden glow. Lin is snuggled deep into Kya’s chest when a knock startles her awake. She jolts out of bed and stumbles over herself falling onto Kya before they both tumble to the ground.

“OW!” Kya wipes her sleepy eyes. “W-what?”

The knocking at the door becomes more frantic and Tenzin’s voice chimes through.

“Lin! Lin it’s Tenzin! This is important.”

“Kya are you okay?” Lin cups her cheek.

“Y-yeah just one rude wake up call.” Kya smiles her hair tousled about.

“Open the door.” Tenzin shouts again.

“Damn it Tenzin give me one minute!” She turns back to Kya and holds her gaze for another moment.

“Let’s not keep him waiting in the cold.”

Lin stands helping Kya up sliding their hands together. Kya looks down at their clasped hands as she is guiding to the living room. Lin opens the door and a panicked Tenzin rushes inside noticing her.

“Oh, hello Kya. Didn’t know you were home.”

“Tenny...it’s been awhile. Lin should come visit more often.” Kya says with a sly smile.

“We don’t have time for your incessant flirting Kya. Korra contacted Dad and he restored her bending.”

“She talked to Dad?” Kya says in shock.

“She has her bending back?” Lin tries to keep a calm demeanor.

“Yes and Lin...” Tenzin places a strong hand on her shoulder. “We think she can restore your bending.”

“That’s...” She lets out a shaky breath.

“Go Lin go. I’ll clean up our little mess we’ve made.”

“Thank you Kya...for everything.” Lin grabs her armor and hoists in on before looking back at her one last time.

Tenzin grabs Lin by the wrist and pulls her onto a snowmobile. They speed through the town and arrive at a small temple surrounded by rocks and their friends. Lin steps off the snowmobile and at the top of the stairs Korra is standing smiling at her. Her ascent up the stairway is almost agonizing and when she meets Korra’s gaze she kneels. Korra smiles down at her before placing a hand on her chest and thumb to her forehead.

Lin’s eyes close and she takes a deep breath as a bright white light emits from Korra. Her whole body tingles and she feels a strength surge through her body like an earthquake. The light fills her soul, recharging her and when it dissipates Korra removes her hands. She opens her eyes, her armor suddenly feeling light as a feather on her body. Slowly standing she tosses her hands in front of her. The rocks around the temple rise from the ground and hover in the air. Her bending had returned. She had returned.

“Thank you.” She sits the rocks down gently onto the ground. “I could never repay you for this.”

“You can start by letting me break a few laws every now and then.” Korra laughs.

“Not a chance in hell kid.”

Tenzin approaches Korra and bows.

“I’m so proud...Avatar Korra.”

He pulls Korra into a tight hug and Lin smiles at their embrace before descending the stairs. The group watches her in awe. She approaches Katara and lowers her voice..

“Thank you for telling Kya to come find me.”

“I never told her to do that. I simply told her where you were.”

Lin looks at her in shock before turning to the others.

“I have unfinished business to attend to.”

“Where is she off to?” Mako asks, confused.

“Like she said...unfinished business.” Katara shoots a knowing smile to Lin who starts up the snowmobile.

“One minute with her bending back and she’s already on the beat.”

She stands hesitantly in front of the door before pushing it open. In the center of the room Kya sits around the fire pit. Lin closes the door behind her and after a moment of silence Kya speaks.

“Well...how’d it go?” Kya approaches her.

“Come here.” Lin crosses the room and pulls her into a tight embrace. “Thank you.”

“You don’t have to keep thanking me for caring about you Lin.”

“And you didn’t have to come find me but you did. Katara told me that you came to find me. Even after all this time you still care so much.”

“Woah, getting a little mushy on me.”

“Kya, I’m serious. No matter where you were galvanting off into the world I always knew that I could count on you. The numerous times I would arrest you on your day trips back to Republic City were honestly some of my favorite memories.”

“Like when you caught me making out with that Fire Nation gal in the park?”

“Public Indecency and Lilyweed possession.” Lin smiled since that wasn’t the first time Kya had been charged with that.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't we all overjoyed at our favorite ship being friends again?


	3. Allay Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin and Kya are reunited but will their past create newfound tensions within their friendship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has smut. If you don't like it stop at the ★★★ on the screen and skip to the part where ★★★ is again.  
> I understand if you don't like smut. Some of the chapters will have it though so I'll put a warning.

✣✣✣ 14 years ago ✣✣✣

Within the park of Republic City a 39 year old Kya sits on a bench with a dark haired Fire Nation woman smoking Lilyweed. The smoke filled her lungs and dulled her senses but not her desires. The woman looked over as the moonlight haloed her golden eyes and she closed the small gap between their lips. Kya quickly deepened the kiss and Raava be this woman was a fantastic kisser. The woman ran a hand quickly under Kya’s dress and began to knead her chest. A heat began to build within Kya when suddenly a voice caused the woman to jump back.

“Republic City Police.” The male officer said.

  
“Hello, Officer.” The woman stood cautiously before Firebending a blinding light which caused him to leap back. He quickly grabs his radio. “I need back-up at RPC park.”

“I’m one block away!” A familiar voice responds back.

The male officer handcuffs Kya to the bench before running off screaming into his radio. “In pursuit of Suspect A. Suspect B is handcuffed to a bench off the main path.”

Kya sits there for a moment since the cuffs were Platinum and not even a metal bender could escape them. Metal boots clanked against the pavement and a woman approached her.

“Ma’am I’m sorry about my officer. I will reprimand him for...Kya?” Lin looks at her in shock.

“Linny? How have you been?” Kya said each word coming out longer than the last.

“Don’t call me that. We're adults now.”

“I’m thirsty.” Kya smiles suggestively. “And you’re a tall glass of water.”

Lin sniffs the air. “Are you smoking Lilyweed in public?”

“Yes and I also was very much enjoying a Fire Nation woman when we were rudely interrupted.”

“You just admitted to two crimes.”

“Loving women isn’t a crime.” Kya smiles.

“No, but having sex in public while high happen to be two.”

“Hey! We weren’t having sex...yet.” Kya shrugs.

“I have to take you down to the station.”

“Fine, Officer Grumpy!” Kya says and Lin uncuffs her from the bench.

“That’s Chief Grumpy to you.”

“Tenny said you’d made Chief. I love a strong woman in uniform.” Kya winks over her shoulder.

“You’re high and clearly delusional.”

“I’m high and you’re clearly attractive. That scar healed nicely and only makes those cheekbones sharper.”

“You’re high and I’m engaged to Tenzin.” Lin snapped the cuffs around her wrists.

“You’re...engaged?” Her heart dropped.

_Have I been away for that long?_

Lin was right. Flirting with her best friend who she finds attractive was one thing but flirting with her brother’s fiancé is another. She let out a long sigh and hung her head. The walk back to the Police car felt a million miles long her mind bombarded with their flirtatious past. Were the passing glances, blushing cheeks and almost kisses just Kya pushing her feelings on her friend? Lin opened the door and as she slid into the back seat Lin chimed up.

“Hey, are you alright? You’re not your usual bubbly self.”

“I’m fine. Just high.” Kya tried to play it off and Lin shrugged, closing the door behind her.

The front door closed soon after and the radio crackled to life.

“Suspect A got away. Heading back to the park entrance.” The male officer advised.

“Suspect B will be in transit shortly. Continue your patrol.” Lin started the Sato mobile and they began their trip back to the Police station.

The police siren above them seemed to be almost ear shattering with the heavy silence looming between them. It was unlike them to not be chatting and catching up about Kya’s adventures and never ending sexual exploits that Lin was not interested in hearing about. She would always get so angry when Kya would tell her about the women she slept with. Maybe she was just worried about her friends safety? She glanced back to Kya who was staring aimlessly out the window.

“I’m not the best at communication and...feelings but you seem upset.” Lin looks over her shoulder as Kya continues to not meet her gaze. She pulls the car over and turns to fully face her. “Is...is this about what I said earlier? About being engaged to Tenzin?”

“And what if it is?” Kya retorted.

“I would ask why you’re so upset. We planned on telling the family we just wanted to...discuss a few things first." Lin picks at her finger for a moment nervously. "Kya I need your advice as my friend.”

Kya sighed and pushed past her emotions. Her heartbreak can wait. She shakes off the feeling and turns back to Lin who is watching her with a hint of worry.

“What’s wrong?” Kya smiled as friendly as she could.

“Tenzin asked me to marry him but he wants kids and...I don’t think I do.”

“Well, you’re engaged so you must have said yes.”

“I did...I felt like I had to though. We’ve been together for 12 years and it’s what makes him happy.”

“But, what makes you happy?”

What did make her happy? She had feelings for Tenzin since they were kids and he had been there for her at her lowest point when the cables broke, scarring her. They had a strong connection with their families and their duties to them. But could she stop her career and become a Mother to the possible next generation of Airbenders?

“I don’t know.” Lin sighs. “I just want him to be happy. I feel like if I don’t marry him and if we don’t have kids that I’ve somehow failed him as a partner.”

“Not wanting kids doesn’t make you a failure. Tenzin feels like it’s his sole duty to carry on the Air Nation just like my Dad did. Lin, what I’m trying to say is do what makes you happy not what makes other people happy. Once you let go of other people's judgements and put your own happiness first your life will have a whole new meaning.”

“I’ll talk to Tenzin about it.”

✣✣✣ Present Day ✣✣✣

“I never got to thank you for giving me that advice.” Lin sighs. “Although less than a year later Tenzin dumped me for a younger woman who wanted kids.”

“I can go beat him up if you like. He never once beat me in a fight.” Kya punches her shoulder.

They both share a laugh and Lin let’s out a long sigh running her fingers through her hair. Kya watched her like she was studying a painting, like she was marveling at a masterpiece because she was. Lins once jet black hair now a steel grey which only made her green eyes pop even more. Her cheek bones had only become more defined with age and yet she somehow remained stunningly beautiful.

“What?” Lin watched her back in confusion.

“Huh? Nothing. I’m just...happy.” Kya smiles. “I’m happy that you have your bending back.”

“I am too.” Lin watched the firepit for a moment. She had felt almost whole again but something had changed. Within her heart that soft spot for Kya began to warm and surge a blush throughout her body. “I...” Lin could feel that block again catching her words in her throat. “Damn it.”

_Kya I like women. Say it. SAY IT._

“Lin, are you okay?” Kya smiled softly at her.

Her Aqua blue eyes shimmered as the fire danced within them causing Lin’s breath to hitch. Kya’s eyes quickly grew with concern and a hand was placed over her scarred cheek.

“You look like you’re swimming in a sea of turmoil and your aura is so...vivid.”

Curse Kya and her Aura Schmora crap but Lin could feel it. Every emotion swirling in her which contrasted from a mere day ago when the only emotion she felt was loss. The storm raging inside her threatened to pull her down into the deepest ocean. But with Kya those feelings vanished. Compassion, Power, Stability, Trust, everything all surrounded her and then it hit her...love. That was it. All of these things she felt when Kya was around even when she wasn’t. It was love not just for her best friend...but love for Kya.

“Well, shit.” Lin stated bluntly.

“Excuse me?”

Kya watched the Aura around Lin begin to fade into the same colors from all those years ago under the willow tree. Blue...red...pink.

“I...find women attractive.” Lin cups her cheek. “And I find you attractive too.”

“Oh...” She is about to speak again but Lin closes the distance between their lips.

The kiss is brief but is damn near knocked the breath out of Lin’s lungs. She pulls away to see Kya smiling back at her. 

“It’s about damn time.” Kya says sarcastically slapping her shoulder.

“Oh, shut up.” Lin flicks her wrist and turns on the radio which crackles to life. 

A soft piano melody fills the small room and she extends her hand to help Kya up which she gladly accepts. Lin guides Kya’s hands to her shoulders and they begin to sway from side to side causing Kya to laugh.

“Do you even know how to dance?”

“Mom hated formal gatherings so we never learned.”

“Well, then let me lead.”

Kya guides her left hand to her shoulder and grasps the other as she begins to lead. A low woman’s voice begins to twirl around them and Kya rests her cheek against Lin’s.

_Send me your love address it to my heart_

_Locked inside you’ll forever stay_

_No matter where you go no matter how far_

_We’ll never truly ever be apart_

A gentle heat radiated through Lin’s cheek and onto hers. She kisses over scarred cheek before pulling her closer.

_Seasons change and people go_

_Watch the leaves begin to fall_

_No matter where you go no matter how far_

_Darling remember you have my heart_

Lin pulls away and stares into her Aqua Blue eyes before resting their foreheads together.

_Someday you’ll return home into my arms_

_Holding you tight you’ll forever stay_

_I’ll love you no matter how far_

_But darling remember_

_You too have my heart_

The final words radiated through Lin’s head and she decided to let go. All the pain, the sorrow, the worry began to melt from around her and she closed the distance between their lips again. She deepens the kiss and Kya’s mouth tastes sweet like honey and as smooth as bourbon. No that’s actual bourbon on her lips. Lin smiles against them.

“Were you drinking while I was gone?”

“I was worried that I’d never see you again if you got your bending back.”

“I’m here now.” Lin rubs her thumb over her cheek.” But I can’t stay.”

“I know you can’t stay here with me. We have different goals in life but promise me you’ll write.”

“I’ll write to you as often as I can.” Lin kisses her softly.

“When are you leaving?”

“I hadn’t yet talked to Tenzin. I talked to your Mom and she said that you came for me. I realized how much you meant to me. I didn’t know why at the time but now I do.”

“If only you let me kiss you under that Willow Tree when we were teens.”

“Tenzin wouldn’t have had to rebuild part of Air Temple Island if you did.” Lin said sarcastically.

Kya rests her forehead against Lin’s as they continue to dance together trading soft kisses.

“While I’m here I’m spending every moment with you.” Lin kisses her but this time there’s a power behind it making Kya almost swoon.

“So, what are we going to do with these...moments?” Kya smiles slyly at her.

★★★

“This.” Lin growls and grabs her by the hips.

They lock lips once more and Lin feels her eyes roll into the back of her head. The pure passion behind every kiss, every subtle touch from Kya was electric. She trailed her lips down Kya’s tanned skin and over her neck stopping every few inches to suckle on the exposed skin. 

“I’ve waited for this moment.” A moan escaped her lips. “For far too long.”

Lin metal bends off her armor which clanks loudly against the ground and then lifts her into the air. Kya wraps her legs around her strong abdomen as they work their way to the bedroom. Slender fingers run through her hair before Kya pulls on it making her knees go weak for a moment. She kicks open the bedroom door damn near breaking it off the hinges.

“Please don’t break anything but me.” Kya says in an excited tone.

Lin sits Kya onto the bed before ripping off her own shirt. “I plan on doing more than that.”

Kya grabs her hands as she starts unbuckling her belt. “Are you sure about this?”

Lin pulls her by the wrists. “Shut up and kiss me already.”

Kya locks their lips again and her hands glide over Lin’s toned stomach causing her to tense under her touch. Kya's delicate fingers slip under her waistband as her pants and undergarments slide over her hips before hitting the ground. Lin takes in a deep breath and Kya’s hands glide over her chest causing her heart to beat so hard she could hear it in her ears. Kya pauses and looks her up and down.

“You’re breathtaking.” Kya bites her own lip in anticipation.

“Ha! Says you.”

“Do you still have to have the last retort?”

“I do.” Lin pulls off the wrap around her chest and undoes the button on Kya’s dress.

It pools around her tanned legs and Lin could feel her entire body blushing. She had seen Kya in bathing suits multiple times but her nude body was stunning. Even with age her body was sculpted to perfection. Years of training and mastering waterbending kept her in peak shape. Before when Kya didn’t wear a wrap over her chest it was distracting. Now, it was enticing. Her kisses become more insistent and she deepens them coaxing their tongues together. Kya moans her name and it sends a wave through her body. Her kisses travel down her neck, over the cusp of her chest before stopping at the center kissing and sucking lightly.

“Lin...” The name breathlessly escapes Kya’s lips once more.

“Sit down and lay back.” She demands.

Kya sits on the bed and Lin pushes gently on her chest to lay back. There for only Lin to see was Kya splayed out for her to enjoy. For only her to enjoy. She hovers over her at first marveling at the display before kissing over her hip bones and dropping to her knees. She drags her teeth over Kya's toned thighs which made her stir. Pressing her thumbs into her hips she sucks on her inner thigh causing Kya to let out a sharp gasp. She begins to leave small bruises in her wake as she makes her way to Kya's center when she is stopped.

“Wait.” Kya leans up and beckons her. “I need to feel you against me. Please.”

Lin smiled. Usually women wanted nothing more than to get off and that was it. But with Kya that was far from the truth. She crawls on top of her exposed body and Kya’s hands feel like embers dancing along her skin. One hand runs over her back while the other trails lower down her abdomen making her body tense.

Lin grabs her hand. “I’m the one on top so it’s my turn.” 

“Oh, Chief.” Kya grabs her hair and pulls her close. “Even when you're on top I still call the shots.” Kya’s hand travels to where she wants it most. “Plus I have easier access.”

Kya makes contact and Lin’s tense body begins to melt under her touch.

_Oh fuck-_

Lin bit hard down on her lip to the point she swore she tasted blood. Her touch was the perfect pressure gliding over her quickly building a warmth in her stomach. She continued to stifle herself as a force of habit since she was closeted. Kya moves her lips to her ear and whispers.

"Let me hear you. Scream my name." Kya slides into her causing Lin to toss her head back.

"KYA!" The name escapes her lips out of her control and she blushes.

"Don't be embarrassed. I love my name on your lips." Kya grabs her hand guiding it to herself. “Please I need you.” 

That was the sexiest thing anyone had ever done. Just feeling the excitement under her fingertips was enough to almost send her over the edge. The room is filled with gasps and moans between their strokes and kisses. Kya feels wave after wave crash over her and she digs her nails deep into her back. Lin hisses through her teeth feeling a new form of pleasure through her body. Kya pulls away and she barks a command.

“Scratch me.” Lin growls in her ear. “Please.” Lin thrusts inside her as incentive to continue.

Kya let’s out a high pitched sharp gasp and she digs her nails deep into her back. She bucks her hips into Lin's hand forcing her further inside. She continues to work against Lin feeling their rhythms begin to sync. Kya moves inside her and Lin curses under her breath at the increased ferocity. The pleasure swells inside them both like raging oceans and Kya can feel Lin shaking over her. She joins another finger into the mix and Lin cries out her name making sure to add a second for Kya.

"Don't stop I-" Lin presses her face into Kya's shoulder.

Her vision bursts white and she sinks her teeth into her neck causing Kya to finish. The waves crash over them both moments later and their bodies tense. Lin falls over onto the bed beside Kya both breathing heavily riding the residual waves. After coming down from their high they flip to face each other. Lin brushes a stray hair out of her face and holds her cheek.

★★★

“I...I’m going to miss you. Even more than I already did.” Lin smiles half-heartedly.

“I’ll miss you too. But that doesn’t mean that we can’t see each other and enjoy our time together." Kya kisses her. "Plus I do believe you said you’d write to me.”

Lin pulls Kya into a tight embrace and kisses her forehead. “I’ll love you no matter how far...But darling remember you too have my heart.”

“I do have a question though and don’t take this wrong.” Kya smiles and Lin cocks an eyebrow at her. “Have you had sex with a woman before because that was some of the best sex of my life.”

“Only some of the best? I’ve have sex with a few women.”

“Lin Beifong!” Kya slaps her playfully.

“You act so surprised. I discovered a lot about myself. I like women too, always have.”

“Then why in the hell didn’t you tell me you liked me? We could have been having some of the best sex of our lives for years now!”

“I pushed down all of my feelings for so long that I didn’t even realize I liked women until about 10 years ago.”

“Oh, and who was this lucky first lady?” Kya raises an eyebrow. “I’m a bit jealous that it wasn’t me.”

“Her name is Koko.” Lin stops and Kya looks at her in anticipation.

“Well?”

“Well what?” Lin scoffs.

“What does she do? What is she like? Where is she from?”

“Why are you interested?”

“What? No. I’m curious if I know her. I thought I knew all the older RCL’s.” Kya says and Lin cocks a confused eyebrow. “Republic City Lesbians Lin get caught up on your lingo.”

“She’s not a lesbian or out and neither am I.”

“Understandable...But I still want to know.” Kya watches in anticipation.

Lin rolls her eyes and scoffs. “Fine. But don’t tell anyone about either of us. We could lose our jobs.”

“Is Republic City seriously still that damned homophobic?”

“Not entirely but there’s still a chance we could and we both like our jobs.” Lin squints her eyes at Kya before continuing. “Koko is the Assistant Chief of the Fire Department.”

“So, there’s two gay chiefs in Republic City. I like this.”

“We’re not gay and-nevermind.” Lin pinches the bridge of her nose. “We met about 10 years ago at a function between the Police and Fire Departments and we casually hook up from time to time.”

“So, she’s your fuck buddy?”

“My fuck what?”

“Raava be." Kya rolls her eyes. "Your friend who you fuck when you get the urges it’s pretty self explanatory.”

“She’s not the _only_ woman I've been with.”

“Look at my Linny being such a player.”

“Now, I’m your Linny?” Lin cocks a sideways smile.

“As long as you’re in my bed you’re mine.”

“I think I can handle that.” Lin begins to kiss Kya’s neck causing her to squeal initially before being taken over by pleasure. 

Her moans begin to grow louder and louder when they hear the front door click open. They stop.

“Kya…?” Katara's voice bounces down the hallway.

“Shit!” Lin tries to gather up her scattered clothes but Kya grabs her wrist and pulls her back onto the bed.

“Mom, stop walking.” Kya shouts and the footsteps stop suddenly in the hallway.

“I’ll give you a moment to get descent.” Katara chimes.

“I’m not alone I have a _friend_ over.”

“Oh...I’ll give you...both a moment then. I’ll go make tea.” Katara's feet begin to shuffle back down the hallway.

Lin let’s out a long sigh before snapping her head over to Kya.

"Alright. I'll just slip out when her back is turned and-"

“Kya?” Katara’s voice bounces down the hall once more. “Does your _friend_ want some tea too?”

Lin nods her head no but Kya responds. "Yes. Thank you." She turns back to Lin and holds her cheek.

"I don't want your Mom knowing I've had sex with 2 of her children." She pulls on her white tank top and looks around for her chest plate when it hits her.

“I was waiting for you to realize your armor is 100% in the same room as my Mom. She already knows it’s you.” Kya pulls on a robe and kisses her lips softly. “Let’s go get some tea.” Kya grabs her hand and pulls her out of the bedroom. Kya rounds the corner into the living room hand-in-hand with Lin who avoids Katara’s gaze.

“Good Morning.” Katara nods at the women.

“Morning Mom.” Kya says.

“Good Morning Lin.”

“Morning Katara...” Lin grabs a cup of tea and avoids her gaze.

“Tenzin and I talked...the group will be setting off back to Republic City within the next few hours.”

“Why so soon?” Kya looks at Lin.

“Republic City is holding an election soon and there needs to be a transfer of power. All the council members are required to attend.”

“Will you be returning to your duties Lin?” Katara looks between the women.

“I’m not sure. Saikhan is the Chief and I’m on medical leave for the foreseeable future.”

“I know your career is important to you but I want to see you both happy." Katara gestures between them. "I think I’ve known about your feelings longer than both of you have.”

“Suddenly interested in my love life Mom?” Kya sips on her tea. “We’re just two consenting adults who care about each other and occasionally have-”

Lin chokes on her tea causing Kya to laugh wholeheartedly.

“Whatever you are, I approve." Katara stands. "I’ll keep Tenzin and the others away so you can spend some time together.”

“Thanks, Mom.” Kya pulls her into a tight hug.

“I’ll be on my way.” Katara sits her tea cup into the sink and departs leaving the two alone.

“What do we want to do with our last couple hours together?” Lin tosses a glance over her shoulder.

“I don’t want to end this on a sexual note. I do want to hold you for as long as I can though.”

“I would love that.”

They had spent the rest of the day snuggled in each others arms whispering sweet nothings. They said their goodbyes before ever leaving Kya’s house. She knew that Lin liked to keep her private life private and she could respect that. The ship grew smaller and smaller before eventually disappearing over the horizon leaving her alone on the dock.

Within Republic City Lin walks up the stairs of City Hall in her Civilian clothes. It had been a little over 2 months and after some physical therapy she was given a clean bill of health. The newly elected President, Raiko, called her to a meeting soon after the news broke in the papers.

_Here we go again._

She walked up to the front desk and nodded toward the receptionist who led her onto an elevator. The small woman with platinum blonde hair pulled into an updo pressed the top floor button and they began their ascent. The elevator trip is filled with a deafening silence as the woman begins to sway from side to side. The doors couldn’t have opened any quicker and once they did Lin bolted out of them and walked directly up to a set of large oak doors. She had been to this room hundreds of times with the city council but it almost felt eerie coming back. The woman steps in front of her and opens the door revealing Tenzin, Saikhan, and President Raiko.

“Please come in Ms. Beifong.” Raiko gestures toward them and she walks up to the group.

_Ms. Beifong._

Lin hated being called anything other than Lin or Chief.

“You look healthy as ever.” Saikhan smiles and Tenzin puts a hand on her shoulder which she brushes off.

“Let’s get down to business shall we? I have a city to run and never enough time to do it in. Ms. Beifong, Saikhan is stepping down as Chief.”

“He’s what?” She turns to Saikhan. “Why are you stepping down?”

“The city needs you back Chief.”

Lin closed her eyes and took in a long breath. Her life was starting to balance out to normally once more. The City she loved so much needed her once more and nodded.

“Thank you for your service Saikhan and your demotion has been approved.” Raiko turns to Lin. “Welcome back Chief Beifong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts down below. New to writing and that includes smut. Too much? Not enough? Thank you for reading!


	4. Homebound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin is back on the beat but with her being back in RPC what does this mean for her relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is essentially the gap between season 1 and 2. The next chapter will bring us to the start of book 2 and oh boy does it only get better...and spicier from here. This and the next chapter will be heavily based off of letters between the two. Let me know if you like this or hate it and I'll not use this as a way to pass time in the future.
> 
> If you don't like smut stop at the ★★★ on the screen and skip to the part where ★★★ is again.  
> I understand if you don't like smut. Some of the chapters will have it though so I'll put a warning.

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP

Lin slaps her alarm clock off and pulls herself out of bed. 5:30am. Wiping the sleep from her eyes she puts on some coffee before dazedly walking into the bathroom. Steam rolls through the bathroom as she turns on the shower, the stone cold against her bare feet. After 2 months of physical therapy any chance she could feel stone or earth against her feet made her feel powerful. Her element had been ripped away only to be restored with a new ferocity and no one would take that away from her again. She took in a large breath before taking a long meditative breath out. The physical therapy may not have been the only reason a new sense of power was flowing through her.

After turning off the water and pulling on her clothes she steps in front of her armoire where her armor is mounted. Thrusting her arms forward the armor bends and snaps against her body perfectly like a glove. The only piece missing? Her Chiefs badge which would be returned today at the small ceremony Saikhan insisted would happen upon her return.

_I don’t know if I should give him a raise or demote him for that._

The walk to the station was brisk since the sun had only begun to rise by the time she entered the front doors of the Police Station. Officers from every shift filled the lobby greeting her with bright smiles and a few tears. At the end of the group stood Saikhan who reached out a hand shaking hers firmly.

“Welcome back Chief.”

“Thanks Saikhan. This little ceremony was nice.” She nods.

“Oh, this isn’t the ceremony. This was just something all the officers wanted to do upon your arrival. The actual ceremony will be later today after lunch.”

“Saikhan...”

“It’s in the handbook Chief. You helped save the city.”

She hated when he was right. She hated it so much. Who even wrote that stupid part of the handbook? Her mom hated ceremonies. Why in the hell was that even in there? She had saved the city many times before why does this time suddenly mean she's a hero? Scoffing she made her way to her office. Every piece laid exactly as it was when she left. It was like Saikhan never wanted to settle in. The day passed like any other normal day. A few months off were in no way enough to knock her off a 30 year rhythm. A knock on the door breaks her workflow and standing in the doorway is Saikhan.

“Chief, it’s 11:55.”

“My lunch isn’t until 12:30.”

“The ceremony starts at Noon.” He nods toward the open door. "Do you still remember the oath?"

"I am not saying it again."

“Oh you are. Being Chief has been the most stressful part of my life and I’m making you do it as my last moment as Chief. You’re not even supposed to be at that desk right now but I sure as hell wasn’t going to stop you.”

“Fine.” She stands pushing out the seat behind her. “Let’s get this over with.”

Soon they enter the Police Training Facility which has been filled with seats with multiple officers and other Republic City Officials. The room is filled with a large round of applause that sounded like a stampede of Rhino Lions. Tenzin, Fire Chief Jozan and President Raiko sit in the front row. Saikhan leads her up onto the stage and into a chair before stepping up to the podium.

“Thank you all for coming.” He clears his throat. “I would like to thank you all for this glimpse of what it is like to be Chief but my time as your Chief has come to an end. For now.” The joke causes a small ripple of laughter. “I am happy to return to my position of Police Captain and welcome back our Chief.” He gestures toward Lin who stands and moves close to him. “Lin Beifong please raise your right hand.” She nods and raises her hand before he continues. “Repeat after me. I, Lin Beifong.”

“I, Lin Beifong. Do solemnly swear that I will in true faith and allegiance support the laws of Republic City and the United Republic. I will uphold these laws to ensure the safety of the public faithfully and impartially to the best of my ability.”

He placed the Chief badge onto her armor and they both turned to the crowd. “Welcome back Chief Beifong.” The room erupts in applause and they begin chanting speech, speech, speech, speech. He steps aside and Lin steps up to the microphone. After a moment she speaks.

“I know that I am tough, uncompromising and at times a bitch. Sorry President Raiko.” Raiko simply chuckles. “But I would like to thank each and every one of you for your continued service to our city and our nation.” She pauses for a beat. “Now get the hell back to work.”

The officers laugh before scrambling back to their desks and other duties. Tenzin, Fire Chief Jozan and President Raiko all congratulate her individually before parting ways. Standing alone backstage she adjusts her armor.

_Chief._

She stares at herself in the mirror looking over her features. Her jet black hair now a steel grey, her delicate cheek bones now defined, the soft skin now showing age and yet none of that mattered. All her life she had done things to appease others but after losing her bending and her time at the South Pole she had begun to feel a change. 'Put your own happiness first and your life will have a whole new meaning.' Kya's words from all those years ago ran through her mind. Kya ran through her mind.

"Lin." A familiar voice snaps her from her thoughts.

“Koko.” Lin nods in the mirror before turning.

A tall 40 year old woman with caramel skin, dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes smiles down at her. “Welcome back Chief.”

“Thank you. It’s good to be back.”

“I would like to celebrate your return." Koko steps closer to her. "Let’s say tonight at my apartment around 7?”

“I'm off at 6. See you then." Lin turns on her heel.

After her lunch of take-out noodles the second half of her day passed quicker than the first. 7pm. Her knuckles tap against the door of Koko's apartment and after a moment the door swings open. Standing in the doorway was Koko in a blue satin robe which cut low revealing her chest. The tall woman grabs her hand and pulls her into the apartment. Once the door shuts she kisses Lin on her cheek and guides her to the couch.

“I have a very nice Baijiu that I’ve been saving for a special occasion.” Koko returns with two glasses and sits next to Lin.

“Thank you but I want to keep a clear mind tonight.” She knew that their past nights together always started with Baijiu.

“It’s not much of a celebration now is it? Just 1 celebratory drink nothing more. We can even call you a cab home if you like. I assumed you walked directly from the station?”

“I did.”

“Perfect. 1 drink and then we will be all set.” Koko pours two drinks before handing Lin a glass. “To our returning Police Chief.”

Lin nods and they both drink. Her times with Koko had always been the same. Lin comes to her apartment, they drink some Baijiu, spend some time together and she leaves right after. Occasionally they would be intimate at her apartment as well but the route had always been the same. They meet, they drink, they're intimate and then they part. But was this what Lin wanted? Koko clears her throat.

“I was thinking Lin.” She pauses playing with the bottom of her robe. “I know we've been...intimate together for awhile now but I think we should try a relationship?”

_A WHAT?_

“We’ve been hooking up for 10 years now. I know it’s been on and off and we’ve been sleeping with other people but you being away made me realize how much I’ve missed you.”

_Kya and Koko? Koko or Kya? I have to break it off with her._

“What do you say Lin? I’m willing to give it a try if you are.” Koko smiles.

“No.”

“Oh...” She looks away. “That’s fine. I understand you want to keep things casual.”

“No, you don’t understand.” Lin takes in a deep breath. “I have feelings for someone else.”

She meets her gaze. “What’s her name?” Her voice low.

“Kya.” Lin can’t help but feel a smile creep across her face and she suppresses it.

“As in your childhood friend?”

“The very same.”

★★★

“Well.” Koko moves inches away from Lin. “Kya is a very lucky woman but I do have one question for you.” She mounts her putting a well toned leg on either side of hers. “Are you sure you don’t want this one last time?” Koko unsnaps Lin’s armor as she grinds down into her lap. Lin gulps as Koko kisses up her jaw and kneads her chest. She could feel a heartbeat thumping within her entire body. Was it hers? Was it Koko's? The kisses work their way up to her lips before Koko bites her lip humming. “My, my you are breathtaking.” The phrase snaps Lin’s thought back to the South Pole and she pushes Koko off of her.

“We can’t.” Lin shakes her head and snaps on her armor. “I have to go.”

“What no one last hurrah?” Koko undoes her robe which pools to the floor. Lin tries to keep her eyes off of her body but they begin to wander. First over her well defined collarbones, next her now exposed breasts and down her tanned stomach. Koko steps forward and grabs her hands, placing them on her own chest kneading them. She moans at the contact and presses a knee between Lin’s thighs before pressing her against the wall.

“I need you Lin. Let me taste you. I’ll always take care of you.” She whispers in her ear before sliding a hand under the band of her pants. She moves her lips in front of Lin’s and while her wandering hand stops right under her belly button. “Do you want me?”

She did. But Kya was worth more than never-ending one night stands that just got her off. She grabbed Koko's hand and pushed her away slowly.

★★★

“We’re stopping this here and now.” Lin steps toward the door.

“Not even a final kiss goodbye?”

Lin shook her head and cracked opened the door. “It’s over.”

“Well.” Koko pulls on her robe. “When you’re done with _grandma_ Kya you know where to find me.”

Lin slipped into the night not even giving that comment a passing thought. The cool night air brought a chill to her bones as she called a cab. After telling the driver her destination she had a moment with her thoughts. A wave of guilt rushed over her. Was this cheating? They’re not a couple and only slept together once but why did she feel so guilty? She hadn’t betrayed her trust. Should she tell her what happened? Lin tosses her head back and looks up at the ceiling of the cab. This was going to be a long night.

What seems like only a few days had passed but it was in fact a few weeks. With all the new changes to the city Lin would fall asleep often at her desk, wake up, shower at the precinct and return to work. She hadn’t been able to fall asleep without working herself to exhaustion since her mind raced from all the recent events in her love life. Is this what it’s like to let yourself feel? She was starting to not like sharing her feelings. They took too much energy and focus to keep at bay. Opening her desk drawer she pulled out a blank paper and pen and began to write a letter.

\---

Kya,

I hope this letter finds you well. I promised I would write and a Beifong doesn’t break a promise. I apologize for not writing to you sooner but I have been up to my eyes in paperwork. After a few months of physical therapy I feel back at my peak. The new President, Raiko, has already been working hard on getting the city back on track and I have been officially reinstated as the Chief of Police. Ever since then it’s been non-stop overnights at the office. To be honest I missed the fast paced of my job but I never realized how exhausted it makes me. I hope to hear from you soon.

Lin

\---

Kya moved her hands over the chest of a sailor whose boat slammed into the shore. She felt the water in his lungs and began to bend it together before pulling it out his mouth. The man jolts awake and coughs violently. She bends the water into a bowl and turns it to healing water.

“How are you feeling?” She bends it over his body.

“What happened?” He looks around panicked. “Where are my crewmates?”

Kya bends the water across his upper arm and begins to heal the cracked bone. She didn’t have the heart to tell him that he’s the only survivor of the wreckage. That their boat crashed into the shore killing all but himself.

“Please.” The man grabs her arm. “Where are my crewmates?”

Katara sits next to the man and takes his hand. “I’m sorry but you’re the only survivor.”

Kya watched the man's aura shift to a deep grey and tears began to run down his cheeks. He sobbed as she continued to heal fractured arm. If only she had the ability to heal emotional pain as easily as she could physical. After half an hour the man has stopped crying and his bone has been fully mended. He thanked her before leaving her alone in the healing hut. A young man entered quickly after him and bowed at her.

“Are you Master Kya?” The young man returns upright.

“I am but please call me just Kya. Master Kya makes me feel old.”

“Apologies M-Kya. I would like to become a healer.”

“That’s wonderful. We can always use more healers in the world.”

“You’ll really take me on as a student?”

“Of course. Why would I not?” Kya smiles at him before seeing his face fall.

“I’m from the Northern Tribe and my parents think I should be a fighter and not a healer.”

“There are plenty of male healers in the Northern Tribe. Even after all this time some traditions I guess never fully resolve.” Kya gestures for him to sit next to her. “Let’s start with a brief first lesson. As healers we use the water as a catalyst. We use it to redirect the energy around the body to the affected area which speeds up the healing process.”

“Wow.”

“That man you passed on the way in, I was able to heal him with the same water that he almost drown with in 15 minutes.”

“That is gross and amazing at the same time.”

“The quality of water used can play a role on how quickly the injury heals.”

“I can’t wait for more lessons. When should I come back for classes?”

“I teach them once a week on Fridays along with my Mother.”

“Oh wow I get to meet Katara” He beams. “That is the coolest thing ever. She is the best healer in the world right now.”

“Yeah...she is.” Kya smiles at him hiding the hurt in her chest. “Alright. I'm done healing for the day so meet back here Friday morning and we can begin healing training.”

“Thank you so much Mast-Kya.” He bows and begins to leave.

“Wait. I didn’t catch your name.”

“Tiras.”

“I look forward to our first class Tiras.” Kya smiles as she leaves the building.

She pushes herself up off the ground and rubs over her knee. Everyday made her feel a little bit older even though she could just heal her aching knee. She didn’t bother. The only thing she wanted at this point was some Lilyweed and to listen to her crime radio shows alone. The trek from the healing hut in town to her home wasn’t very far. She planned it that way. Anything she needed wasn’t more than a 10 minute walk away from her small home. This included the Lilyweed dispensary which she needed to stop at soon. She opens the mailbox to see a letter her heart leapt at the thought of Lin finally writing her back. But every time it was the usual mail. Had their moment together meant more to her than to Lin? Even if she only could hold her, touch her and kiss her for mere moments it was enough to keep her happy. She pulls the letter out of the box and a smile creeps across her face when she reads her name in the top corner. Opening the letter she leans against her house. She didn’t care about her aching knee. She only cared that she had received the letter. It was brief and to the point. Lin never was good at writing letters even when they used to write to each other all the time before drifting apart with time as people sometimes do. But this time she wasn’t going to let that happen. She walked into her house and began the letter back.

\---

Lin,

I’m so happy that you wrote to me and I am glad that you have returned as Chief. I know how important your job and the city is to you. I have been doing well and have also been busy. We’ve had more shipwrecks than normal which is odd but these things happen. Today a new student came to the healing hut and will begin classes later this week. He seems bright eyed and bushy tailed like a snow fox. They say you’re only as old as you feel and if that’s the case I’ve been 30 about twice over. My life has been pretty consistent, go to the healing hut, come home, enjoy recreational activities, have a nice meal, sleep and repeat. I hope to see you again soon. You should take a vacation.

With love,

Kya.

\---

Lin read over the last few sentences and paused. Recreational activities? She must mean that damned Lily Weed again. But what if it wasn’t? No it’s the Lily Weed. She chuckles under her breath and is about to write back when her intercom crackles to life.

“Chief. There’s an emergency at Central Station. We’re requesting all units.”

“Copy that.” Lin shoves the letter in her desk and sprints out of the precinct. She stops at the Police Dispatchers Office. “Give me the rundown.”

“Triple Threats and Red Monsoons turf war Chief.”

“Son of a bitch.” She runs out of the front door and speeds through the city. She makes a sharp right and pulls up a few blocks away from Central Station at the Police barricade. “Flank the outside and get them out of the streets now.” She orders the first set of officers as her Metalbenders approach. “I want you all to drop in from the top and push them toward the other officers.” They salute before shooting their cables into the air and flying off. She launches herself in the air after them and lands on top of Central Station watching the battle. All is going according to plan when suddenly an Earthbender launches a boulder toward Mako who is already fighting off another bender. She leaps off the roof and bends a cable into the adjacent building before swooping down and bending the boulder out of the way. As her shoes skid across the pavement Mako turns around.

“Hey thanks Chie-” A bender slashes him with water knocking him over.

“Eyes on the prize Mako!” She bends two chunks of Earth one for the Earthbender and another for the Waterbender before pulling him back up.

“I’m sorry Chief.” Mako looks at her guilty.

“Less talking. More bending.” She knocks over a few more benders before shouting toward the first wave. “Fall back and begin the arrests. The Metalbenders and I will grab the rest.” She turns to him. “That includes you kid.”

After a long day and reviewing the numerous reports from the Turf War she stands from her desk and stretches. Sliding open her desk drawer she folds the letter into her pocket and heads home. Walking through the bullpen she sees Mako asleep at his desk. She kicks it and he bolts up standing attention.

“Relax kid. It’s late get out of here. Sleeping at your desk is awful for your posture.”

“Yes, Chief. Thank you Chief.”

She rolls her eyes and slips on her jacket. “I’ll walk out with you.”

Mako locks his desk before meeting Lin at the elevator. Soon the doors shut and they begin their descent to the lobby. Mako puts a hand on the back of his neck and turns to Lin.

“I’m sorry for messing up at the turf war today.”

“Kid, it's the first of many. You’ll have your off days. Just go home and get some rest.”

“Thanks Chief. I haven’t been sleeping well lately. Korra has been staying over a lot more and-”

“Do not. Finish that sentence Mako.”

“It’s nothing like that. She sleeptalks.” He shifts his stance. “So...how’s life?”

“Mako I don’t do small talk.”

“Oh. You just spent time away while we were at the Southern Water tribe and-”

“I needed to be alone and I spent time with a friend.”

“To be honest Chief I didn’t think you had friends.”

“And what the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“I didn’t mean it in a bad way I just-” He grunts. “I meant that you’re always go, go, go, that it’s almost hard to see you just...I don’t know being normal and not a Police Chief.”

She was a bit taken back by the comment but he wasn’t wrong just no one had the balls to say it to her face. The only time she spent not working she would sneak away to gay bars or Koko’s apartment. The elevator dings and they exit. Lin gives him a curt nod before they walk their separate directions down the sidewalk. A brisk breeze catches her off guard and she pulls her jacket tighter around her. The sudden chill that filled her bones was oddly comforting since it now made her think of Kya. Who knew having old, cold bones would make a person happy. She rounds the corner of her building before ascending the stairs and entering her apartment. It’s the first time she’s gone home in weeks and yet it felt so lonely. Maybe this is why she didn’t come home anymore. Tossing her jacket on the couch she reads over the letter a few times before responding.

\---

Kya,

I’m glad that a student has come to seek your guidance. You are one of the best healers in the world. We had a huge Turf War today and I almost watched Mako get crushed to death. He’s a smart kid but has a lot to learn before he gets the hang of it. 2 days out of training and he had his first Turf War. If that’s not throwing you into the Tigerdillo sharks I don’t know what is. That little shit said that he couldn’t see me being a normal person since I’m always being Chief. He’s not wrong but I think I’ll have to buy him a beer for that. Takes guts to say anything to my face. Keep me updated on your new student as well. The world could use more people like you.

Lin

\---

Friday morning rolled around and Kya met with her Mother for their pre-class tea meeting. Katara brewed them both a fresh cup and sat next to her daughter who looked troubled. Kya had always felt like a shadow whenever she was within her mothers presence. Students would always come to learn from Katara the healing master and be disappointed when Kya taught most of the lessons. They wanted to hear Katara’s stories and Katara’s adventures but never hers.

“Sweetheart, tell me what’s wrong.” Katara looks her deep in the eyes. “Is it Lin?”

“What? No and not so loud. She’s not out to anyone.”

“Kya we’re the only two in this building. But I want to know what’s troubling you.”

Could she admit to her Mother that she was jealous of her experiences? Could she admit that she always felt like she was never good enough? The door opens interrupting her thoughts and Tiras walks in. He bows deeply to them both before approaching.

“Master Katara...Kya.”

“Good Morning Tiras.” Kya smiles at him and gestures toward a small healing pool. “Today we are going to go over some basics and get a gauge on your abilities.”

“I’m genuinely so excited to learn from both Masters.” He sits next to the healing tub.

“Now push the water gently.” Katara begins as he does what she says. “Good. Now pull it up into tendrils one for each finger.” He does as such with perfect accuracy. “Fantastic. You seem to have a good grasp on the finer parts of bending.”

“Thanks...I learned some basics from a friend but I never got any formal lessons.”

“You’re in luck. My daughter is one of the best healers in the world.” Katara smiles at Kya. “She is also a fantastic teacher. I think we can move onto the dummy since your hands are already gentle enough for healing.”

Kya spends the next few hours going over the different Qi points and how to redirect the energy from these points throughout the body. Tiras follows along the same paths as she does before they stop for a lunch break. Kya pulls out some dumplings as Tiras slides up next to her.

“I’ve heard so many stories of you helping and teaching all around the world. You’re such a free-spirit and seeing people like you inspired me to move from the North and pursue my dreams.”

“Thank you Tiras that genuinely means a lot to me.” They eat in silence for a few minutes before he speaks again.

“I never heard of you having a husband though.” He points to her necklace.

“You’re correct. I didn’t marry.”

“Why the betrothal necklace?”

“Wards off potential suitors if everyone thinks you’re married.”

"Oh. May I ask why you never did?"

"I'm a bit free-spirited and getting married usually keeps you in one place."

"I can understand that. I know you’re a bit older than me but you are very beautiful.”

“A bit is an understatement. What are you 19?”

“25 but either way your free spirited lifestyle inspired me and I am grateful for your teachings and journey.”

Her teachings and her journey. Not her mothers. Hers. A warmth filled her chest knowing that her journey wasn't over yet but Tiras telling her this made her realize that her life has been worth while. The day passes and soon the lesson is over. After a quick trip to the Lilyweed dispensary and a meditation session she pulled out a letter from Lin. 

\---

Lin,

Give Mako my regards. You can be a bit of a work-a-holic like I said you should take a vacation. The South Pole is beautiful this time of year now that it’s summer. You can see bits of grass peak through and can even walk barefoot. I know coming down here makes you uncomfortable since you’re so far from the Earth but I think you would enjoy it. Mako could be good friends if you give him a chance. He’s a good person deep down and you could lighten up a little from time to time. You asked about my student and his name is Tiras. He’s from the Northern Water tribe and was eager as ever to learn. He said my free-spirited lifestyle is what inspired him to come learn from myself and Mom. It’s nice to know my journey has not been entirely in vain. If only that boy knew the other adventures I had been on. Especially our special night a few months ago. Keep me updated on your newfound friendship.

With Love,

Kya

\---

Lin smiles down at the letter thinking of their moment together. She missed the feel of Kya’s lips against hers and her electric touch. A knock on her office door snapped her attention away from the letter. In the door stands Mako.

“Uh hey Chief. I uh-”

“Spit it out Mako.”

“I’m going to grab a drink after work and I’m not sure how this goes and if you can even do it but I wanted to know if you wanted to join me.”

_Damn it Kya it was like she knew the future._

She sighed and stood from her desk. “Fine.”

“Fine? As in, you'll join me?”

“Yes. Where are we headed.” She begins to walk away but quickly grabs the letter stuffing it into her pocket.

“There’s this bar downtown and-” Mako eyes her. “What’s in your pocket?”

“My business that’s what. Ask me again and we’re not going for drinks.”

Mako takes note to stop that conversation. They walk a few blocks before entering the bar. The walls are decorated with images of lewd women and Lin tries to avoid any suspicion. The only people who knew were a very small group and she didn’t want Mako being one of them. She clears her throat to help quell the blush that began to creep up her neck. They sat at the bar and after a few drinks she could feel herself relax. She realized that Mako had been telling her a story for Raava knew how long and she nodded her head.

“And that’s when I said, “Triad? More like Trihad.’” He laughs and she just watches him. “Oh come on that's like my funniest joke.”

“Just not my cup of tea.”

“Do you even laugh other than sarcastically?”

Lin glares at him. “I do. You had to tell a good joke first.”

“Chief you slay me.”

“Lin?” A familiar voice stops her dead in her tracks. Koko. “Hello Lin and who might this handsome young devil be?”

“Hello ma’am I’m Mako, a new officer on the RCPD.” Mako shakes the woman's hand.

“Not gonna introduce me Lin?” Koko places a hand on her shoulder.

Lin tensed under the sudden touch. “This is Koko, she's the Assistant Chief of the RCFD.”

“I thought I recognized you. Were you at the Chiefs reinstatement ceremony?”

“I was. Very good eye. You’d make a great detective.” Koko smiles before turning closer to Lin. “How have you been since the ceremony? How’s Kya?”

This bitch. It’s been 2 months.

“Kya?” Mako looks between them. “You mean Tenzin’s sister?”

“Of course. Our beloved Chief has rekindled her friendship recently.” Koko smiles devilishly.

Jealous bitch.

“Yes I have. Kya and I have been close my entire life. She’s a fantastic friend. The best.” Lin made sure to put a hard emphasis on fantastic and best.

“I’m so happy for you Lin. Like I said let me know how that does.” Koko turns to Mako. “It’s been a pleasure Mako but I have a date to get back to.” She tosses a wink over her shoulder as she leaves the two.

“Wow.” Mako clears his throat. “I think she was hitting on me.”

Lin stifled a laugh as a cough. “She’s barking up the wrong tree with you kid.”

They drink a few more drinks and Mako turns to her slurring his words.

“Ya know Chief. It’s weird.”

“What?” Lin watched him confused. Poor boy is a lightweight.

“Your name. Lin. What even is that? You’re Chief. Chief.”

“Kid I need to call you a taxi you need to get home.”

“No no no no no no no no. No Chief.” He sits upright in his barstool. “I’m fine. You though.” He waggles his finger at her. “You’ve got it going on.”

“Come on kid.” She pays the bartender and puts an arm over his shoulder leading him out of the bar.

They stumble through the streets as he sloppily gives her directions to his shared apartment with his brother.

“SLeft at the squiggly sign.”

Why in the hell did she do this? Now she has to essentially carry home her officer all because of Kya’s damned suggestion. Mako stumbles catching himself on her jacket.

If he rips my jacket.

“SYou write to Kya?” Mako pulls away reading the letter out loud.

“How in the hell?” She pats down her pockets and leaps toward him but he sidesteps.

“ff only boy knew others adventures. Specially our special night? SWhat special night? Dis what KoKoo meant?” He smiles slyly.

Lin rips the letter from his hands and slams him against the wall. “If you ever. EVER. Read through my personal things again. I will personally make your life a living hell Mako.” She could feel her cheeks burning bright red. She wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol, the rage or Kya.

“Scourse Chief. Secrets safe with me.” Mako stumbles out of her grasp before vomiting into the street.

She growls toward the sky and helps him out of the literal gutter. “Where in the hell is this squiggly sign we should be turning at?”

“What? Squiggly sign?” He looks around. “I have no idea where we are.”

“Are you fucking-” She wraps his arm around her neck once more. “I live 5 minutes from here. You’re crashing on my couch since you can’t even remember where you live.”

She limps him up the stairs and places him onto her couch. She didn't have the energy to pull down the Murphy bed in the spare bedroom. After placing a bucket and glass of water by him she flops onto her bed. The room spins around her until she finally passes out. A loud crash wakes her and as she leaps the sudden weight of her night before slams into her skull.

_Never. Again._

She pulls on her clothes and stumbles out of her bedroom to the living room. Mako lay on the floor and somehow under her overturned coffee table. She sighs before slapping him awake. He bolts up and after realizing Lin is there he salutes her. He wavers for a moment before snapping back to attention.

“Chief! I uh-” He looks around. “Have no idea where I am or why I’m here.”

“This is my apartment. We went out for drinks and you got us lost so I brought you back here. Wasn’t going to leave you covered in your own vomit in the streets.”

“Uh thanks Chief.” He looks around.

“Bathrooms down the hall on the left.”

He nods and walks to the bathroom with a little bit of sway in his step. Lin rolls her eyes before making her way to the kitchen pulling out some take-out. Greasy leftovers always cured her hangovers and this poor boy is gonna need it. As if on queue she can hear him vomiting his innards into her toilet. After a few minutes he leaves the bathroom and stumbles to the bar attached to her kitchen.

“I’m sorry about vomiting in your bathroom.”

“Don’t worry you also vomited in the street.”

“Oh my god I haven’t been that drunk in so long. I don’t remember anything.”

“Not a single thing?”

“Nope. Nada.”

Praise Raava. They ate leftovers in silence before she called Mako a cab. As the door closed behind him she ran both her fingers through her hair.

_Damn it Kya._

\---

Kya,

I will never be taking your advice again. I went out for drinks with Mako and that was one of the worst nights of my life. He drank himself to oblivion, forgot where he lived, vomited in the street and even found the last letter you wrote me. He figured out by that one sentence that something happened between us. I’m not sure if he’s the greatest detective or I just radiate this. Thank Raava he doesn’t remember a single thing from last night so our secret is safe. Not that I’m ashamed of what happened or anything. I’m glad that your new student is taking your life lessons to heart. The stories you’ve told me have been so captivating that I can only imagine the ones you haven’t told me. On second thought, keep those stories to yourself. I would enjoy seeing the South when it isn’t a tundra and I could see and feel the ground. I may take you up on that offer but next year. Republic City never sleeps and neither do I.

Lin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else feel bad for but also want to knock Koko out? No? Just me?


	5. To Grow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions between the Northern and Southern Water Tribes have reached Republic City. Will Lin be able to keep a handle on it all? How will Kya handle the tensions within her family?
> 
> I'm terrible at writing summaries I'm sorry guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has (light) smut. If you don't like it stop at the ★★★ on the screen and skip to the part where ★★★ is again.  
> I understand if you don't like smut. Some of the chapters will have it though so I'll put a warning.  
> I promise the entire story won't be smut but it will be sprinkled in every so often.

The morning sun reflected off the small patches of snow as it had consumed the grass once more. After many letters back and forth over 4 months Kya felt content in her life. It had been 6 months since Lin cradled in her arms, since they confessed their feelings, since she felt a true warmth in her chest. Water trickles over her multiple plants as she bends it into their individual pots breathing life into them. Tiras had taken on all basic healing sessions at the healing hut so it gave her time to relax and take a step back. Could she leave the Southern Water Tribe and settle down in Republic City? She had always drifted from place to place, lover to lover but this time it felt different. Maybe it was her getting older or maybe it was the love that had begun to grow. She wasn't sure but the moment they shared and the friendship they rekindled is something that will always hold a steady warmth in her heart. A knock on the door pulls her from her thoughts. She tightens her long blue robe and opens the door to see Katara.

“Mom? You have a key just come in. It’s getting colder out.” Kya gestures her inside.

“I didn’t want to barge in on you and a _friend_ again.” Katara looks around as she enters.

“There are no _friends_ here. There haven’t been any since Lin.”

“So, things are becoming serious?” Katara shuffles to the kitchen and puts on some tea.

“Nothing like that. At least I don’t think so? It’s a bit complicated when we haven’t seen each other in 6 months.”

“But you’ve written to her, only her and haven’t been intimate with anyone else in that time.”

“Yes.”

“Kya. Sweetheart.” She places a hand on her cheek. “Tell her you love her.”

“I-What? Mom!” Kya grabs a cup and tosses some loose leaf tea into it. “She’s not ready for all that.”

Kya had spent her life in the arms of many lovers but none of them ever had her heart. Her first girlfriend Ayaso made her feel special and she was a nice girl but she wasn't Lin. They had spent 3 years together and Kya could see a life with her but Ayaso noticed the passing glances and blushing cheeks between Kya and Lin. She refused to spend her life competing against the person who clearly held Kya's heart. Whether Kya realized it or not. It had been 35 years of wanting to have Lin and Kya finally did. But was one night enough to bring them closer? Was this one night enough to keep Lin's heart? The night they had spent together could lead to a lifetime of happiness and that thought warmed her heart.

“At least tell her you miss her." Katara pulls the steaming water off the stove and begins to pour it. "I can tell when you get a letter. You have the biggest smile on your face and there’s an extra bounce in your step.”

“Fine.” Kya blows on her hot tea. “I’ll at least tell her that much.”

“After this we have to greet the family and Chief Unalaq at the docks.”

“I am aware of our plans today Mom.”

“Promise that you’ll tell her you miss her.”

“I already said I would Mom. You’re so concerned about my love life.”

“You two have been chasing each other since you were teens. I’m surprised she almost married Tenzin instead of you.”

“Was I that blind to her feelings?”

“No, she was just blind to her own. She got that from Toph. Among other things.” Katara chuckles. “Now finish your tea we’re going to be late.”

\---

Lin,

Korra and the family docked yesterday to visit for the Glacier Spirit Festival. I wish you could have come too like when we were kids, even though you hated it. It’s been less than a day and there are already tensions between Korra and Tenzin on who should train her. I fear her judgement may have been right. There’s been a Spiritual Imbalance in the South Pole and dark spirits began to attack our ships. Unalaq is trained in taming spirits and will now be training Korra. This seems to have broken Tenzin's Spirit so Bumi and I decided to visit the Southern Air Temple with him and the family. I’ll write to you again once we have landed and you can reply to my letters there. 

I miss you.

With Love,

Kya

\---

Large mountains covered with vines pop in and out of the thick white clouds as they fly closer to The Southern Air Temple, the childhood home of her Father. They were so high up that the air was so cold and thin like a delicate sheet of ice. Every breath felt sharp like the coldest of cold winds at the South Pole but to Kya it felt comforting. She loved the cold even in her older age but enjoyed a temperate climate. She loved the way the seasons could change and the world would cycle through just like in life. Spring would birth new plants and animals into the world. Summer they would flourish and mature. Autumn would bring content peacefulness but looming was the harsh cold of Winter and the death of that new life. Even in the coldest and darkest of times or places the cycle would move on and bring the new sense of life and a new sense of hope. Tall white columns with blue roofs break through the clouds revealing the Southern Air Temple and Kya let's out a long sigh.

“There it is.” Tenzin beams with pride. “The Southern Air Temple.”

“It’s so pointy!” Meelo leans over the side and Kya pulls him back into the saddle.

Oogi begins to descend onto a stone platform and below are multiple Air Acolytes sweeping, gardening and tending to their duties. Along the stone pathway a bald man followed by two Air Acolytes approaches Tenzin. Tenzin and Pema slide off of Oogi followed by Jinora, Ikki and Meelo as Kya and Bumi gather up the bags.

“For being Airbenders they do travel with a lot.” Bumi says struggling to pick up a bag.

“Use your muscles Bumi!” Kya grabs the bag and slings it over her shoulders before grabbing another.

“Is that one of the tricks you use to get the ladies.” Bumi waggles his eyebrows.

“Yes among many others. Now hop down so I can toss you the bags.”

Bumi slides down Oogi and Kya begins to toss bags at him. He grunts as each lands in his arms before Kya slips off Oogi with a bag in each arm. She rolls her eyes as he huffs and puffs before standing up straight.

“Excuse me a little help here?” Bumi looks over to an Acolyte who has been avoiding them.

The sweeping Acolyte turns to them. “Sorry, I thought you were the servants.”

“We’re Tenzin’s brother and sister.” He exclaims with furrowed eyebrows.

“Avatar Aang had OTHER children?” She looks between the two of them. “There are MORE Airbenders?”

“We’re not Airbenders.” Kya looks down at her own blue water tribe dress.

“Oh.” The woman bows. “I’m so sorry.”

Kya and Bumi haul the bags over to the Acolytes who grab them before escorting each to their room. She looks over at Bumi with a hint of sadness in her eyes and he cracks a small smile. She had always felt like Aang cared for Tenzin more than his other children but at least she had Waterbending and Katara. Bumi was the first born and a non-bender. Being the children of the Avatar they each had felt a duty to keep the world safe and Bumi felt that pride the most. He always wanted to be helpful and he always wanted to keep up with his bending relatives, sometimes at his own detriment. Kya let out a soft laugh and smiled. But he was the greatest brother anyone could ask for. When she had come out over 40 years ago Bumi was the first to show his love and support. He would be ecstatic anytime she showed interest in any girls and even tried to get her with a General in the Forces. When she was away Bumi would write to her constantly and tell her of all his wild adventures and she would do the same. Although they had lived very different lives and he was the most immature of the bunch she knew she always had someone to talk to and someone who was on her side.

“Alright door on the left is for you Kia and on the right is Bane.” An Acolyte gestures before turning on their heel and leaving.

“It’s-” Bumi starts before slumping over. “Nevermind. Thanks.”

“It’s alright Bumi." Kya places a hand on his back. "Let’s get settled in and go explore the Temple.” 

“At least she sort of got your name right. Bane? What kind of name even is that?”

“Kia isn’t much better. Sounds like a fruit.”

“Haha, but you’re a fru-”

She puts a finger over his lips. “Nope stopping you there.”

Bumi slumps his shoulders again.

“Get settled and come find me when you’re ready.” Kya enters the room. 

It's small but quaint with a single window overlooking a large courtyard. The floors are a light brown wood and the walls are painted a powder blue. The Southern Air Temple was the only Temple that had blue instead of green decorations. Kya loved blue since it reminded her so much of the South. She ran her fingers over a delicate wall tapestry made of Bison fur. The wool had been woven into patterns of Air Nomad whorls and adorned with blue beads. After placing her bag onto the floor she sits on the uncomfortable bed. The Air Nomads were always one from proper posture which meant beds that were flat pieces of wood with a blanket laid overtop. It made her miss her soft bed back at her home but sadly that bed had begun to feel lonely.

“Kya? Descent?” Bumi knocks on the door before pushing it open softly. “I was thinking we could check out the gardens. I know they’re your favorite on Air Temple Island.”

“What did I do to get such a good big brother.” Kya pulls him into a head lock and ruffles his hair.

They spend what is left of their day exploring the gardens before eating a hearty vegetarian dinner and settling in for the night. The next morning Kya wakes surprisingly early as the sun peaks between the mountains. She was never a morning person but for some reason the warmth of the sun was enough to wake her. After walking the winding paths of the temple she makes her way to a small pond surrounded by a rock garden. Perched upon a small rock formation she hand feeds a group of Flying lemurs humming to herself. On a nearby porch Tenzin sits in a lounge chair sipping on juice with Pema feeding Rohan. The world was so peaceful and quiet...until Bumi arrived.

“WAHOO GOOD MORNING UNIVERSE!” Bumi leaps up onto the rock formation in only a green robe and boxer shorts.

“Bumi, please cover yourself.” Kya shields her eyes.

"I've got the necessities covered Kya. Not my fault you don't appreciate a mans body." Bumi flexes as his gut pokes out of his robe more before turning to Tenzin. "Lookee here. We've got vacation Tenzin with us!"

"It's nice to spend time with the family." Tenzin sighs and coos at Rohan. " I've really enjoyed having you two around. Reminds me of our family vacations we took as children with Dad."

“I think your memory is a little foggy there Tenny. We,” Kya gestures between herself and Bumi. “never went on those trips.”

“No, no, no that can’t be right. What about Kyoshi Island?”

“Nope.”

“Oh, what about Ember Island?”

“Nope.”

“But we built those amazing sand castles on the beach.”

“You mean you built.” Bumi looks to Kya. “We never saw the place.”

"Not as children anyways, I spent some _quality_ time on Ember Island..." Kya smiles deviously. 

Meelo and Jinora zoom by on Air Scooters disrupting the conversation.

“Morning kids!” Bumi leaps down from the rocks along with Kya.

“Morning Uncle Bumi! Aunt Kya!” Meelo and Jinora chime.

“Where’s Ikki?” Pema looks around for her middle child.

"Well..." Jinora says looking away guiltily.

Pema crosses her arms and both her children avoid her gaze. "Jinora, were you two teasing your sister again?”

“I don’t know!” She hangs her head. “Maybe...yeah. She ran away...”

“Why can’t you three just get along?”

“It’s all right, dear. We’ll go look for her.” He looks over to Bumi and Kya who nod.

The Avatar children searched through the Mountains that surround the Southern Air Temple for the entire day only stopping for a quick lunch. The rocks shine with a golden glow as the sun begins to set around them and dark shadows begin to form. Kya calls her name a few more times before talking up to her brothers.

“There’s no sign of her anywhere.”

“Why would she run off like this?” Tenzin searches for an answer. “It’s probably my fault.”

“Probably?” Kya says accusingly causing him to look at her in shock. “I did the same thing when I was younger. You're just like Dad. He always put his 'duty' of being the Avatar over the duty of his children.

Bumi chuckles. “Duty.”

“What are you 5?” Kya places her hands on her hips.

“Dad always put his children first. ” Tenzin says sternly.

"No. He didn't." Kya says. "He always focused on saving the world but never spend enough time with us."

“He always had time for his little Airbender though.” Bumi pinches Tenzin's cheek.

“He loved us all equally.” Tenzin shoves past him.

“You seem to think we had this happy-go-lucky childhood but guess what? We didn’t.” Kya scoffs.

“We need to keep moving. It’s getting dark.” Tenzin walks off from them.

"Avoiding confrontation as always Tenzin!" She shouts at him. “It’s like talking to a boulder sometimes.” She shakes her head before catching up to her brothers.

“Reminds me of the time my platoon and I-” Bumi began a story but Kya tuned him out.

She never hated her Father. She understood from a very early age that he had a duty to the world but it always made her upset when that duty would come before his family. This had only gotten worse as they had gotten older, especially after Tenzin was born. Aang had finally had the Airbender that he needed to carry on his legacy and Kya was just the Waterbender that could never live up to her Mothers image. The Air Acolyte from the previous day didn't help but bring up those old feelings of resentment she had developed as a child toward the bond between her father and younger brother. She was an adult now, why so suddenly did these feelings she thought had long passed been brought to the surface once more? She had her own life now, her own adventures, her own path but maybe she had just pushed those feelings down and avoided them. Maybe she wasn't so different from Tenzin after all.

“And how exactly is that going to help us find Ikki?” Tenzin turns around yelling at Bumi, snapping Kya out of her thoughts.

“It was meant to be inspirational.”

Bumi and Tenzin began to argue as they usually did. Kya was always the mediator between the two of them but this time there were more important things to worry about. Ikki. She was only 8 years old but did she have a curious fire that never extinguished. Ikki running away was almost out of character for the hyperactive and carefree aura she had watch grow up. A waterfall rages next to them and the path winds down the mountainside. In the darkness she could make out possible small footprints line the edge of the path and she calls out to them.

“Quit arguing and bring over the lantern.” Kya points down the path. “I found footprints.”

Tenzin sprints over holding the lantern to the ground. Along the path there were indeed small footprints leading down the mountain. 

“Come on!” Tenzin and Kya begin to follow them as Bumi leans over the edge of the waterfall.

"No follow me!" Bumi leaps down onto slippery rocks. "This is easily 50 times faster!" He leaps onto another stone losing his balance for a moment.

"Bumi, it's pitch black out you're going to get yourself killed." Kya watches as a foot slips out from him.

“If I can do it so can a couple of benders.” He reestablishes his footing and leaps down a few more rocks. 

“Fine.” Kya bends part of the waterfall and surfs down it with ease followed by Tenzin who Airbends to the ground.

“You were right. That was so much faster!” Kya shouts up at him from the ground.

“I’d say 50 times faster.” Tenzin mocks him as Kya laughs. “Need an Airlift down?”

“No, no I’ve got it.” Bumi leaps down but slips and bounces off an outcropping before slamming stomach first into the water.

“Oh shit.” Kya leaps into the water and pulls him out. “You alright there Old Man?”

“You’re old.” Bumi mocks her as she props him onto a rock.

Kya opens the cap to her water pouch and pulls out some healing water. “Relax Bumi and this’ll be quick.” She hovers the water over his body. No injuries other than some bruises and a concussion. Thank Raava. “What did I say? I told you those rocks were slippery. But no you just HAD to leap down them. You could have killed yourself.”

“You could have killed yourself.” Bumi mocks.

“Oh, grow up. You haven’t changed since we were kids. You think you can do anything a bender can but guess what? You can’t.”

"Yes Moooom." Bumi mocks again. Kya lets go of the water which splashes all over him. Bumi shakes himself off. “Back me up Tenzin!”

"Kya's right." Tenzin furrows his brow. "You're the oldest and somehow the most immature. I had to become the responsible one.” Tenzin says with an air of arrogance.

“You?” Kya laughs. “The responsible one? Where were you when Dad died? I uprooted my entire life and moved to the Southern Water Tribe to be with Mom.”

“After years of galivanting around the world ‘finding yourself’. You two have no idea what it is carrying on Dad's legacy alone."

"Alone?" Kya says shocked. "What in the hell are we then?"

“We’re Aang’s kids too!" Bumi interjects.

“I never should have come on this vacation. I should have just gone with-” Kya catches herself the last word finishes in her mind. 'Lin'

Tenzin throws his hands into the air. “Go back to the Temple and see if Ikki returned. I’ll keep looking.”

“Fine.” Kya storms off and grabs Bumi by the arm.

The next morning Kya walks through the kitchens to find Pema feeding Rohan. She looks like she hadn’t slept all night and to be honest could any mother if their child ran away?

“Morning Pema.” Kya smiles and it startles her.

“Oh, Morning Kya.” Pema wipes her eyes.

“Ikki is a smart girl and I bet Tenzin already found her and they’re headed back right now.”

“I’m not worried about just Ikki. I’m worried about all the kids...Why can’t they just get along? I know siblings fight but I feel like I may be failing them as a Mother.”

“No Pema please don’t blame yourself.” Kya places a hand on her shoulder. “To be honest I think it’s genetic.” She chuckles. “Tenzin, Bumi and I got into a fight last night. But I know that we all love each other even though we can get on each others nerves. Trust me Pema. With time they’ll all grow past this and have an unbreakable bond.”

“Thank you Kya.” Pema smiles and Kya pulls her into a gentle hug. “Speaking of my brothers...Have you seen Bumi?”

“I think he went to the Avatar Statue room.”

“Thanks.” Kya brushes a gentle hand over Rohan’s hair before working her way through the maze of hallways that is the Southern Air Temple. She reaches a large door with a golden horn on it and Bumi’s voice echoes out of the chamber.

“Look, uh, I’m sorry...” Bumi hangs his head as she slips through the door quietly. “I’m sorry I didn’t turn out to be an Airbender like you hoped...But I’ve tried my best to keep the world safe and I just wanted to make you proud.”

“Of course he’d be proud Bumi.” Kya says with her arms crossed leaning on the doorway.

“Oh! Haha I was just cleaning off Dad’s statue.” Bumi spits on his jacket and wipes it on Aang’s statue.

“Gross.” She walks up and extends her arms. “Come here.” She pulls him into a tight hug.

“Thank you Kya...You always know when I need a hug.”

"Come on. Let's go get some breakfast and share old stories."

"Only if you give me all the details..." Bumi rubs his hands together.

\---

Lin,

The past few days have been one interesting adventure. When we first got to the Temple I was a bit upset since one of the Abbots thought we were servants but that was only the tip of the iceberg. Jinora, Ikki and Meelo got into an argument and Ikki ran away into the mountains surrounding the temple. Reminds me of the times I would run away out of anger too. Tenzin may feel like he’s like Dad but he’s so much like Mom. Bumi decided jumping down a cliffside was a great idea and I had to heal him. He did the same thing with Uncle Sokka by the Bison caves if you remember that. We ended up all getting into a fight as we usually do and Bumi and I went back to the Temple. Tenzin returned the next day with Ikki and we all had a heart-to-heart. They made me realize how family is important now more than ever. You can reply to my letters at the Air Temple and I can’t wait to hear how your life has been.

With love,

Kya.

\---

Lin sips on her black coffee as she makes her way through the bullpen. Detectives work at their desks and she nods at a few who look back at her in confusion. When the Chief was in a good mood the station ran like a well oiled machine and nobody complained. They did however like to gossip about why the Chief was in such a good mood. A new letter from Kya sat in her pocket and she tried to contain the almost bounce in her step. She must not have been hiding it well but that didn't matter. As her hand touches the knob to her office Saikhan approaches.

“Morning Chief.” He nods. “President Raiko is requesting an emergency meeting.”

“Did he say what this is about?”

“Nothing but he wants all the Chiefs of the Public Services at his office ASAP.”

Lin pinched the bridge of her nose at the thought of having to see Koko again. “Let’s go Saikhan.”

They make their way to City Hall and soon enough they're standing in Raiko’s Office where they joined Chief Jozan and Koko. She smiled at Lin who dismissed her with a curt nod. That seemed to strike a nerve with her as the corner of her smile twitched. Had she really been that jealous of her relationship with Kya? Should they have talked more about this? Should she tell Kya about their _interaction?_ Her head flashed with that moment and she felt her cheeks flush before clearing her throat.

“Thank you all for coming." Raiko announces to the room. "It appears our beloved Avatar has started a Civil War between the North and Southern Water Tribes.”

_Damn it Korra._

“What’s needed from us?” Fire Chief Jozan spoke up.

“I hope there are no Fires but I want us to be prepared. There is going to be a Peace March Tonight and we all need to be on our toes. They plan marching down Main Street and ending it at the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center.”

Lin nods. “My Metalbenders and I will personally guard it. We can dispatch additional officers to be ahead of the protesters to keep the peace and block the cross roads.”

“That’s the plan then. Chief Jozan I want EMS there too if things get out of hand.”

“Already planned on that sir.” Koko chimes in.

“Fantastic. One step ahead. I like the initiative.” Raiko flashes her a smile. “Jozan you’ve got a fine Assistant Chief.”

“She’s the best.” Jozan pats her on the shoulder as Lin restrains herself from rolling her eyes.

“Meeting adjourned. Thank you all.” Raiko smiles before returning to a set of paperwork.

Saikhan and Lin make their way through the halls of City Hall when both their radios crackle.

“Requesting back-up down at the docks. Large fight has broken out on the streets.” The dispatcher advises.

Lin brings the radio to her lips. “Beifong here. Channel 3 and give me an update.” She responds before flipping to a private channel.

“Lu and Gang are already there. Chief, it's between some Northern and Southern people.” The dispatcher responds.

“Saikhan and I are on our way.” She clicks over her radio and a familiar perfume catches her senses.

“Looks like the Southern Water Tribe is really giving you _problems_ Lin?” Koko saunters over and runs a finger along her armor. "You know if you need any _assistance_ from me. Just let me know." 

“Not the time.” Lin walks off and gestures Saikhan to follow.

He glances over his shoulder as they round the corner. “What’s her problem?”

“Not a clue.” Lin said but she really wanted to say she’s a jealous bit- sadly that would be frowned upon.

Sirens blaring, they make their way down to the docks to find Lu and Gang trying to break up a fight between multiple water benders. The tires squeel to a stop as she avoids a large wave being brought from the bay.

“Stop!” She leaps out of the passenger side and Earthbends a wall between the two groups.

Their water flows down the wall and Saikhan approaches. “Republic City Police you’re all under arrest.”

Both sides drop their water to the ground and raise their hands into the air. Lu and Gang smile as they approach the Northern group and flaunt about their arrest. Why did she even hire those buffoons? They were subpar detectives who only cared about their mustaches. Now was not the time to think of their idiocy. Now she had to once again clean up the Avatars mess. She bends the wall back into the Earth and walks over to the Sothern's.

“Put your hands behind your backs and I’ll need a statement from each of you.” Lin says before cuffing each person. “You have the right to remain silent and to speak with an attorney if you wish to not speak with me.”

Two of the 3 men requested an attorney, however, one man pulled Lin aside. He was an older gentleman wearing a high quality blue robe and light blue pants. He spoke with a gruff through a well trimmed white beard.

“Chief Beifong. I only wish to advise that we had meant no harm.” The older man speaks.

“I understand that, but fighting even for defense is still a crime.”

“I am well aware. My colleagues and I were waiting for our boss Varrick and the Avatar to return to the city. They will arrive within the next few minutes.” He nods toward the bay where a Southern Water Tribe Yacht had begun to enter.

“Thank you for your cooperation.” Lin nods to Lu. “Take him with the others.”

“You bet cha Chief!” Lu twists his mustache as he saunters up.

Lin turns toward the bay before crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. It was never a dull moment in Republic City and that kept her on her toes. But damn could she not have one day of peace? The Yacht glides up to the dock and the gangplank thuds against it soon after. Once the Water Tribesman are loaded onto the police vehicle she approaches Team Avatar and Varrick. These people cause nothing but paperwork and a stiff drink.

“Welcome home Avatar. Thanks for starting a Civil War.” Lin says to Korra.

“I didn’t start a Civil War I-” She stammers. “It’s more complicated than that.”

“Mako I want you back on the beat.” She turns to Mako. “There’s going to be a Southern Water Tribe peace march tonight and we need all available officers.”

“Yes, Chief.”

“I’ll go too.” Korra interjects. “The people of the South need to see that I’m on their side.”

“Great.” Lin scoffs. “That should really calm them down.”

That evening she stood in a line of her Metalbenders in front of the Southern Water Tribe cultural center. In the distance hundreds of people holding candles march down Main street with Korra riding Naga leading them. Multiple Metalbenders hold back Northerners as they line the streets in protest. As the Avatar approaches the building moments later a loud bang ripples behind them. The aftershock vibrates up Lin’s feet as she turns to see additional bombs go off sending plumes of fire toward the protestors. The crowd begins to panic as the fire rages through the building.

“Move these people back now!” Lin screams back to her Metalbenders who begin to help lead people away from the blaze.

Korra bends a small plume of water to shield the fleeing people as additional Fire Fighters join in. As they begin to quell the blaze Koko walks up to her.

“Looks like you did need my _assistance_ after all.”

“This is far from the time for comments.”

“Like I said Lin.” Koko moves inches from her ear. “I’ll always take care of you.”

“Chief!” A voice says and they both snap their heads. “Chief we need back-up!” A firefighter continues.

“That’s my queue love.” Koko walks off with a skip in her step before bending water from the fountain.

\---

Kya,

Your life seems to be just as eventful as mine. Once Korra returned there was a Southern Water Tribe Peace March and it did not end well. Thankfully there were no casualties but the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center was bombed. I’m not able to tell you much more about it since it is an open investigation but our moment of peace has abruptly ended. Raiko has been breathing down my neck about this case and I’m doing everything in my power to keep him and Korra from ripping each other apart. Moments like these make me wonder why I quit smoking. I hope now that your family tension is less you enjoy your vacation. You’ve earned it.

Lin

P.S: I miss you too.

\---

Lin,

I swear to Raava if you start smoking again I will leave this vacation and come to Republic City to beat you personally. Now that’s out of the way. Tenzin got a letter from your best friend Raiko explaining the situation. He didn’t show me but I snuck in and read it anyway. I’m sorry that the Northern and Southern tension has reached you. Tensions have always been high but this is the breaking point. We will be leaving soon for the Eastern Air Temple and I know I said we would be staying for awhile but Tenzin has a stick up his butt and wants to visit all of the Air Temples. I’ll send you the dates we will be at each so we can continue to write to each other. I added a special present for you with this letter Chief. I hope you enjoy it. I think it’s quite tasteful. 

Love,

Kya

\---

Lin opens the small envelope to reveal a sepia toned photo of Kya. She's in a very sultry position covering just the right amount of skin to be suggestive but not revealing. Her eyes dart to her office lock and she Metalbends the door shut so no one can see how bright red her entire body has become. She feels a heat rise up from her stomach and she slumps back into her chair before letting out a short laugh. It was never a dull moment in any aspect of her life apparently, but this was a welcome surprise.

\---

Kya,

That photo has helped relieve some tension I’ve been feeling. Republic City every day is becoming more and more chaotic. Every other day we’re breaking up a skirmish between the Northern and Southern Water Tribe people and our cells are starting to burst at the seams. We’ve had numerous attacks on Southern Water Tribe ships and I fear that this Civil War will only continue to escalate. We had an interesting altercation in the bull pin at the station today. Korra and Mako got into a fight outside of my office and let’s say it ended similar to the Air Temple Island incident. There’s a nice new dent in my door from his desk. I’ll send this to the Eastern Temple and I hope it gets to you.

Lin

\---

Oogi roars over the Eastern Air Temple and they quickly descend onto the large landing platform to be greeted by Air Nomads. A tall woman with shimmering green eyes greets them before turning to Kya.

“Are you Kya?” The woman bows.

“I am.” She nods back at her.

“Master Bhuti, it is a pleasure to meet you Kya. A letter arrived for you from Republic City a few days ago.” She hands her the letter.

“Who are you talking to in Republic City?” Tenzin looks at her questioning.

“It’s just Lin. We’ve become _very close_ recently.” Kya winks at him before turning back to Bhuti. “Which direction to my room, Boo?”

“It’s Bhuti and-” Bumi laughs from atop Oogi interrupting her.

“Sorry, I did really good up until now!” Bumi holds his hands over his mouth to stop giggling.

“I’ll be calling you boo if that’s fine. It’ll keep my VERY MATURE OLDER BROTHER from laughing every time anyone says your name.”

“It will be my honor Kya.” Bhuti bows and Kya can see her blushing. 

The gentle pitter-patter of Bhuti’s feet echo throughout the large empty halls of the Eastern Air Temple. Every so often she would glance back at Kya before glancing away quickly. Kya studies her and watches the flexes of pink and red enter her Aura. They turn the corner and She bows deeply.

“Here is your room. Let me know if you need anything.” She bows and tucks a stray hair behind her ear.

“You know, had we met a few months ago Bhuti, we would have had a _very_ fun time together.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Bhuti's cheeks flushed.

“Your Aura says otherwise sweetheart. You’re very attractive but another woman already has my heart.”

“...She’s a lucky lady...Is that who the letter is from?”

“It is...and I’m the lucky one.” Kya places a hand on her shoulder. “You’ll find the right person someday.”

She smiles at her and Kya enters her room. She chuckles at the thought of Korra kicking a desk 30 feet into Lin’s office.

\---

Lin,

I’m happy that the station is in more pieces than you left Air Temple Island. I still want to kick Tenzin's ass for that but letting you get away means I just got my chance with you. You’re lucky you got to me again. This Air Nomad with bright shimmering eyes has a crush on me and she is very beautiful, but don’t worry. Korra came to the Eastern Air Temple and gave us news that is more concerning than a Civil War. She opened a Spirit Portal to calm the dark spirits and Unalaq will be taking advantage of a Spiritual event called Harmonic Convergence. If he succeeds the world will be plunged into 10,000 years of darkness. Tenzin tried to guide Korra into the Spirit World but couldn’t so Jinora took his place. She's now stuck in the Spirit World. We’re going down to the Southern Water Tribe to visit my Mother to help save Jinora. Please be safe Lin. 

I miss you so much.

Love,

Kya.

\---

Lin leaned back into her chair, her heart sinking into her feet. What started out as a Civil War has now turned into the fate of the world resting on Korra’s shoulders. Would Lin ever see Kya again? What would it mean if the Avatar did fail and there was 10,000 years of darkness? A knock at her door snaps her out of her thoughts.

“What is it?” She barks stuffing the letter into her desk.

“It’s Saikhan Chief.” He enters the room. “We have our Metalbenders stationed at Varricks Mover Premiere.”

“Perfect. Thank you Saikhan. Let’s get there.” Lin stands and leaves the room with him.

Outside of the Pro Bending Arena a black Sato Limo pulls up. Photography bulbs flash brightly as Bolin and Ginger exit the car together. As they enter the building Lu and Gang are eating Varrick cakes on the red carpet. Lin storms over and points at them.

“Stop stuffing your mustaches and get to your post!”

“You got it boss.” Gang says with a full mouth.

“You two are the pinnacle of refinement.” Lin sighs and crosses her arms watching them skulk away.

Just then another black Sato Limo pulls up revealing President Raiko and his wife. They are quickly greeted by Varrick who flashes a photo perfect smile. Her eyes skim over the crowd watching every subtle movement, every photographer, memorizing as many faces as she can. Soon they enter the Arena and the mover flashes over the screen. Bolin stands in the center of the screen wearing a not so traditional Southern Water Tribe garb. Even though it is blatantly inaccurate it makes her crack a brief smile thinking of Kya. Her mind wanders to their time together and second quickly turns into minutes before a Water Tribe Soldier is launched into the Arena’s water below.

“The President.” Lin runs out of the door.

Barreling down a flight of stairs she rounds the corner to his box. A group of 4 Metalbenders were already standing by the door awaiting her command.

“Status Report.” Lin glances inside the room.

“The President is safe.” A metal bender nods.

“I’m going to follow up on a lead. Ga, Manu and Mari follow me.” Lin gestures toward the group and they make their way to Varrick's box.

“I think that’s our cue to leave.” Varrick turns to Zhu Li.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Hello Chief I was just...uhm leaving to grab some more Vari-cakes and-”

“Save it. We know your plan. Mari,” She looks toward the female Metalbender. “Take him in for booking. Charge him with attempted abduction of the President.”

Outside of the Bending Arena Varrick and Zhu Li are being loaded into the back of a Police vehicle. Lin turns to President Raiko with his arms crossed.

“Varrick planned to kidnap you and blame it on the North. If he succeeded Republic City would have had no choice but to join the South in their Civil War.” 

“I can’t believe Varrick would do such a thing and nobody saw it coming.”

“Actually somebody did. Remember Mako?” Lin turns to him.

“You’ve got a great officer on your hands.”

“One of the best.” Lin snaps her head up to the sky where Oogi roars loudly.

Her and Raiko walk down the stairs and Oogi lands in front of them. On his back is Korra, Tenzin, Bumi and a hint of an ever so familiar blue descend from him.

_Kya._

“President Raiko!” Korra runs up to him.

“Avatar Korra, what’s wrong?” Raiko smiles at her.

Lin watches as Kya slides down Oogi’s back and she tries to hold back a bright smile when seeing her. She thought she wouldn't see Kya again until after Harmonic Convergence or maybe never again. A wave of relief washed over her as their eyes met.

“Sir, Unalaq doesn’t just want to take over the South he wants to destroy the world.” Korra advises.

“Chief, we need all hands on deck.” Raiko turns to Lin.

“I’m on it.” She nods at him and tosses a glance over her shoulder at Kya as she runs away.

The metal armor clanks loudly as she finds Saikhan speaking with the other Officers.

“Chief.” He nods.

“We need all the benders back at the Station. I’m letting out Mako. I should have trusted his judgement on this one.”

“Right away.” He salutes. “You heard the Chief back to the Station.”

The group all stood within the Police Headquarters as Mako and Bolin walked into a sea of clapping people. Lin steps forward to greet Mako.

“Nice job Mako. You’re going to make one hell of a detective.”

“But Chief there aren’t any openings right now.” Lu says.

“Actually we have TWO.” She scowls at him and he hangs his head in defeat. 

She steps away from the group and pulls Kya aside. “Can you look at my shoulder for me in my office?”

“Of course Chief.” Kya follows her about a pace behind and they enter her office. “What happened to your-”

She’s cut off as Lin pulls her into a tight embrace. “Thank Raava you’re okay.”

“Oh. I’m happy you’re okay too.” Kya holds her tight laying her head on her shoulder.

"Your last letter concerned me." Lin said as those were the only words she could express.

“Well, I’m here now. But only for a short time. We have to go back to the Southern Water Tribe to help Jinora and-”

“I know you do. I do have a question though.”

“What’s that?”

“Do I need to be concerned about this ‘Air Nomad with shimmering eyes'?"

"Like I said in my letter..." Kya cups her cheek. "You have no need to worry about Bhuti." She kisses her lips softly.

“I know you don’t like to be tied down...Wait, her name is Bhuti?”

“Bumi got a kick out of that one but I’m getting old Lin. I think it’s time I get tied down...” Kya bites her lip at the thought of being tied down. “You do have some nice cables on your back.”

“After all of this is over I’ll see what we can do.” Lin kisses her and Kya smiles against her lips. “I give it 5 minutes before they come hunting for me.”

“I’ll take every moment I can get. Take off your armor.”

★★★

Lin metal bends her armor with one hand and hikes Kya up onto her desk with the other. She quickly runs her hands up Kya’s thighs and pulls her flush against her body. Kya gasps and Lin presses a hand against her.

“We don’t have time for all that.”

“I know. This is for that picture.”

“Oh.” Kya gasps when she touches her again. “Oh...I’m glad you liked it.”

“You better visit more often if you’re gonna be sending pictures like that.”

“I promise.” Kya says breathlessly in her ear and Lin quickly pulls away.

“Someone’s coming.”

“Yeah me if you keep that up.”

“No, someone's coming this way.”

★★★

Kya quickly slides off the desk straightening her disheveled dress and Lin flops down into her chair. The door handle begins to turn and Kya bends healing water around her hands and quickly places them on Lin’s shoulder.

“Good you’re both here.” Tenzin nods. “Kya we’re going back down to the Southern Water Tribe and Lin...” He studies her flushed body. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. Shoulder’s just been acting up.” Lin rotates her arm clearly feeling her entire body blushing.

"Good thing Kya is here. Lin we're going to talk to Varrick and Kya I need you to get Oogi prepared for a trip back." He begins to walk away and when they don't follow he turns with a furrowed brow. “This is a time sensitive matter.”

“And I’m not finished healing her shoulder. Give us one minute Tenny.” Kya says back with a stern tone.

“One minute.” He closes the door behind himself.

Kya quickly drops the water and kisses Lin one last time. “Stay safe and come back to me.”

“You too." Lin says begrudgingly pulling away.

They parted their ways and after interrogating Varrick, Kya was on a yacht back to the South Pole and Lin was preparing for possibly 10,000 years of darkness. Her mind flooded to their brief interactions and their letters. Kya was never one to settle down or stay with one person for long but maybe this time it would be different? A hint of worry plagued her heart and mind but Kya always came back to their friendship so would a relationship be any different? They had such a short time together that they couldn't even begin to discuss anything. Would Kya even want a relationship let alone a long distance one? Would Lin be able to be as open and ready as Kya would be? She shook her head clear of those thoughts because for now the people of Republic City needed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our lovers have reunited briefly once more. But will their relationship stand through Harmonic Convergence? 
> 
> Also Bhuti.


	6. Doomsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harmonic Convergence has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is sort of some smut/suggestive moments in the fog but nothing graphic.  
> ★★★ - Stop here if you do not like smut or anything suggestive.

The air in the South Pole was always so thin but this time the air was thick with sadness. Within the healing hut Kya watches as her Mother pushes and pulls the healing water around Jinora’s tiny frame. It had been a week since she had become trapped in the Spirit World and Kya had done all she could to keep her energy flowing. But was it enough? She paled in comparison to her pure power and healing abilities. 

“How much longer can she survive like this?” Tenzin asks with a furrowed brow.

“I don’t know.” Katara says with a shaky tone. “But she’s very strong to have lasted this long.”

Tenzin looks at her with tears welting in his eyes and Kya puts a strong arm on his shoulder.

“I’m so happy you’re all here again. I wish it were under better circumstances.” Katara’s says a hint of exhaustion in her tone.

“Me too Mom.” Bumi hangs his head. “I’m sorry I don’t visit more often.”

“What matters now is that we’re here as a family. I wanted to tell you how proud I am of all of you. How proud your father was of all of you.”

The last phrase hit Kya like a ton of bricks. Had their Mother known the fight that they had while on their Spirit vacation? Had she always known they had felt this way? Even now, in this moment, Kya felt like she wasn't skilled enough to heal her niece but her Mothers reassuring words were what she needed. Those words all of them needed to hear.

“Thanks Mom...” Tenzin stands. “I need some fresh air.”

“Come on Bumi let's let her work.” Kya kisses the side of Katara’s head before they exit the Healing Hut meeting Team Avatar outside.

“I talked to the Rebels. They said Unalaq has surrounded the Southern Portal.” Korra furrows her brow. “Harmonic Convergence is only a few hours away.”

“Then we have to break through the enemy lines ourselves.” Tenzin says with a growl. “And get to the portal now.”

After Tenzin and Bumi argued, as they typically do, Team Avatar and the Avatar kids came up with a plan to stop Unalaq. Mako, Bolin and Asami would fly a plane to distract the Spirits and Northern troops while Tenzin, Bumi, Korra and Kya would fly into the Spirit Portal on Oogi. It was a simple mission but it was fraught with danger. What if they get into the portal too late? What if they can't even get into the portal at all? Kya and Tenzin help Bumi onto Oogi and soon the group is soaring through the sky. The cold wind rushes around them as he speeds through the sky followed by an engine hum. Asami flies next to them and flashes a thumbs up and they split apart. Large ice shards cut through the sky as the plane dives down before veering up last second. Boulders fly from the ground and smash into Mecha tanks creating large rippling explosions. Oogi breaks through the cloud cover and Korra turns to the group.

“There are spirits everywhere! We don’t have an opening.” Korra says searching the sky and ground for any chance.

“I’ll circle us around and see if we can find a way in.” Tenzin shouts back at her.

Suddenly dark spirits burst from the portal and barrel towards Oogi. Tenzin pulls on the reins and takes a sharp left tossing the group around the saddle. Bumi stumbles into Kya who helps him gain his footing but only for a moment. Tenzin shouts back at them to hold on before dipping Oogi and they spiral toward the ground before he pulls up at the last second. Even with the maneuvers Oogi is being overtaken my spirits who latch onto his feet causing them to begin to descend to the ground. Tenzin pulls as hard as he can up on the reins to slow their descent but they are continuing to fall. Korra air bends, Kya water bends and Bumi punches at the Spirits that begin to attach themselves to Oogi. 

“They’re weighing him down. We’re losing altitude!” Tenzin says, Airbending another spirit away from Oogi.

“Get off of him you sticky” Bumi stomps onto a spirit. “Nasty, little blob of Goo!” The spirit grabs his foot pulling him forward. He falls onto it’s back. “If I go you’re going down with me!” Bumi kicks off Oogi and they tumble to the ground.

“Bumi! No!” Kya watches in horror as they both land into the snow bank with a loud thump.

A spirit slams into her side knocking her to the ground and Korra spins around helping her up with one hand while Firebending a Spirit with another. They continue to fight as many spirits off Oogi as possible but they continue to descend to the ground at a quickening pace. A loud explosion ripples through the sky followed by a high pitch screech which causes both of them to snap their heads over to the Biplane. It is a ball of fiery smoke spiraling before slamming into a snowbank outside of the encampment.

“No!” Korra shouts but quickly pulls herself together fighting with a new ferocity.

The dark tendrils grip Oogi tighter and he soon also slams into the ground knocking Tenzin, Kya and Korra off of his back. Kya’s head bounces off the ground and she loses consciousness.

\---

A bright light fills Kya’s vision as a gentle hand touches her cheek. As the light fades Lin comes into view smiling at her. She holds her hand against her cheek caressing it with her thumb.

“You need to wake up Kya.” Lin says in a gentle tone.

“What…? Kya looks at her in confusion.

“Please wake up Kya.” Lin says as she begins to fade back into the white light.

“Wait Lin! Lin!” Kya leaps forward after her and she jolts awake.

\---

Tenzin holds a hand on her face smiling down at her. She squints her eyes and slowly pushes herself off the ground a sudden pain surges through her head.

“Kya are you okay?” Tenzin watches her wobble back and forth on her knees.

“Yes, I think so.” She holds her head. “I must have hit my head pretty hard.”

“I’m happy you’re awake now. You had me worried. You were mumbling incessantly under your breath. Something about Gin…?”

“You know me!” Kya chuckles. “Always thinking about Gin…”

Kya avoids his gaze to hide a gentle blush on her cheeks. Korra begins to stir awake as well before looking over to her Father. He had been beaten a few times based on his injuries. His left eye was swollen almost completely shut and his breathing was labored. Kya's heart broke seeing a daughter watch her Father struggle to stay concious.

“Dad?” Korra looks at her battered Father with worry.

“Korra...I’m so sorry.” Tonraq says his voice filled with regret. “I failed you.”

“You didn’t Dad. Harmonic Convergence isn’t here yet. Don’t give up.”

The tent is quickly opened and Asami, Mako and Bolin are tossed in with their hands and feet bound in chains. Desna, Eska and a guard loom over them. 

“We tried...” Mako looks up at Korra.

“Congratulations everyone!” Unalaq saunters into the tent. “You’ve got front row seats to the start of the New World Order.”

“You don’t know what you’re doing Unalaq!” Korra pleads. “Freeing Vaatu won’t make you powerful. You’ll just be a traitor to everything good that’s happened over the past 10,000 years.”

“You think what Avatar Wan did was good?” He says in a gravely tone. “Forcing the spirits from this world? The Avatar has brought nothing but Chaos when they should bring balance. You’re not the bridge between the two worlds because there shouldn’t be one. We should live together as one. When Wan fused with Raava the scales tipped in her favor but this time, I’ll be here to level the playing field. When Harmonic Convergence comes I will fuse with Vaatu. Together we will become the new Avatar. A dark Avatar. Your era...is over.” Unalaq turns to his children. “Keep them locked up. After Harmonic Convergence...I’ll return for Korra.” He turns on his heel and leaves the tent.

“I’ve failed in every way.” Tenzin says his voice cracks. “We’ve lost Jinora forever.”

“There’s still a chance...they didn’t get Bumi.” Kya lays her head on his shoulder.

“Eska, Desna, Listen to me.” Korra pleads. “You have to help us stop Unalaq. I know he’s your Father...but Vaatu has made him completely crazy.”

“We will never betray our father.” Eska says.

“Please. If you let me out now I can still stop him from destroying everything. Once he fuses with Vaatu...no one will be safe.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about!” Desna crosses the room to her. “Our Father is the wisest man in the world. He says what he is doing is right and we trust his judgement.” He walks back over to his sister.

Loud booms fill the tent and Desna smiles. “You’re too late Korra.”

“No...” Korra hangs her head.

A distant scream gets closer and closer when suddenly Bumi bursts in strapped on a chair knocking over Eska and Desna. 

“Rescue time!” Bumi beams with pride and Naga bursts in after him forcing Eska and Desna to the ground.

He unstraps himself and grabs a set of keys from Desna. He unlocks the chains and Kya bends a small batch of water hovering it over Tonraq. He only had a few cracked ribs and a concussion that could put him out for days but he would live. Mako and Bolin both help him to his feet and they soon make their way out of the tent.

“How did you manage to take out an entire encampment?” Tenzin asks as the tower in the center falls.

“I did it with my trusty flute and...you wouldn’t believe me anyway.” Bumi kicks the snow.

The encampment is now eerily silent. The only sounds are from raging fires and the crackle of the snow under their boots. The shaft of light encircled by a serpentine of dark spirits bursts toward the sky. They still had time to complete their task before Harmonic Convergence but it was a small window. With every step closer to the portal Tonraqs breathing becomes more labored and Korra stops him.

“Dad, this is my fight. You need a healer. Asami can you take Oogi and my dad back to my mom?”

“Of course.” Asami smiles.

Tenzin and Bumi help Tonraq onto Oogi and they disappear into the clouds without a trace. Korra turns to the group with a curt nod. 

“Once we’re inside you guys go find Jinora.” Korra says to Tenzin before turning to Mako. “Mako and Bolin will take care of Unalaq while I close the portal. If everything goes as planned, we’ll all walk out together. If not...” Korra sighs and shifts her gaze before looking back up at them. “Let’s go.”

The group sprints into the Portal and the Spirit World begins to fade in around them. Unalaq stands near the Northern Portal surrounded by dark spirits. He thrusts his hands at them and the dark spirits begin to rush toward the group.

“You guys, go find Jinora!” Korra enters the Avatar state and blasts the Spirits back.

Within Republic City Lin patrols the streets. She knew that at any moment the world would be thrown into chaos. Cars and people bustle all around her when suddenly the sky fills with a purple ray. A large rush of wind and debris rushes toward them and she shields her face. 

“Everyone take cover!” Lin shields herself and an old woman next to her from flying debris.

A large wave of purple blasts through the street knocking over electric poles and civilians alike. Once the wave passes the now purple sky is filled with a green aurora. She rushes toward her car down the block and picks up the radio.

“This is Beifong. We need all available officers on the streets now! Saikhan channel 3!”

“Roger that!” A voice responds back.

She turns the dial to another channel. “Saikhan?”

“Yes, Chief?” He replies.

“Multiple electric lines have fallen, get the Metalbenders out here to restring these cables.”

“We’re on it. Saikhan out.”

She hops into her Police car, flips on her sirens and heads to the Headquarters. Her grip on the steering wheel tightens as her mind races with thoughts of Kya at the Southern Water Tribe fighting Unalaq.

_She’s strong._

A thick forest in the Spirit World surrounds Kya, Tenzin and Bumi as they call for Jinora. Each step leads them deeper and deeper into a dark forest as roots tendril out of the ground. She wasn't even sure how much time had passed since they split from Team Avatar. Time in the Spirit World passed differently but she wasn't sure if it was slower, faster or both. What if Harmonic Convergence had already begun and they didn't find Jinora's spirit. Surely there would be any sign of her somewhere...anywhere.

“Jinora?” Bumi cups his hands around his mouth. “Jinora’s spirit, do you hear me? It’s Uncle Bumi.”

“Ahh...This isn’t working.” Tenzin says mildly frustrated. “We can’t keep wandering around the spirit world calling her name and expect to find her.” 

“We just need to employ the simple rules of tracking.” Bumi drops to his knees. “First we locate her footprints and then we follow them.” 

“Do you even know what Spirit footprints look like?” Kya interjects sarcastically. “Do Spirits even LEAVE footprints? Face it, your tracking skills won’t work here. Let me try something...” 

Kya sits on the ground and begins to meditate. She lets out a long winded Ommm and after a minute she points to her left. “Jinora is over there. There’s a lot of Spiritual Energy coming in that direction.”

“We’re in the Spirit World!” Bumi throws up his hands. “It’s in all directions!”

“Enough!” Tenzin says scolding them like children. “We can’t do this alone. We need a spirit guide.” He gestures them toward a tree where a Start Spirit floats within darkness. “Hello, Spirit. We are sorry to disturb you but we need your assistance.” Tenzin steps back hesitantly as Red Glowing eyes appear.

“Why are you, a human, disturbing me? Humans belong in one place and one place only in the Spirit World! ” The voice hisses before a large spider leaps out spitting a web at them.

Tenzin, Kya and Bumi begin to sprint through the forest dodging trees, vines before falling down a cliff face tumbling into the trees below. They land on the ground in a pile with a loud thud that reverberates through the dark valley. 

“Well, that didn’t work.” Bumi says sarcastically. “Now where are we?”

“I don’t know...” Tenzin looks around the forest.

“Let’s trust the Spirit World to guide us Tenzin. Just like Dad used to say.” Kya puts a comforting hand on his shoulder and they begin to walk deeper into the valley.

Tall trees canopy over them blocking out the light but the ground and plants around them glow with bioluminescence. A child sized glowing mushroom pulls Bumi’s attention and when he attempts to touch it Tenzin smacks his hand away.

“You don’t know who or what that is. Just don’t touch anything Bumi!” 

Bumi slumps his hands back to his sides and they continue walking. The way their father described the Spirit World was like nothing they were seeing. Every shade of grey could be seen within the tree bark. It was like life had been drained from them leaving only hollow husks. The glow from the plants and spirits throbbed almost like being tainted with a disease, the plants seemed almost devoid of life and energy and the ground even had a dampness to it. Every step on the ground made a squish and it almost turned their stomachs. 

_Another glowing mushroom?_

“We’re walking in circles! That’s the same spirit mushroom from earlier! I’ve seen it 5 times!”

“That’s not the same mushroom.” Bumi gestures toward it.

“Yes I am.” The Mushroom interjects and they take a hesitant step back.

“Even the mushroom knows we’re lost! How are we-” Tenzin is cut off by a sudden hiss.

“Mushroom was that you?” 

“Nope. Wasn’t me!” 

A shadowy figure approaches and the group turns and gasps at the familiar site. A white bearded Iroh and a fox spirit with glowing blue eyes approaches them.

“Iroh?” Kya smiles at him.

“It’s been so long.” Tenzin studies him

“Almost 40 years to be exact.” Iroh nods. “It’s nice to see you again. My Friendly Spirit Fox told me you were lost. I came to show you the way out.”

“Iroh, we are grateful, but we’re not looking for a way out. We’re looking for my daughter.”

“I’m sorry about your daughter. But you shouldn’t be here. Vaatu has escaped and darkness threatens to take over.”

“We’re not leaving until we find Jinora.”

“I beg you to be careful. If you travel too far in the Spirit World you may end up in a place where only the lost will ever find you.”

Tenzin looks back at his siblings and they exchange a worried look. When he turns back Iroh is gone and they are once again alone in the Spirit Woods. Tenzin mumbles under his breath in thought.

“Where only the lost can find you...” He furrows his brow and an idea hits him. “I know where Jinora is!”

Tenzin, Kya and Bumi stand in front of the Tree where the hostile Spider Spirit hides.

“Are you SURE this is the best way to find her?” Bumi whispers.

“Trust me.” Tenzin swirls his arms and Airbends into the darkness awakening the Spirit. 

The Spirit leaps out capturing them with a web and tosses them to the ground. Kya rolls her eyes and the Spirit begins to drag them through the woods. Every so often her head hits against a root on the ground or bounces against Bumi’s hard head. They are drug through the forest until they reach a large grassy plain where the Spider pulls them up and dangles them over a mist covered chasm. 

“I thought we would be taken to a prison.” Kya says, trying to see through the thick mist below.

“This is a prison.” Tenzin advises.

“Welcome to the Fog of Lost Souls...” The Spirit hisses. “You will NEVER escape!” The Spirit slings them around before tossing them into the endless fog.

Their screams echo through the valley before they hit the ground once more. Bumi groans and Tenzin helps them both up.

“Can we please stop being thrown to the ground. My bones can’t take all this anymore.” Kya shifts around feeling for any noticeable injuries on her body.

“What kind of prison doesn’t have bars...or walls?” Bumi feels around through the fog. “We could easily escape this.”

“The Fog of Lost Souls is a Prison. I read about it in an old book. The actual fog is a spirit.”

Kya gasps and begins to look around as flickers of people catch her attention before Tenzin speaking snaps her back.

“It imprisons you in your darkest thoughts and memories slowly driving you mad.”

“How long can we be in here for?” Kya asks and a dark figure appears next to them.

“I am Zhao the Conqueror!” General Zhao's gravelly voice started them and they watch him approach. “I am the moonslayer! I will capture the Avatar!” He turns to the group and rushes toward Tenzin. “You! You’re him!” Zhao grabs Tenzin and begins to drag him away.

“No! Get off!” Tenzin tries to push him away.

“You’ve grown...but I will defeat you!”

Bumi grabs Zhao, pulling him away from Tenzin as Kya Waterbends him back into the thick fog. As Zhao begins to stand once more they sprint away before he can catch up to them. Zhao screams at them, his voice booming through the valley.

“I will capture you! Victory will be mine!”

Once they no longer hear his voice around them Tenzin pulls off the long fabric wrapped around his midsection and ties it to himself, Bumi and Kya.

“We’ll find Jinora and make our way out of this fog. We just have to stick together.” He begins to lead them through the fog.

Dark figures fade in and out of the fog around them. A familiar metal clanking perks up Kya’s ears and she spins around but no one is there. Tenzin shouts for Jinora but the only reply is his own voice echoing back at them. Bumi stops and grabs Tenzin's shoulder. The figures that once faded in and out have now come into full view. Many beautiful women begin to approach her with gifts of jewelry and some adorned in nothing but the subtlest of clothes. Leading the group is a woman with piercing emerald eyes and two pink scars on her right cheek. The woman gestures for Kya to follow them into the fog and when she steps forward she’s pulled back by her waist. Following the tie it leads to a tall bald man with an arrow tattooed on his head and another man with crazy hair and a beard.

“Who are you two?” She fiddles with the strap tied to her waist and a bald man grabs her shoulders.

“Kya we’re your brothers. You must remember us before the fog can infect your mind.”

_Brothers? I don’t have a family. I’m a free soul._

“You’re just a vision. I have no family. You can’t tie me down!” She grabs at the knot at her waist.

The bearded man shouts before undoing his tie and escapes. As the bald man turns to catch him she pulls at her tie and quickly escapes his boney grasp. She sprints as fast as she can until the bearded and bald man are far out of her sight and stops to finally catch her breath. A low hum fills her ears and the woman with the pink scars approaches her. Her voice is low and filled with vibrato as she starts to sing.

“Two lovers...forbidden from one another...” The woman grabs her hands. “A war divides their people...And a mountain divides them apart...”

“Who are you?” Kya looks down at their clasped hands.

“Built a path to be together...” The woman strokes her cheek before pressing a brief kiss to her lips.

“Lin?”

“We can’t be together Kya.”

“What?” She watches as the other women begin to surround them. “Why?”

“You can’t commit. You can’t settle. You’re a free spirit and I can’t tie you down.”

“But that’s not what I want.” Kya places a hand on her cheek. “I want you and only you.”

“No. You don’t. You can never commit to only one lover.” Lin removes her hand from her cheek and fades into the mist.

“No Lin please!” Kya reaches for her and a Fire Nation girl grabs her wrist. “Stop what are you doing?” 

★★★

The Fire Nation woman begins to trail a long finger up Kya’s forearm making her shutter at the contact. Another woman runs a hand down her back and more begin to touch her softly. A warmth floods through her abdomen as the Fire Nation woman kisses down her neck and runs a hand over her chest. Her eyes flutter shut and a moan escapes her lips. She was enjoying every touch, every kiss from the women when a scoff breaks her concentration. Standing in front of her with crossed arms was a disappointed Lin.

★★★

“This.” She waves a hand at Kya and the women. “This is why. I’m just another playdate to you.”

“Fuck, no Lin!” She runs toward her as she fades into the fog once more. She crumples to her knees. "All I wanted was _you!_ " Kya screams her voice cracking on the last word. "I shouldn't have let you go after Ba Sing Se! Please Lin."

"Ha." A stern laugh echo's behind her. "But you did."

Kya snaps her head around to the sound but no one is there. She runs toward the sound

"You left me. I told you how I felt and you left me!" Kya pleads into the void.

"You knew and you didn't come after me." Lin appears in front of her. "You let me be miserable for years."

"I'll never let you hurt again. I'll never hurt you." Kya looks up into the green eyes she's grown to love but they look away and her heart breaks.

The fog around Kya begins to fade along with the visions of Lin. She looks down at her trembling hands as her mind becomes hers once more. The visions within the fog were meant to cause her a great deal of torture but they only made her realize how much she loved Lin. This strong powerful woman...her mind and memories flogging back to her and she suddenly gasps. Tenzin has her by the wrist holding Jinora while Kya holds onto Bumi’s wrist.

“W-what happened?” Bumi looks around.

“I think our brother saved us.” Kya blinks her eyes a few times.

“Dad?” Jinora stirs in Tenzin’s arms before hugging him. “What happened?”

“It’s okay I’m here.” He says soothingly.

“The last thing I remember is dark spirits taking me away.”

“You were trapped in the Valley of Lost Souls. But I wasn’t going to let you stay there.”

Kya pulls them all into a tight hug and two Butterfly light spirits land onto Jinora’s shoulders.

“I’m so happy you’re safe sweetheart.” Kya places a hand on her niece's cheek.

“Dad...I feel something.” He sits her on the ground and she faces toward the Northern and Southern Portals. “The world’s in trouble.”

“How do you know?”

“I can feel it...it’s Korra.” Jinora guides one of the Light Spirit into her hands. “This Spirit will guide you out of the Spirit World. I have to go help.” A blue glow consumes her and she disappears. 

On a Republic City Police Airship Lin stands with her arms crossed next to President Raiko. The glow of the city is amplified by the green aurora that now fills the sky as far as the eye can see. Raiko grabs the radio which crackles to life.

“General Iroh. Are your troops in position?”

“Yes, Mr. President.” General Iroh’s voice crackles back. “But I need to know what kind of enemy we’re dealing with.”

A bright light streaks across the sky followed by a loud boom which can be felt within the metal hull of the Airship. Multiple loud booms pulsate as the light flashes by like a comet before landing into the bay causing a massive wave. A large black and red figure begins to rise from the water towering taller than any skyscraper in the city.

“What is that thing?” Raiko drops the radio and it clunks to the ground.

“Gimeng, spin this ship around!” Lin turns to the Captain who yanks the wheel to a hard left. She grabs the radio and switches channels. “Saikhan. Keep everyone away from the shore.”

The sky lights up with multiple artillery shells that bounce off the large looming figure like rain drops on a window. Shot after shot bounces harmlessly off of the figure as it trudges closer and closer to the city. A large wave begins to form in front of the figure as it thrusts its arms forward taking out multiple Warships before turning it’s gaze to the statue of Avatar Aang. Red tendrils blast of it’s back and it quickly topples the statue into the bay.

Within the Spirit World Tenzin is about a pace ahead of Kya and Bumi as they search for Korra, Mako and Bolin. The desolate wasteland is clear of any fighting or spirits and Tenzin leaps into the Southern Portal followed by Kya and Bumi. The air around them is deathly quiet. Not a single sound was to be heard. No fighting, no fires, nothing but sure silence. The snow around the portal has been clearly moved and bent around and large chunks of the Earth lay around. There had been a fight but who was victorious? They continue their search until 3 figures ahead lie in a snowbank.

“They’re over here!” Tenzin lands on his knees next to Korra. “Please, wake up.” Tenzin scoops Korra into his arms.

Kya places a hand on Mako and Bolin's chest feeling a steady heartbeat. “They’re going to be all right but I need to get them into Spirit Water right away.”

Kya supports Mako and one by one each are put back into the Spirit World and into the water. She takes a deep meditative breath centering her mind before waving her hands wide in front of her creating a band of light within the pool below. Each has numerous injuries and minor brain trauma which she repairs one by one. Korra’s eyes shoot open followed by Mako and Bolin. They sit in the water gasping. 

“Thank goodness you’re all alright.” Tenzin says, his voice filled with relief.

Korra pushes herself out of the water. “Did you find Jinora?” 

“We were able to rescue her soul, but she wasn’t ready to return to her body.” Tenzin helps her to solid ground. “She sensed the world was in danger and we came to find you.”

“She’s right...” Korra stumbles over to a rock before sitting down.

“Were you able to stop Unalaq and Vaatu?”

“No...they fused and Vaatu ripped Raava out of me and destroyed her.” She hangs her head. “Vaatu won.”

“No! I’m too young to live through 10,000 years of darkness. Can’t you talk to one of your past lives and fix this?” Bolin says in a panic.

“No. When Vaatu destroyed Raava he destroyed my connection to the past Avatars.”

“If that’s true then-” Tenzin is interrupted by Korra.

“The cycle is over. I’m the last avatar.” Tears begin to stream down her face. “I’m so sorry Tenzin.” Korra runs off crying before collapsing onto a large rock.

“She needs you now, more than ever.” Kya places a comforting hand on Tenzin’s shoulder.

Back at Republic City Unavaatu rips multiple biplanes out of the sky with his tendrils as Lin and President Raiko watch from high above.

“It’s going to destroy the entire city. We have to-” Raiko is cut off as a beam of purple light shoots from Unavaattu’s chest slicing through the tail of the Airship.

It begins to fall from the sky and Lin wraps an arm around Raiko. “Abandon ship now!” She opens a loading ramp and the Metalbenders leap out followed by Lin and Raiko.

She shoots a cable forward latching onto a building. They soar through the air like a bird before she slams her feet onto the rooftop and they slide to a stop near the other side. In the distance Unavaatu pulls more and more biplanes from the sky tossing them into the city like an angry toddler before meeting their gaze. He launches his tendrils into the bay causing vines to rise out of the water and begin to consume the city. 

Within the wasteland between the two portals Tenzin approaches Korra putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Kya couldn't imagine the sudden weight of being the Last Avatar. For being the person who ended 10,000 years of light. It wasn't Korra's fault. None of this was her fault. How could she defeat the true form that is darkness? Even with the past knowledge of the Avatar's only 1 had ever beaten Vaatu. She had only a few weeks to prepare for the possible ending of the light in the world. This 17 year old girl who had the title of Avatar thrust into her lap. Kya's heart broke for the young girl. Tenzin and Korra walk toward the tree that once imprisoned Vaatu. Bumi wraps an arm around Kya who leans into him and Bolin eyes Mako.

“Don’t even think about it.” Mako scoffs at him.

“What? No brotherly love?” Bolin wraps Mako into a hug. “This might be the end of the world and you don’t even want to hug your own brother?”

“Yeah, Mako!” Bumi chimes in. “Tenzin, Kya and I don’t always get along but we need family now more than ever.”

“You just say that because I can still beat you up.” Kya flips Bumi into a headlock. He begins to flail before she lets him go causing the group to laugh.

“They’ve been in there for a good minute.” Mako watches the tree.

“Let’s walk over and meet them when they’re done.” Kya smiles and they walk over to the tree as Tenzin is walking down the roots. “How’s she doing?”

“I think she’ll be just fine.” Tenzin nods.

A large blue Spirit Korra ducks her head and emerges from the Tree of Time while growing in the process. Outside everyone watches in awe as Spirit Korra stands to her full height. She extends her hand up toward the converging portals which shoot a beam of light down to her hand before sucking her into the portal like electricity into a wire.

In Republic City a siren blares for the city wide evacuation, vines wrap now crumbling buildings and Unavaatu thrusts the tendrils deeper into the water causing more vines to wrap around them. Lin Metalbends herself from building to building scanning the streets for any citizens when a woman stumbles into the streets. She swoops down and skids to a stop in front of her. The woman's pants are torn to shreds and a blood trail leads behind her.

“Are you okay Ma’am?" Lin inspects her for further injury.

“I’m fine.” The dark haired woman smiles sheepishly.

“That doesn’t look fine. Let me take you outside the city and we can get you medical attention.”

“Thank you...Officer.”

“Are you scared of heights at all? Because the way I’m taking you it’ll be a-” Lin is interrupted as a blue fireball bursts out of the sky and slams into Vaatu. The shockwave sends part of a building tumbling down toward them. She plants her feet into the ground before thrusting her arms into the sky stopping the chunk of concrete inches above her head. The weight causes her arms to shake violently but she grunts and tosses the chunk over their heads before checking on the girl once more. “I need to get you out of here now.” She pulls the woman's arm around her shoulders. “Hang on.” She shoots a cable and rushes them to the outskirts of the city.

Within the bay a large Spirit Korra and Unavaatu fight tossing wave after wave to crash over the streets of Republic City. Unavaatu sends a wave of purple light toward Spirit Korra to launch her own in return. The beams meet in the middle teetering from Unavaatu to Korra, Unavaatu to Korra. Their spirit beams appear to be evenly matched when Korra thrusts her arms back and her spirit beam slams into Unavaattu's chest. A shockwave shoots through the city and knocks Lin off course. They tumble to the ground and she tries to hold the woman close shielding her head. Lin bends a piece of Earth that forces her upright and the woman is now trembling in her arms.

"Are you injured further?" Lin looks at the woman who is crying.

"No. Thank you that was just terrifying."

Lin looks up at the nearest street sign. Ginkgo Avenue. Towering a few blocks away was Future Industries which had a dock and Airship docking station.

“I need a pick-up at Future Industries.” She searches the sky for an Airship waiting for a reply after a few moments of silence the radio crackles to life.

“Be there in 2 Chief.”

The woman looks at her in shock at the realization and bows deeply. “I’m sorry I thought you were an officer. Please forgive me ma’am.”

“Don’t call me Ma’am." Lin pulls the woman arm around her shoulders. "We're only 2 blocks away from our destination." She slowly guides her down the street.

Lin was terrible at making small talk but thankfully the other woman was not.

"How long have you been Chief?" The woman smiles up at her.

"13 years."

“Oh wow. That's a long time. I was told Republic City was one of the safest places to be. I can see why...I moved here less than a week ago. Guess I picked a bad time huh?”

“That’s an understatement.” Lin says sarcastically before helping the woman lean against a dock pole.

The woman holds her arm awkwardly and they stand in silence for a few minutes before a light shines down on them and a metal bender descends.

“Take her to the other evacuees and see she receives medical attention.” Lin advises.

“Yes, Chief!” The Metalbender grabs the woman and straps her into the platform with him.

They zip into the air and onto the Airship as another large purple blast shoots from Unavaatu. The Earth quaked from the impact causing her to stumble a few feet. In the bay Unavaatu stands above Korra who is in the water. He begins to bend tendrils of glowing water around her lifting her into the air. The clear blue water turns a deep shade of purple consuming Korra’s being.

_Damn it Korra do something._

Within The Spirit World Tenzin blasts himself up to the base of the tree of time where the group continues to fight for their lives. Kya trusts her arms forward forcing a spirit down the tree’s tendrils but another spirit grabs Bolin by the ankle. He screams as it pulls him toward the group and as Kya pulls her water toward him another stream pulls him away. Eska and Desna burst from behind a set of rocks and begin to fight the spirits. She watches in awe as the two bend together like they have one single mind. The three begin to battle the Spirits and Tenzin pulls Bumi up onto higher ground.

“We need to fall back and protect Korra.” Tenzin watches the Spirits knock over Desna.

Bolin bends a large boulder crushing the Spirit as Eska pulls him to his feet. They begin sprinting back toward the tree as Mako, Tenzin, Kya and Bumi fight the last few near the base of the tree. In the distance more spirits of all shapes and sizes appear around them. Kya glances down toward the quickly dissipating water source.

“Tenzin I’m going to run out of water before we can knock them all back.”

“We have to keep trying!” He bends a large gust knocking a spirit away from Bumi.

“Easy for you to say Twinkle Toes!” Bumi begins to climb the tree trunk.

“I’ll help him up you guys keep going.” Mako Firebends up the tree and begins to pull Bumi up with him.

In the bay Unavaattu’s purple energy moves over Korra’s chest and up her neck. Lin can do nothing but watch the girl she’s grown fond of be taken by such perverse power. The purple crawls higher and higher stopping just below her chin and Unavaatu let’s out a low belly laugh.

“Once I finish you I will be the one true Avatar.”

The green aurora above them begins to glow a bright golden and a green orb descends. A golden figure emerges from the green orb between Unavaatu and Korra. A blinding white light floods Lin’s vision and she is forced to turn away. Even with her eyes closed and shielded she can feel the beaming light all around her. As it dissipates she turns back to the bay where Unavaatu begins to glow bright white and Korra sprints toward him. She begins to furiously punch him in the chest each hit reverberating through the city.

“Kick his ass Korra!” Lin cheers punching in the air before looking around to see if anyone noticed her.

Korra lands a final punching deep into his chest before pulling out a large white spirit freeing it into the sky. She waves her hands as bands of water swirl around Unavaatu. The blue tendrils glow a bright golden and they begin to consume him from the inside out. He lets out a final scream before bursting into tiny dust sized particles that float into the Aurora. Soon Korra stands alone in the bay before launching herself and the white spirit into the sky back toward the South Pole. A sudden and unbearable silence consumes the city only to be cut off by radio chatter. 

“Chief? Chief?” A voice cuts through.

“Beifong.”

“Thank Raava you’re safe.” Saikhan says. “What are our orders?”

“Ensure the safety of the public and meet back at what’s left of HQ. We’ve got one hell of a mess to clean up.”

Back at the tree of time Mako pulls up Bolin as the dark spirits surround the group. Tenzin and Mako bend at the Spirits before being blasted into the hollow of the tree. They form a circle around a meditative Korra. Dark spirits loom over the mouth of the hollow slowly blocking out any trace of light. A large boom shakes the tree around them followed by a sudden blinding light. Kya shields her eyes and leaps in front of Korra to shield hers as well. As the white light dissipates, Bolin gasps and outside of the tree stands the large Spirit Korra. She opens her hands releasing the spirit Jinora and Raava. 

Jinora’s spirit floats in front of Tenzin. “I’ll see you soon Dad.” She disappears as Tenzin reaches for her.

Korra’s spirit begins to fade into smaller white and blue particles which float and enter her human form. She soon stands at the mouth of the tree looking down at her companions. Raava swirls over the tree before Korra leaps onto the long spirit tail riding it toward the converged spirit portals. As her hand makes contact golden bolts surge around her and the tree of time. The portal separates and the once purple sky is now a radiant red-orange. Within the Avatar State Korra descends in front of the group. As she opens her eyes they glow bright white.

  
“Her Avatar spirit has returned.” Tenzin says in awe.  
  


“It’s over.” Korra says in a soft voice.

Mako, Bolin and Tenzin rush over to her. Mako pulls her into a tight hug and kisses her on the cheek before Bolin leaps onto them both.

“You were amazing.” Tenzin nods.

“You were all gigantic and blue and like WOW!” Bolin exclaims. “If Varrick filmed that it would have been the greatest mover ever!”

“Calm down Bolin let me take a look at her.” Kya bends a small portion of Spirit water in front of Korra. “Anywhere hurt?” She looks at two small scars on her right cheek. “Besides these of course?”

“I’m a little sore but other than that no.”

Kya smiles and pulls her water away giving her a mostly clean bill of health. A blue bunny spirits wisps by them and Bumi pulls it close.

“Bum-Ju, you’re okay! I missed you!” Bumi pulls the spirit into a hug.

Tenzin and Korra walk toward the portal leaving Mako, Bolin, Bumi and Kya. Bumi cradles Bum-Ju like a baby and Mako holds an arm at the back of his neck.

“So...now what?”

“Now we go back to normal?” Bumi asks.

“I think I may stick with acting. I really feel like it’s my calling!” Bolin looks over to Eska and sighs.

“I’ll be back on the beat the second we get back to Republic City.” Mako nods. “What about the both of you?” He asks Bumi and Kya.

“I'm retired! I'll be living on Air Temple Island!” Bumi scratches Bum-Ju’s stomach. “What about you sis? Are you going to visit us more now?”

“No.” Kya pauses as everyone watches her in confusion. “I’m coming home.”

“I mean once we’re through the portal yeah.”

“No, Bumi.” She smiles. “I’m coming back to Republic City.”

“It’ll be just like old times! You and me annoying Tenzin!” Bumi pulls her into a hug. “I can’t wait!”

“Me either.” Kya smiles knowing family wasn't the only reason..

“You’re coming back to Republic City?” Tenzin approaches.

“I am. I feel like it’s time I pick a place and settle down.”

“Well...we’ve got a lot on our hands after this.” Korra gestures toward the portals. “I’m keeping them open.”

The next day at the Palace of the Southern Water Tribe Korra announces this news and of her Fathers ascension into being Chief. Kya stands next to her family holding her Mothers hand knowing that she’s going to have to break the news to her. After the announcement she pulls Katara aside.

“Mom, I...” She’s cut off.

“I know Kya.” Katara holds her daughter's cheek. “I know you want to return to Republic City. I’ll be fine down here. You deserve a chance at your own happiness.”

“Thank you Mom.” Kya hugs her tight before pulling away. “But how did you know?”

She nods toward Bumi who slinks behind an ice column.

“It’s time you put your happiness first again and follow your heart. Wherever it may take you.” Katara smiles once more.

"Are you sure you'll be fine down here. I don't want you to be alone."

"Sweetheart I'm never alone. If I want to see the family I can make a trip up to Air Temple Island just as easily as you can come down here."

Although she had sadness in her heart it was quickly overtaken by warmth. She had traveled the world for most of her life but she was finally returning home. She had put others above herself for over 17 years but now she could follow her heart. That heart lead right back to Republic City and into Lin's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment in the fog pulled at my heart while writing it. How are you guys liking this so far?  
> Where do you think their relationship is going to go?
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


	7. You & I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya returned to Republic City but what does this mean for Kyalin?  
> Will Lin able to be open enough for Kya? Will Kya be able to stay in Republic City?  
> Once again I'm terrible at writing summaries! Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has smut. If you don't like it stop at the ★★★ on the screen and skip to the part where ★★★ is again.  
> I am so excited where this story is going.

Kya watched as the new Republic City began to peak over the horizon. The sun bathed the once sprawling metropolis which had now being overtaken by Spirit Vines. Spirits and humans roam the streets like neighbors, in a peaceful balance between the once separated worlds. Taking a large breath in the sea salt and smoke from the ship filled her lungs she soon let out a long sigh. It had only been a few days since Harmonic Convergence but to her it felt like a lifetime. Kya would pop into Republic City every so often and catch up with Lin but the past 6 months being away from her almost made her never want to leave again. They had spent years apart but when they were together it was like no time had passed. She was happy to return home and into Lin's arms once more. Tenzin walks up beside her and smiles.

“The children will be so excited to have you around. I would love that as well."

“You sure that’s a good idea? I might teach Ikki and Jinora my big sister ways.” Kya punches his arm.

“I suddenly have a bad feeling about this.” He rubs over his now sore forearm and Bumi comes up behind him and punches the other.

“I think it’s a fantastic idea little brother!” He puts his arms around both of them. “Kya and I can prowl the streets for ladies like two hungry rhino lions.”

Every few years Kya would run into Bumi in the most random of places. They never planned these meeting they just always seemed to happen. There had been many times where Bumi would be flirting with a woman, unsuccessfully, then Kya to swoop in and steal her away. He was never mad about that. Kya had a charm that any woman would fall for and Bumi loved seeing his sister happy. Kya chuckled thinking back momentarily on those being some of her fondest memories. Bumi was her wingman and Kya was his wingwoman. But now things had changed. Now that wasn't going to happen ever again.

“I don’t know Bumi you’re getting pretty old.” Kya points to his grey hair.

“You're one to talk you silver fox. I happen to be in my Prime!" Bumi does a few squats as proof. "Why I’m as limber and healthy as a-”

“Bumi please stop talking.” Tenzin interrupts him and dips out of his grasp. “I’m going to check with the Captain. We should be docking soon.”

"It's just sex Tenzin! You've got 5 kids!" Kya chimes at him. She never understood why he was so shy about it. Not like he hadn't done it before.

Bumi laughs and turns to Kya. “How have ya been? Any _interesting_ encounters?” He waggled his eyebrows.

“Yes, actually.” Kya smiles. “But, I’m not talking about it.”

“Oh, come on Kya! You love telling me about your beautiful lovers.” Bumi tosses his hands into the air. "I'll tell you about mine if you tell me about yours."

“This one is special Bumi.”

“Now I’m even more interested!”

“You’ll find out when the time is right.” Kya walks away, tossing a comment over her shoulder. “She really has _rocked_ my world.”

Bumi scrunches his eyebrows in confusion trying to piece together the statement. It has suddenly become his new mission to find Kya’s mysterious new lover.

The Island hadn't changed much since Kya last visited. The buildings had a fresh coat of paint and a meditation garden was missing but other than that it was the same. Air Acolytes offload their belongings as they are greeted by Tenzin’s family. Pema pulls Tenzin into a tight embrace and the children rush over to Jinora bombarding her with questions about how it felt to be a spirit and if she had any magic powers now. The new team Avatar talked, Tenzin and the family talked leaving Kya and Bumi side by side.

“So rocked your world huh?” Bumi watches her. “Must be...an EARTHBENDER.”

“Bumi you truly are a Master sleuth.” Kya says sarcastically before tossing her bag over her shoulder and smiling at one of the Acolytes. “Which way to my room?”

“Please let me take your bag and I will show you.” The young woman smiles.

“Nah, I’ve got it. Gotta keep these old bones STRONG.” Kya says the last word loudly and Bumi takes it as a hint.

“Strong huh! Of course they're an Earthbender.” Bumi begins to chase after her.

Bumi was almost as oblivious to the obvious as Tenzin. Must be a man thing. Kya tunes Bumi out as he throws her question after question until they get to the female dormitory and he stops at the door.

“I’ll figure out who it is Kya! Detective Bumi is on the case!”

“Sure you will.” Kya chuckles and after sitting her bags down in her room she returns to Bumi still waiting outside. “How long has he been out here?” She mumbles under her breath to the female acolyte.

“The entire time. He even started asking me questions. Who is she? What’s her name? Do I know her? Does she have a sister who likes men?”

“SPEAKING OF LIKES MEN!” She shouts and Bumi perks up.

“So, she likes men too! That’s my kind of woman.” Bumi snickers and crosses his arms.

“Sorry, Bumi she’s already taken you could have had your chance.”

“Every question I ask only brings more questions...” He ponders stroking his beard.

“Thought you were _Detective Bumi_.” Kya waves her hands mocking him.

Kya would never mind if Bumi knew. In fact he was her number 1 supporter when it came to her sexuality. But she knew that Lin was a very private person and Kya respected that. Lin was the Chief of Police and daughter of Toph Beifong. Just being Toph's daughter would be stressful enough let alone being the Chief of Police and a Beifong. She had a standard and an image to live up to. Kya never had those stressors even with being Avatar Aang and Master Waterbender Katara's daughter. She tended to do her own thing and fade into the background so many people didn't pay her much mind. This explains why the Acolyte had no idea her or Bumi even existed. It was a blessing and a curse. She could go wherever she wanted, do whatever she wanted with only minor concequences of a few nights in jail. That was only about...4 times...a year. But she had to earn her own respect in the world. Her Father and Mothers titles were not of her own so she earned the respect of being a Master Waterbender and Master Lover at that. Shaking her mind of her thoughts and memories she enters the main hall of Air Temple Island tower. A hum bounced down the long halls and as she enters the living room she see's Pema cooing a coddled Rohan. She approaches quietly so as to not disturb what looks like a now peacefully sleeping baby.

“Do you need anything?” Kya whispers.

“I wanted to run to the market today for a few special treats for the kids but this is the first time he’s slept in days.” Pema smiles but exhaustion clearly has washed over her.

“Tell me what you need and I'll pick it up. And give Rohan to Tenzin so you can get sleep too Pema.” Kya said the last sentence a little loudly and Rohan shifted. “Where’s the list?” Kya whispers again apologetically.

“It’s only one item and it’s those stupid Vari-Cakes. The children have been talking about them non-stop. I feel like after the world has almost ended that they deserve a treat.”

“I have a few personal things I need to pick up too so I’ll bring them back some sweets.”

Pema mouths 'Thank You' to her and begins to walk down the hall in search of her husband and a very much needed nap.

It was only about 4pm so she would have plenty of time to grocery shop maybe make a trip to see a certain Earthbender and all before dinner. The ferry ride to the city was short and soon enough she was shopping through the Market. Even though it was fairly close to the docks it hadn't been entirely taken over by Spirit Vines. A few poked out here and a large one strung from 1 building to the other but no booths seemed damaged or overtaken. This was a relief since the Market was one of the places Kya had fond memories of. Her and her mother would shop there every few days picking out fresh exotic fruits from the other nations. This is also the same place where she met her first girlfriend 40 years ago. She may have also been arrested for public intoxication here a few times as well since it was rather close to downtown. The times may have changed but the Market stayed rather the same, excluding the spirits that fluttered around her now. Kya didn’t mind the Spirits as it brought a sense of tranquility to the Open Air Market. She had bought the Veri-cakes for the kids and soon browsed the stalls. Textiles, fruits, weapons and even live animals from multiple nations surround her and she even stopped to smell actual roses. It was almost too peaceful but that thought was interrupted by a man bumping into her.

“Oh, sorry doll let me help you with that.” The man attempted to grab her arm full of groceries and she pulled away.

“I’m fine and it’s alright.” Kya attempts to be polite.

“Say what’s a woman like yourself doin' shopping alone? Why any man here is stupid to not have a fine piece like yourself on his arm.” He gestures to push a hair behind her ear and she casually sidesteps trying to go around him. “What’s wrong sweetie? Don’t like taking compliments from handsome men like myself?” He was in fact not handsome. He was a slimy man with brown slicked back hair and a wiry mustache. He may have had higher end clothes but she knew exactly his type. He was part of the Triads using his 'power' to seduce women. He steps closer to her and whispers. “I’m a well connected man if you catch my drift. I can make any of your dreams come true honey.”

_Honey? Sleazebag._

Having taken more than enough from this _gentlemen_ she forced herself past him. After a few paces she felt a tug from the back of her dress. He forcefully pulled her back toward him and into his arms. She tried to pull away a few times but to no avail.

“Nobody walks away from me sweetheart.” He bent a flame up in an attempt to frighten her.

“Ha!” Kya laughed in his face. “A small flame for a small man.” She elbows his stomach and twists out of his grasp.

“You old bitch.” He says breathlessly while reeling his hand back for a slap. Ducking quickly she swoops her leg kicking his feet out from under him. He tumbles to the ground and shoots a large fireball which misses catching the top of a stall on fire.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_

Kya drops her groceries and bends out some water in an attempt to quell the blaze. The fire had begun to speak quickly throughout the tightly packed stalls and the people around her began to panic. Shopkeepers and civilians alike ran around screaming and shouting as she bent the water from the pouch on her hip. The man grabs her again wrist in an attempt to pull her to the ground but she bends the water into his face. Shouts begin to fill the air as the fire spreads quickly between the tightly packed stalls. Sirens in the distance brought her a sense of relief. Quiet a fast response time from the Fire Department she thought.

“There she is Officer!” A voice shouts and Kya rolls her eyes.

_Ah shit here we go again._

She tosses her hands into the air the bent water splashing to the ground.

“Republic City Police!” A young officer says with a shaky voice. "Turn around and keep your hands up."

“I am well aware of who you are. My hands are in the air you will be very surprised when you see my record.” Kya smiles at the officer who approaches her. Trying to latch the handcuffs around her wrist she feels him fumbling. Kya tosses a glance over her shoulder and whispers to the Officer. “First arrest here bud?” The Officer avoids her gaze and clasps the handcuffs. “Of all people, be glad it’s me I’ve done this a hundred times.”

Feeling the cold platinum against her wrists they walked back to his Police Car in silence. Soon a metal door slides and clunks in front of her. Now alone in a holding cell she stares at the only other person in the room, an officer reading a newspaper. Some time had passed, she wasn't sure how long, and she shifted on the wooden bench her hips had begun to feel sore.

“Could these benches be any harder? You think after 35 years you’d update these things.” Kya chuckles at a grumpy looking officer.

Silence.

A few hours pass possibly she still hasn't so sure. The holding area didn't have any windows and the view of the wall clock was obstructed. She decided that since her new friend wasn't very talkative that mediation could help pass the time. She sat on the cold stone floor since it was somehow more comfortable than the wooden bench. Crossing her legs and closing her eyes she drifted into a meditation. She may have also napped.

Silence.

Waking up from her 'meditation' she was one again bored. Maybe now that some time had passed the Officer would be more willing to talk to her. 

“How long have you been on the force?” She asks politely but The officer doesn’t even look up from his newspaper. “Come on not even a little small talk?”

Silence.

Kya begins to hum Secret Tunnel under her breath. It always brought her a sense of comfort and would quickly pass the time. Officer Grump however, did not appreciate her very accurate rendition of the song and tossed his paper to the ground. Pushing out the chair from behind him he is soon standing in front of the holding cell.

“Can you not hum I’m reading the paper.” He barks.

“And can you lighten up? I’m just trying to pass the time since you wouldn’t even acknowledge me.”

“My job isn’t to talk to criminals like yourself _ma’am_.” He emphasized the last word. “My job is to enforce the laws and you happened to start a fire.”

“I was putting out a fire. That sleazebag Triad started.”

“I don’t care what a low life like yourself has to say. Now shut up woman and let me read my paper.” He turns back to his desk.

_Shut up woman? Not today._

“Get Chief BeiFong.” Kya said sternly.

“And why in the hell would I do that?” He sasses back.

“Because I’m going to report you for being a narcissistic, misogynistic, asshole.” She emphasized each word more than the last.

“Ha! The Chief won’t believe _you_. You’re nothing but a low-life hippie. You've got a pretty good rap sheet." He walks close to the holding cell. "It'd be a shame if I happened to see you start that fire and you got charged with arson. I think they’d put you away for quite a long-”

“That’s enough!” A powerful voice cuts him off.

The deep familiar voice makes Kya smile from ear to ear. The Officer whips around and the color drains from his face. Lin walks up to him with a scowl that can only be described as life threatening.

“Chief!” His voice cracks. “I was just talking with this criminal and-”

“Let her out.” She gestures toward the holding cell.

“B-but she-”

“B-but nothing. I said let her out and then I want your badge.” She holds out her hand.

The Officer damn near stumbles over himself as he fiddles with the keys letting out Kya. She stands and smiles walking out of the cell. Lin stares daggers deep into the man’s soul and he sits his badge into her hand.

“Now get. The hell. Out of. MY STATION!” Lin looks like she is one second from ripping the man apart as he runs away tail between his legs.

She closes her eyes taking in a deep breath before letting out a long winded sigh. “Old habits die hard?” She opens her eyes to a smiling Kya.

“It wasn’t my fault...this time. That asshole needed to be put in his place.”

“You’re right. You’re lucky I’m on seconds right now otherwise I wouldn’t have even known you were here. Follow me.”

Kya follows close behind and Lin doesn’t say a single word to her. Was she mad at her? No Lin could never be mad at her. The bullpen was fairly empty which surprised Kya. Maybe there was some sort of meeting or a holiday she had forgotten about. Air Temple Island and the Open Air Market may not have changed a lot but The Police Department really hadn't. Painting were in the same places, desks perfectly aligned and even the wall colors were still the same. Lin leads her back into her office where Kya stands in front of her desk. The office chair behind moves and Lin reviews the arrest report aloud.

“The report says that a-” She squints at the page. “60.” She pauses the age clearly wrong.

“60? Thanks, new guy.” She said sarcastically.

“I’ll have to talk to him about that. But a 53 year old Water Tribe Woman with Platinum Silver hair was seen,” Lin clears her throat. “Beating a man into the ground while setting fires at the Open Air Market.”

“I didn’t even start the fire!”

“I’m well aware. Arson isn’t part of your repertoire. But imagine the look on my face.” She looks at Kya. “When I read your name. Do you know how hard it was to keep myself composed?”

“I know I have an effect on you Chief but you’d never break that stoic scowl in front of your officers.” Kay says mocking the Beifong glare.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming back to the city?” Lin asked unphased by Kya's teasing.

“I was going to talk to you about that once I got back from the Market...” Kya smiles sheepishly.

Lin closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her brow before tossing the report into a paper shredder. It grinds loudly for a moment and the papers are soon in pieces in a trashcan below. With her eyes still closed she Metalbent the lock on her door and gestures for Kya to come to her. Kya almost leapt for joy as she slid onto her desk.

“Now let’s get to my apartment, it’s late.” Lin says and Kya turns to face her.

“Wouldn’t that be harboring a criminal?” Kya leans in closer to her lips.

"No you just missed the last ferry to the island."

"What?" Kya hopped up looking at the clock. 10:12. "Son of a bitch."

“What’s wrong?” Lin asks sliding on her jacket.

“I was picking up Vari-cakes for the children when that...asshole tried to seduce me.”

"We'll pick some up in the morning. I have tomorrow off."

"Oh..." Kya lowers her voice seductively. "So, we have plenty of time to-"

"I just want to go home...and sleep."

“Are you sure sleeping is what you want Chief?” Kya saunters up to her sliding a knee between her thighs. “I can think of a few other things we can get up to together.”

“I will toss you back into that holding cell.”

“You’re no fun. Chief Grumpypants.” Kya mumbles under her breath.

The walk back to Lin’s apartment was quiet. It was late and the streets were completely abandoned. She had only lived a 10 minute walk away from the Station but she was exhausted having worked non-stop before and even after Harmonic Convergence. Somehow even after the world almost ending Kya was bubbly as ever. The moonlight shined off her hair giving her an ethereal glow which only made her more beautiful. Lin unlocked the main door to her building and after a few flights of stairs she was home. Bending the lock open they walk into her large two bedroom apartment. After flipping on the light switch Kya spins around the living room in awe. The apartment is surprisingly modern looking with multiple bookshelves along the wall and a full kitchen with a bar.

“Fancy digs you got here Chief! Must be making the big bucks!” Kya stares out the window overlooking Republic City.

“I'm a Beifong and Chief of Police. But this is home. Nothing special." Lin flips off her boots and gestures to Kya to follow. “We passed the kitchen, you were in the living room, door on the left is the office, door at the end of the hallway is the bathroom and this one is the bedroom.” She pushes open the bedroom door. 

Following close behind Kya sits on the large soft bed waiting. Lin tosses her arms back, her Armor bends off and lands into an armoires which she promptly closes. That was surprisingly attractive. Almost anything Lin did was attractive to Kya, however. Soon Lin joins her on the bed and instincts take over. As Lin lays back Kya begins to crawl up the length of her body but she is pushed away.

“Kya, I am exhausted. Can we please go to bed?” Lin moves her away and pulls herself under the covers.

“Fine.” Kya stands up from the bed and begins to strip out of her clothes.

One by once the articles of clothing hit Lin's bedroom floor. First was the wrap around her abdomen, next the light blue wrap dress. Kya pulled her clothes off slowly and methodically. Even if Lin didn't want to have sex tonight that doesn't mean she still couldn't tease her.

It was torture. Like watching a present being slowly unwrapped. She hadn't seen Kya's body in 6 months but one agonizing piece of clothing at a time it was revealed. Now standing in only the blue under dress and wrist wraps Kya pauses. She knows exactly what she's trying Kya's always been a tease even before their intimacy. Lin's face stayed stoic and Kya felt like it was her new mission to make the Chief crack.

Snap, snap and the wrist wraps hit the ground. Next was her blue underdress which she easily pulled over her head. She never more a chest wraps because she didn't need them. She was toned and her chest wasn't well endowed so it was never necessary. Now standing to a Lin whose eyes said it all was Kya in only a pair of underware, which soon hit the ground. She pauses to let her soak it in before sauntering over to the light switch. Sliding her hand up her body and to the wall she hovers her hand over the switch.

“See anything you like Chief?” Kya bites her lip.

“Everything." Lin said her voice waivered for a moment. "Please come to bed.”

Kya turns off the light and slips under the covers pulling Lin’s head onto her bare chest. She knew nothing was going to happen but she really enjoyed watching Lin's stoic demeanor change to a blush. Her fingers are now brushing through her steel grey hair and a moment later there’s a soft snore. Kya kisses her head gently and speaks into her ear. “I love you.” She pulls Lin impossibly closer and sleep soon overtakes her too.

\---

Lin’s circadian rhythm had yet to acclimate to the new work schedule so she was awake by 6 am. An hour later than her usual wake-time so to her that was sleeping in. The morning sun had barely begun to peak over the Horizon when she slipped off of Kya’s chest attempting to not wake her. She stopped within the doorframe for a moment to watch her sleep. Never in a million years did she think that Kya would be sleeping in her own bed but she enjoyed it. After putting on coffee she grabbed her morning paper which had been strung over her door 30 minutes before. The coffee brewed and soon she was sitting in her chair reading the newspaper.

 _Spirit Wines! When will it end?_  
 _Raiko? More like Raigo!  
_ _Chief BeiGONE? Police Chief failed to quell gang activity._

She tosses the paper on the ground and sips on her coffee angrily. Who do these journalist think they are? Her job is to uphold the laws and keep Republic City safe just for them to write snappy article titles? She hadn't even gotten to the gossip columns which was all just cockamamie hogwash. Grunting she glances over it once more before a door creak breaks her attention. Kya stands in the hallway wrapped in a sheet rubbing her eyes.

“For being a cop..." Kya yawns. "You’re very loud.”

“My apologies. I’ve always lived alone.” Lin watches Kya slump onto the couch.

“Do you always get this little sleep?” Kya groans.

“I actually slept quite peacefully last night and feel well rested.”

“Morning people.” Kya tosses her hands and sinks deeply into the couch.

“Let me get you some coffee. I think you’ll feel a lot better.” Lin heads toward the kitchen and prepares the beverage. “Milk and sugar?”

“Yes, please.” Kya mumbles. “Make my coffee match my skin.” Lin adds the ingredients before returning to the living room.

“So, you like it brown and sweet?” Lin hands her the cup.

“Perfect."

They sit in silence for awhile and Kya is left alone to her coffee and thoughts. Her time in the Fog of Lost Souls came rushing back to her. She knew it was only the spirit distorting her own internalized fears but was she ready to settle down with just one person. Could she stay in Republic City and no longer travel? She knew she wanted Lin and she would have to make a lot of changes if she wanted to keep her. But was Lin ready? She needed to ask. She needed to know.

"So...” Kya smiles over to Lin. “How have things been?”

"Kya, just tell me what's on your mind."

"How did you-"

"You fidget...and your heartrate went up."

Kya looks down to see one of her feet pressed flat against the ground. 

"That's cheating you know." Kya says and Lin just rolls her eyes. "Well..." She takes in a deep breath. "Are we a couple?"

“Would you like to be?" Lin glances up from her paper. "You're not exactly the domestic type. The question isn't if I'm ready the question is are you?"

"Lin. I’ve been in love with you for 35 years.” Kya states bluntly.

"Only 35?" Lin raises an eyebrow.

“The number doesn't matter Lin. Will you be my girlfriend?”

“No...” Lin sits down her paper to a shocked Kya. “I prefer the term partner.”

“What am I a cop?”

“No, you’d be a terrible Officer. The term girlfriend seems juvenile to me.”

"Fine...will you be my partner?"

"Yes, Kya."

Two simple words was all it took for Kya's heart to blast to the moon. She had only been a handful of committed relationships but this was the one she wanted. Her body swelled with so much warmth that it threatened to spill out. Lin could see Kya about to literally explode from emotions so she opened up her arms which she gladly leapt into. Kya melted down into Lin's strong embrace smiling from ear to ear.

“I’ll get you to hold my hand, maybe kiss my cheek, have sex in public-”

“Kya.”

“Fine. Sex in private. But I still want to go out on dates.”

"We can go to my favorite diner in town. I eat there every morning."

“Let’s go now I’m starving.” Kya saunters toward the door naked and Lin grabs her wrist.

“Public Indecency?”

“There’s nothing indecent about this body.” Kya pulls Lin flush against her. “Are you sure we have to get breakfast? I think I could fast for a meal...or two.” The phone rings causing Lin to pull away and Kya to groan.

“Hello? Mhmm...Yes she’s here and she’s fine...She got arrested...Some sleazebag caught the open air market on fire and she got involved...No need I dropped the charges...Mmm...Bye.” She hangs up the phone. “That was Tenzin.”

“Leave it to Tenny to ruin the mood.” Kya approaches her again and her stomach growls loudly.

“First we get breakfast and then we can come back and quell your other appetite.”

“Yes, partner.” Kya nods trying to be serious and smiles.

A few blocks away in a small bustling diner they waited to be seated. It was Saturday morning so the diner was quiet busy but Kya didn't mind the wait. Lin was taking her out on a date...not date...? A date. She's on a date with her girlfriend. Partner. That'll take some getting used to. She shifted from side to side humming to herself to pass the time as Lin stood with her arms crossed. Even out of uniform she was so stoic and distant. Kya had to resist to reach for her new lover and that was proving to be difficult. Her love language was touch and Lin hated any form of physical contact.

It had been less than a minute and Kya had already begun to shift from side to side. Lin knew that meant she was either thinking deeply about something or turned on. Probably a little bit of both. Kya would fidget her hands before tucking them at her side. She was always a touchy feely type of person and Lin could see how much it was bothering her. She may not be out to the world but she could at least give Kya comfort. With her arms still crossed she leans into Kya showing her that she cared in her own distant way. Kya looked at their touching shoulders before looking to Lin who nodded. They stayed shoulder to shoulder for another minute before Ika the usual server approached.

"Hey there Chief you and your friend can follow me to a table." Ika ushered them along to a small booth at the back.

"Today's specials are Komodo chicken dumplings, duck stew and-"

"My partner here is Vegetarian." Lin nods to Kya whose heart possibly just exploded.

"Oh, I'd suggest the steams buns with eggs." Ika smiles at them and Kya nods at Lin.

"We'd would each like an order of that then.” Lin gathers both menus and hands them to her.

“Wonderful I’ll get your meals in. Any coffee or tea?”

“Two green tea's and 1 made with honey."

“I’ll get these out to you both. So happy to see another female officer on the force.” The waitress scurries away and Kya cracks a smile.

“Not a word.” Lin stops her.

“I wasn't going to say anything..." Kya smiles and Lin rolls her eyes.

The waitress returns with two cups of green tea (one made with honey which was Kya's favorite) and they sipped on them in peaceful silence. They had been dating for a total of an hour and Lin had already been the best partner she could ask for. She even remembered the way she liked her tea and they hadn't shared tea in decades. One simple look and suddenly the world starts to melt away from around them. She had dreamt of this moment many times before and never thought it would come to fruition. But now sitting across from her was Lin Beifong and she wouldn't change the moment for anything. Kya sat her cup down and folded her hands together taking in the scene when a rough hand slid over hers. Somehow the moment had gotten so much better. Lin’s thumb caressed her knuckles prompting the smallest grin only Kya could see from her.

“Thank you for taking me out." Kya squeezes her hand tighter. "This is honestly the happiest I've ever been.”

“After breakfast we can either go back to my apartment or take a stroll through that Market you almost burnt down.”

“Both would be a fiery experience.” Kya raises an eyebrow.

“Two Steamed buns with eggs and-” The waitress begins and Lin jerks her hand away.

“And an Egg custard tart on me for the happy... _partnership_.” The waitress smiles and walks off.

“I like her.” Kya grabs her chopsticks and begins to eat.

The sudden reaction from Lin hadn't even looked like it phased Kya. As if Kya had read her mind she spoke it.

"It's okay Lin. I'm not upset about it." Kya smiled softly at her. "Private life is private and you’re barely used to any physical contact with another human. Do what you're comfortable with as long as when we’re at your apartment I can do what I’m comfortable with.”

“Having passionate sex on every possible surface higher than a Glofly?” Lin says under her breath.

“Exactly.”

They chit chat between bites and the waitress comes by a few times to refill their teas. The minutes tick by and soon they’re finished with their egg custard tart and walking down the street after paying. Kya walks beside Lin keeping a small distance between them. Lin holds out her arm and Kya happily accepts it. Arm in arm they walk back to Lin's apartment building and Kya is almost skipping.

“This has to be some fever dream or the best damned Lilyweed I’ve ever had.” Kya tightens her grip on Lin’s arm. “It almost doesn’t feel real.”

“It’s very real.” Lin holds open the door to her building for her.

“Such a gentle-lady.” Kya swoons dramatically prompting a quick chuckle from Lin.

★★★

Soon the apartment door shut behind them and Kya turned to Lin smiling deviously. A few quick and simple moves is all it takes before her dress is a pool on the ground. Lin swallowed hard. She was able to resist Kya the night before due to exhaustion but this time she couldn't. Her tanned skin, tight core and perfect breasts seemed somehow ageless and exactly how she remembered. Kya pulls out her hair ribbon and the silver hair cascades around her cheekbones framing her flawless face. Almost instinctually Lin lurched forward and takes a step back.

“I need a shower.” Kya turns on her heel before walking away. The shower turns on and her voice chimes from down the hall. “Come to join me?”

“Do you want me to?” Lin asks as she enters the bathroom.

The shower curtain opens revealing Kya gesturing toward Lin. “Get in here.” Kya says her voice is smooth like velvet.

The water flowed down Kya’s body making Lin flush from head to toe. She takes off her white tank top revealing her toned and scarred stomach before sliding out of her pants and undergarments. Kya bites her lip in anticipation before offering a hand that pulls Lin into the shower. Squeezing her wrists she pins her up against the wall.

“What about taking a shower?” Lin says sarcastically.

“Clean up is always after you have mind blowing sex.” Kya moves closer, her gentle breaths rolling over her skin. “Unless you don’t want that…?” She kisses the corner where her jaw and neck meet before kissing down her neck.

“Quit teasing and kiss me already.”

“But, you make it so fun.” Kya kisses over her shoulder before moving her way up to Lin’s lips stopping short.

Lin curls her fingers through Kya’s hair and pulls their lips together. Kya’s hands run down Lin’s stomach and pulls her closer by her hips. She moans as their bodies slide together under the steaming water. Kya deepens the kiss, making Lin's head spin and she digs her nails into her back. She jolts forward as the nails dig deeper into her skin making them impossibly closer. Lin begins to kiss down her neck and massages over her chest before making contact with her lips. Kya lets out a loud sharp gasp which reverberates through the bathroom and Lin puts her hand over her mouth.

“Not so loud.”

“Only you...make me this way.” Kya says through heated breaths.

Lin removes her hand and it soon travels lower. When she makes contact Kya covers her own mouth to stifle herself. The anticipation under Lin’s fingers sends a wave of pleasure through her and she lets out a low growl. She works against her receiving small gasps of affirmation. Long fingers begin to slide over her chest but she wouldn’t let that happen. Today is about Kya. She flips her to face the shower wall and pulls her flush against her stomach. Kya braces her hands on the wall as one strong hand works her chest while the other works against her. Swells of pleasure burn through her core as her hips meet the rhythm.

“Don’t stop.” Kya mutters the only words she can.

“I’m not.” Lin puts her hand over Kya’s mouth, jerking her head back and she quickens her pace.

She kisses and scrapes her teeth down her neck as Kya lets out multiple sharp muffled gasps into the palm of her hand. She can feel her excitement reaching its peak and she wasn’t too far behind. Kya’s body rolls hard against her and her legs begin to shake. A wave of pleasure rolls over Lin plummeting her over the edge as she tries to support herself and Kya’s body weight. For a moment she thought she was going to pass out but she pushed through. A moan threatens her lips and she buries her face into Kya’s neck but that wasn’t enough. She sinks her teeth into Kya’s neck causing her to scream her name even through Lin’s hand. They plummet over the final edge as Lin leaves a few additional marks along her neckline. Slowing her movements they glide back down together from their high. Kya turns back to Lin still breathing heavily.

“I didn’t get to you.”

“You didn’t have to. Trust me I’m plenty satisfied.”

“Now, let’s take a real shower.” Kya picks up the soap and glides it along Lin’s shoulders. “You are stunning even with all these battle scars.” She runs her fingers over a scar on her inner arm. “How’d you get this one?”

Lin looks down and chuckles. “I was stabbed.”

“You wear metal armor, how would that even happen?”

“That was before the redesign of the armor...” She holds a hand over her scarred cheek. “Even before this.”

“I think it only accentuates your cheekbones. Each scar has its own story.” Kya hands the soap to Lin who begins to rub it along Kya.

“Is your neck okay? I got a little carried away.” Lin rubs over one of the bruises.

“Linny this...” Kya moves a hand over her bruised neck. “This is nothing. You can bite me as hard as you need. It only amplifies my pleasure.” She pulled away and rinsed the soap off herself. “I want you to hurt me and if you’ll let me I will gladly do whatever you desire.”

“I...” Lin could barely think clearly her mind flooding to the things she wanted to do to her.

“You look a little flustered there Chief.” Kya moves her lips over to her ear. “Do you need me to help with that?” Kya trails a single finger up Lin’s inner thigh causing her to move forward uncontrollably. “I like this side of you.”

“Only you make me this way.” Lin growls in her ear again.

“Mmm good. Too bad we have to go to the market today.” Kya kisses her on the cheek and prances out of the shower.

Lin can feel her entire burning red from embarrassment and pleasure. She flips the water to cold and rinses herself off and climbs out after her. Kya bends the water off of them both before investigating her bruises in the mirror.

“Oh these are nothing. Won’t take more than a few mins to get cleared up.” Kya bends healing water over her neck and the bruises begin to fade. After a moment they are gone. “Now let’s get some Vari-cakes for the kids.”

★★★

After a quick trip to the Market and a few disgruntled looks from the vendors Kya and Lin were standing on the dock waiting for the ferry to Air Temple Island.

“So…” Kya fiddles with the grocery bag. “Is this where we part for the day?”

“I can accompany you to the island if you would like.”

“Chief, I could use an escort back home. The streets can be awfully dangerous at night.”

“Of course.” Lin grabs Kya’s hand and laces their fingers together.

The sun was starting to set and they were alone. Lin was trying to be more comfortable for Kya. Plus she felt no one within a few hundred yards thanks to her Seismic Sense so this quickly put her mind at ease. To a curious on-looker they were two friends waiting for the Ferry. The trip was short and not even the Acolytes gave their intertwined hands a passing glance. When the ferry thumped against the dock a loud scream caused Lin to jump.

“What in the hell was that?” Lin furrows her brow.

"3...2...." Kya counted down.

“Aunt Kya I’m so happy you’re going to be staying with us!” Ikki squeals as her and Jinora race up the gangplank.

“Gives me a chance to teach you my big sister ways.” Kya hugs them before following Ikki onto the dock.

“Um. Hello, Chief Beifong.” Jinora bows.

“Just call me Lin kid no need to be cordial.”

“So are you staying to eat dinner with us?” Ikki smiles.

“I was just escorting Kya back home and-”

“Of course she is girls.” Kya bumps into Lin causing her to roll her eyes. “But you guys need to be on your best behavior. I heard there might be Vari-cakes if you are."

"VARI-CAKES! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-" Ikki airbends herself to the Air Temple doorstep and runs inside. Jinora smiles at them both before walking down the dock.

“Kya, I don’t want to intrude.” Lin says following close beside her.

“You’re not. Plus you’ll have to get used to the family since we’re together now.”

They began an arrangement that when Lin was off Kya would stay in the city and when Lin had to work she would stop by and eat dinner on Air Temple Island. A little under 2 weeks had passed and she was once again eating dinner with the family. Tenzin sat next to Pema who fed Rohan. Ikki and Meelo were making distasteful jokes while Jinora sat chit chatting with Bolin. Next to Lin was Kya and Bumi who were engaged in one of Bumi's 'stories'.

“And that’s when the giant squid BURST out of the water and began to take down my ship. But with the help of my crewmates, 2 well trained hog monkeys and a tin can we were able to get out of its suctiony grasp.” Bumi smiles with pride at his clearly exaggerated story.

“There’s no way that happened Bumi.” Kya says sarcastically.

“Well it may not have been a giant squid and it may not have taken down our ENTIRE boat but it was still a squid.” Bumi looks over to Lin. “So. Do you know who Kya is dating.”

Lin dropped her chopsticks and cleared her throat. “I uh- I’m not sure.” She tried to control her breathing and the panic in her voice. “I didn’t even know she was dating anyone.”

“She’s been bragging about this lucky lady for weeks and won’t tell anyone who it is!”

Bolin looks excitedly at Kya. “Ooo interesting.” He sips on his tea.

“Because Bumi it’s none of your business who it is.” Kya brushes her hand along Lin’s leg under the table in comfort. “Whenever we’re ready to talk about it you’ll be the first to know.”

“Oh, come on Kya! Fine.” He turns to Lin. “Are you seeing anyone?”

_Fuck._

“I uh- need some fresh air I’ll be back.” Lin stands up from the table and bows before heading out the door.

“Bumi that was wildly inappropriate.” Tenzin chimes in. “You can’t just out Kya like that we have guests.” Tenzin gestures toward Bolin.

“Oh, you mean me?" Bolin points to himself. "She’s the cool gay Aunt I see nothing wrong with that. Pabu and I won’t tell a soul.”

“Thank you, Bolin.” Kya stands. “I’ll go check on her.” She walks out the door and nods as Korra enters.

“Uh...what did I just walk into?” Korra sits next to Bolin.

“Just Lin hitting menopause.” Bumi chimes in.

“What’s metopod?” Meelo asks, causing the group to laugh.

“Girl stuff Meelo. Us boys wouldn’t understand.” Bolin smiles.

Kya steps outside but she is alone. She doesn't see Lin anywhere but a twig snapping next to the Air Temple gave her a good indication. She followed the sound to see Lin with her hand against the outside wall. She has her armor pulled away from her chest like it’s restricting her. Kya knew what it was like to still be in the closet and people being so close to your personal life.

“Are you alright?” Kya places a hand on her back. “Just breathe.”

“I don’t know why I panicked I just-”

“It’s natural to go through what you’re going through. You’re not out and to be honest Bumi has been trying to figure it out for weeks. We could kiss in front of him and he still wouldn’t take the hint.” Kya puts an arm around her midsection. “You’ll be ready in time and I’ll wait a lifetime for it.”

“Thank you.” Lin’s voice was soft.

“Of course. I love you.”

The words seemed so simple yet carried such a strong weight. Kya could say them so as easily as she could breathe and Lin could barely hold her hand. Did she deserve someone so caring and compassionate? She tried to say anything but the words simply caught in her throat. She was her best friend, her confidant and she had her heart.

At the dining table Bumi furrows his brow. “How long does it take for hot flashes to be over?”

“I’ll go check on them.” Pema hands Rohan over to Tenzin and walks outside.

She peers into the darkness but doesn’t see anyone when two familiar voices float from around the side of the building. She follows the voices to see Kya and Lin holding each other in a tight embrace. They had been friends for their entire lives and it was strange to see a lighter side to Lin but oh now they’re kissing...very passionately. She took a soft step back hoping that Lin wasn’t seismic sensing and when they didn’t break their kiss she turned on her heel.

_Kya...and Lin...good for them._

Pema smiled as she entered back into the kitchen to a concerned looking Tenzin and Bumi.

“Everything alright?” Tenzin asked.

“They should be joining us in the next few minutes. They were having an... _intimate_ conversation that I didn’t want to intrude on.”

As if they had been summoned they both reappear into the kitchen and sit back at the table.

“Feeling alright Lin?” Tenzin nods.

“I’m fine.” She nods back before returning to her meal.

“So Lin...” Bumi smiles. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Not interested.” She says sternly and he slumps down.

The rest of the meal was uneventful excluding Meelo launching dumplings into the air and splattering one to the ceiling. Lin never understood children, especially Meelo. She almost couldn’t eat around him with how blatantly he would Airbend from any orifice at any given time. But feeling Kya occasionally give her thigh a comforting squeeze made any dinner with her family bearable.

“Thank you for the meal Tenzin and Pema. We have a press conference tomorrow with Raiko about these spirit vines.” Lin nods at Korra.

“Ugh, please don’t remind me.” Korra runs her fingers through her hair.

“Don’t worry Korra we will figure it all out.” Tenzin reassures her.

“I’ll walk you to the docks Lin.” Kya smiles.

After Kya and Lin leave the kitchen Tenzin smiles at Pema. “I’m so happy that they have remained such close friends after all these years.”

"Close friends indeed." Pema smiled.

The two women walked side by side down the path that leads toward the dock when Kya pulls on Lin's arm. Soon they are off the path and heading toward the women's dormitory.

“Kya I don’t want to miss the ferry.” Lin pulls a little in her grip.

“Relax Chief. One pit stop and then you can be on your way.” 

Soon they were alone in Kya's small studio bedroom. It was quaint with some potted plants on the window. There were a few Water Tribe knickknacks on the shelves. Spread on the bed were a few furs for warmth while others seemed decorative. It reminded Lin of Kya’s home in the Southern Water Tribe. Kya stands across from Lin and grabs both her hands stroking her thumbs. They stare into each others eyes before Kya leans down to kiss Lin. Our of her uniform Lin was about 4 inches shorter than Kya. She was surprised she got as tall as she did given how short her Mother was. Kya furrowed her brow and pulled away.

"I can tell you were thinking just now. I figured you didn't want me kissing you at the dock."

"What? No, I wasn't thinking about the kiss. Well, I was but not for that reason." Lin reassured her.

"Then what about it?" Kya kissed the tip of her nose.

She was a bit embarrassed by it and grumbled. "You're...a lot taller than I remembered." 

Kya laughed. "Was that it? You know my Dad's an Airbender right?" She says teasingly. "Of course I'm going to be taller than you. But..." Kya kisses her cheek. "I do believe..." Then her neck. "That you..." Then her collarbone. "Can easily lift me."

Lin shuttered under her trailing kisses. "Kya I _really_ need to not miss the ferry."

"You won't. One last one for the road?"

Lin easily obliged before saying goodbye. She was never one to show physical affection of any kind but when she was alone with Kya it was different. She wanted to touch her, kiss her and show her how much she cared. These thoughts caused her to roll her eyes.

_Don't get soft Beifong._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's your thoughts on the story so far? Where do you see the story and their relationship heading? Let me know down below! <3


	8. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stress of being Police Chief has begun to put pressure on Lin and she's taking it out on everyone else. What does this mean for her relationships?  
> If you want to see Korrasami's perspective of this Check out Chapter 1  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030917/chapters/68669322

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** PTSD Warning ***  
> There's a little bit of teasing in the restaurant. Nothing too crazy.  
> This also is in the same universe as my Korrasami fic that I started releasing as well.

The outside of City Hall was covered in a dense layer of Spirit Vines. A large tree had sprouted through the floor and the branches now protrude from the top of the large green dome. On the steps Lin and her Metalbenders stand at attention as President Raiko discusses the vines that have taken over the city.

“Mr. President,” A male reporter begins. “Are you concerned that your approval ratings are almost as low as the Avatars?”

“Have you seen today’s headline?” A reporter with a mustache states. “It says, ‘Raik-oh-no Polls Pan Prez Plans!’”

“I’m not concerned with snappy put-downs in the press.” Raiko states sternly. “I’m facing this calamity just like every other citizen. There’s a tree growing through my office. Do you think I’m not doing everything in my power to fix this issue?”

A loud gust of wind breaks his statement and Korra lands next to him. Lin refrains from rolling her eyes as reporters bombard them both with questions.

_This is going to end well._

“Avatar Korra. Do you regret the way you handled the Unalaq crisis?”

“Why are you forcing spiritual integration?”

“Is this part of your new world order?”

“Listen, I’m trying everything I can think of to get rid of these vines but-”

Lin notices a tall man wearing a grey hat and jacket working his way through the crowd. She watches him closely as he snakes through and stops a few rows back when he makes eye contact with Lin.

_Brown Hair, Dark eyes, 190 cm possibly, grey jacket, grey bowler hat with a-_

She’s snapped out of her thoughts when Korra grabs President Raiko by the chin.

“Maybe your administration could’ve handled that!” Korra pulls Raiko down to her eye level.

Lin pushes them apart. “That’s all. No more questions!” She watches Korra for a moment before departing toward the President.

“We need to get that Avatar under control.” Raiko turns to Lin. “You need to get that Avatar under control.”

“Mr. President, her being the Avatar does not mean I can treat her any differently than any other citizen. She breaks a law and my officers will arrest her. But I have no control over her actions.”

“This is getting out of hand!” Raiko storms off and Mako runs up to Lin.

“Chief.” Mako huffs. “We...we need to talk to Tenzin now.”

“Breathe kid. Now what happened?”

“There’s...we...there’s another Airbender!”

“Another Airbender?”

“Yes and he ran away early this morning before I could catch him. His name is Daw. Dark hair. Thin mustache.”

Lin turns to another officer. “Put out an APB and Mako let’s get to Air Temple Island.”

Kya bends some water onto the plants on a windowsill outside of the entrance to the kitchen. It had been a peaceful morning so far and her mind wonders to the night before with Lin. They had been dating for 2 weeks and she was the happiest she had been in her life enough to tell her that she loved her. Was the too soon? Should she have waited to express her feelings? She's told her she's loved her hundreds of times throughout their friendship but this time it was different. Kya loved Lin and would do anything to make her happy. As she bends the water over the last plant she's startled by a shouting voice and drops the water.

“DAD!” Ikki shouts and Tenzin bursts out of the kitchen doors.

“What is it? Is something wrong?” He rushes over to Ikki, Bumi and Meelo.

“The most amazing, wondrous, fantastical thing just occurred!” Bumi says as Kya, Jinora, Pema and Tenzin rush over. “Okay, Bum-Ju and I have a little fight. I made him this sweater, and he didn’t seem to like it and I’ll admit it might need work, but it was my first attempt at knitting. So I was a little hurt.”

“Hilarious...” Tenzin turns back to the group. “Time for dinner everyone.”

“No! Check this out. I...CAN AIR BEND!” Bumi tosses his arms in front of him and nothing happens.

At the dinner table the family is gathered. Bumi had been tossing his arms every which way the entire time in an attempt to airbend.

“I swear I’m not making it up.” He grunts and tosses his arms around more.

“Stop waving your arms around at the table.” Tenzin scolds him.

“It’s not a joke.” Bumi slumps his shoulders as Korra and Asami enter the room.

“What’s up with him?” Korra gestures toward Bumi who is trying to airbend a napkin.

“Bumi says he Airbent earlier.” Bolin leans over whispering to Korra. “But he can’t now oh and I guess he’s not very good at knitting either. I gotta say, I love being part of this family. You got the Grumpy Dad, the Wacky Uncle, the cool Aunt, the Put-Upon Mom, crazy kids. This is great.”

Thanks Bolin.

“Where’s Mako?” Asami asks.

“Oh you mean the brooding teenager? He’s staying at the Police Station.”

“Still?” Korra exclaims.

“I told him Tenzin invited us to stay since our apartment is a vine habitat but he said he needed to focus on work.”

Bumi grunts. “Did you see that? The napkin just moved!”

“Bumi you blew on it!” Kya rolls her eyes.

“Wait...Bolin.” Bumi grabs his shoulder. “Bend a giant boulder at me. Maybe my life has to be in danger.”

“Uh I’m not comfortable with...”

“LOOK ALIVE UNCLE BUMI!” Meelo frisbees a plate toward him.

Bumi tosses his hands into the air and suspends it into the air. “I TOLD YOU!”

_Ho-ly. Shit._

“Wait until I tell Mom!” Bumi drops the plate and it shatters. “She’s gonna love this!” Bumi leaps up from his seat. “I GOTTA TRY THIS AGAIN!”

“If anyone is doing any bending it will be outside.” Pema demands.

Within the courtyard Bumi tosses his hands wildly into the air grunting. Kya studies him as the Aura that surrounds him flows like a gentle breeze glowing a soft white.

“I have been noticing a change in your Aura lately.” Kya closes her eyes and waves around her arms.

“And you didn’t tell me!” Bumi punches the air again and grunts.

Kya shrugs and continues to read his aura. His typically purple and yellow aura had begun to bring in blue which was odd for Bumi. His cheerful and childish demeanor reflected perfectly with those colors but the blue had begun to settle in after Harmonic Convergence. Blue is trust and calm which were very not Bumi but very much part of being an Airbender. Metal Boots clank against the pavement and Kya smiles. She turns to see Lin walking up to them along with Mako.

“Hey there Chief.” Kya smiles as Lin approaches. “Beautiful evening.”

Lin dismisses her with a curt nod but the faintest of smiles spreads across her face.

“Invisible Spirit Monster attack?” Lin gestures toward Bumi.

“You’ll never believe this Lin. Bumi started Airbending.” Tenzin says in disbelief.

Lin looks over to Mako. “He’s not the only one.”

“What?” The group all chime.

“I got a call this morning of a guy who just started Airbending out of nowhere.”

“You mean there’s another one?” Tenzin steps toward them. “Where is he now?”

“He...blew a door in my face and got again. But we have an APB out on him.”

“Wait, We’ll help you look for him.” Korra chimes in. “Where should we start.”

Lin walks over to Kya and they watch Bumi flailing his arms around frantically.

“How has your day been?” Lin says to Kya.

“Not as interesting without my partner.” She runs a slender finger up her arm. “You look so tense Chief.” Kya steps closer to her. “You should get a massage.”

“I think I might tonight.” Lin clears her throat. “Mako let’s go. I would like to get home at a decent time.”

“Yes Chief!” Mako breaks away and walks toward the dock.

“7.” Lin says low to Kya before walking away.

A cool breeze wraps Kya’s long WaterTribe dress around her ankles as she walks toward the docks. Standing at the end is Pema rocking and cooing Rohan.

“Where are you off to so late?” Pema smiles.

“I’m going into the city to see a friend.”

“Is this your friend we’ve heard nothing about?”

“It is.” Kya smiles.

“I hope she treats you right Kya.”

“She makes me the happiest I’ve ever been in my life.”

The ferry bell dings as it pulls up to the dock. Pemi glances down at Rohan who is sleeping away in her arms.

“I’m going to go lay him down. Have a fun time in the city Kya.”

Kya knocks on Lin’s apartment door and soon after the lock clips and the door opens. She walks in to see Lin bending the door open with one hand while sitting down two takeout boxes on the bar.

“I hope you don’t mind Narooks.” Lin says closing the door.

“Of course not. They really do have the most authentic Southern Water Tribe food in Republic City.” Kya swoops behind Lin and hugs her from behind. “How was work?”

“Stressful. We still haven’t found that new Airbender and Raiko is demanding that I somehow control Korra’s every move. What am I her mother?”

“No, but you’re doing the best you can and you’re doing a fantastic job.”

“Ha, says you.” Lin turns around in Kya’s arms and kisses her. “Let’s eat.”

Kya and Lin eat their takeout in silence. The weight of the new Airbenders and Raiko had begun to put more stress on Lin that she had anticipated. Stress never used to be a problem for her but lately the stress has become more and more difficult to deal with. After the meal Kya demanded that Lin let her work out the kinks and not the find kind.

“I promised you a massage today.” She gestures for her to sit. “Now take off your shirt and let me relieve some of your tension.”

A moment later she felt Kya’s soft chest rubbing up her back. A wave of heat rushes through her and she clears her throat.

“I thought this was a normal massage.”

“It is. I just prefer giving a more intimate one.” Kya kisses her back before running her hands over her tense shoulders.

Her hands work softly and slowly over her before a sudden cold rushes over her back making her tense.

“Sorry. Water is a little cold at first.” Kya says. “Just relax dear.”

The cool healing water slides over her back and she feels her body begin to calm under her lover's touch. she starts on her lower back and works up to her shoulders where she carries her stress. Lin let’s out a soft moan as the tension in her shoulders begins to dissipate. The smooth water moves over her shoulders and to her arms relaxing every muscle fiber. She can feel the weight of her eyelids as she fights off sleep. She feels Kya's soft warm breath roll over her ear and the last thing she hears before she drifts off is a soft I love you.

She’s awoken to a sudden water droplet on her forehead. As she opens her eyes she sees Amon above her. She sits upright in bed and suddenly she’s at Air Temple Island on her knees. Amons hand grips the side of her neck and forces her face to meet his gaze. Refusing to look him in the eye she watches the dark clouds loom overhead. The world was quiet and almost peaceful amongst the chaos. Amongst the end. He pressed his thumb to her forehead.

“No. Stop.” She screams and Amon looks at her once more.

“Lin...Lin...Lin.” His voice repeats over and over.

“Get away from me you...monster!” Lin rips herself away from him but he grabs her wrist.

“Lin wake-up.” Amon’s voice says sweetly. “It’s Kya wake-up.”

She opens her eyes to a concerned Kya sitting overtop of her. As her vision begins to focus she is on the ground covered in sweat.

“...Kya?”

“Thank Raava. Lin are you okay?”

“Amon...he was here and-”

“He’s not here Lin you were having a nightmare. You’re safe”

_I’m safe._

Lin repeated those words in her head a few times like a mantra. Had Amon really delved so deeply into her body that now he haunts her? Her bending had been restored, her job restored, Kya now in her life and the only stressors were Raiko and the Avatar. Why would this start to happen to suddenly. Had to become weak? Kya sat down next to her on the floor taking her hand.

“How long have you been having these nightmares?” Kya's thumb rubs over her knuckles.

“I...I haven’t until now.”

“I think you’re suffering from Delayed-Onset PTSD.”

“I’m not traumatized by anything.” She barks.

“Having PTSD doesn’t mean you’re weak Lin.” Kya stands and helps her back onto the bed. “Do you usually have nightmares?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Lin avoids her gaze.

“We don’t have to. Let’s just go back to sleep.” Kya lays down and pulls her head onto her chest.

She rubs small circles onto Lin’s shoulders before they both drift back to sleep. The next morning Kya flips over and wraps her arm around Lin but there’s no warmth. She cracks open her eyes to see an empty spot next to her. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she grabs a robe and makes her way to the kitchen. On the bar sits an envelope as she opens it a small key falls into her hand.

\---

Kya,

If I can trust you with my heart I can trust you with my apartment.

Lin.

P.S: Don't break anything.

\---

The morning had been rather uneventful for Lin and she hoped that Kya would accept the key to her apartment. They were dating after all. Lin exits her Sato Mobile and walks over to Korra and Bolin who stand on a small bridge. Next to them in a large apartment building being overtaken by spirit vines. Korra advised that she could Spiritbend the vines back into the bay and the city could reopen.

“Are you sure this is gonna work kid?” Lin says crossing her arms.

“Here’s to hoping.” Korra turns as Raiko and a group of reporters approach. “What are you guys doing here?”

“I was altered that you had a new plan to rid the city of these weeds. So I thought you would want everyone to be here to watch.”

Reports begin to bombard her with questions and she tosses a hand up. “No questions. Just stand there...QUIETLY.” Korra turns to the spirit vines and begins to bend water up from the small canal below.

Two tendrils of water begin to spin around and envelop the apartment building before glowing a bright golden. The vines around the building begin to retract as well as the golden water into the river. Korra bows and after a moment of silence they burst out of the water. They wrap around the building before more vines burst out and wrap around another across the canal. A deep rumble vibrates through Lin’s legs and she snaps her head over to the building that begins to lean under the pressure of the vines. It slowly begins to fall toward the group when Lin and Bolin leap over and Earthbend support columns to keep the building upright. Korra bursts through the front door and begins to lead out the occupants. Lin looks over to Bolin who is gritting his teeth when the Turret of the building begins to crumble. Korra Airbends with her glider up to a window where a small boy is crying.

“Hold...for a few more seconds!” Lin shouts over to Bolin.

Korra grabs the boy and jumps as they glide to the ground. Once they land the boy runs away as she turns and Earthbends the turret from crushing the occupants. She slowly lowers it to the ground before crumpling to her knees. Lin and Bolin ease their force on the column and the building stays in place. She turns to him.

“Good bending kid.” She nods before they both walk up to Korra arms crossed.

“I think that could have gone better.” Bolin says sarcastically.

After an extensive amount of paperwork due to the building collapse earlier on in the day Lin is finally done with her day. She glanced out the window and the sun had only begun to set. With giving Kya a key to her apartment she wondered if she would be there when she returned home. She rolls her head and her neck catches.

_I could use another message about now._

“Chief!” Mako says bursting through the door.

“How many times do I have to tell you to NOT burst into my office?”

“But they found the other Airbender! He’s on top of Kyoshi bridge.”

“Son of a bitch. Let’s go.”

As they pull onto Kyoshi bridge multiple officers are directing traffic and blocking off the bridge for additional cars to cross. Lin walks over to her Metalbenders.

“Report.”

“He’s refusing to come down Chief.”

Lin pinches the bridge of her nose when Oogi soars over. Soon after Korra, Bolin and Tenzin walk up to her as she brings a megaphone up to her lips.

“Come down immediately, or we will be forced to take action.”

After a moment he Airbends and her Metalbenders begin to plummet to the ground. They bend their cables to the suspension bridge and land safely back onto it. Korra flips open her glider and flies up to the top of the tower. Lin pulls out a set of binoculars and tells the other’s what is happening above.

“She’s sitting next to him...they’re talking...they are continuing to talk...how long can these people talk...she’s reaching toward him...he is reaching for her hand...holy shi-”

The man begins to hurdle toward the ground like a speeding bullet as Korra leaps after him. She swoops an arm around him and pulls up on her glider landing them safely onto the ground. The crowd behind them begins to cheer. Tenzin walks over to the man and after a moment Raiko walks through the Police barricade.

“So is this the new normal? We have a crisis every other day thanks to you?” Raiko stands face to face with Korra.

“Listen, I know you’re having a tough time getting used to these changes and I’m sorry for that. But we all are gonna have to learn to live with the vines and the spirits. They’re here to stay.”

“Well you know who’s not here to stay? You! You’ve caused nothing but trouble since you’ve arrived. I want you out of my city.”

“Fine! I’m leaving.” Korra storms over to Tenzin.

“Alright people! Show’s over.” Lin walks up to the Police line. “I want these citizens cleared out and traffic moving again.”

The next morning Lin walks into the Bullpen where Mako is rolling a map into a cylindrical tube. She pays him no mind before entering into her office and mountains of paperwork from yesterday's incident. Flipping through the paperwork a twinge runs down her neck and she winces.

_Odd._

She holds a tight hand around the side of her neck and rotates her head around a few times before the pain subsides. Her eyes roam over the page once more.

Report Number: 294739  
Officer: Song  
Incident Type: Traffic Delay  
Cause: Man atop Kyoshi Bridge  
Result: Avatar Korra removed man from bridge and traffic returned to normal.  
Narrative: Daw a 35 year old Republic City Resident with recent Airbending abilities perched himself atop of Kyoshi bridge on accident. My metalbenders and I attempted to help the man to the ground but we were unsuccessful. Avatar Korra assisted the man to the ground with minor injuries to his foot due to a missing shoe.  
Case Status: Closed

Lin signs the bottom of the report as approved for closure when her office phone rings.

“Chief Beifong here.” She says before Mako’s voice chimes in.

“Uh hello, yes chief. This is Mako.”

“Why in the hell aren’t you at your desk and why are you calling me directly?”

“Well...Avatar Korra requested that I assist her on the hunt for new Airbenders in Ba Sing Se.”

“Mako you’re a cop not the Avatar’s assistant. You have a job to do.” She barks at him her voice filled with gruff.

“I know I just...I feel like I could help and protect Korra by searching for the Airbenders.”

Lin feels the twinge in her neck again before speaking once more. “Fine. Accompany the Avatar _as an Officer_. I’ll draft up the paperwork and when you get back expect traffic duty for a month!” Lin slams the phone back onto the receiver.

Kya is standing over the stove on Air Temple Island cooking a lunch for the kids and herself when an idea hits her. She could bring Lin some lunch to hopefully brighten her day. She had gone over to her apartment last night to find Lin already fast asleep on the couch. Having a man fall off of Kyoshi bridge while also having Korra and Raiko almost rip each other apart would be a lot to deal with. She is cooking and humming away when Pema enters the room and startles her.

“I’m sorry Kya didn’t mean to startle you.” Pema smiles.

“I was just thinking for a moment there.” Kya looks over to her. “Would it be fine if I took some of this with me into the city?”

“Dropping off lunch to a _special_ friend?”

“If you wouldn’t mind. I won’t be more than an hour.”

“You’ve already been such a great help with the kids. Go take your special lady some lunch.”

Kya wrapped the last of the food into a small bag before making her way to Republic City Police Station. Lin didn’t like when anyone disturbed her but Kya hoped one small token wouldn’t be too much. She enters the elevator and soon is walking through the bullpen when a young officer stops her.

“Can I help you Ma’am?”

“I’m just here to drop off some lunch for Chief Beifong.” Kya smiles. Saying Chief Beifong instead of Lin had started to become odd.

“The Chief doesn’t like to be disturbed.” The officer crosses his arms.

“Are you a betting man? I bet you 100 Yuan that she will let me in the office if you tell her it’s Kya.”

“Ha. She wouldn’t even let her own Mother into that office.”

“I guess you’re too afraid to lose then. I’ll just be on my way.” Kya turns away and takes a few steps.

The Officer looks at her for a moment. “Wait.”

Kya stops and smiles. “So, is that a bet?”

“Let’s make it 200 Yuan.”

“You Officer. Are about to lose 200 Yuan.”

The Officer walks up to Lin’s office with Kya close behind. He pauses at the door and knocks.

“What?” Lin’s voice cuts through the door.

“Chief, it's Lang. You have a visitor.”

“I don’t care who the hell it is, I'm busy.”

The officer turns to Kya with a sly grin like he’s somehow won the bet.

“I haven’t lost you didn’t tell her who it was.” Kya whispers.

“Chief. It’s a woman named Kya.” He says and there’s a long pause before the door swings open.

“Kya? What in the flameo are you doing here?”

“I came to bring you lunch Chief.” She holds up a take-out bag.

“Fine. I was just about to take my lunch anyway.” Lin turns back into her office gesturing for Kya to enter.

Kya winks at the stunned officer and mouths 200 Yuan before closing the door behind her. Lin sits at her desk and leans back into her chair with a long winded sigh. Metal Bending the lock with one hand she gestures toward the empty chair with the other. They eat in silence for a few minutes before Lin speaks up.

“Bold of you to come to my office.”

“You’ve been stressed lately and I wanted to bring you some lunch.” Kya places her hand on hers. “Play your cards right and you get a treat afterwards.”

“I'm at work.”

“You didn’t say that the last time we did.”

“We were 2 of 15 people in this entire building." Lin said her voice growing with anger. "Kya, I can’t have you coming to my office whenever you like people will start to question and-”

“Question your best friend bringing you lunch? Nobody is going to question that. It hurts that you don't even treat me like a friend around your officers."

“Kya, I'm just-" The words catch in her throat.

"I’ll always be your friend and I’ll always love you. Those two things will never change no matter where we are in our relationship.” Kya stands and begins to gather her things. "I can go if you like and give you some space. I know you're not ready and I shouldn't have pushed you."

"Kya stop." Lin’s scowl falls. "I'm just stressed."

"I'm not one of your petty officers that you can just take your stress out on. You shouldn't even be doing that anyways but still."

Lin grunts running her fingers through her hair. "I'm not...open like you are. If people find out it could ruin all my hard work and Republic City needs me."

"I need you too Lin." Kya said shuffling through her things. "Here." Lin's apartment key was placed on her desk. "I'm going to stay on the Island."

It was like being punched directly in the chest. Kya looked over to Lin one last time before exiting her office. Suddenly she was alone again.

"FUCK!" She shouted slamming her fists into her desk, the wood cracking under the force.

Everyone abandoned her and it was always her fault. The anger in her chest began to boil over as the key on her desk began to bend and contort. A knock on her door was the final straw. Throwing her hand into the air the door flies open revealing a startled Officer.

"I'll...just give you my report later..." He says before running off.

Lin knew that the only way to bring her stress down was to work-out. She took an extended lunch and went down to the training room of the Police Station. Once she entered a few new Officer's scurried off and she just rolled her eyes. As she bent off her armor Officer Song entered the training room with a smile.

"Good afternoon Chief!" He chimes but quickly his face falls when he see's the scowl on her face. "Alright bad afternoon it is then." He plops his bag down next to hers. "Need a sparring partner?"

"Song." Lin barked at him but he didn't budge.

"That's my name Chief."

"I'd like to train alone."

"Permission to speak freely?" Song pauses and Lin waves a hand carelessly. "Chief, you've been a real asshole lately. More than usual."

Lin scowled at him but Officer Song simply wrapped his knuckles and raised them at her. "Spar with me and let off some steam."

He always could take the anger that Lin threw at him. He had been on the Police Force for years and was her top Metalbender. After years of working under her he may have gotten used to her typical demeanor. Or he had a death wish.

"Fine." Lin says wrapping her knuckles. "No bending. Just boxing."

Without hesitation he threw the first punch. Smart but dumb move. Lin was prepared and blocked his fist with her forearm before jabbing back. She made contact but he barely flinched. Punch, block, block, jab. Left, left, right, duck. His fist hit against her jaw and she stumbled back for a moment.

"Song you just hit your Superior." Lin scoffs.

"Page 116 of the RCPD training manual." He ducks as she punches. "Health and Fitness. It states that during sparring or training." He jabs. "Any injury obtained during these sessions is to be determined as accidental unless otherwise proven not." He side steps. "It also says Chief." He blocks a punch. "That all Officers are to adhere to being Physically...and mentally fit for the job." Lin hits him hard knocking him over.

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean Song? Am I suddenly not capable at my job?"

"Lin you're more than capable but you can't keep taking your stress out on everyone else." Song hits her once more and she snarls.

"That's Chief and I do what I need to keep this city safe!" She punches and misses.

"You're working yourself to an early grave!" He stands and puts a hand on her shoulder. "You're the best damned Chief this city has had, don't tell Toph that, but you need to I don't know smoke some Lilyweed or read a book. I don't know whatever you do to destress but you need to do it." He grabs his bag and begins to leave the training room.

"You're on cable cleaning for a month!"

"It was well worth it." Song smiles and stops in the door fame. "And you really should apologize to that nice woman who was in your office today. She seemed pretty upset."

"And I think you should butt-out of my personal life."

"Alright. Alright. Forget I said anything." He tosses his hands up and walks away.

Song was right and Lin knew he was. Kya of all people didn't deserver her anger. "Wait." He peaks his head back into the room. "What do you buy for an apology?"

"I personally like a good whiskey but-"

"Not for you." Lin growls.

"I think your friend would like flowers. Blue Water Lily's, specifically."

Lin narrowed her eyes at him. "Thanks."

"Anytime Chief. That's what I buy when I need to apologize."

Lin worked the rest of the day in order to give herself and Kya time to cool off. After a brisk shower and a stop at a flower shop she was on her way to Air Temple Island. Apologies was something she never did and she was terrible at them but Kya deserved it. Kya deserved to be treated with respect and love. The ferry soon hit the dock and she was walking the path up to the Air Temple with flowers in hand. Kya would be the one place she always went when she was troubled. The Willow Tree. The path winded up the hill and sitting there under the stars was Kya in the Lotus position deep in meditation. As she approached Kya spoke up.

"Lin." Her voice was cold and she kept her eyes shut.

"Hello, Kya." Lin sat down next to her mimicking her pose. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. "I came to apologize."

"I can smell the Blue Water Lily's. You're not the flowers type of person."

"It was Officer Song's idea."

"Well," Kya opens her eyes and takes the flowers. "Officer Song has good taste."

They sat still in Lotus position for a few long minutes before Lin spoke up again. "I'm sorry." She paused taking in another breath before continuing. "I'm sorry for yelling at you and treating your poorly. You of all people don't deserve that."

Kya tried to keep a stern face but smiled. "I'm still mad at you but thank you."

"Kya..." Lin turns to her. "I'm not ready to be out just yet."

"I know. I shouldn't have pushed you. You'll be ready when you're ready."

"To be honest I won't be." Lin says and Kya's face falls. "But that doesn't mean I shouldn't try." Kya smiles brightly at her. "I would like to take you on a date."

"A real date? Like a date-date?"

"Yes."

"I don't know. I may be busy in a few days...I'll have to check my schedule and-"

"Kya."

"Of course Chief Grumpypants!" Kya throws her arms around her shoulders. "I'd love to go on a date with you but let me make the reservations."

"Alright..." Lin furrows her brow. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing. Nothing..." Kya places a small kiss on her cheek and Lin jumps. "Too much?"

"No." Lin puts a thumb under her chin and kisses her. "This is perfect."

The day of the date had arrived and as Lin rounded the corner to Kwong's Cuisine she was floored. Kya was standing just outside the door wearing a long blue water tribe dress that revealed her tanned shoulders. The dress hugged her curves while showing off brief patches of skin and Lin could feel herself blushing as she walked up to her.

“H-hello Kya.” Lin adjusted the collar on her shirt.

“Chief, you clean up nicely.” Kya’s eyes wandered over Lin’s dark green suit jacket and matching light green pants and undershirt. “Very...nicely.”

“Thank you.” Lin clears her throat. “Shall we?” She gestures toward the door.

Kya walks over to the host stand where a man in his 40’s with blonde hair smiles at them.

“Hello Ky!”

“Hello Shuka. How have you been?”

“Fantastic as ever I can’t wait until we meet for tea next week. We have so much catching up to do.” He eyes Lin. “Hello Chief Beifong.” Lin dismisses him with a curt nod before he whispers to Kya. “You...and the Chief?” Kya nods and he smiles. “What a catch Ky. Let me get you a private table in our...special section.” He gestures for them to follow as they are led to a separate dining area with private booths.

Lin eyes some of the patrons before whispering to Kya. “And how did you manage to get a reservation in 3 days?”

“You remember that...club we talked about awhile back?” Kya said and Lin nodded. “One of the perks of being part of this...club.”

Shuka leads them to a booth that has a red velvet certain wrapped around it. He bows and sits two wine glasses on the table. “If you need...privacy please close the curtain. Here are our specials for the evening.” He hands them each a menu before leaving.

“So this club...” Lin starts as she’s gazing over the menu. “Gets you into the top restaurant, at a private booth...in only 3 days?”

“I had to pull a few strings here and there but I got it to work didn’t I?” Kya smiles and Lin raises an eyebrow. “What can I say I have my ways.”

After their food is served and Kya gave her a brief lecture about letting more people in beside herself. Korra was fine. Questionable judgement but fine. Mako had begun to rub off on Lin but she would never admit that to him. His brother was bearable enough at times but the rest of them she was very unsure about. Kya had caught her up on the days events and it was moderately joyful that is until the last part.

“And that’s when Rohan proceeded to throw up on me.” Kya chuckles and Lin makes a disgusted face. “Pema says it means he likes me...”

“One of the many reasons I never wanted kids.” Lin scoffs.

“Have you enjoyed your meal?”

“I did up until that story.”

“I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you.” Kya pulls on a golden rope and the curtain falls around their table. She scoots closer to Lin and places a hand on her thigh. The muscles under her hand tighten before relaxing.

“Kya. We’re in public.” Lin swallows hard.

“Relax Chief. The curtain is closed. I just wanted to relieve some of the tension you’ve been feeling lately.”

Lin could feel her cheeks reddening as Kya’s hand moved slowly up her thigh. She bit her lower lip in anticipation but Kya let go of her thigh. Lin snapped her head over to her.

“Just a little taste of what’s to come when we get home.”

_Raava be._

Lin pulls her into a kiss and quickly snakes their tongues together. She wasn’t sure if it was the wine or her kissing Kya in a semi public place but it made her head spin. Kya moved herself flush against Lin and a moment later the curtains were ripped open. It was like everything happened in slow motion.

“NO SIR YOU CAN’T!” Shuka shouted.

Standing above them in their heated moment was Officer Song and the stunned waiter Shuka. Lin felt every ounce of color drain from her face. Kya pushed herself away but it was too late. Officer Song saw them together.

“Chief!” Officer Song shouts and she snaps her head over to him.

She felt embarrassed and enraged. “What the fuck Song? Do not ever disturb me on my day off. I should have you demoted for this!”

“I don’t care, Chief this is urgent!” He responds back before bowing to Kya. “Apologies Ma’am for the disturbance.”

Kya didn’t know what to say so she just nodded.

“Fire Lord Zuko called your phone directly. H-he said it was urgent. I have him on hold.”

Lin looked at him in shock before looking back to Kya. “I’m sorry Kya I...I have to go.”

“Go Lin I’ll be fine.” Kya reaches for her hand but pulls away since Song is around.

“This is time sensitive, we need to go now. Bring her and let’s go.” Song gestures them toward the car and soon they’re speeding back to the Police Station.

A heavy weight hangs in the Police Car and Lin has her fists gripped so tight her knuckles are white. Kya places a hand on her forearm in comfort and Song looks over at them.

"So, I'm assuming the flower's did the trick? Never thought you'd go for women but I know a lovers quarrel when I see one."

“And what in the hell is that supposed to mean? Going to use this to hold it over my head? Try to get a raise or something?” Lin barks at him.

“Woah, woah. Chief, I don’t care who you’re with.” Song smiles at Kya. “Don’t break the Chiefs heart alright? I don’t want another Air Temple Island incident.”

“Trust me I won’t be as bone headed as my brother.”

“Oh, so you’re Avatar Aang’s daughter? You are stunningly beautiful if I may say so.”

“I like him Linny.” Kya says and Lin snaps her head over to Song.

“Do not repeat that name or I will throw you in prison.”

“Copy that Chief.”

“And don’t tell anyone about my relationship. I’m not ashamed I would just prefer to keep my private life private.”

“I swear on my badge.” Song pulls up in the back of the station and they exit the car. “Permission to speak freely Chief?”

“Granted.”

“You look damned good in that suit.” He nods to Kya. “I can see why you find her so attractive.”

“THAT’S ENOUGH LET’S GET TO MY OFFICE.” Lin storms off trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

“She doesn’t take compliments very well.” Kya says under her breath to Song.

“NOW!” Lin barks at them as she stands in the elevator.

They join her and after elevator doors close Lin crosses her arms scowling. Kya moves close to her and wraps an arm around the small of her waist before laying her head on her shoulder.

“Relax Lin.” Kya says softly. “Once you talk to Lord Zuko we can head back home.”

“No, something is wrong. He wouldn’t just call like this.”

The elevator door stops on the floor and Kya pulls away before the doors open. Once Lin steps out of the elevator she taps her foot onto the ground and the only people on the floor are the three of them. She grabs Kya’s hand and leads her into her office. Her free-hand hovers over the receiver and she brings it to her ear.

“Chief Beifong here.”

“Lin?” Zuko’s older voice replies. “I wish I were calling on better circumstances.”

“What’s wrong? Are you okay? Is Izumi okay?”

“We’re fine Lin but The Red Lotus have escaped.”

Lin almost drops the phone receiver. “But-but how?”

“Zaheer is an Airbender now. He escaped and got his entire group out of their prisons. We need to protect the Avatar, is she with you?”

Lin slams a fist onto her desk startling Kya. “Son of a bitch. No, she’s with Tenzin in Ba Sing Sei searching for other Airbenders. I’ll go get her myself and escort her back to Republic City where I can keep her safe.”

“I’m at the Northern Water Tribe with Tonraq and we will be in touch with you soon.” He pauses. “And Lin...Take care of yourself.”

“I will.” Lin holds the phone to her ear for a moment before sitting it back down.

Kya grabs onto her arm. “What happened? Who escaped?”

“Zaheer and the Red Lotus.”

“But the prisons were designed specifically for each of them. How could they escape?”

“Zaheer is an Airbender now.”

Kya pulls Lin into a tight embrace. “Please be safe. I’m going to miss you so much.”

“You be safe too.” Lin kisses her not wanting to let go of her lover.

The next Morning Lin is standing on the gangplank of a Republic City Police Airship. Once the sun had begun to rise they began preparations for her trip to Ba Sing Se. In the Airship it would only take about 6 hours but by road it would take days. Using a Republic City Police Airship for this situation seemed the best option even if it was going to mean a budget rebalance.

“She’s all ready to go for you Chief. I spoke with the Chief of the Ba Sing Sei Police Department and they have advised us of the Avatar’s location.” Officer Song, one of her Metalbenders, says handing her a piece of paper with an address. “Are you sure you don’t want any of us to accompany you?”

“This is a simple pick up and return mission but if things go awry I don’t want to put any of your lives in danger.”

Song salutes as Lin enters the Airship. She flips over a few levers and the engines hum to life. The trip would take over 6 hours but with no bathroom breaks Lin could make it in just under that time. Currently her only goal was to bring the Avatar back to the Protection of the Republic City no matter the cost. As the ground began to pass under her mind began to wander.

✣✣✣ 11 years ago ✣✣✣

Lin hadn’t been to the Fire Nation since she was a teen, let alone seen Izumi or Zuko. But after the Red Lotus attempted to take the Avatar she had been summoned. A Royal Guard led her into the War Room where standing around a table was Izumi and Zuko. They had both aged, Izumi gracefully and Zuko’s hair was snow white.

“Lin. Wonderful to see you old friend.” Izumi pulls her in for a tight hug.

“You too.” Lin muttered as she pulled away.

“My child, it has been too long. I wish we were meeting on better terms.” Fire Lord Zuko gestured toward a chair. “Sit, we have important matters to discuss.”

Lin hadn’t heard the term ‘my child’ in over 30 years but the term warmed her heart. She had always looked to Zuko as a sort of Father figure in her life since she hadn't known her own. They were both old souls their entire lives and Zuko didn’t like to pry. Zuko let out a long sigh and began his speech.

“Lin, I am asking you a personal favor. Not a favor from the Fire Lord but a favor from my heart. We cannot let The Avatar fall to the hands of the Red Lotus. I am requesting that you assist myself in an investigation of these members.”

“Why are you asking me this? I’m not part of the White Lotus.”

“I trust you with not only my life but my families.” Zuko starts and Izumi nods in agreeance. “I need your help in interrogating these criminals and to investigate any leads we may receive.”

“You are tenacious and we know that you will stop at nothing to keep not only Republic City but the world safe.” Izumi adds.

Lin crossed her arms. They weren’t wrong. Lin not only took her job seriously but she took everyone’s safety seriously. But this would be the most difficult task of her life.

“I’ll do it.” Lin nodded.

“Thank you. I will be in touch once I have spoken with the rest of Team Avatar.”

“And please Lin. Don’t be a stranger.” Izumi smiles at her. “You’re always welcome in our home.”

The outer wall passes under Lin in a flash and breaks her from her throughs. How had almost 5 hours passed? How did she even get here? She tightened her grip on the steering wheel and powered through the last hour. The Dai Li were not very thrilled by the sudden appearance of the Republic City Police Chief but after docking they cleared her to dock in the upper ring. Her knuckles knock against the door and after a long pause Tenzin appears.

“Lin?” He says confused as she enters the house. “What are you doing here?”

“We need to get Korra out of here immediately. Her life’s in danger.”

“What?” Korra looks between them. “What’s going on?”

“I just got word for Lord Zuko and Tonraq.”

“Why is Lord Zuko with my dad?”

“Zaheer and the others have escaped.”

“How is that possible?” Tenzin stumbles over his words.

“Because Zaheer...is an Airbender now.” Lin says

Tenzin’s eyes go wide. “No.”

“All right, hold on.” Korra looks at Lin. “Will you quit talking like I’m not right here and tell me what’s going on? Who is Zaheer and why am I in danger?”

“Shortly after we found you were the Avatar Zaheer and three others attempted to kidnap you. Luckily, your father, Lord Zuko, Chief Sokka and I were there to stop them. We apprehended the criminals and locked them away in prisons designed to impair their abilities.”

“So that’s why you and my Dad sheltered me away.” Korra hangs her head.

“It was for your own safety.”

“Why were they trying to kidnap Korra?” Mako interjects.

“We spent 13 years interrogating them but they never broke. To this day, no one know what their motive was.” Lin steps toward Korra. “We need to get you back to Republic City, where I can protect you.”

“No, I’m not running.”

“Korra, you don’t understand. These criminals are like no one you’ve ever faced before.”

“Look, I’m not a little kid anymore. You don’t need to protect me. I came here for one thing--to find Airbenders--and I’m not leaving without them.”

“Fine. Let’s get ‘em and get out of here. Where are they?” Lin says.

“In a military compound and we’re busting them out.”

This was supposed to be a simple pick up and go mission but now it was a prison break. Lin walked next to Asami in silence back to the Airship. She had provided Bumi with a Police Radio that linked back to her Airship. Now alone the two of them waited for the signal. A moment of peace hung in the air and a moment later Asami spoke.

“So...” Asami smiled. “How’s Republic City?”

“You’ve been gone for less than a week. It’s fine.” She barked.

“Alrighty then.” Asami shifts her weight from side to side before tapping her foot. The vibrations radiated up her foot and through her foot causing her annoyance.

“Can you not?” Lin watches her. “I can feel that tapping through my damned feet.”

“Sorry...” Asami stops and a moment later speaks. “Do you always feel vibrations?”

“You’re close enough for me to.”

“But if I were on the other side of the Airship could you feel it?”

“Not while wearing my boots. I’d have to do a full Seismic Sense for that.”

“That explains how you were so easily able to find my Dad’s secret underground workshop.”

“Is that what you’re calling it now?” She scoffs.

“What the hell else am I supposed to call it?” Asami says with an angry tone.

“I’d prefer you call it what it was. An underground terrorist bunker.”

“My bad. Just tell me when they’re ready.” Asami walks over to the adjacent wall.

Hiroshi Sato was a terrible man. He helped Amon the man who took the bending of Korra and even herself. When she saw Asami it made her think of that moment and it only angered her. Should the daughter pay for the sins of her Father? At least Asami had been working to help better the world instead of trying to destroy it. Kya must be rubbing off on her because she felt the need to apologize to Asami. 

_Damn it Kya._

She approaches her with caution unsure where to start. “Look kid...” She clears her throat. “I know it’s rough...I should have kept my comments to myself.”

Asami said nothing and she probably deserved that response. She wasn't about to let this girl into her personal circle but she also shouldn't be blatantly rude. Kya was rubbing off on her quicker than she expected. The radio crackles to life and she hurries over to the receiver.

“Topside, this is Papa Bear. The breezies are in the hold. Cue the balloons.”

“What?” Lin chimes back. “Are you in trouble?”

“No! We got the airbenders and we’re headed out. Bring the airships.” Bumi says back.

“Copy that. Asami and I are on our way.” Lin says before turning to Asami.

Asami nods and runs down the gangplank to her own Airship. Moments later they both begin to lift off the ground and head to the Earth Queens palace.

It’s the Sato Raid all over again…

As the Earth Queens compound comes into view below are the Airbenders surrounded by Dai Li agents. Lin pulls down on a lever and the Airship hovers above a large stone building. Bending a cable from her wrist opening the door while flipping over a lever with her other hand.

“Everyone's in. Let’s go!” Bumi’s voice crackles over the radio.

Pressing the throttle forward the Airship’s engines roar once more and they begin their escape. She peers below as Tenzin and Korra grow smaller and smaller before Oogi swoops down and they fly away. The metal hatch to the gondola flies open and Bumi runs over to her.

“Lin, that was amazing!” Bumi swoops behind her and hugs her tightly kissing her left cheek. 

Lin tosses him backwards. “Touch me again and I break every bone in your body.”

"Yes Chief!" Bumi runs off.

The next morning on Air Temple Island Kya was helping Pema cook breakfast for the steadily growing group of Air benders. What started out as a meal for a growing family of 6 had almost tripled in the span of a few weeks which meant a lot more meals. Pema rolled out the dumplings while Kya would stuff and seal them. After about a dozen Pema broke the silence.

“How are you and your friend if you don’t mind me asking? I hadn’t seen you leave the island as often.”

“She’s away on...business right now.” Kya said, trying to hide any hints of it being Lin.

“Oh, so she’s a business woman. Is she away often?”

“Not typically. She’s usually very busy but had a business trip. Should be back in a few weeks.”

“When she returns I’d love to have her over for dinner.” Pema said and Kya almost dropped a dumpling. “If you’re both okay with that.”

“I’ll have to ask her.” Kya smiled.

If only you knew.

“Excuse me. Hello? My name is Yorru.” A bald man with a scar on his eyebrow enters the dining hall. “I heard this was the place to come if you’re a new airbender.”

“You got that right, stranger!” Meelo points at him.

“Mom, Aunt Kya, we got another one!” Ikki shouts from the dining hall.

“Let’s go check out this new bender.” Pema tosses the comment over her shoulder as they enter the dining room. “Hello my name is Pema and this is my sister-in-law Kya.”

“Lovely to meet you both.” Yorru bows his head. “Are you Airbenders too?”

“Oh no but my husband is and so are our lovely children.” She gestures toward them.

“I’m a Waterbending Master.” Kya smiles at the man. “I’m Avatar Aang’s daughter.”

“Wonderful. Aang was a powerful Airbender and I hope to be as great as him one day.”

“Stick with me and you’ll be the best.” Meelo elbows his knee. “Daw is new here too so let’s go show you to the boys dormitory. The BEST dormitory!” Meelo grabs Daw and Yorru pulling them outside into the hall.

“Boys will be boys!” Pema chimes as she walks into the kitchen once more.

“Mhmm...” Kya peers outside of the window watching them. A lightbulb went off her in brain but she couldn’t place it. He must just have a common looking face. She paid no mind and returned to the kitchen to help Pema prepare breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I packed a lot into this chapter but let me know what you think below! Thanks for reading!


	9. Carry the Weight Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a new Airbender is discovered in Zaofu Lin is forced to confront her past. Trigger warning this goes into Lin's traumatic past and mention of blood and injuries.  
> If you want to see Korrasami's perspective of this Check out Chapter 2  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030917/chapters/69317931

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy oh boy this one took me awhile to get down right but BAM IS IT BEAUTIFUL. IMO.

On the bank of a river surrounded by mountains Lin stands watch as Bolin and Korra play fetch with Naga. The tall mountains easily tower over the Airship blocking out the sun as it passes behind each. They had been here for over an hour and although Lin hadn’t scensed anyone she didn’t like being out in the open. She didn’t like feeling vulnerable. Korra airbends a ball far into the distance and Naga chases it.

“You have 5 minutes Avatar. 5.” Lin crosses her arms watching Korra’s every move. “And don’t stray where I can’t see you.”

“Of course Chief.” Korra salutes before Airbending a ball for Naga. “Why is it so important that you specifically watch me? Mako’s a cop too.”

“He’s a Detective and I am aware of his capabilities. This however, is a personal matter.”

“You personally...want to keep me safe?” Korra says as Naga returns with the ball.

“To a degree yes.”

“Aw, Lin. I’m really going on you, aren’t I?” Korra throws the ball once more.

“I have a duty as the Chief of Police to keep the Citizens of Republic City safe.”

“Raiko kicked me out. I’m not an RC Citizen anymore.”

“That’s not the point I’m trying to make here...” Lin pinches the bridge of her nose. “Just...nevermind.”

She couldn't say that she owed the Avatar anything but she truly did. Korra was the Avatar and she kept the world safe but she also gave back her gift of bending. She had felt so lost without her bending. Like a piece of her had been ripped away and Korra restored that missing piece. She owed Korra everything but would never tell her. The 5 minutes had passed...and then another...

“While you’re playing fetch four of the most dangerous criminals in the world are hunting you down. We should get moving.” Lin gestured toward the Airship.

“Relax. We just got here. Besides, no one knows where I am right now except us.” Korra says as Naga returns the ball which rolls to Lin’s feet. “I think she wants you to throw it for her.”

She looks down at the slobber covered ball with a cocked eyebrow. “I’ll pass. Thanks.”

“We just got a call on the radio about another airbender.” Asami says walking over.

“Finally! Where are they?” Korra exclaimed.

“A city called Zaofu, the home of the Metal Clan.” Mako read over the name slowly.

Su. Why did it have to be Zaofu?

“You know the place?” Korra gestured toward Lin.

“Uh, never been, but I don’t want you going there.” Lin crosses her arms. “I’d rest a lot easier if you were back safe in Republic City.” She tried to hide the worry in her tone.

“Sorry, but if there’s an Airbender in Zaofu, that’s where we’re going next.”

Once again Korra is stubborn and going against her knowledge and experience. If only it were legal to just lock her away and slap some sense into her. Lin rolls her eyes and Naga whines pushing the ball toward her. Lin bends a cable and pops the ball before storming off. As she enters the Airship she sits on a bench away from the windows. If they didn’t know she was here then she could continue ignoring Su’s existence.

Asami took the helm and after a 6 hour trip they flew over a valley where several gleaming citadels lay along the landscape. Around the edge of each there are large triangles protruding from them like pedals on a flower.

“Wow! Oh wow!” Bolin says pushing his face against the glass. “An entire city made of metal. You should be right at home Beifong.”

Lin scoffed as Asami guided the airship to a towering docking platform that stood in the nearest citadel. Metal cables clanked against the side as they began to lower onto the platform. Once they docked the Metalbenders bent stairs up to the door and the group began to exit.

“Aren’t you coming?” Asami stops in front of her.

“What’s there to see? It’s metal. Big whoop.” She tosses a hand dismissively. “Just find the Airbender and let’s get moving. And don’t tell anyone I’m here.”

“Why not?” Korra

“I don’t need to explain myself to you. Just do what I say.”

“Fine. You got it, Chief Grumpy Pants.”

Trying to protect this girl and she’s nothing but trouble.

Once she was alone she stood only to be greeted with sad Polar Bear Dog eyes. Naga nuzzled the busted ball over her foot and Lin rolled her eyes.

“Leave me alone the rest of this trip and I’ll buy you another one.” Lin says over her shoulder.

Naga barks making Lin jump before she walks up to the window. The metal city gleams in the light as the sun bathes the valley in an ethereal glow. People below bustle like aunts, trains follow along rails and after who knows how long a voice snaps her attention.

“I found out why you were so against coming here.” Korra says, stepping aside revealing Su. “Why didn’t you ever tell me you had a sister?”

“Half-sister.” She crosses her arms.

Not like she ever acted like one.

“Same Mom, different Dads. So what?” Su shrugs her shoulders. “We’re blood, Lin. After 30 years, the least you could do is say hello.”

“I have nothing to say to you.” She turns away.

“You two haven’t spoken in 30 years--how come?” Korra asks.

“Ask her.” Su gestures toward Lin. “I tried.”

“Oh, don’t put that on me.” Lin points a finger at her chest. “You’re the one who tore our family apart.”

“And you’ve done a bang-up job at keeping it that way.” Su retorts.

“You haven’t changed one bit, have you?”

“Look, we can stand here arguing about the past all day, but that’s not the reason the Avatar came here. My daughter is thrilled to meet you.”

“Lin.” Korra smiles wide. “Your niece is the new Airbender. Isn’t that amazing?”

“Yeah. Terrific.” Lin says with thick sarcasm

“Let me show you all around my home.” Su says in an annoying friendly tone.

Lin hesitantly exits the airship and they enter a small elevator which takes them to the ground level. People walk by with bright smiles and Lin tries to remember every face. Dark hair, dark eyes...so many people looked the same. Especially the guards, they had almost no unique identifiers or features. This was only making her job more difficult. A twinge shoots through her neck and she hides it the best she can. They board a Mono-Rail system where Aiwei explains the history of Zaofu and even pass a large statue of Toph. They reach the citadel at the center of Zaofu which appears to be the largest and most refined. Each metal detail seems defined almost down to the molecule. 30 years would be plenty of time to train benders in the finer refinement of Metalbending. They walk over a bridge which overlooks an arena where two men toss a metal disk which bounces off multiple pillars.

“Those are my two youngest, Wei and Wing.” Su gestures toward the young men. “They’re playing a game called Power Disc. They invented it all on their own.”

One of Su’s twin sons kicks the metal disk which speeds through the pillars and into a goal. The game seemed simple enough.

“Oh, nice power Wei!” Su chimes at her sons.

“Ha! Wing goes down.” Wei cheers.

“I’m so proud of those two.” Su gestures them to follow.

Lin scoffs and follows behind as they walk over another bridge to a large metal sculpture garden. A young with black and green hair bends a piece of metal then considers his work.

“Huan, I want you to meet the Avatar and her friends. And your Aunt Lin.” Su gestures toward the group.

“Nice to meet you.” Korra smiles.

“Hey.” Huan says not turning back.

_I like this one._

“Wow, that’s a really nice...banana?” Bolin cocks his head. “Yes, very, very lifelike.”

“It’s not a banana!” Huan sighs. “I was inspired by harmonic convergence. It represents blah blah blah.” At least that’s what Lin heard as she began to zone out of their conversation.

_Nevermind._

After the green haired hippies incessant babbling they continue their tour. He was an artist and Lin could appreciate art but never understood the mumbo jumbo hippie garbage that came with it. After a few minute walk they enter a large garden where a young woman with short hair is reading a book. On either side of the path are a line of dark green topiaries and small sculptures.

 _Probably done by Hippie Huan._ Lin chuckled to herself at the joke. 

“And this is my daughter Opal.” Su gestures.

It was like being teleported back 30 years ago. The tanned skin, jet black hair and shimmering green eyes. She looked like a spitting image of Su. Lin gripped her fists tightly as her neck spasmed once more.

“Wow.” Opal looks up, sitting down her book. “Avatar Korra. I can’t believe you’re really here. You are so amazing.”

“It’s great to meet you, Opal.” Korra chimed.

_4 kids. Raava be. If I had 4 kids…_

Lin shuttered at the thought of that many children screaming and running around all at once. It would be just as bad as her dinner’s on Air Temple Island with Tenzin’s children. At least she had Kya there to keep her momentarily sane. The sooner they leave, the sooner she can get back to Kya and safety of Republic City. She walks over to the group.

“Great. We found the Airbender. Let’s take her back to the Airship and get out of here.”

“And the woman,” Su steps between them. “Apparently, trying to abduct you is your Aunt Lin.”

“Really? I’ve always wanted to meet you.” Opal steps forward. “My mom has told me so many stories about you.”

“I’m sure she has.” Lin turns away rolling her eyes.

“So, I’ve set all of you up in the guesthouses while Korra trains Opal.” Su smiles.

“Oh, I’m sorry but I was hoping she could train with the rest of the Airbenders at the Northern Temple.” Korra replies hopefully.

“That sounds amazing.” Opal chimes in.

“Nonsense.” Su waves a hand dismissively. “This is where Opal’s home and family are. You can train her here.”

“I guess I could help her get started.”

_For fucks sake._

“Absolutely not. We’re leaving.” Lin demands.

“She’s just a little worried because there are a bunch of crazy criminals after me.” Korra says sarcastically.

“If you’re concerned about security, don’t be. This is the safest city in the world.” Su says, causing Lin to roll her eyes. “Now, I’ll see you all at dinner, and come hungry. My chef will blow the taste buds right out of your mouth.” Su smiles before walking away.

“Why do you have such a problem with your sister?” Korra shrugs her shoulders. “She seems nice. Come on, we can stay a little while.”

Lin crosses her arms and growls. “Fine. But leave me alone until dinner.” She turns on her heel and walks over to Opal. “Where are the guesthouses?”

Opal smiles. “This way Aunt Lin!”

On Air Temple Island Daw runs toward the spinning gates and bounces off a few before landing on his butt. Meelo yells at him before Yorru strides confidently over to the training area. He cartwheels through the first two gates and begins to move through them with ease. Before side stepping and whirls past several spinning gates. He disappears and a moment later flips out unscathed.

“Now, that man’s a leaf.” Meelo chimes in.

“A student is only as good as his master.” Yorru bows to Meelo who returns the gesture.

Why does he look so familiar?

“Great news. I just got a message from Tenzin. He’s with a whole group of other Airbenders at the Northern Temple, and he wants all of you to join them. We head out in 2 days.”

“And the Avatar is with them?” Yorru asks hesitantly.

“No...apparently she had to split off from Tenzin.” Kya says watching his face fall.

“That’s unfortunate. I really wanted to meet her.”

Later that night in Zaofu Lin sits at a U shaped dinner table next to Su. She folds her arms in frustration as the chef sits a plate in front of her before Su. She really didn't want to be at this stupid dinner. She really wanted to be back in Republic City with Metalbenders on the ready. She really didn't want to be next to Su and she really needed a drink. The Chef bows deeply and begins his speech.

“Tonight for your dining pleasure, I present a seared wild Kyoshi elephant Koi, paired with a ginger-infused pea tendril and hibiscus root salad.” The chef bows.

“Stunning.” Su nods at him and he exits.

 _‘Stunning.’_ Lin said mockingly in her head causing her to chuckle.

As the Chef leaves the room a middle-aged man wearing glasses and a younger man peer into the room. The older man has a hint of grey in his hair while the younger man juggles multiple scrolls.

“Sorry, dear, I’m going to have to take dinner in my office. I just had a breakthrough on the Tram Station Remodel.” The middle-aged man says.

“Well, don’t let me stand in the way of inspiration.” Su smiles at him before turning to Korra. “That was my brilliant architect of a husband, Baatar, and our oldest son. He engineers all my husband’s projects.”

“5 kids. What a nightmare.” Lin rolls her eyes.

“No, no my children are a blessing.” Su turns toward Lin.

“Yeah, Mom used to say that too but she never meant it.”

Lin picks up her chopsticks and begins to eat the Kyoshi elephant Koi. It was delicious and it only made her angrier. Su got away with so much and ended up having a nicer and seemingly happier life than her? Why did Su get that when Lin worked harder? Lin scowls and continues to eat.

“How’s your search for the new Airbenders going?” Su turns back to Korra.

“Honestly, not great.” Korra sighs. “We had to rescue a whole group of them from the Earth Queen.”

“Oh, she’s horrible. She thinks she can just do whatever she wants.”

“Sounds familiar.” Lin mumbles under her breath.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

 _‘I’m Su and I have a big fancy house and know everything.’_ Lin mocked in her head.

“I mean, the idea of even having a queen is so outdated--don’t you agree, Korra?”

“I hadn’t really thought about it too much.” Korra chimes.

“Well, you should start. The world is evolving, and the Earth Queen can evolve with it or step aside.”

“Hey, everyone, my little sister is an expert on World affairs now.” Lin announced to the dining room.

“You wanna talk about what’s really bugging you? Because I’m right here!” Su barks at her.

“Sorry we’re late everyone!” Varrick says walking into the dining hall with Zhu Li in tow.

“Varrick what are you doing here?” Asami watches him.

“I got out of prison, looked up my old pal Suyin and now I’m the head of her technology division!” Varrick leans back into his chair. “Picture it Asami. A high speed rail powered by magnets. I’ve already started the-”

“Alright that’s enough!” Lin stands slamming her fists into the table. “I’m trying to keep the Avatar safe and you’re harboring a criminal?”

“Ease up, Lin.” Su turns to her. “Sure Varrick’s made a few mistakes in his past but that doesn’t mean he should pay for it the rest of his life. My chef was a pirate and now he’s a culinary master. People change.”

“You haven’t.” Lin points to her before storming out of the room slamming the door behind her.

On Air Temple Island Kya is reading a book in the library when Ikki passes by the open door. She glances up toward the clock. 10pm. Way past a 7 year old's bedtime. She sits down her book and follows her quietly. Ikki stands outside of Tenzin's cracked office door before walking inside.

“What are you doing?” Ikki’s voice pours out of the door. “No one’s allowed in Daddy’s study.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t sleep.” Yorru’s voice joins hers.

_That voice..._

“What are you reading?” Ikki chimes.

“A poem by Guru Laghima, the wisest Airbender who ever lived.”

“Ikki.” Kya opens the door and enters. “You should be in bed. Come on.” She gestures toward the door.

Ikki smiles before leaving the room. “Good night.”

Once they are alone Kya speaks. “You seem to know a lot about Airbender history for someone who just got Airbending.”

_Who are you?_

“I’ve always admired the culture.” Yorru replies.

“And you moved through those gates like a natural. Where did you say you were from?”

“A small village up North.” Yorru furrows his brow. “You’ve probably never heard of it.”

_Black eyebrows so black hair...tight chiseled jaw...scar over the left eyebrow...olive green eyes..._

“Zaheer!” Kya turns and pulls water from the nearby fountain bending it around her.

Zaheer flips back and throws an Air Punch her way which she blocks. She freezes the water around her and begins to shoot ice shards at him. He dodges and grabs an airglider spinning it in the Air deflecting the shards. She launches a few more stepping closer to him before he shoots himself backwards out the window. Kya bends the water around her arms as she runs and leaps out after him avoiding the wooden shards. As his feet hit the stone roof tiles Zaheer leaps off opening the air glider.

“I need some help!” Kya shouts before launching a water tendril at him which wraps around his torso.

She flips backwards off the room and into a Koi pond before pulling him down to her. He lands into the pond with a loud thud the glider sliding across the stone path. She approaches him before he leaps into the air only for her to catch his leg in ice. He breaks away but she pulls a large wave toward her and uses it to launch herself forward at him. She thrusts her fist forward but she bends the water away and kicks a blast of air into her torso launching her back. She bounces and slides off of the stone hearing a loud pop in the process.

That’s dislocated.

She tries to push herself up but her left leg gives out. Zaheer runs toward his glider but he’s caught off guard by a large fireball and he leaps back. Two White Lotus Sentries launch multiple fire attacks his way as he dodges each with ease. Zaheer spins his hands pulling the glider back into his hands launching a few air attacks at the guards. Pulling water over her knee she feels the dislocation. This wouldn't be perfect but at least she could stand. CRACK. POP!

_SON OF A BITCH._

Pushing herself off the ground she leans more onto her right leg. Gathering the water from the pond she begins to spin it around herself. The two White Lotus Sentries get Airbent into the roofed walkway with a loud thud. The water begins to spin faster around Kya in two crisscrossing rings. She thrusts her arms forward but due to her stance it's too far to the right and it is easily dodged. Zaheer takes advantage of this and bends a large gust of air back at her. Slamming directly into her chest she's tossed back and before her face meets the wall and then nothing.

In Zaofu Lin sits in her guesthouse reading the newspaper. Dinner had only been an hour or so ago but the paper was easing her mind away from that confrontation. Zaofu was different that Republic City in many ways. Their Guards were more like a Military than a Police Force, the technology was more updated and there seemed to be no class division or confrontations between benders and non-benders. The paper was filled with stories of upcoming dance recitals, art gallery instillations and even a descent cross-word puzzle. The city seemed almost too perfect for Lin's linking. 3 sharp knocks on the door catch her attention.

“Who is it?” Lin tosses the comment over her shoulder.

The door opens. “Hey, it’s me.” Korra says. “I brought someone who wants to talk to you.” She pushes open the door relieving Opal.

“You wanna talk,” Lin tosses the paper down. “Then talk.” She crosses her legs and arms. A twinge of pain hit her heart when she met Opals gaze. She looked so much like Su when they were younger it was astonishing.

“I’m sorry being here has been so hard for you.” Opal says walking closer to her. “When you showed up, I was so excited to get to know you. I’d heard so many great things about you from Mom and Grandma Toph. So I guess I was kind of sad that you didn’t wanna get to know me.”

_Why can’t people leave me alone?_

“Believe me, I know my family can be a little crazy and overwhelming sometimes but I would love it so much if you would be part of it.”

“Get out.” Lin said feeling the rage and pain burn inside her.

“Sorry...” Opal takes a step back. “Did I say something wrong?”

“Get out!” Lin says as it reaches a boiling point as Opal turns running away.

“What’s your problem?” Korra interjects. “Don’t get mad at Opal. I asked her to talk to you because I thought it would help you snap out of whatever funk you’re in, but I guess I was wrong.”

“Why don’t you focus on fixing the world.” Lin pushed herself out of the chair to face Korra. “And stop trying to fix my family?”

“Su’s right. You’re never gonna change.” Korra turns toward the door. “You’re always gonna be a bitter, lonely woman.” The door slams shut as Lin feels tears streaming down her face.

✣✣✣ 13 years ago ✣✣✣

Lin had spent days and even months thinking over her relationship and engagement to Tenzin. She said yes to marrying him but they had put off a wedding since their work had begun to pile up. Long nights quickly turned into long weeks at the Station and she would go home to Air Temple Island once a week at the most. She knew it was wrong and she knew that it was only putting a larger rift between her and Tenzin. But the city needed her too.

After Avatar Aang's death the gang violence had only increased and Tenzin had been thrust into being a Councilman. Most nights when Lin did come home she would still sleep alone. Tenzin would go over bills in his office or meditate in the Western Gardens which were his favorite spot on the island. He would meditate for hours alone trying to connect with the Spirits but he never could. After so many years together relationships should get easier but each passing day only made things more complicated. Today she needed to talk to him. Today she needed to tell him that she cared but could see the distance between them. Today was the day.

The stone path under her boots radiated through her metal armor as she made her way up the path to the Western Gardens. There bathed in the setting sun sat Tenzin in his usual spot. The spot where they had spent so many romantic evenings together and a place that would always hold warmth in her heart. As she approaches Tenzin breaks his meditation with a bright smile turning to her.

“Oh Lin. I uh, I wasn't expecting you.” Tenzin says as his face falls.

“Tenzin. I think we need to have a talk.” Lin shifted her stance.

“Now’s not really a good time.” He says peering over her shoulder.

“No. This needs to happen.” Lin sighs. “We’ve been putting this off for far too long.”

“Alright.” Tenzin nods. “Let’s talk.”

“What have we become? We’ve been growing apart for years now. But I want to make us work.”

“I have to admit I’ve been having these thoughts for awhile now.”

Pema walks into their conversation. “Oh Lin.” Her face turns from shock to frustration.

“Can we have some privacy?” Lin looks between the two.

“Tenzin, what’s going on?” Pema steps toward them.

“Uh, yes, Pema. Lin and I were just having a discussion about...personal matters.”

“I thought you ended these...personal matters.”

“You what?” Lin stands tossing back her chair.

“Lin...I had been meaning to speak with you. You were just gone at the station and our scheduled never quite lined up...” Tenzin folds his fidgeting hands. “We have been growing apart and we have different goals in life. You have your career, I have the Council and the duty to continue my Fathers-”

“My career? I’m protecting this city your Father built just for you to sneak around behind my back?”

“You have to understand my precarious situation. My Father died 4 years ago and I need to have chil-”

“Don’t.” Lin cuts him off.

“Lin. I need to have children and that is something you just don’t want. I care for you I just-”

“Tenzin this is ridiculous.” Pema tosses her arms in frustration. “You need to make a decision. You know we’re meant for each other.”

“You shut your mouth.” Lin turns to her. “You have no place here.”

“I’ve made him happier in 6 months than you ever have.”

“Ladies, please!” Tenzin jumps up.

Lin turns with the Beifong scowl. “No, Tenzin. It’s over. And you.” She snaps her gaze to Pema. “You’re under arrest.”

“You can’t arrest me.” Pema shouts. “Under what charges?”

“I’m the Chief of the Goddamned Police. I can arrest you for whatever I want.”

“Your position is why you’re in this situation in the first place. You put your career over Tenzin for years now and pushed him away because you don’t care.” Pema steps closer to Tenzin. “I actually love him. Those last words were all it took to push Lin over the edge.

_What does this...child know about love?_

She slams her foot into a horse stance the vibrations swarm through her body like locust. The Earth responded to her pain and began to rumble as she pushed her arms apart. The ground shakes and groans as Tenzin reaches for Pema. Deep cracks between them begin to form through the Earth as she twists and contorts it like the pain she feels deep within her chest.

“Stop, Lin.” Tenzin shouts.

_All these years._

She tosses her arms to the left side before the right widening the cracks to form a crevice between Tenzin and Pema. They stumble apart as the stone below them rumbles but she can barely hear it over her heart pounding in her ears. The seismic energy from the Earth vibrating through her feet she could almost feel their fear radiating through it.

_I trusted you._

Deepening her stance she begins to manipulate the Earth below the two forcibly sinking them into the Earth. The stone begins to consume them inch by inch until they are up to their knees. The cliffside garden consumes itself as the open air now races closer and closer to Tenzin and Pema. Large cracks begin to form in the Air Temple as the Earth splits further apart before falling into the sea.

“Stop! You’re going to kill us!” Tenzin pleaded with Lin.

Her hands shake just as hard as the Earth around them as she rips them both from their stone prisons before collapsing the entire garden into the sea. Slamming her foot once more she senses only the three of them before tossing a chunk of earth the size of a hippo into the Air Temple. The blue terracotta roof over the walkway leading to it collapses and crumbles to the ground. Tenzin pulls Pema close and forms an air shield around them.

“PLEASE. THIS TEMPLE IS ALL I HAVE LEFT.” Tenzin bends a gust of wind into Lin's chest knocking her over. She stumbles back and he rushes to her side. “I’m sorry Lin I did that I had to-” He’s cut off by a loud TWACK sound as Lin’s fist makes contact with his nose.

“You...you broke my nose.” Tenzin says as the blood pours from his face.

“Be glad I didn’t break more than that. Don’t ever speak to her again you backstabbing piece of-”

“STOP!” Pema rushes to his side. “This is your fault. You pushed him away. If you keep doing this you’re always going to be bitter and alone!” Pema shouts at her.

Present Day

Tears stream down her face as the memory rushes back to her slamming her fists into the table. She had only ever done her job to help others but it always blew up in her face. Tenzin, Su, her Mom, no matter what she did or how hard she worked it always ended this way. Was she even worthy of happiness? Was she even worthy of the love that Kya had given to her? Or would she ruin it like she always had? It was her duty to keep Republic City and the Avatar safe...no matter the cost.

The next morning she pulled on her armor and began to patrol Zaofu. Su was so sure about this being the safest city and yet she was harboring multiple criminals. No walls blocked the city, only lazy guards who would chit-chat for hours. Disgraceful. She pinches the bridge of her brow as she listens in on their conversation.

"Haha yeah so how many push-up's did you do last night?" The male guard flexes. "Because I did like 100."

Clearly this guard was just attempting to woo a fellow guard which only made Lin beyond furious. It has been hours and enough was enough. If Su wasn’t going to discipline her own guards she would have to.

“What do you two think you’re doing?” Lin scolds them. ”Get back to work.” The twinge in her neck happens once more radiating a pain through her head.

“Is everything all right here?” Aiwei approaches.

“The Avatar is in danger and these two knuckleheads are just standing around chit chatting.”

“Don’t worry.” He places a hand on her shoulder. “Zaofu is the most secure city in the world.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” She shrugs off his hand. “I’m going to check every inch of this place.” She scowls at the guards before walking away.

“Lin.” Aiwei blocks her path. “You do not have to work while you are here. You need to relax.”

“I’m fine!” She barks but the twinge races through her skull.

_DAMN IT._

“It doesn’t take a Truthseer to know you are under a dangerous amount of stress.” He says as she turns away. “If you do not deal with your repressed feelings, there will be severe consequences to your health...and your job.”

“I’m not interested in talking about my feelings.”

“You won’t have to say a word.” He hands her a card with an acupuncturist name and address on it.

_Damned hippies…_

She took the card from him and began to walk to the address. Even if she wanted to check every inch she couldn’t. Her body felt like every muscle was on fire and like she was only moments away from combusting from it. As she pushes the door open a bald man wearing a green suit smiles at her.

“Hello Ma’am.” He notices her badge. “I mean Chief. How may I be of assistance today?”

Lin rolls her eyes. “I was told I need to come here. I’m under a lot of stress.”

“That’s perfectly normal with your profession.” He stands and gestures toward a backroom. “Please follow me.” He opened the door to a small room with a bed and a few bookshelves lining the walls. “Remove your armor and lie down for me.” Lin obliged and he hovers the needles over her body.

“How many of those things are you gonna stick in me?” She counted each. 24.

“I’ll be placing several needles on each of your acupoints. There’s nothing to be scared about.”

“I’m not afraid of needles!” She jolts up.

“Please close your eyes and deep breathe.” He advised as she obliged.

_I’ve been stabbed, beaten, electrocuted and caught on fire…twice_

“This process will correct the imbalances in your chi. Tell me if you feel any pain or pressure.”

“I can’t feel a thing.” Lin scoffs.

“I’m going to need more needles.” The man says as additional needles sink into her skin. “This process often taps into buried memories. These can sometimes be difficult to process.”

“Buried memories, uh-huh.”

_Hippie nonse-_

✣✣✣ 31 years ago ✣✣✣

In a small apartment a 13 year old Su sits with two young men as they admire jewels, money and other items spread out onto the table. A 19 year old Lin watches and they notice her enter the room. One of the young men pulls the valuables into a bag.

“Su? What are you doing home?” Lin asks.

“Wow!” Su laughs pointing to her Police Cadet uniform. “You almost look like a real cop.”

“You’re supposed to be in school.” Lin crosses her arms.

“Oh no.” Su retorts sarcastically. “Are you gonna tell Mom? It’s not like she’s going to care.”

“Where’d you get all that stuff?” Lin nods toward the now full bag of valuables on the mans lap.

“Uh it fell off the back of a truck.” The man smiles.

“What are you doing hanging out with these losers?”

“They’re my friends, and you have no right to call them that!” Su grabs the bag and slings it over her shoulder. “Come on guys, let’s get out of here.”

Lin turns to grab her shoulder. “Su stop.”

Su slaps her hand away. “Get your hands off of me!”

“You have so much potential. You’re ruining your life.”

“At least I have a life!”

She jerks up off the table launching the needles from her skin and into the surrounding walls. Her heartbeat radiates through her body and her hands tremble. It was so vivid, so real. She could feel the sunlight from the window bathing her not yet scarred cheek, the way the floor creaked with every step and the last glimmer of hope to impress her Mother. Beads of sweat drip off her chin as she pushes herself off the bed.

“Wait!” The acupuncturist shouts. “Leaving in the middle of the session could make you sick.”

“I’m done here.” Lin says before stumbling out of the door and back to her guesthouse.

Her life had always been work and never any rest. ‘At least I have a life’ the words echoed through her mind. Su was right. She had worked for years on end which eventually drove Tenzin into the arms of another woman. Could she ever put her love over her duty to the city? The sunlight hurt her eyes as she made her way through the streets of Zaofu. She wasn’t sure how she returned to quarters but when she did she collapsed into a chair.

✣✣✣ 33 years ago ✣✣✣

“AGAIN!” Toph shouted at Lin and Su.

Both girls panted, exhausted from their multiple consecutive sparring matches. They had been on Air Temple Island all day training but it was never good enough for their Mother. Lin felt bad for her younger sister and would go easy on her but she worried at any moment Toph would catch on. She was strict. She was stern. She wanted both her daughters to be peak fighters, speak metalbenders and all by the age of 12. In less than a year Su would be that age and as that date drew closer and closer Toph would push them harder and harder. Lin wiped the sweat away from her eyes before it could turn them once more before deepening a horse stance.

“Begin!” Toph slammed a foot into the ground signaling the start of the match.

Lin stepped to the side bending a medium sized stone which Su easily avoided. Su redirected the stone slamming it into Lin’s side. She could hear a loud crack as it made contact with her ribs but she pressed on. They had always fought for their Mother’s attention but Lin never had the heart to unleash all her power on her sister whom she was 6 years older than. Snarling Lin leapt toward Su in an attempt to catch her off guard but she was prepared. Su ducked down low and threw sand into Lin’s eyes and she collapsed to the ground.

“THAT’S CHEATING!” Lin rubbed her eyes in an attempt to remove the granules.

“There’s no cheating in sparring. Only winning.” Toph walks over to them. “Now get up off the ground you’re a Beifong. We don’t show defeat and we do not show mercy.”

“I haven’t lost.” Lin stands closing her eyes before stomping a foot to the ground.

The sand burned every time her eyelids fluttered or her eyes moved so she shut them tightly. Even without her vision the Earth wouldn’t fail her. The shock wave reverberated back to her foot, vibrating up though her and she snapped her head to Su.

_Got you._

Lin thrust her arms up from the ground pulling Earth around Su holding her in place. Su tried to escape her stone prison to no avail as Lin crept closer to her. Every step bouncing back to her as she approached her target.

“Yield!” Lin said towering over her sister.

“NEVER!” Su burst out of her stone prison sending the Earth barreling into Lin’s chest knocking her to the ground once more.

Lin laid on the ground still blinded gasping for air. She could feel warm liquid oozing down her face and over her lips. The familiar hints of iron against her tongue. Blood. She wiped it away but it continued to fall. Su walks over to her older sister gasping on the ground blood rushing from her nose and smiles.

“You yield.” Su chuckles crossing her arms.

“That is how you take an opponent down Lin. I told her to not hold back since you have been.” Toph scoffs at her daughter. “Beifong's don’t hold back. Beifong's don’t show mercy.”

“I’m not...holding back.” Lin said with ragged breaths.

“I’m blind not stupid.” Toph waved a hand in front of her face. “Su’s a real Beifong. Now get up and fight.”

Lin wiped her eyes and her blurry vision began to clear. The front of her once green tunic has now been stained a bright red and with every sniffle it showed no signs of stopping. Spitting some blood onto the ground she pushed herself back up and into a fighting stance.

_No mercy._

A long silence filled the air before Toph shouted. “Begin!”

Lin wouldn’t hold back this time. She pulled her arms back before slamming them into the ground sending a wave of Earth toward Su. As Su leapt into the air to dodge it Lin bent the metal cuffs around her wrists pulling her to the ground. The wave of Earth slammed directly into her younger sister who yelped. Su rolled back before pushing herself up, tossing a stone at Lin. Thrusting her fists forward she breaks through it leaping high into the air flipping over Su. Once her feet made contact with the Earth she grabbed Su by the shoulders flinging her over herself slamming her into the ground. Su’s back hit the ground hard but she kicked her feet into Lin’s stomach pushing her back. Kicking herself off the ground she began to spin launching speeding bolder after speeding bolder toward Lin who expertly dodged each.

“Stop dancing around!” Toph barked.

Lin dealt the final blow. It was like the world was in slow motion. A simple misstep by her lesser experience and Lin look advantage of it. She took advantage of her younger sister. Lin twisted the ground below Su’s ankle and then there was a loud snap. Su crumpled to the ground screaming in agony. The weight of what happened hit Lin like a truck. She sprinted over to her sister who was sobbing holding a sadly broken ankle and lower leg.

“I’m so sorry Su! I never meant to hurt you!” Lin cradled her sister.

“Relax that’s what Sugar Queen and Sugar Queen Jr are for!” Toph looms over them and slaps Lin’s back. “That’s how you take down an opponent. Identify any missteps and take strike.” Toph turns to Su. “Once we snap that back into place it’s back to stance training with you.”

“Toph what the _fuck?_ ” Katara came rushing from the Air Temple with Kya not far behind.

Katara didn’t usually show anger and she especially didn’t curse. But the look on her face could have only been described as disgusted and horrified.

“Just a little sparring accident. You can snap that right back.” Toph waves a hand dismissively.

Katara takes Su into her arms hovering healing water over her leg. “Her tibia and fibula are broken and talus is in pieces. How could you let this happen?”

“Just patch her up and she’ll be fine!”

“No. This is too far and look at Lin.” Katara turns to Lin who is shaking covered in blood.

“I-I’m sorry. Mom said not to hold back.” Lin said sobbing.

“Kya, take Lin and get her looked at. I’ll get started on Suyin.” Katara cradles Su in her arms and glares at Toph. “I’ll fix your daughters but you will never spar here again.”

“Fine with me.” Toph crosses her arms. “Send them home when you’re done. I have to go back to the station.”

Katara grunted fuming. Lin had never seen her this angry and she had never cried this hard. Kya knelt down beside her and smiled.

“Let’s get that pretty face of yours looked at.” Kya said, offering Lin her hand.

With a blush spreading across her cheeks she accepted her hand. Kya was always a flirt and Lin’s pale complexion00 caused her to easily blush at any compliment. She cleared her throat as they walked hand in hand back to the infirmary. From front to back their hands sway like they had hundreds of times before. The warmth her friend gave her was so soothing even after the sparring match. It felt nice. Kya pulls away but the ghostly sensation on her hand remains. She gestured toward a bed for Lin to sit on which she obliged. After gathering supplies Kya turns back to her hands shaking.

“Are you alright?” Lin cocked an eyebrow.

“I should be asking you that.” Kya dampened a rag into a bowl of water. “You’re beat up pretty bad.”

“Yeah...” Lin hung her head.

“Nope, I need you to look up. Eyes forward.” Kya placed a thumb under her chin forcing her to look ahead.

Kya had the clearest ocean blue eyes that captured Lin’s gaze. She pat the rag against Lin’s cheek slowly cleaning off the blood. Dab after dab the water in the bowl began to grow redder and redder. Kya furrowed her brow, the mole under her left eye moving slightly. As Kya touched the rag to Lin’s nose a pain surged through her making her eyes water.

“FUCK!” Lin jolted back.

“Language!” Katara’s voice bounced down the hallway.

“Sorry Katara!” Lin shouted back blushing.

“That...is very, very broken.” Kya moved a patch of healing water over her face.

“Great! Add one more thing to the list.” Lin scoffs.

“Give me a few minutes and I can get it reset for you.” Kya paused. “It’s going to hurt at first and your eyes are going to water but the pain will subside.”

Lin nods and Kya begins her work. She wasn’t kidding when she said it would hurt. It was like being hit in the face all over again but just as soon as it started the pain began to dwindle. Now that her face wasn’t throbbing and she could breathe through her nose again she noticed how tight her chest was. Each breath taken in wasn’t held for more than a second before being quickly pressed out. Kya hovered the water over her chest and sighed.

“I’m not the best of this yet over clothing. You’re actually my first session alone.”

“Oh...Well...you’re doing great.” Lin smiled.

“Thanks for the vote of confusing confidence Linny.” Kya chuckled. “I’m going to need you to take off your shirt. You can keep on your bindings. I should be able to work through those.”

Lin pulled off her blood soaked tunic tossing it to the ground before covering her bindings with her hands in embarrassment. It’s just Kya why was she nervous?

“Relax and move your hands so I can assess the damage.” Lin moved her hands and Kya moved the water over her chest.

“Your left lung is bruised and there’s some blood...” Kya grabbed another bowl and handed it to Lin. “You’re gonna need this.”

“Why?” Lin inquired as she felt the sudden and uncontrollable urge to cough.

The coughing sent waves of pain through her as Kya hovered the water over her chest.

“Just breathe deeply and let the coughing happen. I’m so sorry.” Kya said as her entire body racked.

Cough after cough happened and the pain began to subside. A sudden lump in her throat caused her to want to vomit and she coughed one last time spewing blood into the bowl. She looked down in horror as Kya took the bowl handing her a towel.

“You’re going to be sore for a few days and let me know if you have any shortness of breath. I suggest that you stay here until Mom gives you the all clear.” Kya places a hand on her shoulder. “I’m going to get you a shirt. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Kya left the room and shortly after Katara entered is smiling softly. Lin could feel the tears begin to stream down her cheeks at the thought of Suyin once more. Katara wrapped two firm arms around her and rubbed a hand along her back soothingly.

“It’s okay Lin. She’ll need crutches for a few days and about a week's worth of healing sessions. But Su will be fine.”

“I didn’t mean to-”

“I know sweetheart.” Katara pulled away. “Looks like you took most of the damage.” She gestured toward the blood soaked tunic in the floor and bowl.

Lin smiles before coughing. She wipes at her mouth seeing a hint of blood. “Should I be worried?”

“No. You might have some residual blood but you’ll be fine.” Katara steps aside as Kya re-enters the room. “You did a good job on your own Kya.”

She beams with pride handing Lin a shirt. “Thanks! She had a broken nose, bruised lung and some additional scrapes and bruises.”

“Let’s keep her for a week along with Suyin. Now Lin, go lay down and we will find you for dinner.”

A week had passed and Lin had barely left her room on Air Temple Island. The overwhelming guilt of hurting Suyin made her not want to leave. She couldn’t even look her in the eyes without feeling anger, regret and sadness. A knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts. In the door stood Su without any crutches.

“Are you gonna stay in your room feeling sorry for yourself all day?”

Lin wiped her eyes, her vision clearing and in the doorway stood Korra.

“You owe Opal an apology for the way you treated her last night.” Korra steps inside as Lin tries to stand. “Are you okay? You don’t look good.”

Lin’s knees buckle for a moment. “I’m fine!” She pushes past her and out the door.

Bright colorful lights flash in front of her eyes dancing around her like spirits. They danced and taunted her flints of memories embedded within the colors as she stumbled deeper and deeper into the streets of Zaofu. Every step grew heavier and heavier, her muscles began to fail her as they hardened like stone. She needed help and she needed it fast.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do we feel about Lin and Tenzin's break-up flashback?  
> Next Chapter Release Date 1/8/21


	10. Carry the Weight Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Lin be able to face her inner demons and the darkness that looms?  
> If you want Korrasami's perspective check out chapter 3  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030917/chapters/69791088

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PTSD Warning  
> Blood Warning

Lin didn’t know how she managed to fumble through the streets of ZaoFu but she did. Every step felt like her muscles were lead and she even crumpled to the ground numerous times. People watched as she stumbled but she didn’t care. She could barely stay conscious let alone worry about other people's judgements. As she made her way through the Acupuncturist front door the man from earlier jumped up to assist her.

“What did you do to me?” Lin grunts as he rushes to her side.

He pulls her arm over his shoulder and guides her to the backroom. “I tried to warn you. Come with me and let's finish the session.” He lays her on the bed and once the needle is placed between her brow she’s pulled into another memory.

✣✣✣ 29 years ago ✣✣✣

Within the streets of Republic City Lin drives a Police car along the bustling streets. The warm summer air jostles her short hair around her cheeks as turns down 5th Street. She had been a Detective for only a few months now and was on her way to a crime scene when her radio crackled to life.

“Calling all units. Robbery reported on the corner of 5th and Harbor. Suspects vehicle seen fleeing South on Hao Boulevard. Units responding, identify.” 

Lin picks up the radio. “Unit 3 responding.” She jumps as a car speeds past her.

She jerks the wheel to the left spinning the car around while clipping the radio back onto the dash. As the wheels skit and the car turns she flips on the sirens. The buildings pass by in a blur when the car veers down a narrow alley. She follows close behind and gains ground on the fleeing vehicle. Once it’s in range she Metalbends a cable to the wheel ripping it off. The car swerves slamming into a fruit stand before being stopped by a metal pole. Two men begin to flee on foot and Lin leaps from her car chasing them.

“Republic City Police!” She shouts as the metal cables wrap around their ankles. 

“Leave them alone.” A familiar voice chimes.

“Su?” Lin watches as her younger sister exits the crashed vehicle.

“Stop please.” Su stumbles forward.

“No.” Lin grabs the two men and tosses them to the ground. She turns to her younger sister slamming a fist into her car. “So, you’re robbing stores with the Terra Triad now?”

“I didn’t steal anything. I just drove the car.” Su retorted with a hand on her hip. “I owed my friends a favor. It’s not a big deal.” She rolled her eyes.

“Not a big deal? I’m not letting you get away with this.”

Su laughs. “Oh what are you gonna do _Officer_ , arrest me?” Su turns and walks away.

“Don’t even think about taking one more step!” Lin shouts and Su stops.

Su begins to walk away and Lin bends the metal cable from her side. It flies through the air before wrapping around the metal band on Su's wrist. She's halted in place and in a flash the bracer on her left hand turns into a blade slashing the cable. SNAP! The cable moved through the air almost like it was dancing. The world seemed to slow down for just a moment. The frayed in flashed across Lin's right cheek sending throbbing pain through her. Her hand clasps against her face as blood seeps through her fingers as it drips to the ground. The vision in her right eye is black and her face feels like it’s on fire. Su runs over to her.

“I-I didn’t mean-”

“Fuck you!” Lin shouts, stumbling over to her police car. Her blood soaked hand reaches for the radio and it crackles. “This is Unit 3. Code 10-21 Requesting back-up..." She grunts in pain. "Requesting medic..." Lin’s words barely come out as her face begins to swell.

“Dispatching...” After a moment the dispatcher's voice responds. “Unit 3 status check.”

“Facial lacerations...Three suspects in custody.”

“Copy. Back-up and ambulance 2 minutes out.”

She barely hears the last few words as the radio slips from her grasp. Pushing herself to a standing position the world began to spin around her before it went black.

\---

She awoke in a panic, her hand rushing to her bandaged cheek. She wasn’t in the hospital but her Mom’s office on a cot. As her fingers ran delicately over the wrappings causing her to wince.

“You’re awake.” Toph gestures toward a chair next to Su across from her. “Sit down.”

Lin pushes herself off the cot unable to see from her right eye before sitting next to Su. They both stare forward with their arms crossed waiting for their Mother to speak. Toph paced back and forth a few times with her hands on her temples before turning toward her daughters.

“What in the hell were you thinking?” Toph scolds her youngest daughter.

“It’s not that big of a deal.” Su shrugs her shoulders.

“And you.” She turns to Lin. “What were you thinking?”

“Me? What in the hell did I do wrong?”

“You two put me in an impossible position.”

“She’s the one running around with criminals.”

“This is your fault!” Su shouts at Lin.

“My fault? I was doing my job!”

“All right, enough!" Toph slams her fists into the desk. "Here’s what we’re going to do. Su, you need to leave the city as soon as possible.”

“Where am I supposed to go?”

“You’ll stay with your grandparents and I’m dropping the charges.”

“You can’t cover this up! There are witnesses!” Lin shouts wincing due to her cheek.

“I’m the Chief of Police. I can’t have a daughter in jail.”

“Once again the favorite gets an easy way out.” Lin jumps up from the chair tossing it back swaying a moment.

“This is our only option.” Toph sighs rubbing her temples.

✣✣✣ Present Day ✣✣✣

“You’re going to feel a bit fragile.” The acupuncturist says bending the needles. “It’s best if you take it easy for awhile.”

“I don’t need to rest.” Lin pushes herself up. “I need to do something I shouldn't have done a long time ago.” She walks out into the streets shoulders stooped.

Her mind was filled with a haze as she walked through Zaofu. A guard noticed her and stopped to assist her only for her to push him away. She barked asking where Su was and then made her way to the Metalbending training area. As she approaches she watches Su training Korra and Bolin. The rage begins to boil inside and with every step closer she feels the ground below her shake. The metal plates under the group bend and grind startling the group as they turn to her. Su turns with a calm face which only made her angrier. She could feel her heartbeat radiating deep into her bones as each breath escaped her lungs like fire.

“Su, it’s time we talk.” She grunts out with heavy breaths.

“After 30 years, you’re finally ready to talk?” Su says, almost mockingly holding her hands behind her back.

“When we were in Mom’s office that day,” Lin stormed over to her. “You could have taken responsibility for what you did. Instead you stayed quiet and let Mom throw her whole career away.”

“Mom didn’t throw her career away. She retired the next year. She was a hero.”

Lin scoffs. “You think she wanted to retire? She was so guilt-ridden about what she did to protect you, she didn’t feel worthy of her badge.”

“Look, I admit that I was not a perfect kid and I’ve made some mistakes in the past, but-”

Lin laughs sarcastically. “You made some mistakes?”

“Lin, Mom and I already talked about this years ago and worked things out. If you had gotten together with us like we’d asked, you would know that I’m a different person now. I’ve been a different person for a long time.”

“You think just because you live in a big, fancy house and have a chef who cooks you fancy food that you’re a different person?” Lin takes a step toward Su. “Maybe you can fool everyone else, but you can’t fool me. I see right through you.” The last sentence comes out in a deep gravel.

“You know what, Lin?” Su steps closer to her. “You’ve the one who hasn’t changed. You’re still a bitter loner who only cares about herself.” She furrows her brow. “No wonder Tenzin ended things with you years ago.”

Lin stomps and hurls a rock toward Su who breaks it in half with her first.

“Okay! I guess this is how it’s going to be.” Su moves to a cat stance.

Su slowly moves her left hand to her face before twisting her body and thrusting it forward. Twisting her foot and using her arm she guides a wake of Earth toward Lin. The metal panel below Lin’s feet bends up hitting her in the back launching her to the left side. A meteorite hits her in the stomach pushing her back toward the right and into a large stone pedestal. As her back slides against she ground she flips her feet over her head forcing herself upright. Once her feet made contact with the Earth she sprinted back toward Su. Lin leaps into the air punching toward the ground causing a wave of multiple stone columns toward her. Su slides the metal plate from under her and uses it as a shield before hurling it forward. The metal plate rushes toward Lin and she flip kicks over her watching her reflection pass underneath her in a blur. Her boots clank against the ground and she sends multiple rocks speeding toward Su like speeding bullets. Su ducks, spins and then leaps toward the right while bending the rocks away from her. As Su punches apart the last stone a wave of Earth pulsates toward her. She flips backward into the air avoiding it. She spins in a circle a few times pulling the Earth toward her dodging attack after attack from Lin.

This was just like their sparring matches except this time Su wasn’t going to cheat and Lin wasn’t going to hold back. The banana sculpture catches her eye and she slams into the ground before high kicking it toward her. Su spins and guides it into the wall before pulling up the multiple metal sheets on the ground. The one below Lin pulls out from under her and she flips away to not lose her balance. With split second timing she blocks with her right, she blocks with her left and trusting her arms forward stopping the last metal plate. She tosses her over her head spinning low. She punches stone after stone toward her and she dances around them. As she’s distracted Lin leaps pulling a large boulder toward her. A metal wall bends around Su and the bolder shatters with a loud clang against it. Within the dust Su bends the other side of the metal wall and it slams into Lin’s side. Lin flies through the air, her back cracking into a gazebo surrounded by stairs. That familiar cracking sound reverberates through her chest. How many times is she going to break her ribs in a lifetime? On her hands and knees she gasps for air letting the dust settle.

Su saunters over to Lin. “You got it out of your system?”

Lin leaps from the ground. “Not quite yet!” She pulls the stairs from behind her above her head before throwing them toward Su. 

Su pulls a stone above her head and the charge toward each other. A Beifong doesn’t back down. Opal jumps between them Airbending their stones out of their grasp.

“What are you two doing?” Opal scolds them. “You’re sisters! Why would you want to hurt each other?”

_She’s no sister of mine. A traitor. You don’t hurt your-_

A black vignette crept through her vision as a wave of pain rushed through her like white hot lightning. It almost felt like Amon was taking her bending all over again. She fought the feeling, she tried to scream. But nothing happened. Her legs give as she sways to the side collapsing to her knees. Darkness begins to take over as she falls backward a flash of blue catches her vision before nothing.

_Kya…?_

Lin awoke in her guest house covered in sweat, dirt and dried blood. Her body was sore but her mind had cleared a majority of the fog away. She pushed herself up off her bed unsure of how she had arrived there but she was sure she needed water. Her mouth was dry, her head felt a little dizzy and her veins were accentuated. As the water glided over her tongue and down her throat a sense of relief had also washed over her. Had she gone too far? Was a physical altercation the only way she could ever talk to her sister? Her mind raced with all the thoughts and feelings and she had begun to get a headache trying to sort through them. She pinched the bridge of her nose and a telephone caught the corner of her eye. There was one person who could always help her sort through her emotions. She sat down her glass of water and dialed the number for Air Temple Island. With her being out of town Kya would be on there. 

_Please don’t be Pema...please don’t be Pema…_

“Hello this is Pema speaking.” Pema’s voice chimes on the other line.

_FUCK_

“Hello?” Her voice chimed once more.

“Uh. Hello Pema.”

“Lin? Are you guys okay? Is Korra safe?” She could hear the panic in Pema’s voice.

“Yes, we’re fine.” She hadn’t thought this through very well. “I actually called to speak with Kya.”

“Oh...” Pema pulled away from the phone for a moment. “Sorry that was Rohan….no sweetie you can't eat that...Let me go get her. One moment.”

There’s some shuffling on the other end followed by a baby cry and silence. Thoughts rushed through Lin's still aching head. Was this a bad idea? Was it stupid to just call Kya out of nowhere? No that’s her girlfriend. She took a long breath out and after a moment Kya’s voice came over the line.

“Lin? Are you okay?” Kya said worried.

“...I’m fine...” Lin said the last part of fine catching in her throat.

“Are you safe? Are you hurt?”

“I’m in Zaofu and only a little bruised up. Well, I might have cracked my ribs again...”

“What did you do?” Kya’s voice is a mix of concerned and stern.

“Su and I...got into an altercation.”

“An _altercation_...”

“Minimal property damage. Nothing she can’t afford to fix. She didn’t seem too beat up either I think-”

“After not seeing your sister...for 30 years your first instinct was to fight her.”

“No, Kya.” Lin groans. “I went to an acupuncturist-”

“That's very 'hippie dippy' of you.” Kya says mockingly.

“Let me finish.” Lin barks. After a moment of silence she continues. “I went to an acupuncturist and that caused me to have flashbacks from my childhood. I’ve never been one to handle my emotions well...” She pauses waiting for a retort that never came. “And it caused me to lash out at my Niece Opal, who is a very talented Airbender, as well as Su. Kya...I need your advice.”

“I would suggest you not get into physical altercations with your family.”

“Kya, I’m serious. You’re the only person I feel comfortable to talk about my feelings to. I called you because I feel...guilty? Guilty for so much right now. I’m sorry for lashing out after my nightmare.”

“You should be apologizing to your Niece and your sister not me.”

“Where would I even begin?”

“I’m sorry would be a good starting point.” Kya began. “Admitting you were wrong is the first step and you’ve already done that so the next step would be apologizing. You don’t have to explain yourself, simply apologize. Your past with your sister is...complicated and Opal just happened to be caught in 45 years of crossfire.”

“Thank you...for everything.”

“You don’t ever have to thank me for loving you.”

“But I do. I care for you very much Kya and I want you to know that.”

“I know you do. I-” Kya is cut off my a large gust of wind. “Ikki! Get down from there!” After some ruffling on the other end of the line she comes back. “Sorry. We’re getting the Airbenders ready to go to the Northern Temple with Tenzin. That reminds me actually...Zaheer infiltrated Air Temple Island.”

“What? Are you okay dear?” Lin said in a panic. “Are you hurt? Are you safe?”

“Yes I’m fine... _dear_.” Kya emphasized the last word before continuing. “Once I realized it was him some White Lotus Sentries and I scared him off. We’re going to the Northern Air Temple tomorrow to join Tenzin. I did have a minor concussion and a dislocated knee but nothing to worry about.

“I’m happy you’re safe and only mildly injured.”

“Thank you _dear_.”

“Is dear a code word? What am I missing?”

“You have no idea do you?”

“No, idea of what?” Lin retorted sternly.

“Nothing dear.” Kya chuckled lightly. “I have to help Pema finish packing for our trip. With Zaheer out there I just want you back here so I know you’re safe.”

“I’ll be fine. I’ll bring the Avatar back to Republic City soon. I-”

“I love you, Lin.”

“Thank you...goodbye Kya.”

“Goodbye.”

Lin sat down the receiver and a few words stayed lodged in her throat.

\---

The next morning after a long overdue sleep she awoke feeling refreshed. Like every pain in her body had melted away and her mind was clear from the fog. Standing in front of a full length mirror she could see the dirt and blood more clearly caked in her clothes. Reflecting back at her in the chair laid a set of robes and metal jewelry similar to Su’s. After washing her clothes and hanging them to dry she had put on her new attire. The dark and light robes flowed around her body as she did her usual morning exercise when a knock on the door caught her attention. 

“Uh Chief?” Mako’s voice chimes. “You’ve been sleeping for 16 hours.”

Lin opens the door stretching and yawning. “Good Morning.”

She walked along the path that led to Su’s home in search for breakfast and black coffee. The world almost seemed brighter and the twinge in her neck had dissipated. She entered the dining hall and after sitting down the Chef sits a glass of green juice in front of her.

“What’s this?” Lin inspects the green liquid with a Kale leaf sticking out the top.

“I call it the Kalenutsco.” The Chef chimes. “It’s kale, coconut water and walnuts.”

She puts the glass to her lips. The drink tasted of Earth and had a tangy sharp note. Must be the walnuts.

“Not bad.” She replies and Opal standing in the doorway catches her attention. She takes a step. “Opal, don’t go.” Lin says in a calming tone for her. “Please sit down. I want to talk to you.”

Opal slumps her shoulders and trudges into the dining hall. She slips into the chair next to Lin avoiding eye contact.

“Look...” Lin starts taking a breath out. “I’m just not really comfortable talking about these kinds of things, and well...” Lin thinks back to Kya’s words. “I wanted to say I’m sorry about the other night.”

“It’s okay.” Opal's voice was monotone.

“Your Mother and I have a...complicated relationship and-”

“It’s probably difficult for you to be here.”

Lin smiles. “You’re a smart young man and an excellent Airbender. I think it would be a wonderful opportunity for you to train with the other Airbenders at the Northern Air Temple.”

“There’s a part of me that wants to go but I don’t want to upset my Mom.”

“When I was younger all I wanted to do was please my Mother. I became a Police Chief because I thought it would make her happy, but it didn’t. You need to make decisions based on what you want. Don’t make the same mistakes I did.”

Opal smiles before hugging Lin. She was new to opening up about her feelings but if she could open up to Kya she could let Opal in too. After their embrace they parted. Opal to her parents and Lin to the closest she could get to her Mother. She walks to the statue of Toph which sat in the courtyard of Su’s estate. The state stood over 10 foot tall and cast a shadow down upon Lin. She shifted her stance and after a moment she spoke.

“Mom I...” She grunted. “I don’t know why I’m talking to a statue but here it goes. Mom, you always made me feel inferior. I know your parenting style wasn’t perfect and you did what you thought was right but it wasn’t. You gave us too much freedom but wanted us to be strong fighters that Su and I fought, literally, for your approval. I had some recent...life changes that have helped me begin to sort through my life and I forgive you. I wish we could talk once more.” Lin feels the Earth below her begin to reverberated footsteps. She took out a long breath.

“Opal has decided to go to the Northern Air Temple.” Su begins. “I’m assuming you had something to do with her decision.”

“Well, I was just-”

“It’s okay. I’m glad she was honest with me. I want her to do what makes her happy. Mom gave us too much freedom, and I’ve given Opal too little. I think it’s time I let her choose her own way. I’m sorry I gave you such a hard time when we were younger. I can’t imagine what my life would’ve been like if Mom hadn’t sent me away. If I had just stayed in the city.”

“You’d probably be in prison.” Lin states honestly.

Su chuckles. “You’re probably right. Mako told me that you’re an excellent Police Chief. Republic City is lucky to have you. I know Mom is proud.”

Lin glances at Toph's statue.

“Can we move on?” Su stands next to Lin. “I’d love for you to be a part of my life again. There’s plenty of space for you in the house, and the kids would love having their Aunt around. I do need a co director for my new dance performance.”

“Whoa. Slow down.” Lin shakes her hands. “How about for now, I just promise not to show up at your house and attack you again?”

“Deal.” Su extends her hand and Lin shakes it.

“You and your family are also welcome in my home, however, it’s small and your family is quite...” Lin gestures her hands.

_Chaotic_

“Large?” Su smiles wide.

“That was what I was going to say.”

“I may have to take you up on that offer. Republic City is much closer to the Northern Air Temple than Zaofu.”

“At least give me a call before you come so I can let Kya know.”

_Shit._

“Oh, so you’re living with Kya?” Su smiles.

“Uh yeah.” Lin clears her throat trying to extinguish the blush on her cheeks. “Rent can get expensive and she needed a place to stay in the city. I’ve got a spare room.” Lin smiled knowing that bed has never been used by her.

“I’m happy you two rekindled your friendship. It’s good to know you have someone.” Su places a hand on her shoulder. “I do have a question...about Korra.”

“What about her?”

“She said you never trained her in Metalbending...is that because of me?”

“It’s not.” Lin sighs. “The past year has been so busy that we just haven’t had the time. I admit I’m...apprehensive.”

“If anyone knows these cables it’s you. She’s in the training area now waiting on me but I think getting a lesson from you would mean a great deal to her.”

“And why is that?”

“Lin, that girl looks up to you. You may not see eye to eye on things but she holds a great respect for you.”

Lin pondered on this for a moment. Had she been too hard on Korra because her personality was so similar to Su’s? Within the past year she had grown to be a strong Avatar and woman who Lin could almost say she’s proud of.

“Fine.” Lin crosses her arms. “Where is she? Do you have a spare cable system I can use?”

“Are you sure since-”

“Yes. I’ll be fine.”

“Follow me and we can get you set up.” Su smiles and they walk toward the sparring area. “This shed here will have all the gear and equipment you need. I know they're a bit outdated but I’ve made sure to keep them up to par since we use these for our dance productions.”

Lin dismisses her with a curt nod and soon she is alone. Along the walls of the small metal shed are numerous belts with a spool on either side hanging from hooks. She grabs a belt inspecting it thoroughly feeling the cables on the inside.

_Well kept._

After grabbing a second belt and inspecting it she makes her way to the sparring area. As she approaches Korra is stretching and boxing at the Air causing Lin to chuckle.

“Are you battling invisible spirit monsters as well?”

“Oh, Lin.” Korra whips around. “I wasn’t expecting you. I was just warming up for my cables lesson today with Su.”

“That’s why I’m here.” Lin tosses a belt at her. “Put this around your waist and make it tight.” Lin slides the straps around her legs tucking in the robes.

“Are you training with us today?”

“Kid I’m doing the lesson today. Su asked me to help you since I work with these cables daily.”

“I’m not sure if I should be happy or terrified of you being my teacher.”

“And what in the hell is that supposed to mean?” Lin barked at her snapping the belt around her hips.

“Oh nothing!” Korra throws up her hands defensively. “To be honest at times you can be...terrifying.”

“Relax. I’ve taught numerous Metalbenders and only 4 have dropped out of my course.”

“Only 4...fantastic.”

"This year."

"Oh...that's something..." Korra clears her throat. “So, when do we start bending.”

“First you need to know a few things.” Lin steps close to Korra pulling at her straps. “Too loose. You’ll slip right out of this.” Lin pulls the straps and it tightens around her making Korra jump. “Next. The cables mounted at your hips can be...dangerous and unpredictable.” Lin restrains herself from cupping her scarred cheek. “They can be easily sliced through and unlike the ones RPC use now they don’t have a safety recoil if the line is snapped well…” Lin clears her throat. “They also make you weak to any electrical attacks since the cables are conductive.”

“Alright. Now how to do I get these things outta here.” Korra places a hand on her hip.

“Take a deep breath in and concentrate on the Earth within the metal.” Lin takes a deep breath and Korra follows. “As you know Earthbending is very stance based and Metalbending is no different. Once you do it more and more you won’t have to concentrate on your stances as much.” She watches as Korra widens her stance and deep breathes. “Do you feel the Earth within the metal?”

“I do.” Korra nods looking at her.

“Next with your fists clenched thrust your arms forward and then release your hands. The cables should follow the direction. Keep a steady control and don’t pull them back. I’ll advise you on how to retract them.”

Korra nods and follows her instructions to a T. Her fists thrust forward and as they release the cables launch from her side about 20 feet before stopping.

“Yes!” Korra leaps into the air and the cables begin to retract.

Lin leaps in front of her and stops the cables. “What in the hell did I just say Korra?”

“I’m sorry I just got excited.” Korra says and Lin can see the guilt on her face.

“Just...” Lin sighs. “Just be more careful. These cables are dangerous and I don’t want you to end up like-” She stops. “Nevermind. Let me show you have to retract them.”

Lin steps out from in front of her. “Now clench your fists and pull them back toward your side. Your elbows should be pointed backwards. You’ll hear a loud hiss and whine as the cables work around the spool. I'll be ready is they retract too quickly.” 

Korra nods and does as she commands. Lin watches as the cables begin to retract. They snake a bit and her mind flashes to her incident before flashing back to reality. They click as they reenter the spool and Korra smiles.

“That was awesome!”

“Good job kid.” Lin slaps her shoulder. “Now do that a few more times and then we can move onto bending the cables while in the air. That part can be a bit tricky.”

After a few successful cable throws Korra turns to her. “I think I’m ready for the next lesson Chief.”

Lin nods. “When the cables are in the air they’re like an extension of your arms. Think of how an octopus has control over their numerous long limbs. They can move them side to side, one from the other and these are similar to that. While they’re in the air you need to be able to move and control them at a moment's notice. You need to be prepared for anything.”

“Is...” Korra clears her throat. “Is that what happened to-”

“Yes.” Lin said curtly. 

Korra looks away. “I shouldn’t have asked-”

“It’s fine. It happened a long time ago. This is why I’m so adamant about safety. I don’t ever want this to happen to anyone else again.”

“Can you teach me that cool spinning move you did on top of the Pro-Bending area?”

“What do you mean this?” Lin runs and leaps into the air. She sends the cables out from her hips and spins them around her. She spins through the air before extending her hands landing upside down on one hand while snaking the cables around her body with the other. As the cables tighten closer to her she pushes herself off the ground spinning one final time and pulling the cables into their housing. Lin stands brushing herself off.

“YES YES YES THAT! THAT’S THE COOLEST!”

“That’s my special move.”

“Please please please teach me!”

“This is gonna be a long training session today.” Lin walks back over to Korra and places a hand on her shoulder. “Let’s get started.”

The day passes and so does the next which brings them to Opals farewell dinner. Korra had excelled at Metalbending which is to be expected from the Avatar. Lin had begun to develop a soft spot for her over their time in Zaofu. Korra, a girl who started out breaking laws and doing whatever she felt right quickly became a confident, well informed Avatar who made decisions based more on logic and less on feeling. Well a few decisions were made based on her feelings but Lin could see her growing up in front of her eyes. At the dinner table Lin sat at the end of the U shaped table next to her. Korra would joke with Asami and toss an occasional comment to Lin.

“And that’s when Lin did the cool cable flippy thing that I did when you guys walked up earlier! I spent all day trying to get that move down!” Korra beams with pride.

“That’s impressive.” Asami smiles back at her.

"I can't wait to see the other ways I could use these cables!" Korra chimes making Lin almost choke.

“If I could have everyone's attention please.” Su stands. “Tonight my beautiful little girl leaves for the Northern Air Temple. Opal, none of us could be more proud of you.” Su kisses her head softly. “Here’s to Opal. May she help lead us into a new Era.” The group raises their glasses in her honor.

After Opal left on the Airship for the Air Temple and the domes had been closed for the night Lin sat in a chair reading the newspaper. It was her routine to read the paper every morning but since she didn’t have to be up so early currently it switched to a nightly one. Only one more night and they would be heading back to Republic City and the Avatar would be back to safety. Sadly that thought was disrupted by Mako screaming and fighting. Lin pulled herself out of her chair as sirens began to wail all around. She sprints out of the guest house to see the Red Lotus members carrying Korra while Asami assists Mako and Bolin on the ground. She stomps against the ground, bending up a large metal plate and soon Su, Wing and Wei join her. The plates surround the ground in a prison as she lay the final one on top.

“We have you surrounded.” A female guard shouts. “It’s over. Release the Avatar.”

A tense silence falls over the group before the grass below them bursts into flames. The fire spreads before turning into lava below their feet. Lin thrusts an Earth pillar below her feet and flies over to Asami, Mako and Bolin. As the Lava spreads the metal panels melt and peel away from the Red Lotus.

“No way. That guy is Lavabending.” Bolin smiles at Lin. “That’s awesome...ly not good for us.”

Now surrounded by the group and lava the Red Lotus fire off a barrage of attacks. Lava ridden stones and Combustion attacks fly at them quickly followed by large water tendrils. Flipping up a partially melted panel, Lin shields Asami, Mako and Bolin before leaping behind it as well. Lin, Mako and Bolin take turns firing multiple attacks at the group before ducking for cover. A combustion attack barrels toward their side when Su blocks it with a metal panel. After the explosion subsides Su, Wing and Wei join them.

“How in the hell did they get in here?” Lin barks.

“I don’t know.” Su is interrupted by another combustion attack. “But we’re not letting them escape.”

Multiple guards bend the metal panels to create a makeshift bridge across the lava moat. As the guards begin to cross a plume of lava bursts forth knocking them aside.

“There’s no way to cross that moat.” Asami peers above their barricade. 

“No...” Su eyes the top of the dome. “We don’t need to cross it. Lin and I can drop in from the dome on cables.”

“That’s a great idea.” Lin says sarcastically. “Expect we’ll get blown up by that 3rd eye freak.”

As if summoned another combustion attack hits their barricade. Su eyes Lin. “She’s a combustion bender. If one of you can stun her, her powers will be knocked out temporarily.”

“Bolin can land a shot.” Mako turns to them.

“I can?” Bolin says confused.

“You have to take her out right before we drop down.” Su gestures toward her sons before grabbing Lin’s arm. “Come on let’s go.”

The group ran across the courtyard hiding behind pillars to avoid any attacks. Wing or Wei, Lin still wasn’t sure who was who, ran up to a solid wall placing his palm against it. After a moment he twisted his hand and a panel bent open like a door. He nods and they soon follow suit. Now on a small metal platform with a few handles Lin looks around confused.

“Grab onto this handle here and Wei will bend us up. This is an emergency system used to get to the top of the domes. Su says and Lin obliged.

Wei punches into the air and soon the metal platform grinds over the slope to the topside of the dome. Soon after two metalbenders on a platform land next to them. One carries a radio while the other two harnesses. The harnesses are handed to Lin and the radio to one of the twins. Next to Lin and her sister are two large spools of cables one for each.

“Wing. Have them open the doors.” Su nods to Wing as she hands a harness to Lin.

As the hatch begins to screech open Lin tightens the part of her harness nodding to Su. As they walk closer the heat from the lava pool below rises. For it being so far down she was suprised that the head could reach their faces. Lin balls up a bundle of cable around her wrist and sighs.

“We’re in position.” Wing speaks into the radio.

“Metalbend us out if we’re in any trouble.” Su nods to who Lin assumed was Wei.

“Copy that.” Mako chimes back.

Below multiple rocks pass below missing the combustion bender. She launches attack after attack at the group on the ground. Seconds pass but they almost feel like hours while the rocks fly past the Red Lotus harmlessly. Mako joins in with his brother sending multiple waves of fire over the lava pool wisping dust over top of them.

Come on kid.

“Are we a go?” Wing says trying to look through the dust cloud.

“O Go.” Mako replies.

“Copy that! We’re a go!” He turns back toward Su and Lin who sprint toward the hatch and leap down.

The hot rising air brushed over Lin’s cheeks as the ground rushed toward them. Below the fighting continues and she notices the combustion bender still standing. Glancing over to Su with worry a moment later the bender hits the ground. An explosion ripples above them as the ground is temporarily knocked out. Slowing their descent with the cables, Lin's boots hit against the ground and she scoops up Korra. Tossing her over her shoulder the cable tightens and they begin to ascend once more. Once she’s stable she places a strong hand on Korra’s lower back.

“It’s alright kid I got-” She’s interrupted by a water tendril around her boot. The tension is the cable above jostled Korra in her arms. “We’re fine.” A fireblast burns away the water and they ascend once more. As they ascend quicker and quicker Zaheer races toward them on his glider. He kicks a gust of wind and Lin adjusts her grip on Korra. She spins and kicks to the side redirecting their weight. The air passes them by but he is quickly approaching them. The cable above them suddenly jerks them to the side as Lin snaps her attention above Su lets go of their cable. Zaheer glides around them as she throws 4 metal blades into his glider. He begins to spiral to the ground. Lin glances up at Su and nods.

“Thanks.”

“Of course Lin.”

As they approach the opening the Metalbenders pull them up onto the roof. Lin places Korra delicately onto the ground. Her strong physique seemed suddenly so fragile and almost lifeless. Placing a foot onto the dome she sensed a soft heart steady heartbeat in front of her. A large explosion and blast of Pyroclastic flow surges up from the opening and Lin pulls Korra away shielding her with her own body. A burning sensation hits her back but quickly dissipates and soon the ground below them is empty?

“Where did they go?” Lin turns to Su.

“They couldn’t have gotten far. Guards, search the entire estate.” Su yells into the radio.

Lin cradles Korra into her arms once more before standing. “We need to get her to a doctor. Her heartbeat is very soft.”

“Don’t worry Aiewei will know exactly what to do with her.”

Korra stirs in her arms. “Lin?”

“You’re fine kid. We’re taking you to a doctor.”

Within Su’s office Aiewei brings in a small wooden chest full of bottles. He asks Korra about her symptoms before coming to a conclusion.

“Shirashu Toxin.” He pulls out a bottle and offers it to Korra. “This should neutralize it.”

Korra moves a single finger and Lin turns to Su angrily. “How could you let this happen? You assured me this was one of the most secure places in the world.”

“It is.” Su pleaded. “I don't know how this happened. Obviously it was a well-planned operation, so don’t blame me.”

“We searched the entire estate.” A female guard advises. “There’s no sign of them.”

“Well, keep looking!” Lin barks and crosses her arms.

_I’ll keep her safe Zuko._

_\---_

Within Su’s office Aiewei brings in a small wooden chest full of bottles. Korra’s voice is soft just above a whisper. She rasps out her symptoms to him and he nods.

“Shirashu Toxin.” He pulls out a bottle and offers it to Korra. “This should neutralize it. It will take some time however.” Korra moves a single finger and falls unconscious once more.

“She will need rest.” Aiwei stands. “I will check back with her later. At this point...it’s up in the air…”

“How could you let this happen? You assured me this was one of the most secure places in the world.” Lin barks at Su.

“It is.” Su pleaded. “I don't know how this happened. Obviously it was a well-planned operation, so don’t blame me.”

"We need to interrogate every single person in Zaofu. I don't care how long it takes. How could you be such a simple minded person? I mean how could you even-"

“Can you two shut the fuck up?” Asami stands tossing her arms. The room is deadly quiet and Asami stood there shaking. “Can you not argue for 5 minutes while Korra is just laying there? Can you just-” Asami turns and runs out of the room.

“Should we...” Bolin looks over to Mako.

“Boys this is a woman’s job.” Su turns to Lin. “We can discuss this later.” Lin nods and Su walks out after Asami.

Maybe Lin was overreacting or maybe she wasn't. Years being Police Chief had made her see the bad in a situation long before the good. Most of the time she never ever could see the good in a situation. Korra was safe and they were able to neutralize the toxins. But this still didn't settle the uneasy feeling in Lin's chest. Was it guilt or something else? She wasn't sure but for now she needed to watch over Korra. She wouldn't leave her side even for a moment.

\---

Some time had passed and Korra would occasional peak in and out of consciousness. She was tired and Lin couldn't blame her for that. She herself was passed out for 3 days after her bending was taken. For some people Shirashu toxin was deadly while others if they had the antitoxin in time they could be saved. Lin hadn't heard of any live Shirashu during her lifetime and only thought they existed in old stories from the old Team Avatar days. Korra shifted and pushed herself up onto her elbows smiling at the door.

"Hey 'Sami." Korra pulls herself on the couch to make room.

"Hi Korra." Asami smiles and sits next to her.

"Lin I think we should go check with the guards again." Su gestures toward the door and after a hesitant moment Lin follows.

Asami was a smart girl and the entire room was surrounded by guards. Lin needed a break from just watching Korra struggle in and out of consciousness. Maybe checking on the guards on duty and working out a few things would help ease her mind and the uneasy feeling she couldn't quite settle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of a question this week. 💀  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Next Chapter Release: 1/15/21


	11. False Pretenses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zaheer has infiltrated Zaofu and now Lin has to put together the scattered clues. Will she be able to stop this mad man?  
> If you want Korrasami's perspective check out chapter 4  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030917/chapters/70510074

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. No smut warning today. I promise I'll make up for it with the chapter I'll be releasing in the next few weeks.  
> I'm adjusting the format as suggested by a fellow fic writer mandy_lynny

Lin walked through the endless maze of halls that is Su’s home with a furrowed brow. She had spent so much time interrogating the Red Lotus, so much time searching for answers and she almost failed her mission once more. Was she starting to lose her edge and grit? No, she was just tired. Everytime the world settled down for only a moment it was thrust back into chaos. Chaos never slept and never did she. She turns the corner and outside of a window in a small garden Su sits alone. Yes she was furious at her for the situation but the way her heart rate changed when she was told it could be an inside job said it all. Lin let her anger get the best of her and it was time to apologize.

The breeze was warm and smelled of Lavender as her boots hit the stone pavement. Su sat alone on a bench watching the water within a small fountain trickle over a stone sculpture at the top. She didn’t make eye contact when Lin approached but her voice was soft and riddled with grief. Lin hadn’t heard her voice like this since they were children.

“I’m sorry Lin.” Those were the only words Su said.

Lin sat next to her without a word. She was never the best at expressing how she felt. The only emotions she had been used to feeling were anger and bitterness, so feeling empathy was odd to her. They sat in silence for a while as Lin tried to sort through her thoughts and tried to find the words to say. What could she say? She realized that maybe Su had changed and she did feel guilty for many things in her life. It was time for Lin to accept that.

“I know.” Lin stated flatley and Su just looked at her in confusion. “I know that you’re sorry for this but not even you could have predicted this.”

“Lin I-”

“Let me finish.” She stated bluntly and Su nodded. “I’ve never been one to express how I feel. Emotions are...difficult for me.” She waited for a sly remark but none came. “I’ve learned a few life lessons within the past year and I accept your apology.”

Su said nothing. She just sat there in shock.

“I’ve accepted that we didn’t see eye to eye on...anything but I let my anger and bitterness get in the way of our family.”

“We’re Beifongs. We’re stubborn like that.”

“But I won’t let that happen again. Su...I want you and your family to be part of my life.”

“Lin that’s all I’ve ever wanted.” Su throws her arms around Lin who stiffens at the contact before patting her sister on the back. “Why the sudden change of heart?”

“Like I said I’ve learned a few life lessons.” Lin said thinking of how Kya had rubbed off on her so much already. Give it another 6 months and she’ll be...eating kale and doing yoga. She almost shuttered at the thought of such hippie nonsense.

“Well...I’m glad your heart has changed. I’ve missed you.” Su stands. “Now, let’s talk to Aiwei and get a plan on the interrogation.”

“We should check on Korra first.”

“She’s fine.” Su tosses an arm dismissively. “She’s in capable hands.”

\---

Early the next morning they brought groups of guards down to the Zaofu Police Station. It was a modern building with sleek flat grey walls. It was nice. Maybe RCPD could use a touch of this design. Lin thought to herself as Su led her back into the interrogation rooms where Mako already stood.

“Chief.” Mako nodded.

“Detective.” She nodded in return.

“Aiwei is bringing in the first guard soon. He’s a valuable asset in this investigation.” Su said.

“Starting to sound like a cop Su.” Lin side eyed her.

“Nobody betrays my trust.” Su contorts her face into the Beifong scowl as Aiwei brought in the first guard.

He watched their every move, feet planted firmly against the ground. Lin and Su did the same. They weren’t quite as accurate with their heart rate monitoring as a truth seer but they followed along. The questions were the same, What is your full name? Where were you last night? Do you have any knowledge of the people who tried to kidnap the Avatar? All the guards' answers varied but none of their heart rates changed. That is until the last guard.

“My name is Hong Li.” He said shaikly. “I was born and raised here in Zaofu.”

“Do you have any knowledge of the people who tried to kidnap the Avatar?” Aiwei asked.

“No.” Hong said with a falter in his tone.

Heart Rate is the same but he could be controlling it.

“Did you help the attackers enter Zaofu last night?” Aiwei said, leaning over the table.

  
“No, of course not.” His voice pitched up an octave.

He’s panicking. 

“You’re lying.” Aiweis voice was flat and blunt.

“What? N-no, I’m not!”

Su stormed around the table grabbing him by the collar. “How did they get in and out?” She slams him against the wall. “Where are they now?”

“I-I don’t know! I’m telling you the truth! I didn’t help them!” Hong said shakily.

“You’re a traitor to the entire clan!” Su’s anger began to cause his armor to creak and bend around him.

“Calm down Su.” Lin puts a hand on her shoulder and she drops him to the floor. “We’ve got what we need.” Su storms out of the interrogation room and Lin can feel the Earth creaking under her every step.

“Mako, get this guy to a cell and investigate his residence. We’ll send Team Avatar your way.” Lin says to Mako who salutes her as she leaves the room. Not too far down the hall stood Su with her arms crossed.

“I’m going to check on the Avatar.” Su scowls. “I want to personally oversee this investigation and ensure her safety within Zaofu.”

“Now you’re starting to sound like me.” Lin says sarcastically.

“I would appreciate your assistance on securing Zaofu further so this doesn’t happen again.”

“You’re starting to scare me Su.”

“I’m serious Lin.”

“I’m going to talk to Mako and then send him over to Hong’s. From there we can discuss this further.”

They went their separate ways and soon after Lin found Mako waiting at the front desk. He had his arms crossed and a deeply furrowed brow. Seems like everyone was starting to act like her today. Except Mako was more broody and wore too much hair gel. As Lin approached he stiffened.

“How are you holding up, kid?” She stands next to him and he looks at her confused. “Why is everyone giving me that look today?”

“I’m sorry Chief you’re just...unusually...” He touched his finger to his chin in thought. “Friendly isn’t the word but that’s the closest one I’ve got.”

“I’m trying to comfort you here kid either take it or go do your damned job.”

“That’s the Chief I know!” Mako smiles. “But thank you it’s been...tough lately. I feel guilty for letting them almost take her. I had no idea how powerful these guys really were.”

“Su and I are going to do our own investigation. The rest of Team Avatar should already be at Hong’s. Search his residence and report back to me anything you find.”

“Yes, Chief.” Mako salutes her before they walk out the station and part.

“Ma’am, Suyin is requesting your presence at the Southern Wall of the Main Citadel.” A soldier salutes while approaching. “May I bring you to her?” Lin nods and they make their way to Su.

\---

It had been yesterday that the Republic City Police Airship landed at the Air Temple with Tenzin and a batch of new Airbenders. Kya’s heart leapt when she saw the RCPD logo on the side of the airship. She never thought she’d be so happy to see the Police. But sadly Lin was not there. Tenzin advised her that she refused to leave Korra’s side. Lin always had this strong sense of duty but it always led her into trouble and dangerous situations. She knew it was her job but it didn’t make her worry any less. Kya needed to clear her mind of those thoughts though since she was now the instructor for meditation for the new batch of Airbenders. 

She arrived at the small meditation room early in order to clear her own mind. Can’t guide new minds to spiritual peace if your aura was fluctuating and your mind bogged with thoughts. The room may have been small but it was adorned with beautiful tapestries. Kya was happy they hadn’t been destroyed over the 100 year war. One of the few things remaining from her Fathers childhood. Crossing her ankles she sat on the floor closing her eyes. She took out a long meditative breath and began to clear her mind. Her thoughts had been plagued with Lin since they departed so abruptly. The sudden phone call was a welcoming shock but it only made her mind run faster. Had Lin finally come to terms with her past? Was she truly ready to forgive her sister and even her Mother? Could she finally let go of the resentment and pain and be happy for once? Could they finally be happy and together?

A creaking floorboard broke her derailing train of thoughts. As she opened her eyes a young airbender stood before her. It was like being pulled into the past. The short jetblack hair, the tanned skin, the piercing green eyes. She looked just like Suyin. It wasn’t until the young woman began to rub her arm nervously that Kya realized she had just stared at the girl in shock. No words, no other expressions, just shock.

“Oh, crap. Hello. I’m sorry.” Kya stood up and crossed the room. “I didn’t mean to stare, you just look so much like somebody I know.”

“You mean my Mother.” The young girl's voice was so soft, fragile even.

“So, I was correct in my assumption.” Kya extends her hand. “You must be Opal.”

“I-I am.” Opal shakes her hand. “I didn’t see you at the welcoming ceremony yesterday.”

“I was preoccupied.” She didn’t want to tell the poor girl she was preoccupied with herself. Just tell Tenzin you’re feeling under the weather and suddenly you have a whole day for...activities. Kya cleared her throat. “But it is lovely to officially meet you. I’m Kya.” She gestures toward a yoga mat. “Are you here for the meditation class?”

“I know I’m a bit early but I’ve never meditated before and this Air Temple is just so big. I was worried I’d get lost.”

“I’ve been to all the air temples and this one has to be the most complicated. A lot of very long winding paths and halls. I’d have to say my favorite is the Southern. It reminds me of my family.”

“You’re Tenzin’s sister.”

“That is correct. Very observant.”

“Mom told me so many stories about you.” Opal chimed. Kya hoped only good ones. “You’re a Master Waterbender and you’ve travelled the world. I would love to travel the world like you do.”

“My travelling days are over but I have plenty of stories to share.”

“If you have the freedom to travel the world why would you stop?” Opal scrunches her eyebrows. It reminded her so much of Lin. “What are you like 45?”

Kya laughed. “45 and then some. I’m 53.”

“Wow.” Opal backpedaled. “I didn’t mean that in a rude way...I just...shoot.”

“You really are such a peach. Lin was right about you.”

“You talked to Aunt Lin?” Opal raised an eyebrow.

“I did a few days ago.”

“To be honest I didn’t think Aunt Lin had any friends. She’s kind of mean.”

“Lin is...complicated. She doesn’t express her emotions very well.” Kya said reassuring the girl. “But when we spoke she only praised you.”

“We talked and I sort of got it. Our family is a bit...complicated. It was nice to talk to Aunt Lin when she wasn’t angry...or passed out.”

“She what?” Kya said more shocked than she realized.

“Uh yeah...” Opal said, confused. “Did she not tell you? After her and my Mom fought she passed out. Bolin, Korra and my Mom brought her back to the guest house and the next morning we talked it all out. She gave me really good advice about following my dreams and not trying to please my Mother. She told me not to make the same mistakes she did.”

Kya was happy that Lin had finally admitted to someone that she put her happiness on the backburner for years. But she was not about to let Lin go unpunished for not telling her that she passed out. 

“Are you okay?” Opal furrowed her eyebrows once more at Kya.

She hadn’t realized her face gave away every emotion she had just gone through with her previous thought.

“Yes, I’m fine. Lin just omitted a few details about her altercation with Su.”

“You seemed really upset when I told you that. I didn’t realize you and Aunt Lin were so close.”

That’s a way to put it.

“I care about Lin very much. She’s my best friend.” Kya sighed for a moment. “But enough of that. Let’s get onto a premeditation lesson before the other benders get here.”

\---

Lin and Su had been walking the South Wall checking for any weak spots or possible entries for about 30 minutes. Su hadn’t said much and she understood why. She knew what it was like to feel like a complete failure. To feel like the power you once possessed was ripped away. It leaves you vulnerable. Helpless. Lin hated those feelings. She hated any feelings really but she wasn’t about to let failure deter her. Not anymore. She would continue to protect Korra and keep her promise to Zuko. She wasn’t sure where to start but she tried anyway.

“Su...I know how it feels.” Lin cleared her throat. “...to feel like you’re a failure.”

Su stopped walking and watched as she continued. “When Amon took over Republic City I failed. I failed not only the city but the Avatar and myself.”

“No, Lin you-”

“That madman...that monster. He took the one thing that I felt like was my identity. He took the one thing that made me feel any sort of power.” Lin sighs. “He took my bending...”

“Lin, I didn’t know...”

“Korra thankfully restored it and I’ll never be able to repay her...but I know what you’re feeling right now. Zaofu is as important to you as my bending is to me. You built this city from nothing into one of the most powerful cities in the Earth Kingdom. You’ve felt like you’ve failed Zaofu, The Avatar, and yourself.”

“...I do I just-”

“But, you’re wrong.” Lin states bluntly. “You haven’t failed Zaofu. You haven’t failed the Avatar. You haven’t failed. You stopped Zaheer.”

“But, he escaped.”

“And we’ll hunt him down like the animal that he is. Men like him don’t get to take away our power. Even if they take everything from us we’re Beifongs. Beifongs don’t show defeat and we do not show mercy.”

Su cried. She cried harder than Lin had ever seen. Even after their sparring matches when they were both bloodied and bruised. She cried. Burying her face into her hands to not show the world her tears and how defeated she truly felt. They may have not been close but now was the time to make amends. She knew Kya was right and now was the time. Lin pulled her sister into her arms and she only cried more. At first Lin wasn’t sure what to do. Do you just stand there? Do you rub their back? Maybe say it’ll be okay? She had no idea so she just stood there and let her younger sister cry into her arms. Sob after sob until it eventually stopped. Su pulled away wiping her eyes which were now red and swollen. They stood there for a moment. Lin had said all she could since she wasn’t sure what else to say.

“Lin...When did you become this person? You held me and I cried in your arms. You gave me honestly damned good advice but how? How are you this way?”

“I guess we’re both capable of change. I just needed about 30 years of brooding and a swift kick in the ass.”

The joke caused Su to laugh. They hadn’t actually bonded and been truly vulnerable like this since they were kids. They had begun to slowly open up to each other once more. If Lin was able to forgive Su then she would be able to someday forgive her Mother. Well...that might take a little while longer. But possibly someday. They had begun to walk their path along the South wall once more and after a few minutes Su speaks.

“If I may ask...who gave you that swift ass kicking? Because if it’s that acupuncturist I need to make him my personal guru.”

“No. It wasn’t him.” Lin sighed. She knew Su would find out eventually. “It actually was a friend.”

“A friend? Like a special friend?” Su emphasized the word. Lin knew she was prying and just scowled at her. “Oh, so it is a special friend. Lin why didn’t you tell me?”

“We’re not talking about this.”

“Yes we are.” Su scowled at her back.

“No. We’re not.” Lin pulled out her Chief voice but Su didn’t falter.

“I’m just going to keep throwing out questions and guesses until you crack.” Su chuckles. “I can do this all day Lin.” A moment of silence hangs in the air before Su begins her attack. “Is it an officer?” No reaction. “Alright that’s a no...Is it someone we know?” Her heart jumped. “Oh, your heart rate changed at that one.” 

Damn it. She’s worse than Kya.

“You just thought about him. Alright. Getting closer. So...” Su puts a finger to her chin. “If it’s someone we both know...who can give you advice...” Su stops dead in her tracks. “Oh god please don’t let it be Tenzin. Lin he has like 5 kids and-”

“It’s not Tenzin!” Lin crosses her arms and scoffs.

“Well, what other men do we both know that gives good advice?”

“It’s actually-” Lin is interrupted by a sudden explosion. The vibrations shot up her feet and radiated through her body. It was close.

“That was from Aiwei’s house.” Su says running quickly in the direction of a small home.

They both ran as fast as they could to a small house on the South Eastern side of the main citadel. The front door was open and the windows were blown out. As Su approached the front door Lin slammed her foot into the ground sending out a seismic wave. Team Avatar was underground but they were alive. Down a scorch ridden staircase, through a thick layer of dust stood Team Avatar. It was a small underground bunker. The walls had electrical cables strung about, tables lining either side and scorched papers flung around. The air smelled of gasoline and burnt rock. Lin wasn’t sure how Korra would have reacted this quickly but based on the debris and blast radius it was split second timing.

“What happened? We heard an explosion.” Lin said looking around the room.

“Where’s Aiwei?” Su says concerned.

“Your trusted advisor was the one who betrayed us.” Korra said in disgust. “He was lying about the guard.”

What followed by a shocked expression was all that came from Su. Her face flashed from sadness, to confusion to anger to denial. Lin hoped that the talk they had a moment ago would help her sister process.

“We confronted him and he bolted through here.” Korra points to the collapsed tunnel.

A secret tunnel

She flipped up her boot and slammed her foot hard into the ground once more. How could she have not seen this outside? How did she miss an entire tunnel? She scowled for a moment before looking back to Korra.

“The tunnel is completely collapsed but it runs deep into the mountain side.”

“And he rigged an explosion and any evidence is now destroyed.” Mako looks around the fire ridden room.

“I...” Su’s voice breaks. “Trusted him.”

“We heard an explosion. Is everyone alright?” A female guard approaches them.

“Aiwei is a fugitive.” Lin barks orders at her. “Get all available guards to search the mountainside. And find out where this tunnel exits immediately!” The guard salutes and leaves quickly. Lin approaches putting a hand on Su’s shoulder. 

\---

The meditation class Kya taught had gone fairly well. The aura’s of the new airbenders was fascinating to watch. Each had their own bands of colors but they all had a similar flow. Almost like a wind had tousled their auras around their bodies. She had seen this with Tenzin and his children but this was the first airbenders she had met that weren’t her nieces or nephews. All the Airbenders had left and soon it was Opal and Kya sitting alone. Opal avoided her gaze anytime they would make eye contact and this concerned her.

“Did you not enjoy the lesson today? It’s my first time teaching meditation.”

“Oh no. It’s not that. You’re a wonderful teacher. I’m just...sad I guess.” Opal bites her lip. “No. No sad isn’t the right word. I’m happy that I’m an airbender and I’m here. I’ve just never been away from my family before. Ever. This is my first time ever leaving Zaofu. It’s just an odd feeling.”

Kya understood it completely. Yes she wanted to be away from her family and to find her own identity when she was younger. But she did miss them when she was away. She missed tormenting her brothers and playing games with them. She missed her Mothers cooking, her Dad’s warm embraces. She missed home. It wasn’t until she returned back to Republic City that she realized it was always her home but the Airbender side of her wanted to be free. To roam the world without restrictions but she always had a home and she always had her family.

“I felt the same once.” Kya started and this caught Opal's attention. “I almost never left Air Temple Island let alone Republic City. I felt so...trapped on that island. So stifled. Not too long after my 22nd birthday I moved to Ba Sing Se and had the most wonderful summer of my life. Sadly though...” Kya sighed remembering her time with Lin in Ba Sing Se. “I had to make a choice between my home and my freedom. I chose my freedom and I wouldn’t trade any of my experiences for the world. My advice to you Opal...once you find your home, return to it. You don’t need to live there but at least visit it more.”

“Zaofu will always be my home.”

“I’m not talking about where you were born. I’m talking about your home. The place that makes you happy. The place that you miss when you’re gone. The place you can see settling down in. Once you find that place, even if you’re traveling the world, you return to it.”

“I...I think I understand. Thank you Kya.” Opal rubs her arm nervously. “May...May I hug you?”

“Of course sweetheart! I’m a hugger.” Kya opens her arms and Opal falls into them. She embraces the younger girl who she sees so much of herself and also Lin within. After a long moment she pulls away. “Now, let’s go get some lunch.”

\---

It had been 2 hours, 43 minutes and 17 seconds since Lin reported Aiwei was a fugitive and not a single guard had provided her with any update. This was inadequate. How long did it take for them to search the mountain side? She could have done it in half of this time. She scoffed. She was beyond furious at this point but anytime she looked down to Su she felt so many other emotions. But now wasn’t the time to let her stoic demeanor falter. She needed to be strong for Team Avatar and her sister. Each seemed their own level of defeat and she needed to be their anchor point. Distant metal clanking began to grow closer and closer before the female guard entered the room.

“We located the end of the tunnel but there’s no sign of him. Just some fresh tire tracks.”

“He had an escape plan all ready to go.” Mako spat.

“I trusted him with my life.” Su added defeat but her face turned to a scowl. “I thought we were family.”

“They’re more powerful than we thought...and more dangerous.”

“We’re holding off our search for Airbenders.” Korra stood from the sofa. “We’re hunting Aiwei down and bringing him back to Zaofu. Naga can track his scent.”

“I bet if we find Aiwei we’ll find Zaheer.” Asami added. 

“No.” Lin barked. She had enough of this plan. “We are not hunting this group. There could be other secret agents looking for you right now. We’re going back to Republic City where I can protect you.”

“If I’m not safe here then I’m not safe anywhere.” Korra said back sternly. “I have to stop them.”

“It’s too dangerous. You are not going!”

“Stop trying to protect me. I’m the Avatar. This is my job!” Korra raises her voice.

“Don’t lecture me about jobs!”

“Enough.” Su stood cutting off their heated argument. “Korra, listen to Lin.”

“But...they-”

“Please. Lin’s only looking out for you.” Su takes a deep breath in. “I promise you Aiwei and everyone he’s working with will face justice.”

“Fine.” Korra furrows her brow. “If you really think it’s best...”

“I do.”

“Thank you Su.” Lin puts a hand on her shoulder.

“Everyone should get some rest tonight. I’ll have my people prep your Airship. You can leave first thing in the morning.”

\---

The sun began to peak into the window of Lin’s guesthouse. She was hungover and she hated it. Su brought over her favorite Baijiu and they drank together for the first time ever. They talked like 30 years hadn’t passed and that they hadn’t almost beat each other to death just a few days ago. They talked like they were family and that made Lin happy. As she pushed herself up off of her bed she bent her armor around herself. Thankfully Asami didn’t mind to fly the Airship because she wasn’t so sure she’d be able to. After packing her bags she waited outside of the Airship. First 5 minutes past, then 15, and now it was 30 minutes later. This was too long. Something wasn’t right and if anything Su had something to do with it. Storming across the Citadel she found Su talking to two guards.

“Where is everyone? I’ve been waiting to leave for half an hour.”

“And Good Morning to you too, Lin. Now don’t get mad Korra’s fine.” Su tosses up her hands defensively. “I’m just waiting to hear if she tracked down Aiwei yet.”

“What? You let Korra go? I thought we were on the same page about this and then you go and stab me in the back?” Lin tosses her hands forward in frustration.

“Oh, don’t be so overdramatic.” Su waves a dismissive hand. “You can’t control the Avatar’s every move.”

“I can try!” Lin marches off.

“Wait, Lin you don’t even know where she went.”

“I’m a cop, I'll figure it out.” Lin barks.

“Let me at least give you a jeep and the direction she went in.” Su says, causing Lin to stop and turn to her. “I’m sorry, okay? Is that what you want from me?”

“No. I want you to not stab me in the back everytime I begin to trust you again.”

“I didn’t stab you in the back and I’m truly sorry I betrayed your trust.” Su steps toward her with sorrow in her eyes. “I want to bring Aiwei to justice just as much as you do. Korra has Naga and Polar Bear dogs are some of the best trackers.”

“You could have at least, I don’t know, told me about it?”

“What just so you could undermine my plan? I’m not stupid Lin.”

Lin grunted. Su was right. She would have. “Fine. Just give me the stupid jeep and I’ll find her myself.”

“Give me an hour and I can have a jeep and supplies ready for you. I can get you a radio as well.”

“Damn it, Suyin.” Lin was beyond frustrated pulling out Su’s full name.

“Woah, bringing out the big guns with ‘Suyin’.” Su said almost mockingly.

“Now isn’t the time to mock me. I’m so...pissed off at you right now. I had one task, one goal for this mission and that was to bring Korra back to Republic City. I’ve been gone for far too long and this only keeps me away longer.”

“Eager to get back to your friend?”

“I’m eager to get back to my job as the Chief of Police.”

“That’s what the Police Officers are for. It’s your job to lead them.”

“Damn well my title is doing me here. Now quit stalling and either give me that jeep or I’m taking it myself.”

“That’d be stealing Lin.”

“Commandeering.”

“You’re not within your jurisdiction Linny.”

“STOP!” Lin was tired and got into her face. “Do not call me that name and get me that jeep so I can get the hell out of here.”

“Alright. Alright.” Su raised her hands in defense again. “I’ll get you the jeep.” She nods to a soldier who salutes and runs off. “See? Was that so difficult? Now we can wait here while they get it ready.” She scoffed. “Sheesh you’re so grumpy today. I miss the Lin from last night. It was nice to see you smile and laugh again.”

“I would be in a better mood had you just stuck with the plan.”

“Korra’s the Avatar. She has a great team behind her.”

“Korra was drugged and almost abducted. Asami is a non-bender. Mako is a hot-headed and Bolin is just...an idiot.”

“No they’re a great team. You’re looking at this out of anger.”

“How in the hell else am I supposed to see this? They’re just kids.”

“No they’re young adults. Korra stopped the end of the world. Asami is a brilliant engineer and excellent fighter. Mako is one of your top detectives and Bolin is a powerful Earthbender. Yes he’s a bit...well he’s as dense as the rocks he bends. But that’s not the point. What I’m saying Lin is that you have to trust them. You can try but you can’t control their every move. You’ll die from the stress before they get into real danger. Trust in them.”

“Fine. I’ll need to use your long range radio.” Lin crosses her arms. “But we’re done talking. I am still pissed at you.”

“To be honest I was expecting another fight. Glad to see your friend has helped you sort through your anger.”

“Keep prying all you want. I’m not telling you who it is.”

“I’ll pry until you tell me. You almost did.”

“That was before I was furious with you. Now I said we’re done talking.” Lin barked it like a command and Su took the hint.

After Lin cooled down and the jeep was ready she radioed Tonraq first followed by Lord Zuko. They agreed to meet at Zaofu and she would update them on the status of the Avatar. Slamming the door of the jeep she began her search out the Eastern side of Zaofu. The mountains turned into a forest and then to grasslands before she drove along a desert road. Following a set of embedded tire tracks she was happy they had yet to disappear. First she drove through a small town. She walked into a small bar and the patrons paid her no mind. They must not have seen her before which played to her advantage. Scanning the room there are multiple wanted posters along the wall. She pulls them down before slamming them onto the bar.

“Did these kids come through here?” Lin asks the bartender who doesn’t acknowledge her. She scoffs and asks again. “Did these kids come through here and don’t make me ask a 3rd time.”

“What are you a bounty hunter?”

“Just tell me what I want to know.”

“I don’t give out information for free.”

Lin slaps 2,000 Yuans on the bar. “Did they come through here?”

The bartender smiles, slipping the money into his pocket. “They did. About a day ago.”

“What direction did they head?”

“Southwest. Probably headed toward the Misty Palms Oasis. That’s the next town.”

“Thanks.” Lin stands and leaves the bar.

She hated having to bribe people, especially ones that were obviously criminals. The curtain that shielded the backroom did a poor job at hiding the sacks of gold but now wasn’t the time for that. Korra was still out there and so was Zaheer.

\---

Within the Northern Air Temple a crisp breeze flowed through the long hall leading to the Avatar Sanctuary. The floors were a weathered tan stone with black and white swirls painted on them. A male Air Nomad sat painting blue and white swirls onto the walls restoring them. Even after the 100 year war and her Father and Lord Zuko restored the Air Temples they still needed to be maintained. These same halls, these same paintings were repainted hundreds and possibly thousands of times over and over again. It was astonishing the work that was put in to keep the Air Nation History alive and it only increased after Harmonic Convergence. Today Kya would see inside the Sanctuary that only the highest Air Nomads and Avatar had yet seen. The only ones beside them who saw this was the previous Team Avatar. She stood alone for some time until the new Airbenders began to surround her for their lesson.

“Master Kya, how long do we have to wait?” Daw asked.

“Daw, just call me Kya and we’re waiting on Tenzin. Since he’s a Master Airbender only he can open that.” She gestures toward a large door with two horns intertwined together through an intricate pattern. Within the pattern were 2 pipes that connected with only Airbending and 3 blue swirling pipes.

“Why wouldn’t Tenzin be leading our meditation today?”

“I may be a Waterbender but I am very spiritual. Plus I’m half Air Nomad.” Kya waves her arms around imitating Airbending. “I spent most of my life traveling the world and growing myself spiritually. Being an Airbender doesn’t only mean you can bend air it also means to be in touch with the spirits around you as well as within yourself.”

“That is a fantastic explanation Kya.” Tenzin says walking up to the group. “And Kya is one of the most spiritual people I know.” Tenzin paused and gestured toward the door. “This can only be opened by an Airbending Master and has not been opened since before Avatar Aang’s passing.” He braces himself before shooting 2 large gusts of wind toward the horns. The mechanism flips and turns before blowing a large harmonious note and the door cracks open. Turning to Kya he places a hand on her shoulder. “Let’s see what’s inside..”

“Shouldn’t we wait on-”

“I’M HERE!” Bumi shouts as he’s running toward the group. “I’M HERE I PROMISE!” He stops catching his breath for a moment. “You opened it...” He huffs. “Without me?” He puffs.

“We haven’t gone inside yet, Old Man.” Kya says sarcastically.

“Bumi for being an ex General you’re always so late.” Tenzin says sternly. “Now let’s get on with the lesson.” He nods for Kya to continue.

“As Airbenders we encourage you to be imaginative. Seems a little opposite of my dear oh so serious brother here.” She points to Tenzin who rolls his eyes. “But Airbending is about freedom and with this freedom you can explore yourself and your spirituality.”

Kya and Tenzin push open a door each revealing a large circular room with a high dome ceiling. Painted on the walls were depictions of Airbenders and spirits together in harmony. This made Kya’s heart warm since this had now begun to come true in modern times. Her Father helped design these murals and his goal was for this to happen. He had told no one of this goal and yet Korra somehow made it happen. Her Father may be gone but his dream and legacy live on.

“Today we will be meditating in this sanctuary and discussing the ways to become more spiritual.” Kya gestures for everyone to sit on the floor. “Within each of us is a spirit. This is our spiritual self and who we are at our core. How you discovered self is by answering the following questions. ‘Who am I? What is my purpose? What do I value most?’ These questions will lead you down the road of self exploration and lead to spiritual awareness. Any questions so far?”

The group look around at each other and a few people shrug. “Why don’t I start by answering the questions?” Kya clears her throat. “I am Kya, daughter of Avatar Aang and Master Katara but they do not define me. My purpose is to be free and true to myself and what I value most in my life...” She pauses and furrows her brow. “Has changed.”

Tenzin looks over to her and the group seem confused. “During my lifetime I felt like my value was my freedom but as my life has changed so have I spiritually. I now value love over all. Love for my family, love for myself and love for others.” She moves her hands over her heart. “I’ve loved many over the years and I’ve learned to love myself fairly recently. Each of our spirits are like a flower, they grow and change depending on our foundation and nourishment. Keep that in mind as you meditate today and explore what it means to be you.” There’s a long silence as each person one by one slips into a deep meditation.

\---

Dust wisps around Lin as she drives further and further down the long dirt road. It had been hours and she had yet to see any sign of a town. Only seemingly endless worn tire tracks. They weren’t fresh as they had begun to settle back into the Earth but they were less than a day old. The tracks take a sudden left into a mountain gorge and she follows them meticulously. Parked at the otherside of the gorge were 2 jeeps overlooking the town of the Misty Palms Oasis. She checks the first jeep when a sudden noise catches her attention as she flips up her foot a large white creature lunges at her. Jumping back she lands in a fighting stance startled but the once furious creature was now a delighted Naga. The Polar Bear dog greeted her with a large lick along her scarred cheek caking her hair to her face.

“First you scare the life out of me, now you want to lick me.” Lin grumbles as Naga licks her once more. Pulling the caked hair from her, Pabu also leaps onto her before she pulls him off, sitting him on Naga’s back. “Here.” Lin pulls out meat sticks. “Chew on this, and leave me alone.” Turning back to her jeep she picks up the radio.

“Zaofu this in Chief Beifong do you copy?” She says as after a moment a voice chimes back.

“Copy Chief Beifong this is Zaofu main tower. How may we assist?”

“Has Chief Tonraq arrived?” There’s a shuffle and Tonraq replies.

“Lin this is Tonraq.”

“I found Korra’s jeep but the kids aren’t here. Meet me at the Misty Palms Oasis.”

“Copy. Lord Zuko and I are on our way. Tonraq out.”

Sitting down at the receiver she looks over to a patiently waiting Naga who is wagging her tail. As she starts the jeep Naga puts her paws onto the hood. The shocks began to buckle under the weight and Lin grumbled.

“Naga get down!” She pulls out her Chief voice and she obeys. “Uh good girl?”

Shifting the jeep into reverse she is soon back on the trail leading around the mountain and toward the Oasis with a large Polar Bear dog close behind. The large padded feet thumped alongside her as Pabu sat in the saddle. It was an interesting thing to see but not as interesting as Naga taking a sudden liking to Lin.

How much do dog toys cost…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are we feeling about this fic so far? This is one of my favorite chapters I've written. We really get a better understanding of each person as a character. It's only gonna get crazy from here so tighten those boot straps!


	12. Leap of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin knew she was close to bringing Korra home but the danger that surrounds them grows closer and closer. Lin doesn't like this sudden feeling in her gut.  
> If you want Korrasami's perspective check out chapter 5  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030917/chapters/70945092

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot going on today in this guys  
> *** Smut Warning ***  
> Homophobia Warning - It's right after the smut scene so be prepared.  
> Police Encounter Warning  
> Canon Violence - It's going down.  
> Blood warning - It is indeed going down.  
> Next Chapter Release: 01/29/21

The Misty Palms Oasis was once a thriving city in the middle of the desert but now it seemed a bit run down. The stories Aang had told her as a child caused the town to not live up to its description. The houses were moderately taken care of the closer you got to the center of the town and closer to the ice mound. Steam rolled off its surface as the desert heat loomed about. The civilians paid her no mind as she drove deeper into the city before Naga bolted in front of the jeep. She slams her foot onto the brake pedal before skidding to a stop.

“Damn it dog you could have gotten us both killed!” Lin slams her fists into the steering wheel. Naga bounces to the left and right barking before running down a street.

She shifts the jeep back into gear and follows the terrorizing ball of fluff. It wasn’t more than a few minutes before Naga plopped down in front of the Misty Palms Oasis Inn and howls. Her voice carried throughout the stone homes and even far out of the city. An old woman comes rushing out of the inn attempting to shoo her away.

“Get out of here! You’ve caused me enough problems!” The old woman waves a white towel at Naga who pays her no mind.

“Excuse me ma’am.” Lin stepped out of the jeep. “I’m Chief Beifong of the Republic City Police and I’m looking for the owner of this Polar Bear dog.”

“Oh, you mean the Mover star and his friends who damn near tore down half of my Inn?”

“Sounds about right.” Lin says in a stern tone. “I apologize for the damages but I need to know where they have gone.”

“I don’t know and I don’t care and I ain’t answering any questions.”

“Understood ma’am. Have a good day.” She sat back down into the jeep and pulled out a small notebook jotting down the Inn’s location. Naga lays her head down on the front of the jeep and watches intensely. “What do you want now?” Naga barks before running a few circles around the jeep. “Ugh fine.” Lin pulls out some jerky and tosses it at her. “Good girl or whatever.” Naga chews on the jerky in peace and Lin leaves the jeep to investigate.

The Inn was in fact in shambles. Multiple buildings had large holes while the ground had been ripped apart, clearly by a Lavabender. The pool at the center was full of muddy sludge water and the entire wall of a front facing room was missing. She began to quietly walk around the Inn following the path of destruction as it led out the backside and down an alleyway. The only tracks were what Lin assumed to be Naga’s since they were large dog prints. As she stands a teenage boy walks by quickly avoiding her gaze.

“Sir.” She says in a stern tone and he stops in his tracks. He slowly raises his hands as she approaches.

“I’m a non-bender.” He says nervously.

“You're not under arrest. What’s your name?” She says in a calm tone.

“Sho.” He says quietly turning slowly with his palms facing upright.

“Did you see what happened here last night?”

“I-I did.”

“Perfect. If I could get a statement-” As Lin reaches for her notepad and he flinches. “Are you alright? You seem to be a bit nervous. Are you safe at home?”

“I’m fine...I’ve just had bad experiences with cops.”

Lin knew all too well how bad some cops really can be. She did her best to keep corruption, racism, homophobia or any prejudice off her force but a few always seemed to slip through the cracks.

“I’m sorry for that. Not all cops are bad kid and I try my damndest to make sure my Officers aren’t mean people. As Chief it’s my job to keep my city and all people in it safe.”

“The world could use more cops like you.” He smiled and cleared his throat. “I saw a dark haired lady and a woman in blue riding a giant dog this way and out of town last night.” He points toward the south side of town. 

“Did you see two young men? One tall with spiked hair? Another a bit shorter but stockier?”

“Yes. They were both fighting a scary looking man with a goatee who could bend lava and a lady with water tentacles for arms. Once they stopped the two men were taken away in that direction.” He points toward a set of mountains to the East.

“Thank you. You’ve been quite helpful.” She pulls a card out of her pocket and hands it to him. “If you’re ever in Republic City and need assistance you call me.”

He turns the card over in his hands. “Oh, thank you...C-Chief Beifong.”

Lin nods at him as a Red Dragon sours overhead. “That’s the queue kid. Have a good day.”

She returns to her jeep and drives it to the center of town with Naga in tow. Soon they are greeted by Lord Zuko and Tonraq. Tonraq is promptly tackled by Naga as Lord Zuko approaches. He had gotten much older since the last time they had spoken, his once grey hair now white as snow and his beard had gotten longer. He smiles and opens his arms to greet her with a hug.

“Lin come here, my child. It's been too long.” He wraps her in a tight hug before they pull apart. “Now, tell me what we know thus far?”

“I say we get out of this desert sun and discuss it inside.” Tonraq says wiping sweat off his brow.

They enter a small tavern on the other side of the ice mound and order a round of water. Lord Zuko drinks slowly for a moment before speaking. “My, this water must come straight from the source of that ice out there. It’s very refreshing.”

“Indeed it is.” Tonraq nods before turning to Lin. “Have you any information on my daughter? I believed she was in your care.”

“Tonraq, I take full responsibility for this. I should have done my job better and-” Lin is cut off by a hearty laugh from him.

“Chief relax!” He slaps her on the shoulder and she grumbles. “I know my daughter. She’s a free spirit and she got out of the Avatar Compound many, many times.”

“It must be an Avatar thing. To be so free spirited.” Zuko chimes in. “Why Aang loved to travel and explore even in his later years. It reminds me of the time-” Zuko continues the story but Lin tunes him out.

Aang being so free spirited must have been such a part of him that Korra and even Kya had those same traits. Kya traveled for a majority of her life and would continue to do so. This was something that Lin loved about her.

\---

The sun had long peaked over the top of the mountains when Kya awoke at the Air Temple. There had been a full moon the previous night and she was always restless on those nights. She’d be lying to herself if she said the moon was the only thing keeping her awake. Ever since their last conversation she couldn’t keep Lin off of her mind. She told her she loved her as she always did but the sound of her saying, ‘Thank you’ in response filled her with joy. To some that would have been heartbreaking but to Kya it was heartwarming. Even if Lin wasn’t in love with her yet she could tell that she cared. She could feel every ounce of affection in those few words. That kept her mind racing all night. Thoughts of their past and their future together. Thoughts of how now someone knew of their relationship. Thoughts that someday she could walk the streets of Republic City with the Chief of Police on her arm openly. These thoughts were joyful and endless.

Her back reminded her that the Air Nomads enjoyed sleeping on planks as she rose stretching out her spine. A few joints cracked while others popped. She wasn’t sure which had but she let out a large yawn as a gentle knock was on her door. Pulling on a robe she cracked it to see Opal with a cup of tea in hand.

“Oh, hello Opal.” Kya side stepped and opened the door wider for her to come in.

Opal sat the cup of tea on the side table. “You weren’t at morning meditation. I was worried so I brought you some tea.”

“Thank you sweetheart.” Kya picks up the tea as jasmine whispers under her nose. “I do enjoy jasmine tea.” She takes a sip and after a moment sits on the bed. “Come here and let’s talk. I don’t think being worried about me is the only reason you’re here.” Opal shifted for a moment before joining her on the bed.

“I really was worried about you. You don’t seem like a morning person but I really enjoy seeing you at morning meditation.”

“I’m fine. Last night was a full moon and I tend to be quite restless ya know being a waterbender and all.”

“I hadn’t thought about that.” Opal ponders for a moment. “I’ve read some about the water tribes but you’re only the second waterbender I’ve met. We have a healer back in Zaofu from the Northern Water Tribe.”

“So, I’m the first Southern you’ve met?”

“Yes. Mom and Grandma Toph told me plenty of stories about you though.”

“Do not believe any of them. Unless they’re good stories.” Kya smiles slyly.

“Mom told me that you went and started exploring the world when you were only 19. That’s only a few years older than I am. What was it like?”

“Exploring the world or being 19?”

Opal laughs. “Exploring the world. What’s your favorite city?”

“Oh, kid that’s a lot of cities to think about. I’ve been to some villages that aren’t even on maps. I’ve been kicked out of those same villages too…” Kya smiles as she fondly remembers.

✣✣✣ 28 years ago ✣✣✣ 

Kya adjusted her rucksack over her shoulder as she slid off the back of a rice cart. She had paid a fellow traveller for a ride to the nearest town and been on the road for months away from her main home in Ba Sing Sei. But the city was always so crowded and people were rude. She needed a change of pace. Nothing beats traveling on the back of a rice cart and ending up in the South of the Jien Sin province of the Earth Kingdom. A small sign hung from the village gates. Genshu. She nodded at a few of the villagers who watched her suspiciously. They must not have seen someone from either Water Tribe before. Her bright blue eyes and attire must have been interesting compared to the green eyes and green robes of the Earth Kingdom natives. She approached a young woman who was eyeing an apple at a local stall.

“Excuse me.” She said and as the woman turned she was momentarily stunned.

“Yes?” The woman’s voice was smooth and almost sultry. Her eyes were Jade Green and her hair a deep brown that fell around her face.

“I uhm.” Kya cleared her throat. “I’m from out of town and I was curious if there was an Inn I would be able to stay at.”

“You’re in luck actually. My family owns the local Inn. I’m picking up a few things before I head back I can accompany you if you’d like.” She bows. “My name is Sela.”

“Kya.” She smiled at the seemingly younger woman.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Sela hands the merchant a few coins before gathering her things. “Where are you from Kya?”

“The Southern Water Tribe.”

“Oh, wow.” She sounded genuinely shocked. Most people had this response when she told them. “Sorry, I just haven’t met anyone from the South before. I..I wasn’t sure how many of you there were in the world.”

“Don’t worry we’re making a come-back. Not much else you can do in the dead of winter besides that.” Kya laughed as Sela blushed at the insinuation.

“I bet...” Sela mumbled as they rounded the corner to a small building. “This isn’t much but we typically don’t get a lot of visitors.” She pushes open a curtain as they enter. The interior was very similar to the exterior. The walls were a plain brown with minimal decorations excluding a picture of the Earth King on the wall.

Sela sits down the basket of assorted fruits as a much older man approaches her. He’s scruffy and easily 60 years old. Looking Kya up and down he scoffs.

“Ya getting a room?” His voice was gruff.

“Yes sir.” Kya smiled. “I’ll be in the area for the night before I’m on my way.”

“Good.” He turns to Sela. “Show the lady to her room and I expect you back down here manning this desk at all times.” His voice pitched up in anger. “Got it?” Sela nods and when he leaves the room she sighs.

“A real gentleman that guy.” Kya says sarcastically.

“That would be...my husband.” Sela says solemnly.

“You’re husband?” Kya is taken back for a moment before composing herself. “He could easily be your Father.”

“It was...an arranged marriage.” Sela hands Kya a key. “Room 4. It’s near the back.”

Kya took the key and glanced toward the backroom where the older man was. “Can you walk me to my room? I don’t want to get turned around or anything.” Sela looks at her for a moment before picking up on the que.

“Oh, of course ma’am.” Sela scurried from behind the desk. “I’ll be right back sweetheart.”

“Be quick. We might get more guests.” He grumbles.

The brief walk to her room is short but when they approach the door Sela holds her arm. “So here it is. I’ll just be leaving now.”

“Could you give me a tour?”

“Of course.” Sela said almost excitedly. She seemed like she just wanted away from her husband which Kya completely understood. Pushing the door open, Sela smiles at the room. It’s quaint. A single bed and light as well as a few Earth Kingdom decorations. “The bathrooms are out the door and to the right. We can bring you breakfast upon request for a fee.”

“Thank you.” Kya sits down on the bed but Sela doesn’t leave the room. “Do you...want to talk or something?”

“Yes.” Sela practically bounds toward the spot next to Kya. “I’m sorry I don’t get to leave the Inn very often let alone talk to outsiders.”

“That husband of yours seems like a piece of work so I can see why.”

“Yeah...He’s...a husband.” Sela shifts. “Do you have a husband?”

“I do not and to be honest I never will have one.”

“Oh...are you a nun or something?”

Kya laughed. “No. Quite the opposite actually. That just isn’t my cup of tea.”

“So...you’re not interested...” Sela pauses and bites her lip. “In having a husband…?” She looks up to Kya before she feels a hand slide over hers.

“I’m very not interested in having one of those.” Kya lowers her voice. “I could show you what I’m interested in.”

“Please do.” Sela says pressing their lips together.

***

Kya pushes her down onto the mattress as their lips lock with a fury of kisses. Gasps and moans quickly fill the small room as Kya guides her lips down the woman's neck only stopping briefly to suckle on the exposed skin. Sela moved her hands over Kya’s chest and it dawned on her that this wasn’t her first time with a woman. The soft hands rub over her clothes but the pressure quickly fills her abdomen with warmth before they glide down her sides.

“You’re experienced.” Kya said as Sela pulled off her shirt.

“I am.” Sela captures her lips once more before pulling off her own shirt. “Take me now.”

Kya dives down to the woman’s chest before trailing kisses down her abdomen and pulling off her pants. She hooked her arms around her thighs as she made her way toward her destination when the door to the room burst open. Kya leaps away grabbing her shirt to cover herself.

***

“I KNEW IT!” The husband shouts as he grabs Sela by the wrist. “I knew you were a cheating...dyke.”

Kya snapped at the phrase and socked him square in the jaw. He stumbled back holding his face as he left the room. Sela pulls on her clothes and tosses Kya her rucksack.

“You need to go now.” Her voice was thick with worry.

“I can’t leave you with him.” Kya was worried for the woman. What would a man like that do to her?

“I’ll be fine just go!” Sela pushes her out of the room and into the courtyard.

Kya stumbles a few feet as she adjusts her clothes and begins to run out of the Inn. The husband shouted and pointed toward her as she ran out of the city. “That woman is a wife tempting faggot!” He shouts as a group of men join him and begin to chase Kya.

Oh shit.

She bent a small wave out of the fountain in the center of the city knocking over the group of men. They shout as they all collide and she freezes them in place. Tossing a brief glance over her shoulder Sela gives a small smile to her. She had hoped she made the right decision.

Kya snuck back to the city every so often and eventually was able to visit again. The people had long forgotten what had happened and she was even able to catch up with Sela. She had remarried and had a beautiful loving family. She was happy that Sela was safe.

\---

“Uhm Kya?” Opal chimes pulling her back.

“Oh, sorry. Sort of zoned out for a second there. What were you saying?”

“I asked about your necklace. I read in a book that it meant you were married.”

Kya placed a hand over it. “I’m not betrothed.”

“I’m sorry if it’s a sensitive subject.”

“It’s not dear. I’m not married but I am in a relationship.”

“Oh.” Opal said shocked for a moment. “I had no idea.”

“She’s a very lovely person.”

“She...” Kya watched her for a moment and Opal's eyes shine. “That’s okay. My brother is gay too. Ope.” Opal covers her mouth. “I probably shouldn’t have told you that. It’s rude to out people.”

“You meant to ill will from that and mistakes happen. You have 4 brothers and didn’t tell me who so his secret is still safe.”

“How long have you been together if you don’t mind me asking?”

“A few months but I’ve loved her for well over 30 years.”

“Oh, wow...You waited all that time just for her. She must be special.”

“I honestly love her with all my heart.” Kya smiles down at the young girl whose green eyes shine back at her. “Alright. All the mushy stuff is out of the way. I’m going to meditate if you’d like to join me. I can tell you a few more stories on the way.”

“Gladly!” Opal hops up from the bed. “I’ll meet you in the gardens.” The young girl leaves and Kya can’t help but sigh. 

\---

Lin hadn’t been paying attention for what felt like hours and it very well could have been. Tonraq and Zuko shared a drink and some stories. Lin declined. She had a lot on her mind and she needed to keep it clear for the potential of yet another rescue mission. The heat was almost unbearable with her heavy metal armor on. Taking a sip of water she tuned back into the conversation.

“And that’s when my sister married Ty Lee.” Zuko said and Lin almost spit out her drink. “Are you alright Lin?”

“Sorry Uncle.” She sputtered for a moment. “I’m fine. I just...didn’t know about Azula and Ty Lee.”

“They kept their relationship a secret for quite some time. But they’re more open about it now. Azula said once, ‘Why should I care what peasants think of my marriage?’” He does his best Azula impression.

“How is your sister?” Tonraq asked and this shocked Lin. The South tended to have a rough history due to the 100 year war. “My Father told me stories about her time while down in the Southern Water Tribe during her recovery. Based on the story her recovery seems to have gone well.”

“Azula is as well. She spends most of her time with Ty Lee in the Gardens. Why just last week-” Zuko is cut off by Naga barking loudly. They all turn toward the door to see Korra and Asami running up to them.

“What are you doing here?” She shouts as her Father leaps from his chair.

“Korra, you’re safe!” He says pulling her into a tight hug. Korra takes in a deep breath of her Fathers smell. Cedar and tanned leather.

“We made it out of the desert thanks to Asami.” Korra smiled over at her.

“Thank you. My daughter is lucky to have a friend like you.” Tonraq says before turning the table. “Do you remember Lord Zuko?” He asks Korra.

“I met you when you were a very young girl.” Zuko nods his head. “It’s good to see you again Avatar Korra.”

“It’s good to see you, Lord Zuko.” Korra bows.

“Hello, to you too girls.” Lin says sarcastically. “Thanks for ditching me back in Zaofu.”

“Yeah...sorry about that.” Korra gives a sideways smile. “But how did you find us?”

“I’m a detective, you know.” She raises an eyebrow.

“Did you find Mako and Bolin?” Asami asks. Her heart filled with worry.

“Some people saw them at the Inn get captured by Zaheer’s Crew. We don’t know where they are.”

“Did you hear about the Earth Queen?” Tonraq asked as Korra shook her head no. 

“She’s been assassinated.” Lin said sternly.

“What?” Korra thinks for a moment. “The Red Lotus. It has to be them.”

“That was my thought as well Avatar Korra.” Lord Zuko says. “We need to come up with a plan. I need to make some calls and will return shortly.” He stands from his chair. 

“Let me walk you out.” Lin nods and follows him to leave. As they exit the small building they make their way toward Zuko’s dragon just outside of town.

Lin had no idea that even the Fire Nation Princess loved women. The Fire Nation had outlawed any same sex relationships, let alone marriage. How long did they have to wait to be married? Was it Zuko that lifted the ban? He would be the one to do so since he was the Fire Lord at the time.

“Lin what’s troubling you?” Zuko stops walking and turns to her. “I know you don’t like to talk about your feelings but I’m willing to listen.”

She took in a large breath and let it out slowly. “Were you the one who lifted the ban on...alternative marriages in the Fire Nation?”

“Indeed I was.” Zuko smiled. “One should not be punished for simply loving another. Ty Lee made Azula very happy. I even officiated the wedding.” Lin only mumbled out the word oh. Zuko placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’m proud of you Lin.” She couldn’t form any words so she simply nodded. “You are brave and no matter who you are, know that I am proud.” Lin smiled at the man she felt was the closest thing to a Father she had.

“Thank you Uncle.” She paused. “I..I met someone. I would like you to meet them someday.”

“I look forward to the day of the one who stole my daughter's heart.” Zuko embraced her for a long moment before they broke apart and continued toward their destination.

The people of Misty Palms had never seen a dragon before. Very few people had ever seen a Dragon in their lifetimes let alone one of the previous Fire Lord. Druk was larger than Lin remembered. She also hadn’t seen him since Aang's funeral. Hopefully he remembered her. Druk narrowed his eyes at Lin at first as they approached. Not much scared her but a large red dragon that could easily eat a Armadillo lion whole surely did. She hesitantly held out her hand and after sniffing it Druk let out a small puff of smoke from his nostrils.

“I see he remembers you.” Zuko smiles as he lifts the radio to his lips.

Lin ran a hand along Druks snout and brushed over the golden tufts of fur that graced his cheeks, ran along his back and ended at his tail. A sense of nervousness began to brew within her chest. Had she just come out to Zuko? He must have taken the hint. He said he was proud even after her failure with Korra. He’s proud. She couldn’t fail him again.

“Yes, thank you. Lord Zuko signing off.” Zuko chimes into the radio before turning to Lin. “Let’s get back to the group shall we?”

\---

“And that’s when I shot a fireball down the sandsharks throat and shot us out of its mouth!” Korra says imitating the stance in the bar. This causes Lin to roll her eyes.

“That’s how I know you’re my daughter...” Tonraq smacks her on the back. “And Asami.” He turns to her his voice stern. “You’re a very smart young woman. Thank you for being such a good friend to my daughter.” Naga’s loud barks pulls them from the conversation.

“Naga?!” Korra and Asami run out of the bar. The 3 older adults push out their chairs and follow.

“Korra! Asami! You’re okay!” Bolin’s voice carries through the bar.

As they exit Bolin has Asami in a hug while Mako embraces Korra. Team Avatar were together again and Lin wouldn’t have to worry about them. Not that she would ever tell anyone that she was worried.

“Good.” Lin states. “You guys aren’t dead.”

“Don’t get mushy on me, Chief.” Mako shrugs and bows to the group. “Tonraq sir.”

Bolin squeals and walks up to the group. “Oh my god!” He whimpers. “It’s Lord Zuko!” He reaches over to hesitantly touch him.

“Bolin.” Mako grabs his hand. “Lord Zuko, it’s an honor to meet you.” Both boys bow.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well.” 

“I have so many questions!” Bolin pushes Mako away and begins to spew a barrage of questions to Zuko.

He can talk a hundred miles a minute...

Lin searches for a way out of the conversation. “Mako!” She shouts walking toward him. “Give me an update.”

An older woman looks her up and down. “So, many strong women.”

“I’m the Chief of Police Ma’am I’ve gotta be.” She nods toward the woman before turning back to Mako.

“We were captured by Zaheer and taken to Ba Sing Se. We were there when the Earth Queen was overthrown but Zaheer let us escape.”

“Why would he do that?” Korra asks him.

“He wanted us to find you and deliver a message.” Bolin joined the group.

“Zaheer is headed to the Northern Air Temple as we speak. He says he’s going to wipe out the New Air Nation and everyone in it, unless you turn yourself over to him.”

“He’s threatening innocent lives...just to get to me.” Korra hangs her head.

Lin’s heart sank into her boots as a wave of panic rushed through her. Gripping her fists she takes in a large breath. She wasn’t going to let another madman hurt anyone she loved ever again. The Red Lotus already took Uncle Sokka away. They weren’t going to hurt anyone ever again.

“We need to radio Tenzin and warn him that the Red Lotus is coming.” Korra says.

“I’ll radio Zaofu. The Metal Clan will have a strong enough one to reach the Northern Air Temple. Let’s go, we don’t have time to waste.” Lin barks. “They should be able to reach them long before we get back.” She jogs to her radio and flips it over to the Zaofu frequency. “This is Chief Beifong. Do you copy?”

“Copy Chief Beifong this is Zaofu.” The radio operator chimed.

“This is a code 10-30. Crap. I mean I need to speak to Suyin immediately.”

“Roger. Code 10-30. One moment.” He responded and Lin was puzzled. In Republic City code 10-30 was an immediate emergency code and the operator knew their Police Codes. After a moment Su’s voice crackles over the radio.

“Lin? What’s the emergency? Did you find Korra?”

“Yes we found Korra. She’s safe and unharmed, however,” Lin let out a long sigh. “Zaheer is on his way to the Northern Air Temple.” The line was silent for a moment but she could hear a muffled cry. “Su, I’m sorry.”

“I’ll radio the Northern Air Temple.” Su’s voice was thick with grief. “Get here now...Su out.” The line went dead but not before Lin heard a cry from the other end.

\---

The trip back to Zaofu was made in record time thanks to Asami’s knowledge of Airships. Lin needed to thank her properly for that someday. They rushed through town via a guard escort and were soon in the Zaofu radio tower with Su and a radio operator.

“Did you have any luck getting through to Tenzin?” Korra asked.

“No one’s answering. What if Zaheer is already up there? I should have never let Opal go.” Su balls her hands into fists.

“It’s going to be okay, Su.” Lin puts a strong arm around her sister's shoulder.

“We have a strong signal, but no one’s answering.” The Radio operator says turning the dial slightly.

“We have to go to the North Air Temple.” Korra says sternly.

“I agree with Korra.” Lin nods. “We may be able to help save the Air Nation if we’re fast enough.”

“I’ll ready my Airship.” Su looks toward a guard who runs off. “With the full force of the Metalclan backing us, we can take them.” Su walks out of the room quickly.

After she leaves the room Mako speaks up. “I don’t think we’ll make it in time.”

“There has to be another way...” Korra ponders for a moment. “Zaheer is always meditating into the Spirit World and I know exactly where he goes: Xai Bau’s Grove. If I can find him there maybe I could somehow trap him.”

“We can’t protect you in there. I don’t like it.” Lin crosses her arms. She wasn’t about to let Korra get taken again.

“I’ll be fine. I have to try.”

“I’ll watch over her as she meditates.” Asami says sheepishly.

“Mako and I will work on getting through to the Northern Air Temple.” Bolin chimes.

“We’ll help Su ready the Airship.” Tonraq gestures between himself and Lin follows.

This was about to be an all out war and Lin wasn’t about to lose again.

\---

Kya was deep into a guided meditation class when Bumi burst into the room. He was panicked and she knew the words that were about to leave his lips before he even said them. This was the thing she was worried about after Zaheer escaped. She knew he would come for the Airbenders. The words barely registered in her ears as she helped a few Airbenders from the Lotus position and out the door. Running down the hallway the echoes of the other Airbenders bounce around them. She could hear the panic in their voices but she wouldn’t let her own fear show. As they exit the main temple and onto a stone pathway Opal screams.

Standing a few feet behind them with Ming-Hua holding an ice blade to her throat. Kya’s hand hesitantly hovers over the waterskin on her hip. As the ice blade presses against Opal she cries in pain and Kya lifts her hands. Ming-Hua laughed deviously as she led them into a 3 tiered courtyard and forced them to their knees. It wasn’t long before every bender at the temple was there. This was it. This was their final move. Opal begins to cry next to Kya who pulls her close and rubs soothing circles along her back.

“Shhh. It’s okay sweetheart.” Kya whispers calmly in her ear. “I won’t let them hurt you again.”

Zaheer approached Tenzin and bowed deeply. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet a true Airbending Master.”

“What is it you want from us?” Tenzin demanded.

“If everyone cooperated you will all walk out of this unharmed. I want Korra and I’m tired of chasing her.”

“I will never let you get to Korra.” Tenzin stands to his full height slowly.

“Unfortunately, you don’t have a choice.” 

“Yes, I do.” Tenzin growls as he thrusts a gust of Air forward blasting Zaheer and the others against the far wall. “Jinora, get everyone out of here! Bumi, Kya, help me hold them off.”

An explosion shoots from the sky as Tenzin shields the group from the blast. Opal looks up to Kya, her eyes filled with worry. She would protect this young girl until her last breath. Opal wraps her arms tightly around Kya’s midsection before running off with the other Airbenders. A few blasts ripple behind them but they escape. As the Red Lotus pushed themselves from the ground her and her siblings took strong stances. Pulling water from a nearby fountain she bent it around her body into a water wheel.

Zaheer sends the first attack which Tenzin blocks and sends back a stronger one. Ming-Hua leaps to the side and bends water to her chest forming her water tentacles. The first strikes to her left which Kya cartwheels to the side and dodges. The next crackled against the ground in front of her which she froze on impact. She barely had time to reach before a blast of water rushed toward her. She pulled up an ice shield and defected it before the shield broke. Redirecting most of the water was easy but the water was relentless. The attack was relentless and she felt herself waiver slightly. Balling the water she bursts the stream which soaks her and the ripple effect knocks her back a few feet.

Ming-Hua was strong and Kya needed to find a weakness and fast. An ice tipped tentacle crashed down next to her as Kya rolled to the side. Ming-Hua spun in a circle with both tentacles tips sharp enough to cut the statue she was next to. Bit by bit, swing by swing it crumbled next to her. But each spin had a pattern and the tentacles could only stretch so far. So that was a weakness she needed. As the next tentacle swung in front of her she flung her arms forward snapping the tip off and spun it around her own body before hurling it back toward Ming Hua. But she was also prepared.

Ming-Hua launched the projectile back toward Kya followed by another. Dodged. And another. Dodged. But the last one came quicker and slams against Kya’s chest, sending her back against the stone wall. Her body hit with a loud thud and a pain shot through her body. She huddled over for a moment trying to catch her breath as Ming Hua spun a water tornado around herself. That one moment was all she needed to bring her back into the fight. Ming Hua rides a wave toward her and she rolls to the side while pulling water from the fountain and knocking her off the wave. Grunting she pulls and pushes every droplet of water over the edge of a balcony and over the cliff along with Ming Hua.

She did it. Holding her shoulder which is easily pulled she walks to the edge of the balcony. But the pooled water begins to rush quickly over the side. It was Ming Hua. As she rises from the cliffside she bears 6 ice tipped water tentacles staring down at her. No was the only word Kya could muster before a tentacle slammed into her chest knocking her back. She rolls against the ground and back into the building. Above her Bumi screams and runs along the walkway from Gazhan. He leaps to the ground and rolls until his back is against hers.

“I see,” Bumi begins gasping. “You’re having as much fun as I am.”

Ming-Hua and Gazhan smile at them before the ground below their feet begins to melt. Kya splits from Bumi thrusting water toward Gazhan but he dodges. Ming-Hua hurls a water tentacle toward Bumi which sends him flying to the edge of the balcony. Kya runs after him and grabs the water from around his body and pulls him back toward her. She pulls it into a shield blocking a chunk of Earth but it shatters. As she meets Gazhans gaze he cracks the ground below them and it sends Kya and Bumi over the edge of the cliff. 

Screaming she watches as the balcony above them begins to shrink. This was it. She closes her eyes accepting it. A gust of wind rushes around her and a strong hand takes hers. Opening her eyes she sees Bumi holding them both while hanging off a small ledge.

“I’ve got you.” He grunts and his eyes widen. Hovering close to them was an Airship with P'Li staring back at them. 

“Bumi, let go.” Kya said sternly. 

“But we could die!”

“We’re going to die if we hang on.”

The air around them begins to crackle and he let’s go. The world suddenly felt like it was in slow motion. The blast rippled toward them shattering the ledge above sending a shockwave around them. All she can do is scream. Branches from cliffside trees smack against her back and all around her they would thankfully break some of the fall. But so would the cliffside. Slamming against the first ledge she rolls along it bearing Bumi’s grunts next to her. They both slide along the smooth rock before falling again. They glide through another batch of cliffside trees before hitting a cliffside path with a hard thud. She feels a snap in her mid back before her head bounces off the ground. Her vision is consumed by darkness.

\---

Once Lin saw the disarray of the Guards loading the airship she took action. Su had a child to worry about and they needed to rescue her family. Tonraq helped load the crates and supplies onto the Airship but they were still taking quite some time. It had been 15 minutes and time felt like it was crawling.

“We need these ships ready for instant launch. You!” Lin points to a soldier. “Do something right now!” The man sucreries and picks up a box before running onto the Airship. Lin pinches her brow as Asami approaches. “They’re lucky I’m not their superior.” Asami is about to comment before she yells at a woman. “No, that goes onto the back of the ship.”

“Lin barking orders won’t make them work faster.” Asami says.

“Work’s for my officers damn it. We need to be ready. We need to be already off the ground.” Lin barks tightening her fists.

“We’re all worried about the Airbenders Lin.”

“Yeah.” Lin said before hanging her head.

Asami didn’t know the pain plunged itself in her chest. No one knew since Lin’s face was as hardened as the rock she bent. Every second that ticked by was another second wasted protecting the ones she loved. She had a family again. She had someone who loved her but all she could do was sit and wait to protect them. 

\---

They were finally in the Air when Lin sprawled out a map in front of them. She scoured every inch of the topographical map looking for any vantage point. Any hint of a solid plan to slip in and out without Zaheer and his lunatics noticing. She wasn’t about to have any more blood on her hands. Not unless she needed to. All she could do was stare down at the map thinking over plan after after plan. The door cracked open and Korra emerged with a gaze cast down.

“Did you talk to Zaheer?” Tonraq grips her shoulders.

“He told me to come to the top of Laghima’s peak at noon. Alone.” Korra said. “Once he has me, he’ll release the Airbenders to you at the temple.”

“I think I figured out a way to play this so the Airbenders and Korra all come out in one piece.” Su points to the map.

“How?” Lin follows her finger along the ridge.

“Zaheer doesn’t know how many of us there are. So we have the numbers advantage. I say we split into two teams. Mako, Bolin and Asami will take the Airship to to the temple.” Su moves the Airship piece to the temple. “While, my Metalbenders, Tonraq and Lin and I will get into position below Laghima’s peak.”

She didn’t like this plan. But it was the only other solid one other than tunneling through the rock or scaling the peak and risking being shot down by that 3rd eyed freak. She needed to trust Su and she needed to trust in herself. 

\---

Lin exited the Airship and stood next to Su who was commanding her troops. A small group of guards adjust their cables before saluting her. Tonraq pulls Korra into a tight hug as she exits the Airship. He told her he was proud and his encouraging words reminded her of Zuko and how she wouldn’t fail him again. Korra flips over her glider and bursts into the Air toward the top of the mountain as the metalbenders begin to ascend as well under the cover of fog.

As her cables settle into the mountain side she tugs on them a few times to check the tension. A cool mountain breeze wisps around them as each minute passes. The radio is silent. This both concerns and calms Lin’s nerves. Either their plan was working flawlessly or something had gone wrong. It tended to be the more negative idea. She looks over to Su who has a determined look on her face. The mood was eerie since the only since Lin could hear was the dull ringing in her ears.

“Chief get Korra here out of there now!” Mako’s voice snapped her back and into action.

“GO! GO! GO!” Lin shouts as the benders launch up the mountain side.

At the top of the peak Korra bound in chains fire and then airbends at Zaheer gracefully dodging his attacks. The second Lin’s boots hit the ground she’s running directly for P'Li who leaps down toward them. A first wave of combustion crackles through the air it Lin leaps over it using the explosion to propel her forward. A second blast launches her into the air and she uses the momentum to spin and slam her feet into the ground launching a chunk of Earth forward. P'Li explodes the first attack and then the second but Lin throws rock after rock toward her as Su joins in on the assault. 

Rock. Dodge. Rock. Spin. Rock. Explosion.

The blast knocked Lin and two guards backwards. Underneath her armor she could feel it burning her skin. She rolls and bounds along the ridge in order to gain cover. Su is quick to follow her as she gracefully dodges each attack. A large explosion clashes against the rock sending heat and blinding light around them.

“We’re pinned down!” Su shouts shielding her eyes.

“I’m gonna draw her fire. You take her out.” Lin said. She knew it was the only way.

“Lin, no.” Su pleads but a second blast curves around the rock nearly missing them.

Lin gets down on one knee and holds Su’s face. “I love you.” She said before barreling from behind the rock. “Come and get me, you third-eyed freak!”

She bounds up the side of the mountain as each attack ripples closer and closer to her. Once she reaches the top of the peak a blast causing her footing to slip and she begins to glide down the mountain. Using the momentum she pulls a rock from behind her and launches it down toward P'Li. The rock explodes in front of her but the dust coverage gives her a chance to launch another close attack toward P'Li. The rock flies through the air, followed by another and another, but P'Li dodges the attack and sends another wave. Lin pulls up a rockwall but it’s too late. The blast forces her back and she bounces off the ground a few times. Pain shoots through her head as she pushes herself up onto her elbows. She locks eyes with P'Li.

I love you Kya.

P'Li snarls and as the air around her begins to crackle Su bends the armor around her own chest. The armor speeds toward her and wraps around P'Li's head as she combustion bends. The metal clangs loudly before her head explodes as well as a portion of her upper body. Blood flings across Lin as her body crumples to the ground. Smoke rises from her body as Su rushes over to Lin’s side.

“Are you okay?” Su hands her a rag to wipe her face.

“I’m fine.” Lin spits the blood from her mouth as she pushes herself off the ground. “We need to get to Korra.”

They sprint up the mountain as the Zaheer pulls an unconscious Korra over her shoulder. Once they land he turns slowly to them and closes his eyes.

“It’s over Zaheer!” Su shouts as she moves into a fighting stance.

“Let go of your Earthly tether.” He says calmly. “Enter the void.”

“Release the Avatar!” Lin shouts. “This is your last warning.”

“Empty and become wind.” Zaheer says before falling backwards off the mountain and into the mist with Korra.

“NO STOP!” Lin shouts as her and Su rush to the side of the cliff. As they peer down into the mist expecting to see nothing they see Zaheer floating just above it. They both bend cales toward him but he dodges them and speeds off into the air like a bird.  
“Did he just...fly.” Were the only words that escaped Lin’s lips.

“He did.” Su said as they both stood in silent shock.

“Where’s Tonraq?”

“Here Lin.” He says with a defeated tone as a female guard pulls him up onto the top of the mountain.

“Status update.” Su asks the guard as she sits Tonraq down.

“Only minor injuries. 2 have burns and lacerations but the rest of us only have a few cuts and bruises.”

“Thank you Kuivra.” Su nods. “Let’s get back down the mountain and help with the wounded.”

\---

Lin was caught in a cycle of her own thoughts as they tended to the wounded at the base of the mountain. How could she let this happen? She continued to fail over and over and now The Avatar, the Airbenders, Tenzin, Bumi and Kya could all be dead. A large explosion rippled through the valley as the Air Temple gushes with lava. It consumes the entirety in a matter of seconds. Everyone was gone.

Lin slammed her fist into a bolder causing the rock to crack under her. “FUCK!” She shouted a mix of pain from the impact and hurt in her chest.

“CAW CAW!” Lin snaps her head toward the noise. On the back of a baby Bison was Bolin, Mako, Asami, Tenzin and Kai. The baby bison crashes into the ground sending the ground flying.

Lin run’s up and helps Mako with Tenzin. “How in the hell did you guys make it out of that temple alive?” She was relieved and she didn’t care if her face showed it.

“It was all Bolin!” Mako chimes proudly. “I thought we were done for then outta nowhere he Lavabends.”

“I knew you had the potential for something big.” Su placed a hand on his shoulder. “You just had to believe in yourself.”

“Did Zaheer get away with Korra?” Tenin says.

“I’m afraid so.” Lin sighs.

“Apparently, he can fly now.” Su tosses her arms around.

“What?” Tenzin seemed flabberghasted and Lin couldn’t blame him.

“How?” Asami furrowed her brow.

“I wouldn’t believe it either if I hadn’t seen it for myself.” Lin interjects.

“I heard the legends about Guru Laghima’s ability to fly. But I never imagined they were true.”

“I have an idea!” Kai says walking toward them. “I know where the Air-”

“Not now kid!” Lin shouts. “We need to figure out where Zaheer took the Airbenders and Korra.”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you!” Kai shouts. “I know where the Airbenders are and I bet it’s where Korra is too!”

“Well why didn’t you say anything?” Mako shouts causing Kai to grunt.

“Where are they now?” Tenzin asks calmly.

“After I got blasted out of the sky I woke up on the side of the mountain where this little fellow found me.” Kai reached down and pet the baby bison. “I tried to sneak back into the temple to try and rescue everyone but that’s when I saw the Airship leaving. I followed it to some caves a few miles from here. That Giant Lady met up with some people who took the Airbenders into the caves.”

“Did you see any others with them besides the airbenders?” Lin asks hoping no one can hear the desperation in her voice.

“Pema, Kya and a few acolytes were taken as well. I saw about 4 other people, they didn’t look familiar, but I couldn’t fight them on my own. So I came back here and hoped you guys would show up.”

“We need to get to those caves.” Lin says almost snarling.

As if summoned Oogi roars overhead and lands in front of the group. Tenzin reaches out and touches Oogi’s brow. “I’m glad to see you too, old friend.”

This was their time. They would rescue the Airbenders. They would rescue the Avatar and Lin could finally take down Zaheer once and for all. She would never fail again and if she did. She’d die trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ZUKO AND LIN MOMENT OH MY GOD!  
> Okay. I'm fine. We're good.  
> How are we feeling so far?  
> Next Chapter Release: 01/29/21


	13. Changing Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time. Lin is ready to bring Zaheer and the Red Lotus down after 13 years. But at what cost?  
> If you want Korrasami's perspective check out chapter 6  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030917/chapters/71288712

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta reader Last Martian - You're a doll  
> ***Blood Warning ***  
> ***Gentle Smut***  
> Canon Violence  
> PTSD/Nightmares  
> Mention of injuries  
> 

In the distance carved within a mountain side stood 5 large stone sculptures that hung overtop a cave. Kai and Asami guided the Bison down toward the mouth of the cave just below the sculptures. She slid down Oogi as Tonraq and Mako helped down the injured. As they regrouped, Lin pointed to the cave and they ran inside. It was dark but Mako pulled up a small flame to guide their way through the winding passages. One splits to the left while the other splits right. Lin flipped up her boot and slammed her foot into the ground seismic sensing.

“There’s a large opening with 5 people to the left and a small chasm with about 15 people. The left has to be the Red Lotus and the right the Airbenders. Mako and Bolin go left. The rest of us go right. Meet back outside the second we rescue everyone got it?” Mako saluted and Bolin nodded before running off.

“I say we carve around the side of the chasm and break open the wall.” Su added.

“I’ll continue to sense their movements while you carve out a pathway. Once I’ve got an opening you bust down the wall and we rescue everyone.”

Su nodded and began to delicately bend the Earth so as to not make too much sound. Each small stone and pebble fell to the ground as they inched their way through the rock surrounding the Airbenders. She let out a seismic sense and almost couldn’t breathe at the return. Kya’s heartbeat. So delicate. So...soft. Too soft. Lin tightened her fists until her knuckles turned white. She needed to focus. As a heartbeat moved toward the group and then back to the mouth of the opening she knew it was time.

“NOW SU!” She shouted and Su smashed the rock outward and into the returning guard.

Lin launched a boulder at the other guard who rolled to the left, barely dodging the attack. He sent 2 rocks back toward them as Su pulled up a wall for protection. The top chipped off as the rocks collided and a flash of red caught Lin’s eye. Bounding over the wall, Asami grunted as she spin kicked through the air. She swooped down and kicked out the legs of the guard while shocking him with an electrified glove. He fell to the ground and she pinned him, sending a continuous wave of electricity through his body. She stopped and slowly stood, her face twisted into a snarl.

As the group ran over to the benders Lin made eye contact with Kya, who tossed a small glance toward Bumi. Lin took the hint, knowing she wanted to help her brother over herself first. Kya was selfless in that way. Lin helped Bumi from the ground, never breaking eye contact with Kya. They were safe. She was safe. But this wasn’t the end. Lin’s foot tapped the ground revealing how soft Kya’s heartbeat had become in such a short time.

“We have to get these two out of here now.” She barked.

\---

Outside at the mouth of the cave, Lin sat Bumi onto the ground. She resisted the urge to rush to Kya’s side but a small smile shot her way eased the tension in her chest. As they adjusted to the new surroundings in the distance she saw Korra and Zaheer in the midst of combat. The peaks of 2 rock formations slammed together before tumbling to the ground. The dust from the impact plumed into the sky, making it difficult to see the carnage. Vibrations radiated through the ground and up Lin’s feet, causing her to turn around. The cave behind them began to rattle and shake, sending additional rocks crumbling to the ground.

Kya let out an intense cough that Lin couldn’t help but notice. An Airbender unhooked a water pouch he had grabbed from the passed out guard and handed it to Kya. She put it up to her lips and coughed again, spitting out the contents. Lin bent down onto one knee and helped guide the water pouch to her lips. Their eyes met directly for the first time in days and it was enticing.

A column of fire shot from the clouds as a body fell from the sky. They watched as it tumbled and landed into a river at the top of a cliff face before another figure hovered in the air above it. Zaheer. A large wave shot from the top of the mountain before turning into ice shards that sliced through the air. A glob of water crashed against Zaheer, sending him tumbling toward the ground. Lin internally cheered at the smart thinking from the Avatar.

Jinora stood and spoke proudly to the group. “We can stop him. There have never been this many airbenders in one place. I have an idea.” She gestured for them to follow.

They all gathered in a circle and, with Jinora in the middle, they began to spin their arms in a circular motion above their heads. The air around them began to wisp and howl as dirt, debris and other objects began to lift off the ground. They were creating a tornado to pull Zaheer toward the ground. 

Minutes passed by without signs of Korra or Zaheer but the sounds of their battle could be heard rippling throughout the valley. What sounds Lin couldn’t hear she felt. She wondered how much Su felt too. The Earth crumbled and groaned under the elements being thrown at it. A loud crash brought Zaheer back into view; he had his arms outstretched as the whirlwind began to pull against him. He flew down and swooped Korra into his arms, but before he could fly any higher and escape, the whirlwind pulled them both in. The air around them rushed as it grew closer and closer before...

BOOM.

Korra hit the ground, cracking the Earth into pieces while flinging a chain down. Zaheer’s body crashed into the rock with a bloody crack, while Lin and Su both sent him into an Earth prison. As the whirlwind ceased around Korra, she collapsed to her knees. Tonraq rushed to his daughter’s side, followed by Asami and Mako.

The air was heavy. Kya’s heart was heavy. All around her, already deepened grey auras were growing ever so darker. Korra’s had twinges of black flicker in and out of it. She was running out of time. Kya tried to stand but collapsed to the ground gripping her leg. The pain radiated up her and through her spine and she cried out. 

“You can save her.” Jinora said to Su. “The poison is metallic.” Lin looked to Kya and after a nod of approval ran over to the group.

Su rushed over toward Korra, placing a hand on her forehead. After a pause she gave out a deep breath and hovered her hands over Korra. Her hands pulled from her feet to her chest over and over again. Each pulling motion caused the Avatar’s body to twitch. Su continued the motions. Lin hadn’t seen anyone bend metal like this out of another body before. She had bent a few metal shards out of herself before but a metallic poison. It seemed impossible. With one final motion Su pulled the metallic substance from Korra’s mouth and she jerked up coughing and gasping for air. Korra collapsed back into her Fathers arms and slowly opens her eyes. 

“Dad...you’re alive...” Korra said with a soft voice as Tonraq pulled her tightly against him.

“No!” Zaheer shouted and Lin snapped her head toward him. “The Revolution has already begun!”

Blinding rage radiated through her and before she could think, her body reacted. He hurt Korra. He hurt Kya. He caused all this pain. She threw her body weight into the punch that cracked against Zaheer’s jaw causing him to spit blood across her metal armor.

“Shut up!” Lin snarled at him.

“Chaos is the natural order of-” Zaheer was cut off by another bloody fist to his face.

“I said SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!” Lin punched him again for good measure and he went limp.

She looked up toward the group but the only person looking back to her was Asami, whose eyes were tear stricken. Zaheer had already taken so much from them. Men like him deserved nothing but pain for the misery that they caused, for the anguish they put people though. She’d make sure he would rot in prison. Tonraq stood and, with Korra still cradled in his arms, began to walk toward the group. Lin bent a staircase up to Oogie's back for him to carry the Avatar onto the Sky Bison. Lin then helped Kya onto Oogie as well. Once seated, they began their journey back to the Metal Clan Airships.

\---

Tonraq lowered Korra into the tub full of water on the Metal Clan Airship. Lin refused to leave Kya’s or Korra’s sides in order to protect them, but she turned away from the healing session since they needed to strip Korra. Blood curdling screams rang through the room as Kya worked on her until she almost collapsed. Kya looked over to Tonraq and thanked her before dressing and carrying Korra back to her chambers. 

Once they were alone Lin locked the metal door behind them and Kya planted a kiss on her lips. Warmth and comfort spread through Lin’s entire body. They hadn’t been apart for very long but it felt like an eternity. Lin gripped her tattered dress and pulled her closer but Kya winced.

“I’m sorry.” Kya pulled away.

“No, I am. You need to heal yourself.” Lin wrapped two strong arms around her and lifted her just above the tub.

“Lin, I’m fine.”

“Stop, talking.” Lin lowered her delicately into the tub before grabbing a sponge next to it. She dabbed the blood off Kya’s cheek. Even so broken and bloodied Lin couldn't help but admire Kya’s natural beauty. Kya moved the water over herself for a minute before looking back up at her. “What’s the prognosis?”

“Some cuts, bruises, my ankle is broken in...2 places, groin muscle is pulled, my spine is fractured and I believe I have a concussion.” Kya said so matter-of-factly before squeezing her eyes shut. “I need to work on my head first. I’m the only Master Bender on the Island and Korra’s going to need me.”

“Don’t push yourself.” Lin said and Kya smiled.

“I won’t, Chief. It’ll be about 30 minutes before I’ll be able to rest. You should never sleep with a concussion.”

Lin nodded and watched Kya begin to heal herself. Each hand had glowing blue water almost humming around them as they laid against her temples. She closed her eyes and took in a few deep breaths, slipping into an almost meditative state. Every so often Lin would glance up at the clock, watching the minutes tick by as the healing session dragged on. To the minute that Kya advised, the water dropped back into the tub; Kya’s eyes, when she opened them, looked heavy.

“Stay awake.” Lin said, cupping her cheek.

“My head’s fine. Now I need some rest.” Kya began to push herself from the tub but Lin swooped her into her arms. “I can hobble my way back to my room.”

“No.” Lin put on her Chief voice. “You shouldn't walk with your back and ankle like that.”

Kya very much enjoyed her Chief voice and was beyond frustrated at her current predicament. If she wasn’t in so much pain she would have pulled Lin into that tub with her and used her bending for more than just healing. But seeing Lin so soft and worried about her made her heart fill with joy. The other feelings she was having would have to wait. 

\---

“I have no idea where your room is.” Lin said walking down the hallway. Kya responded with 8 and she soon flicked open the door with her metalbending. To the left and right were a bed each and Kya nudged her to the left side of the room. Lin sat her softy down onto the bed where Kya pat the spot next to her.

“Lay with me please?” Kya smiled coyly. That damned smile always got right to her core; without a thought, she crawled next to Kya, pulling her onto her chest. “This is nice.”

“It is.” Lin flatly said, trying to keep her racing heart from beating out of her chest.

“Are you okay? Your heart rate is a little fast.”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re a terrible liar. I can see you blushing.”

“I’m not blushing. I’m just-”

“You’re so cute when you blush Linny. Those rosy little cheeks. That scowl and those parched lips.” Kya continued to barrage her with sly little comments; she soon lost full control of her racing heart.

Every beat radiated through her body like a ticking time bomb. Kya always could get under her skin and get her every reaction. She knew exactly what to say. Exactly what to do. She knew every button to press. She knew where to touch to set her entire mind and body on fire. She knew everything and anything about Lin. She knew.

“I...” Lin stumbled over her words, her mind almost short circuiting. She knew she loved her for years, decades even, but to tell her was something different. Her words didn’t form so she used her body to express them.

Lin kissed her with a new found fervor expressing her feelings through touch instead of words. Kya moaned into the kiss, gripping at the metal armor surrounding Lin’s body. “Off now.” She demanded and Lin obliged. The armor clanked against the ground as the two continued giving into their hearts’ desires. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, hands roamed over battered bodies. Lin led a trail of fiery kisses down Kya’s exposed collar bones, but as she leans into the sensation, a pain bolted through her and she gasped. Lin stopped immediately. “I’m sorry. I really...really...so desperately want this right now...” Kya pulled herself off of Lin and laid next to her. “I do still have a fractured spine.”

“Then get some rest.” Lin said, settling into the bed.

Kya rolled to her side and onto Lin’s chest. The steady rhythmic heartbeat thumping in her ear soothed her senses as she slowly began to doze off. With her last thought before she drifted off, she said I love you and it almost sounded like Lin said it back. Almost. Her dreams were filled with only happiness and thoughts of their future together.

\---

Lin dozed off but was awoken by the door opening and a small gasp. Standing there with 2 cups of tea and a shocked expression was Jinora. Lin locked eyes with her as she closed the door quietly behind her. She took a cautious step forward and sat the two tea cups down before sitting on the opposing bed. 

_Fuck._

Lin watched Jinora look between the two women cuddled against each other. Hell, Lin’s armor was haphazardly tossed to the ground. There was no denying what Jinora saw but to Lin’s surprise she smiled at them both and picked up her tea up.

“I’ll be taking my tea elsewhere.” She stood from the bed and, as Lin was about to bark an order at her, she put a hand into the air silencing her. “I won’t tell anyone...” The door clicked shut behind her, making Kya stir.

_Of course now she’s awake._

“Well, I’ve got some news for you.” Lin narrowed her eyes at Kya. “Jinora saw us.”

“Saw us or...saw us?” Kya put heavy emphasis on the last 2 words.

“Just saw us holding each other but she said she wouldn’t say anything.”

“It was only a matter of time before people started to find out.” Kya kissed her forehead. “I know you don’t want our relationship to be public but let’s not hide. At least amongst family. If you know you know. If you don’t know then it’s not your business. Sort of like how I’ve lived my life.”

Lin thought about it for a moment. She wouldn’t have to have a whole big coming out moment with each person or god forbid a room full of prying eyes. Their relationship would slowly open up like a new flower when spring came around. She wasn’t ashamed of Kya; hell, she was honored that Kya loved her, but she didn’t want the entire world nosing around her in business. She made a decision. “Alright.” She nodded. “Jinora knows and over time so will everyone else.”

\---

Kya’s delicate hands roamed over the battered Avatar's body, causing her to scream and writhe in pain. They were back on Air Temple Island, which was in her jurisdiction but that didn’t ease the feeling in Lin’s chest. She tapped her foot against the ground, knowing it would do nothing against the wooden floor; she hated not knowing if Kya was over exerting herself. Every so often her face would twitch or her steady hands quiver. The door creaked open to reveal Su and after a moment Asami. Kya tossed her a smile and Asami stood next to the tub of glowing blue water.

“Korra, Asami’s here.” Her voice was almost soothingly gentle.

“‘S-Sami…?” The word barely left Korra's lips.

“I’m sorry in advance for this next one but I’m going to reset your spine. Take in a deep breath for me and then let it out slowly.” Kya advised. As Korra let out a shaky breath, she gave out a blood curdling scream in pain. “Just a few more seconds,” Kya said, her voice thick with grief as Korra continued to writhe in pain.

“STOP YOU’RE HURTING HER!” Asami shouted; Kya immediately dropped her hands. The water splashed down and Korra sighed in relief. “I’m sorry.” Asami said before turning away and making a B-line for the door.

“Asami wait.” Kya said, grabbing her arm. “You’re helping.” Asami stopped and Kya loosened her grip. “That’s the longest she’s lasted in this session.”

“Please stay.” Tonraq spoke for the first time in hours. “She needs you here.”

An hour had passed and the water dropped from the air as Kya gritted in pain.

“I’m sorry...I need a break.” Kya said almost out of breath. Lin immediately bent down to her side, keeping her from toppling forward.

“I think we all could use some rest.” Tonraq said, kneeling down to swoop Korra into his arms. “I’ll take her back to her room.” He turns to Kya, who Lin was helping to her feet. “Thank you.” Su handed him another towel as he walked out of the room.

“I’m going to get Pema; when we’re ready you can sit with Korra.” Su said before leaving Asami alone in the room with Kya and Lin.

“Asami.” Lin tried to keep her wavering voice stern. “Help me get Kya back to her room.”

“What Chief? Too tired to lift me?” Kya said with a small grin on her face; Lin rolled her eyes.

She walked over and pulled Kya’s other arm across her shoulders. “Ready?” Asami said to Lin, who nodded at her.

\---

After placing an exhausted Kya into her own bed, Lin could finally do something she wanted to do for days now: shower. Her white undershirt stuck to her skin; she could feel the grime along every square inch of her and she hated it. Venturing back to her apartment in Republic City, she put together a quick day bag. A few pairs of shirts, shorts and her toiletries were added; she was soon heading back towards Air Temple Island. 

First she stopped by Kya's room but it was empty. She dropped her bag down onto the bed and ventured through the dorms in search of her. She wasn't in the shower room or out on the terrace, so she must have been in the healing room. Pausing outside, she knocks on the door and Kya's voice chimes.

"I'll be out in a minute."

"Kya...it's me." Lin’s voice gruffed through the door.

"Oh...come in." Kya said and the lock clicked open revealing a freshly showered Lin. Her hair was still a bit wet; although Kya didn't enjoy waking up alone, it made her happy that Lin took care of herself.

She sat on the chair next to the tub, not looking down into the glowing blue water. Kya knew why. She could see the blush on Lin's cheeks. Healing always was easier to do naked and healing yourself was no different. 

"You've seen it all before Linny."

"I'm just...respecting your privacy." Lin said and this got a hearty laugh out of Kya.

The blue water flowed over her back radiating through her recently repaired spinal bone which had cracked. The constant pain had dwindled from her back and into her groin. Which was unfortunate for all parties involved in that region.

"Hey, Lin." Kya chimed and Lin met her gaze. Kya winked at her before releasing the water from her hands. "You think you can help me out of here?"

Lin obliged by helping Kya out of the tub. She tried to avert her gaze but her eyes began to wander. They followed a single water droplet starting from her cheek, just under her mole, on its journey down. The droplet rolled down her neck and over the collar bone before gliding over the peak of her chest and down her smooth stomach. This droplet seemed to be traveling the route Lin would like her lips to travel. The last place it stopped was right below her belly button before it fell and hit the floor. Lin swallowed the lump in her throat.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say someone is a bit...flustered?" Kya closed the gap between the two of them. "We can fix that." Kya ran a hand along the outside of Lin's armor and over top her chest. Although she couldn't feel it directly, the touch sent a shockwave through her body.

"But your back..." Lin stumbled over her words. Usually that would frustrate her but she had other things on her mind.

"Oh, that's fixed. We can work on breaking it again if you'd like." Kya smiled slyly and Lin smacked her shoulder.

"That's not funny." She grabbed a towel and threw it at Kya. "Dry off."

"Geez, Chief Grumpy Pants." Kya bent the water off her body and into the tub before wrapping her dress around herself. "Now. Let's go check on Korra."

\---

Sitting alone in a chair, laying half on top of Korra's chest was Asami. She was fast asleep; Kya had slept in many odd places but she knew how terrible that was for her posture. She knew what it was like to feel so strongly for someone but not understand a single feeling. She had been out since she was 16 but still remembered those feelings, how they came from deep within her soul. She looked over to Lin and smiled before elbowing her. Lin shrugged for a moment in confusion and frustration before rolling her eyes.

"Carry her to bed. I'll meet you back in my room." Kya said before placing a quick kiss along her cheek.

Lin walked over to the bed delicately pulling Asami off of Korra before swooping her into her arms. She hadn't anticipated how much the young girl weighed but quickly adjusted to the strain.

_Must be muscular under this get up._

Lin shut the door behind herself and it wasn't long before Asami began to stir in her arms. The younger woman looked up at her with bright green emerald eyes filled with confusion.

“You fell asleep. I’m taking you to the spare room on the island. You seem exhausted,” Lin flicked her wrist and a door opened. She sat Asami down onto the bed and stood for a moment. “Goodnight.” Lin turned on her heel and closed the door softly behind her.

She returned to Kya's room quickly to find her fast asleep on the bed. Lin bent off her armor and laid it against the opposing wall before climbing next to her. She pulled the tanned woman against her, leaving no gaps between their bodies. It was an odd feeling. Not the feeling of Kya against her but the feeling of...happiness that now remained in her chest every moment. Brushing a lock of silver hair behind Kya's ear, Lin kissed it before drifting off to sleep.

\---

Deep into the night Kya and Lin were awoken by a loud scream. Lin was the first to react, leaping out of bed and into a fighting stance. Kya grabbed her wrist and reassured her before leaving her room. She had experience with PTSD; not only with Lin but it appeared now Korra as well. She opened her door to see Korra thrashing about. Kya sat down next to her, stroking her forehead softly as sweat beaded down it. After a minute Asami hesitantly entered the room and sat down onto Korra's bed. She placed a hand on the Avatar’s cheek, her aura a flicker of red and pink surrounding her.

_Red and pink. I knew it._

“Korra...it’s Asami. You’re okay. Breathe. You’re safe. I’m here.” Asami said; Korra stirred for a moment before her muscles relaxed. After a moment she started breathing calmer.

“She seems to respond well to you.” Kya said with sleep still in her tone.

“I...I’ve helped her through quite a few nightmares.” Asami said, softly brushing a hair from Korra’s face.

“I’m going to talk to Tenzin and Pema. I think you should stay on the Island for a few weeks.”

“Yes.” Asami answered abruptly. “I mean yes. I’m willing to stay and help.”

“Good. I’m going to grab a few herbs from the garden and make us all some sleepy-time tea.” Kya stood and smiled down at her. “You’re good for her.” She tosses another glance over her shoulder before leaving the room.

Kya returned with 2 tea cups full of sleepy-time tea. One for Asami and one for Korra. After reassuring Asami that the tea would settle her nerves Kya made her way back to her bed. The tea was initially intended for her and Lin but now sleeping was not part of her plan.

\---

***

Lin had flipped through one of the books on a small bookshelf within Kya's room. The other books she was immediately uninterested in as they pertained to that hipped jumbo Kya was always going on about. But the book currently in her hands was a Mystery Novel which surprised Lin. She had read through the first few chapters before Kya returned. She always was a fast reader. As the door clicked shut behind Kya her dress hit the floor. The book hit it soon after. Both were quickly forgotten as Kya placed a knee on either side of Lin's legs and she hovered over her.

"Book must not have very interesting." Kya said, tossing a glance to the long forgotten book on the floor.

"I've just found something I'm more...interested in."

"Oh, Lin Beifong, I love it when you flirt." Kya ghosted her lips over Lin's, making them quiver with anticipation. "Let's say we get back to bed?" Lin pulled Kya against her and immediately stood up, walking them both to the bed.

Placing Kya down onto her back, Lin immediately stripped out of her own attire. She could feel Kya's eyes gazing along her now exposed skin, as she bit her own lip. Kya grabbed Lin by the wrist and pulled her down onto the bed before they began to explore each other. Heat quickly began to pool deep inside her chest as fiery kisses were trained down her abdomen. Every kiss. Every touch. Every gasp. Every moan.

“I love you.” Lin said the words slipping before she could catch them.

“You...you love me?” Kya’s voice was soft. “Lin...that’s a big step. I don’t want to rush you because I’ve told you before or because of this whole Zaheer business. I want you to tell me when you’re-” She was cut off as Lin kissed her.

Lin had troubles expressing her thoughts with words so she explained it with her body. Tongues snaked together, hands roamed along the valleys of the others body similar to their precious interactions. But this time something felt different within her heart. Lin began to glide her body against Kya's, receiving a soft moan of praise. They had sex before but this time it was different. This time they made love over and over again until the early hours of the morning.

***

\---

The sun had begun to peak over the Island before they awoke tangled in each other’s arms. Kya looked up to see Lin watching her intensely. She blinked her eyes a few times unsure if she was still dreaming. The dream was intense and passionate; Lin confessed her love, followed by hours of love making. It was everything Kya wanted and so much more. She placed a kiss along her cheek before readjusting herself.

“Morning dear.” Lin said softly.

Kya stuttered for a moment of the affectionate name. “Uhm morning to you too.” She must be hearing things.

Lin pulled herself away from Kya and began to get dressed. Along her toned back were scratch marks and multiple bruises. Flashes of her dream from the night before came rushing back to Kya. The sudden fiery passion as she dug her nails deep into Lin’s back, the stifled gasps as her lips trailed down Lin’s body. The love they expressed to each other. The dream seemed so real and perfect. Lin haphazardly tossed on her armor before placing a small kiss on Kya’s lips. She wanted her dream to be real so bad, it put a deep ache in her chest. She loved Lin and wanted her love in return but she knew she’d have to wait. After pulling her wrap dress around her body she hugged Lin one last time before Lin poked her head out the door.

“I love you.” She said, not expecting it to be returned.

“I love you too.” Lin said before placing one last kiss on her lips and closing the door behind her. Kya just stood there for a moment in shock. When she opened the door again, Lin was nowhere to be seen.

\---

Lin’s mind almost felt fried at this point, as it continued to process the previous evening’s events. She never could sort through her emotions very well; she would just push them so far down, they never would see the light of day. But with Kya those emotions could never stay buried. They never could remain hidden. She walked down the back hallway, which was never used, before slipping out the side door. Her boots crunched against the loose gravel that lined the backside of the women’s dorms making her way around the building. All she needed was to make one more left before she was at the front of the building, letting her slip away without a single person having any idea about her. She ran almost face first into a tall red and black figure, who stumbled backwards. Without hesitation she reached for the person's wrist and stopped their descent. The person flipped their black hair from their face revealing Asami. After she regains her balance Lin loosens her grasp.

“Oh, good morning Lin.” Asami said, dusting herself off.

“Uhm yes. Morning.” She tried to hide the blush that had been creeping along her cheeks from her previous thoughts.

“I wanted to thank you for last night. For carrying me to bed?” Asami rubbed her arm nervously.

“Kya and I went to check on Korra. We found you passed out, half laying on the bed.”

_Way to mention Kya._

“Oh.” Asami blushed for a moment. “I must have been more tired than what I thought.”

“We all are kid.” Lin studied her for a moment, realizing she hadn’t picked up on anything. “I have to return to the station. Have a good day.” Lin nods and walks away swiftly.

\---

Kya had worked on Korra all afternoon in the healing tub, which proved to be moderately successful. Korra’s eyes fluttered open and she let out a soft cough. Tonraq caressed his daughter's hair softly as she looked deep into his eyes. The warmth Kya could see in Tonraq’s eyes made her miss her father, but he was never truly gone. Her hands hovered over Korra’s battered body, moving the chi around to the most damaged areas. From Korra’s head all the way down to her toes, there was either a broken bone, torn muscle or nerve damage. As she hovered the water down her back she froze. The path that went from her spine and led to each leg was completely blocked. She worked on this particular spot for over an hour before she herself needed another break. She knew she needed to tell Asami because of all the people here, Kya knew what it was like watching a friend suffer, especially one you hold so dearly.

Walking, with only moderate pain, to the Air Temple Kya sat next to the main phone line. She didn’t want to break the news over the phone but she at least needed to know Korra was awake. Picking up the phone and after being bounced around from Operator to Operator a young woman’s voice chimes over the phone.

“Thank you for holding for Asami Sato. My name is Mai, how can I help you?”

“Hello, Mai this is Kya and I need to speak with Asami please.”

“I’m sorry Ma’am but she currently isn’t taking any calls.” Mai’s younger voice turned stern.

“This is rather urgent business.” Kya said not wanting the state of the Avatar to be known to strangers. 

“I’m sorry Ma’am but she isn’t taking any calls right now.” Her voice pitched up an octave. “I can take a message if you’d like.”

“Fine. Can you please tell her Korra is awake? And I don’t appreciate the tone change. I will be calling often in the future and I will come down to that building to teach you to respect your elders.” Kya put on her best Lin impression. “You got that?”

“Y-Yes Ma’am. I’ll advise her of your message.” The line goes dead causing Kya to roll her eyes.

Now the one thing Kya didn’t look forward to. Reassessing her ankle which had not gotten any better. She hobbled to her room and filled a small basin with water. As it hummed over her ankle she was able to mend the break but her muscles remained very pulled. Sadly she knew this meant a crutch, which she was already dreading. Making passionate love probably wasn’t the best idea but at least she had fun doing it.

The time ticked by and the alarm clock on her side table rang. 2:30, which meant time for another healing session with Korra. Kya knew she could walk on her ankle for today but the longer she walked on it the more often she would need to heal it. Tomorrow she’ll use the crutch.

After knocking on Korra’s door Kya was a bit surprised to see Asami sitting next to her. They had clearly been in the middle of a touching embrace and this warmed Kya’s heart. She wondered how long it would be until both parties expressed their feelings. Both auras may have been a little grey but both showed the colors of love.

“Korra, I’m here for your next session.” She smiles from the doorway. “Asami, you’re welcome to join us.”

“I-I don’t want to interfere like last time.” Asami says and Korra furrows her brow.

“Interfere?”

“It’s nothing Korra. She was just a bit concerned for you.” Kya nods as Asami. “Tonraq is on his way to help take you to the tub.”

“I’ll join you in a minute. I just need to go grab something, Korra.” Asami holds her hand for a moment longer before releasing it. As the two exit the room, Asami nods for her to follow. Once they are out of ear shot Asami let out a long breath. “You called me today. It wasn’t just because she woke up, was it?”

“You’re correct.” Kya sighed. “Asami, the damage to her body may not be reversible. She may never walk again.”

“If that’s the case I’m going to design her a wheelchair. She may not like it but we can’t have Tonraq constantly lowering her in and out of a tub. She’ll eventually get stir crazy in that bed.”

“I know she will. She already was asking about what was going on in Republic City and on the Island.” Kya paused for a beat. “She asked for you the moment she woke up.”

“O-oh.” The word barely escaped Asami’s lips.

“Ladies.” Tonraq approached them. “I’ll get Korra into the tub.”

\---

Kya had healed Korra and taken a short nap. Every single session took more and more out of her but Korra needed it far more than she did. It required a great amount of Chi to heal the poor girl and as Kya got older, it became a little longer to bounce back. But she would do it as long as Korra needed. They were safe on Air Temple Island and that’s what mattered. 

Kya brewed a kettle of water and sat outside on the terrace. Every session she needed to recenter herself but now it was time to flip Korra. She was going to have to start working out as she would need to flip the Avatar every few hours during her recovery. Tonraq had helped when he could but he was just as exhausted. Maybe Lin could help once or twice if he wasn’t available; with how heavily muscled Korra was, Kya was not going to be able to lift her alone.

Kya knocked softly before entering the room. Who she saw in the bed however brought a smile to her face. Cuddled together tightly was Korra and Asami. Korra laid sprawled out on Asami’s chest and a touch of pink rest upon her cheeks.

"Oh." Kya said before slipping in and closing the door softly behind her. "I have to move her every few hours so she doesn't get sore or muscle spasms. But I see she's in a different position from when I last left her."

"Yeah. I uhm." Asami tries to get up but Korra stirs.

"Here let me help." Kya braces Korra's head just enough for Asami to slip out from under her. "I'll be having some tea on the terrace, if you'd like to join me." Kya said as Asami glanced over to Korra. This brought a smile to her face. "We'll be within earshot if she needs us." Young love, she thought to herself as Asami nodded. "Alright. I'll meet you on the terrace." 

\---

Kya has tea on the terrace almost daily. The view faced away from Republic City; she could watch the moon as it slowly crawled across the sky. Everyone had access to this spot but it was Kya’s own slice of paradise. The tea had been poured and now all she needed was her newfound companion. Asami was hesitant at first but eventually accepted the tea. She could understand why. She was almost a complete stranger to her and didn’t know her history with Korra.

"I know we don't know each other very well but from our brief interactions and from what Lin has told me, I'm happy Korra has someone like you in her life." Kya took a tip of tea before continuing. “I’ve watched her grow up from a rambunctious child to a...well, a rambunctious young woman, but her time in Republic City really has helped her grow. With people like you in her life I can see why.”

Asami was silent and still. The tea cup remained inches from her lips as her brow knit together. She was deep in thought but her aura gave it all away. Red, pink and orange. Love, passion and strength. All things that Asami displayed and all things she possessed. Kya wasn’t sure if she had even realized her feelings for Korra. Kya wasn’t one to just out someone to themselves as this could cause them to internalize their emotions and avoid them. Coming out was hard but Kya wanted her to know that she had a friend. 

“Are you okay?” Kya studied her. “I don’t mean to be intrusive but I can read auras. You seem very troubled. Like you’re swimming in a sea of emotions.” Kya wasn’t lying, as the more Asami thought the more the aura surrounding her fluctuated between the colors raging around her.

“I...” Asami cleared her throat. “I am...What does my aura show?”

Kya smiled. “Each aura has a base color. It’s essentially who you are deep down as a person. Your base color is red.” Kya gestures toward her wardrobe. “You seem to like that color.” This got a chuckle out of Asami. “Red means energy, strength and passion. You also have pink which can mean generosity and orange for confidence, which you are all of those things. Within every aura there are other colors. They dance around you and change depending on your mental and emotional state. You have a bit of grey around you which is normal with Korra being injured and grey means sadness.”

Asami stares down into her teacup, unable to look Kya directly in the eye. “I want to be strong for her but...” She swallows. “It’s hard.”

“It will be but the strength you’ve already shown has helped her immensely.” Kya places a soft hand over hers. “This journey you’re both on will be difficult but you’ll both make it out the other side. Trust me.”

“Thank you. I was thinking...” Asami bites her lip. “Could Korra be moved? As in if I built the ramps could I take her across the Island? I don’t want to cause her more injuries.”

“Give me a few more days to work on her and you should be able to take her out by Friday.” Kya smiled at her. “Do you need my help with anything?”

“I...I do. I’ll think up a plan and give it to you on Friday.”

“I actually know the perfect spot for a picnic.” Kya smiled thinking of the Willow Tree she had meditated under.

\---

“Asami wants us to do what now?” Lin asked, gathering up the picnic basket requested by Kya.

“She wants us to make them a picnic. She’s spent the past few days building ramps and planning it. I suggested the willow tree since it can be very romantic.”

“Kya, not everyone you meet is gay.”

“No, they’re not. They’re both _clearly_ bisexual.”

“That’s not what I meant!” Lin barked at her.

“Let’s make a bet then! 200 Yuan that they’re a couple someday.”

“If they’re anything like us we’ll be dead before then.” Lin chuckled and Kya punched her arm.

“I’m serious. Asami really likes Korra and Korra likes Asami. I’m just not sure that either realize it.”

“Is it that auraschmora crap? Don’t make me waste my lunchtime.”

“It is especially that auraschmora crap and I’ll pay you back later.” Kya winked, as she closed the picnic basket. “Now, grab that blanket. We have a romantic scene to set.”

\---

“To the left Lin. No, no your other left.” Kya hissed trying to be quiet. “They should be here any second.”

“Your left or my left Kya? Be specific.”Lin said shifting a pillow on the checkered blanket.

“Oh shit. Come on!” Kya grabbed her arm, pulling her into a bush about 10 feet from the willow tree. 

Lin tapped her foot against the ground. “They should be showing up...now.”

“It’s not much but I figured you could use some time outside.” Asami’s voice chimed as they peaked through the bush.

“Asami...” Korra seemed momentarily speechless and Kya softly high fived herself. “When did you have time for all of this?”

“I admit I had a little bit of help from Kya on the planning and the ramps were easy enough.” Asami got down onto one knee to meet her at eye level. “Now, let’s enjoy a nice picnic.” 

“Linny we did so good.” Kya whispered. “Reminds me of our times-” She’s cut off as Lin puts a hand over her mouth shushing her.

Korra reaches over to Asami and hugs her causing Kya to squirm with excitement. “No. It’s perfect. Thank you. I’ve...I’ve just felt so trapped and...just thank you.”

Korra pulled away and her eyes locked with Asami’s. Kya looked over to Lin practically buzzing. Lin couldn’t believe she was about to lose 200 Yuans but it was also the happiest time she ever lost a bet. Had she gotten a gentle nudge toward Kya when they were younger, she probably wouldn’t have been with Tenzin. Not that Tenzin was bad at first and they both made mistakes but Kya was a better fit for her. Kya pulled Lin’s hand from her mouth.

“This is it...” She whispered softly.

Thud-thud...thud-thud…...thud-thud……..thud-thud………...thud-thud...

Korra began to cough and pulled away from their moment. Lin knew based on the heart rate what was happening. As her coughs rasped and Asami began to panic Lin couldn't sit by any longer. Korra’s hands now had blood on them and Lin burst out without thinking. Kya leapt out after her right as Korra’s head hit Asami’s lap.

“Lin? Kya?” Asami said in a panic. “What are you-”

“No time. I’ve got Korra.” Lin turned into Chief mode. “Kya get to the healing tub. Asami grab the chair.”

“But-”

“Go. Now!” Lin shouted, scooping Korra into her arms.

\---

Korra was safe and Lin may have overreacted in the moment. She usually didn’t show any sort of emotion or attachment to anyone but Korra had a soft spot in her heart now. Lin didn’t know if that was a good or a bad thing. She began to open her heart to more and more people, not caring about if it was broken again. Lin never wanted kids but in the span of time of Korra being in Republic City, she slowly began to care for each of the Team Avatar teens. Kya had been healing Korra for sometime now and Lin felt uncomfortable being in the room during a nude healing session, so she stayed in the corner with her eyes clamped shut.

“How’s she doing?” Lin asked from the corner.

“Lin, I was so focused on her back that I didn’t work on her lungs enough and there’s an infection. I feel so guilty.” Kya said, her voice cracking for a moment.

“The kid’s beat to hell and back. Some things can get accidentally overlooked.”

“I know…” Kya said and the water splashed into the tub. “Help me get her out of the tub.”

“Kya, she’s naked. I’m not touching her.”

“Then keep your eyes closed. I can get her legs. I just can’t hoist her out of the tub and Tonraq isn't here.”

“Fine.” Lin grumbled as she walked backwards toward them. Clamping her eyes shut she hooked her arms under Korra’s. She took a tentative step to the right as what she presumed was Kya bending the water off of her.

“Now, I’ve got her pants on place her in the chair and I can do the rest.” Kya said and Lin obliged. “We just need to get her settled and I’m pretty sure you’re late for work.”

“I’m the Chief and there was an emergency with the Avatar. I’ll just have a lot of paperwork tonight so I won’t be able to come over.”

“But, how will I make today up for you?” Kya raked her fingers over Lin’s armor causing her to blush. “I love it when you do that. Now let’s get her off to bed.”

\---

Kya had to break the news to Asami. She knew that she was overworking herself and putting Korra’s health over her own but she’d do that for the young woman. Korra was the Avatar and the world needed her. The look on Asami’s face when Lin scooped Korra into her arms said it all. She blamed herself. Both of them blamed themselves for this. Letting out a long sigh Kya knocked on the door. A moment later Asami appeared, her make-up smeared, her hair a mess, her eyes swollen. Kya had never seen her be anything other than well put together. Asami side stepped to let her in, closing the door behind her.

“I came to check on you.” Kya asked softly.

Asami began to cry once more, clasping her hands over her mouth. This broke Kya’s heart into thousands of pieces. She put an arm around her shoulders and gilded her face to her shoulder. She had consoled many people in her lifetime but this stung. It felt like her mistake. Rubbing a hand on her back, Kya continued to shush her softly.

“Let it all out.” Kya said, so soft it was almost inaudible. “Let’s sit on the bed, okay?” Kya looked at her before they sat together on the bed. Kya placed a hand over hers while offering a handkerchief. They sat for a moment in silence before Kya broke it. “I did what I could...and she’s stable now.”

“Wha-” Asami choked on the word but she understood the question.

“You didn’t cause this episode. It was an oversight of my own and I’m sorry for that.” Kya paused before continuing. “I’ve been so focused on other parts of her that I didn’t fully repair the damage to her lungs. She passed out from coughing, not from blood loss. I repaired her lungs so she’ll be able to breathe better and she won’t cough as much now. Give her a few days and you can take her back out.” Kya gripped her hand tightly. “She’s resting but you can go sit with her if you want.” Asami nodded and they walked together to Korra’s room.

Asami sat on the chair next to her and gripped Korra’s hand. Kya placed her fingers on Korra’s wrist, noting her vitals as the Avatar continued to rest. After jotting down her notes, Kya noticed Korra stirred, her eyes fluttering open. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she tried to speak but the words came out scratchy and muffled. Kya grabbed a glass of water and handed it to her. After a long drink she spoke.

“What happened?” Her voice was still rough but clearer.

“You passed out.” Kya placed a hand on her forehead. “How are you feeling?”

_No fever. Thank Raava._

“Passed out? I...Zaheer and Dad and...and now I’m here…?” Korra cleared her throat before taking another drink.

“Sweetheart, what’s the last thing you remember?” Kya hunched down looking into her eyes but she already knew what it was.

“My Dad...carrying me...from the tub.” Korra’s words shot through Asami’s heart. It was like the past few days were gone. Like their moment was gone. 

Kya looked over to Asami before turning back to Korra. “I think you should relax and rest. Ring the bell on the side table if you need anything.” Kya nodded and closed the door behind her, guilt flooding around her. She didn’t sleep well that night. She was alone and felt as if this was her fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THEY SAID IT!  
> That is all. I love them.  
> Where do you think this is going? What's been your favorite moment so far? Will Kya use that DAMNED CRUTCH?


	14. Dream of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kya has to make some tough decisions how will her relationship with Lin fair?  
> If you want Korrasami's perspective check out chapter 7  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030917/chapters/71690832

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta reader Last Martian - You're a doll  
> ***Smut Warning*** The best I've written IMO  
> Discussions on PTSD  
> 

Lin hated being in this predicament. She hated feeling uncomfortable and this was as uncomfortable as she could get. On her lunches, she would come over and help Kya as much as possible. Two days ago Kya sprained her ankle and was now bound to a crutch, so now she was the muscle for Korra’s healing sessions. Lin knew it made them both uncomfortable, but Kya couldn’t lift her on her own since Korra was almost all solid muscle. Inching over toward the young Avatar, Lin knelt down and extended her arms forward for Korra to loop each under her armpit.

“Korra, my eyes are closed.” Lin said as she looped her arms under hers. “Kya, help guide her for me.” An awkward shuffle later Lin took a step back and turned away.

“You did good in this session today. I can feel your Chi flowing a lot smoother now. Lift for me sweetheart.” Kya said. After shuffling around some, Korra sighed.

“I know you’re eager but those will take some time to heal. I’ve...” Kya paused. “I haven’t seen anything like this before. I’ll keep trying though.” Her hand is placed on her shoulder. “Now let’s get you back to Asami.” Kya stood for a moment before stumbling. Lin saw Kya tumble forward out of the corner of her now open eyes and caught her by the arm.

“Use your crutch. I know you haven’t been.” Lin said sternly, handing it to her. “I’ll take Korra back to Asami. I’ll be back to help you get ready for Jinora’s ceremony.”

\---

Lin had gone ahead of Kya toward the ceremony; she needed to greet President Raiko and his wife as much as she loathed the man. He put pressure on her to try and bend the laws to control the Avatar, but she refused to budge. There are very few things that she’ll budge on and the law isn’t one of them. He made her life a nightmare with extra paperwork and unnecessary security details, but here he made sure to frequently praise the Avatar. She really hated politicians.

“Thank you for greeting us, Chief Beifong,” Raiko said, plastering a fake smile upon his face.

“Right this way,” Lin said, gesturing them up the dock and toward the Main Temple. She wasn’t sure how long Korra and Asami would be, but the ceremony waited on them. Jinora insisted that it not start until all were included. This for some reason included herself.

Lin never really bonded with people, let alone children, but Tenzin’s kids seemed to love Lin, especially Meelo. That kid would pester her with question after question during the entire family meals. No matter how much she scowled, or scoffed or blatantly ignored the kids, they always seemed to be excited to see her. She hadn’t a clue why.

As they snaked their way up the path, a red flash streaked over them, followed by a loud growl causing the President and his Wife to duck for cover. The sudden red flash and a growl could mean only one thing; Zuko was here. Lin chuckled for a moment before helping Raiko’s wife Buttercup from the ground.

“What was that?” She scanned the skies.

“That would be Fire Lord Zuko and his dragon,” Lin said, holding back a smile.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to dragons being real,” Rako said before they continued up the path.

“LIN!” shouted 2 of the 4 Airbender children as they ran toward her, one wrapping around each leg.

“Kids.” She said sternly, peeling them off before turning to Tenzin. “Are we waiting on Korra and Asami now?”

“Yes and Kya as well.” This caused Lin to furrow her brow. It shouldn’t take Kya this long. She must be using her crutch finally. “President Raiko. Buttercup. May I have a moment of your time?” Tenzin said and this gave Lin an excuse to leave the conversation.

She walked over to Zuko who reached out for her hands. “Lin, you’re looking well as ever. I was hoping to have a moment with you today after the ceremony.”

“Of course. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. We never finished our conversation at the Misty Palms. I would like to know and someday meet the person who makes you happy.”

“We can arrange that tonight.”

“Splendid.”

“Ugh!” Kya shouted, catching everyone's attention. “Sorry I’m late; still getting used to a crutch. This thing sucks but I’m forced to use it.” This caused Lin to chuckle.

“I’m happy you’re putting your health first Kya. You’re right on time. Now we’re waiting on Korra and Asami.” Tenzin smiled at her.

“I hope we can complete this in a timely fashion. I have a meeting at-” Raiko stops as Tonraq looms over him. 

Tonraq can be a kind soul but even he scared Lin. “Here she is now. Do not speak ill of my daughter.” His voice was low.

Asami wheeled Korra up to the group and Senna was the first to approach Korra wrapping her arms tightly around her. Anytime she saw a mother and child bond, it warmed her heart, but also caused a twinge of jealousy. Her mother was by no means perfect but she did have Katara for any motherly advice.

"You look beautiful, sweetie." Tonraq said before placing a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"You're looking stronger every day Korra." Tenzin beamed with pride.

"I'd like to officially welcome you back to the city,” Raiko spoke; Lin resisted the temptation to roll her eyes. "I wanted to thank you for taking down those Red Lotus terrorists."

"Let's get inside." Asami said, changing the subject before wheeling Korra to the steps. Lin could see a moment of pain flash across Korra’s face as they approached the steps and she stepped next to them.

“Wait! I wanna help!” Ikki shouted.

“No, let me!” Meelo jumped in Korra’s lap and she smiled.

Lin smiled briefly at the children. "I've got this." She said as she slams her foot into the ground creating a platform. Shifting her stance she placed a hand on Korra's shoulder. "Hang in there, kid." After a nod toward Asami, she thrust her arms forward and they moved up the stairs with ease.

\---

The ceremony was beautiful as Kya stood on the opposite side of the stage as Lin. She kept up her stoic demeanor until Jinoa’s tattoos were revealed and even Lin, her Lin, shed a brief tear. She wished she could accompany Lin to events like this but she knew that Lin needed time and Kya would give her as much time as she needed. She waited 35 years. What's a few more?

After the ceremony there was a reception of sorts with food, drinks and traditional Air Nomad music flowing throughout the Island. Kya hadn’t been to something with this much close family in decades. Tenzin and all his kids were here, Lord Zuko was here and even all of Team Avatar. The only people that hadn’t attended were her mother and Lin’s. Kya understood why for her own mother. It was hard for her to travel and for Toph, well, no one had seen her since Lin’s accident.

Kya sat at a small table at the edge of the festivities, drinking a small cup of lychee juice as Lin approached. She seemed almost nervous. Lin was here for security and less for personal reasons. The christening of a new Air Master was a prime place for an attack. Kya learned that all too well, when her 8th birthday at the Republic City Zoo was interrupted by a Triad attack. Toph apprehended and booked them long before Kya had any idea what had happened. From that point on any festivities related to Team Avatar and their families was held on Air Temple Island.

“I’m sorry that I haven’t talked to you tonight. I've been busy with security detail.” Lin said, still standing.

“Why don’t you sit down and take a 5? You’ve earned it.”

“Actually, I would like you to accompany me across the Island and…”

“But your Officers?”

“They are aware that I will be momentarily unavailable. They’ve got Saikhan and Song if they need a Supervisor.”

“I love it when you talk Chief to me.” Kya said in almost a purr; Lin rolled her eyes.

Lin wasn’t one for nerves. They were a distraction, but lately she had begun to feel many emotions and with that came the nerves. She kept her feet guards flipped up just enough to let her bare feet graze the Earth as to seismic sense. Every step a reverberation came back to her, the imminent meeting looming closer and closer. She was happy but nervous. Once they were out of view from anyone, she slipped her hand into Kya’s free one.

“Lin, you don’t have to do this.” Kya said, shocked.

“I do.” She tightened her grip. “Now up this hill and we’ll be there.”

“This is the way to the Willow Tree. Why would you be taking me-” Kya stopped mid sentence. Standing just under the Willow Tree in Traditional Fire Nation Robes with Zuko. He had his back turned as she watched the night sky over the city.

Lin unlaced their fingers as they approached. “Sorry, Uncle, we were running a bit behind.”

“Oh I don’t mind. The city is beautiful from up here. I can see why you picked this location.” He turns and smiles widely. “Kya. My sweet! It’s been ages.”

“Uncle!” Kya said as they embraced. “I’m so happy you came. I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you, we were just so busy with Jinora’s ceremony.”

“It’s perfectly okay. I’ve been meaning to visit Republic City more anyways. It seems Lin has done a fantastic job with it’s safety.”

“She has. The crime rates keep getting lower and lower.”

“But the paperwork is getting higher and higher.” Lin said, cracking a momentary smile.

“The crime rates aren’t the only thing that’s keeping her busy.” Zuko smiled knowingly at them. Kya beamed while Lin blushed. “Unless my assumption is incorrect?”

“No, Uncle, you’re correct. Kya is my partner.” Lin said, grabbing her hand. Kya swore she died for a brief moment.

“A perfect match. I bless this relationship with many bright and happy years.” Zuko hugged them both. “I will be returning to the festivities. You both have a wonderful evening and I hope to see you again soon.” He nods before taking his leave.

The two stood under the willow tree, watching the city lights dance for quite some time. Together they were slowly revealing their relationship to all, at Lin’s pace. Zuko knowing and accepting their love so easily gave her hope that one day they could be open to the world. One day, they could be together without a second glance or a passing thought. One day.

\---

Korra had been unbearably quiet over the past few healing sessions and Kya hadn’t seen Asami around for a while. Yes, she had a company to run but Asami hadn’t missed a single day on the Island. The two had seemed inseparable and now the sudden distance. As Kya hovered the water over Korra’s chest, she felt it. The muscle tightness, increased heart rate, and shortness of breath. Heartache. The lack of color in her aura only solidified her hunch.

“Are you feeling okay? You seem a little down.” Kya asked. Korra crossed her arms, obviously wanting to avoid conversation.

“I’m fine.”

“Alright Chief Grumpy-Pants Jr.” Kya said jokingly.

“I don’t want to talk about it, okay?” Korra snapped back. Now she really was acting like Lin.

“I don’t want to pry but emotional stress is just as dangerous as physical stress on the body. I can do my best to relieve any emotional pains but I can by no means fix it.”

“I deserve it after what I said.” Korra hung her head, seemingly defeated. “Kya, I’m an asshole.”

“Korra, you are by no means an asshole. Trust me, I’ve got personal experience in that department.” Kya lowered the healing water back into the tub. “Is there anything I can help with?”

“I...I yelled at Asami...I told her to leave.”

“What caused you to say this?”

“Everyone just feels sorry for me and I’m tired of it. I know I lost. I know I’m this broken person but now even Asami treats me differently. I don’t want people to feel sorry for me. I just want to be left alone. I just want to be healed. I just want everything to go back to normal!” Korra shouted before tears trickled down her cheeks. “I want to go home.”

“Home? As in back to the South?”

“I-I do. I think it might be best for my recovery.”

“Oh. My mother should be able to continue your treatments.”

“Will you come with me?” Korra asked in earnest; Kya’s heart sank at the question. She knew Korra needed someone she trusted. She knew she needed someone but she couldn’t break Lin’s heart again. Lin needed her but so did Korra. “It would only be for a few weeks. I know how much you’ve enjoyed seeing the kids but I-”

“Of course, Korra. I will gladly accompany you. Is there a particular date?” Kya knew she could not turn down Korra’s request, despite what it might do to her and Lin’s relationship.

“Tomorrow. I already talked to my parents about it.”

Less than 24 hours. She had 24 hours to break the news to Lin. “Have you talked to Asami?”

“I...said some pretty mean things. I don’t think she wants to talk to me.”

“Korra, of course she does. She’s your best friend and friends fight. You’ve got a lot going on right now and it’s normal to lash out. You just have to apologize to her.”

“I can call over and-”

“No, I can. I have business to attend to in the City. I can bring her back with me.”

“Thank you Kya.” Korra squeezed her hand. “Do you know if there’s a Pai Sho board in the dorms?”

“I know Tenzin has one. I’ll have him bring it by your room.”

\---

Kya knew her way around the Police Station not only because of her relationship but because of her record. She smiled thinking of the times Lin herself would end up arresting Kya, before they would go back to her apartment. Times were simpler then. Sometimes they would talk. Other times they would have sex, Kya leaving long before the sun came up. She wasn’t ready to settle down then; now that she was, she needed to leave again. The elevator door dinged open as she walked through the bull pen and toward Lin’s office.

“Hey Kya.” Mako said standing from his desk.

“Hey is Lin...Chief Beifong here?”

“No, but she should be back soon. She had a meeting with President Raiko.”

“Oh, I’ll just hang out here for awhile if that’s fine.”

“I don’t have a problem with it. Don’t think any of the other detectives would either.” Mako gestured toward an older man one desk over from him.

“Ha Mako. Do I mind seeing beautiful women around the office? Of course I don’t. No offense of course, Ma’am.”

“None taken, sir. Thank you for being kind.” Kya plopped on an empty desk and began to kick her feet. A few minutes passed when a familiar face rounded into the bullpen. Song.

“Kya?” Song smiled as he approached. “Waiting on the Chief as well?”

“I am. Mako said she’d be back soon.”

“Song, you know this beautiful woman as well?” The Older Officer asks.

“Do you not realize who this is, Chun?” Song asks and Chun shrugs. “This is Master Kya. She’s the daughter of Avatar Aang and Master Katara.”

“Makes sense why you’re here then. You and Chief Beifong must go way back.”

“Way, waaay back.” Kya laughs. “We’ve known each other since we were kids.”

“I bet you have so many stories.” Chun laughs.

“Guys, we have a job to do.” Mako says.

“Relax kid. We’re just passing the time.” Chun waves a hand dismissively. “Now, please continue.”

“Well, back when Lin was 19 and I was 22 we were in Ba Sing-”

“KYA!” Lin shouts and the whole bullpen freezes. “My office. Now.” She barks before entering her office.

“The Chief beckons.” Kya winks as she hops off the desk. “I’ll catch up with you men later.” She saunters away.

Lin sat down at her desk, pinching the bridge of her brow. Today had been stressful enough. Kya sat on the chair in front of her desk smiling at her, before the smile fell. Lin immediately sensed the change in Kya. What was bothering her? She seemed so happy moments ago talking with her Officers. Lin closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking into Kya’s eyes.

“What happened, dear?” Lin asked. She was trying to be more emotionally available to Kya, even if it sometimes felt like she was doing a poor job of it.

“Lin...” Kya started fidgeting, playing with the hem of her dress. “I would prefer that we had this conversation not in your office but I’m limited on time.” She took in a deep breath. “I’m going back to the South.” She watched Lin’s shoulders fall.

The South. Kya’s leaving again. Leaving her again. She thought this time would be different. This time Kya seemed so ready. It had felt like Kya had changed, that she seemed so ready to settle down. What once had felt so right now felt like the bottom had dropped out under her. Lin cleared her throat. “Alright. I guess this is...” Her words caught in her throat. “Fuck,” she said, turning away, wiping a tear from her eye.

“No. No, no, Lin.” Kya rounded the desk, taking Lin’s hands into her own. “It’s only for a few weeks. I’m coming back. I’ll come back to you. I promise.”

“You’ve said that before.” Lin hated how abrasive her voice sounded in that moment, but she felt that this was another in a long line of disappointments.

“I...I’m sorry for leaving so often and never staying. I know how often I’ve hurt you in the past. Lin, darling, this time it’s real. I’m in it for the long haul.” Kya placed a hand on her cheek, softly wiping away an errant tear on Lin’s face. “I love you Lin.”

Kya’s reassurance then wiped away the hurt that had momentarily clouded Lin’s emotions. She stood swiftly, gently taking Kya’s face in her hands. “I love you too.” Lin responded before placing a small kiss on her lips. “When are you leaving?”

“...Tomorrow evening.” Even saying it broke Kya’s heart. “I know it’s sudden but Korra needs me.”

“I understand.” Lin shuffled a few papers on her desk. “I have a meeting with my Officers tomorrow but after that I’ll be right over. I want to see you off.”

“Will I see you tonight?”

“Yes. I’ll swing by after work and stay the night with you. I’ll have to leave at 5am though to make it back to the station for my shift.”

“I look forward to our meeting tonight, Chief Beifong.” Kya smiled before placing a kiss on her cheek and winking. As she sauntered away, Lin noticed the swagger in her step.

“You.” She pointed out. “You’re not using your damned crutch!”

“Oh shit. Oh hey look, I gotta go!” Kya said, before bolting out of Lin’s office with the Chief hot on her heels.

“Damn it Kya. If I see you not using your crutch again I swear I’ll-” Lin stopped when she noticed all of her officers staring wide eyed at her. “Get back to work!” She shouted before returning to her office and slamming the door. Every officer knew what this meant: they needed to work at peak efficiency for the rest of the day if they didn’t want to get on her bad side.

\---

Kya had yet to see the inside of Future Industries but she was awestruck the second she entered the lobby. The ceilings were high and the walls a pristine white as well as the floors. There were plants along the walls as well as an elevator at the back of the lobby and a door to either side. A male receptionist smiled at her as she approached.

“Hello, Ma’am, how may I help you today?” He chimed.

“I actually have a meeting with Asami Sato. Can you tell me which floor her office is on?”

“Top floor, Ma’am. I can let her assistant Mai know you’re on your way up.”

“Yes. Please tell her Master Kya is on her way.” Kya smiled before heading toward the elevator.

The ride up the high-rise took only a few minutes with a few stops in between. Every time the doors opened, she would peek out at the busy workers. Some floors were filled with desks while others filled with offices. It was fascinating the amount of people who worked for Asami. Kya could understand how the girl was so rich. As the doors opened to the top floor, a young woman stood up from behind a desk and bowed.

“Hello, Ms. Kya. I can let Miss Sato know you’re here.”

“Thank you. And what did you say your name was again?”

“Mai. Ma’am.” She sputtered out before knocking on Asami’s door.

"Yes?" Asami’s voice said through the door.

Mai looked back toward Kya who had her arms crossed. "Miss Sato, it's Mai...I uhm...I have a Ms....” Kya raised an eyebrow at her. “Sorry, Master Kya here to speak with you."

"Send her in." She said with a solid tone. Mai sidestepped and bowed again as Kya entered. "Hello, Kya." Asami said, not looking up from her papers.

"Asami, you know why I'm here." She said, closing the door behind her. She approached the desk and sat in the chair across from her. "We're going back to the Southern Water Tribe."

"We?"

"Myself and Korra." Asami dropped her pen before Kya continued. "She's going to be healed by my Mother Katara and I'm accompanying her. Asami, you need to go talk to her tonight. I know you two had an argument but one argument isn't enough to end a relationship over. She needs you."

"Needs me?" Asami began, the words stinging. "She told me to leave. She screamed it at me. I've never seen her that upset before." Despite the calm facade Asami was putting forth, Kya could see the anguish and sadness in her aura.

"She's in a great deal of physical and emotional pain and lashing out is part of the healing process." Kya walked around to her side of the desk and kneeled. "I went through the same thing you're going through right now. My current partner went through a great deal of trauma and has lashed out at me on a few occasions. Do I love them any less? Of course not." Asami opened her mouth to respond but no words came. "You've given her space; now go talk to her. We won't be gone for more than a few weeks but I think seeing you before she goes will help."

\---

***

Lin landed just outside of Kya’s window as quietly as she could shrouded in darkness. She got there a little later than anticipated but the halls were somehow still filled with Airbenders. As more and more were living on Air Temple Island it had become harder to sneak around. Bending up a small platform she rolled in through the window startling Kya.

“Lin! Don’t do that! Scared the life outta me.” Kya said, nearly falling out of her chair.

“I’m sorry, the halls are full of people. I couldn’t just waltz into your room.”

“I mean you could. That would be the ultimate power move.” Kya said sarcastically before kissing Lin. “How was work?”

“Stressful.” Lin said, plopping down on the bed and Kya swooped in behind her.

“Here let me.” Kya moved the bowl of water on the nightstand closer before bending healing water over Lin’s shoulders. “Armor off.” Lin obliged and after a moment she flinched and relaxed.

“Mmm...that’s the spot.”

“I’ll have you saying that plenty tonight.” Kya whispered in Lin’s ear causing her to blush. “I want the marks I leave to fade the day I return so I can add more.” Kya bit her neck softly making her stir. “How early did you say you had to leave?”

“Five.” Lin said breathlessly.

Kya glances at the clock. 10pm “Good. That gives us 6 hours together including small breaks between.”

“Who said I’m playing by your rules tonight?” Lin said before flipping around and pinning Kya down.

“Oh, we’re bold today.” Kya chuckled. “But I can still give you plenty without even touching you.”

“Ha. I’d like to see you tr-” Lin was cut off by a sudden pressure sliding along her. She moaned involuntarily.

“I haven’t used all my tricks on you just yet, Beifong.” Kya winked as she continued to move her middle finger in circular motions.

“That’s cheating.” Lin mustered.

“I can stop if you like.” Kya increased the pressure before stopping abruptly.

“Don’t stop.”

“I’ll let you have your fun. For tonight.” Kya continued as Lin took off her shirt before fumbling with Kya’s dress. “Take it easy or you’re going to rip-” She was cut off as the front of her dress was ripped, Lin taking advantage of her newly exposed skin. “Oh my god that was the sexiest thing I have ever experienced.”

“I’m full of surprises.” Lin said before continuing to strip them both.

“There are more surprises in a box under the bed.” Kya smiled slyly. “If you’re up for it.”

“I could use a pair of cuffs...” Lin kissed her once more before sliding off the bed and opening the box. “I didn’t know you had a leather fetish.” Lin said, holding up a harness.

“Babe, that’s not for a leather fetish.” Kya said, sitting up on the bed.

Lin inspected it further before realizing the type of harness. “Oh. **Oh**.”

“You know we can use it if you like.” She knelt down next to her before pulling out a cylindrical object. This caused Lin to blush.

“I haven’t used that...before.”

“We don’t have to. It’s just easier on your hands is all.” Kya grabbed the strap from her hands and slid the object into position. “I haven’t used this one on anyone yet.”

“Not a single person?”

“Well, besides myself? No. I bought it just in case...” Kya smiled deviously at Lin. “I think you’d look pretty fucking sexy in a strap.”

Lin blushed before standing up. “Alright then.”

“You are fulfilling at least 17 of my fantasies right now.” Kya had a wicked grin on her face, causing Lin to blush even further. The water bending master stood, helping her into the contraption. Looking down at the object felt a bit strange but also empowering. “Doesn’t this defeat the purpose of you being a lesbian?”

“No? It just connects us; it’s another way for us to show our love to each other. Now I’m going to have to guide you through this, as it’s not as easy as it might seem. Grab the bottle from the box.” Kya asked before laying down onto the bed.

Lin knelt down, smacking the foreign appendage against the bed, forcing a laugh from Kya. Reopening the box, she began to search. There were feathers, corsets, cuffs and...well, she wasn’t even sure what that was. Grabbing the bottle, she read over it.

_WetNFun Lubrication. Water based._

“Based on the past, I’m pretty sure neither of us needs this.” Lin said, climbing back on top of her lover.

“We’ve been lucky but your friend there can cause dryness. The lube just makes the process a little easier. Plus it’s water based so I can bend just the right amount needed.”

Lin hovered for a moment, unsure of how to proceed. “So you said you’d guide me.”

“Right. Kiss me.” Kya said, pulling Lin down to her. They began kissing but Lin felt the appendage smack against Kya’s leg.

“Sorry.” She muttered.

“Stop thinking. It’s just an extension of you. It’s going to touch me and do plenty more later.” Kya gently placed a hand on her cheek. “Relax for me, okay?” She gave her a soft kiss on the lips before bending Lin once more. “I can do this while you have both hands free.” Kya takes her other hand and massages it over Lin’s chest. “This is just like any other time we’ve made love, okay?” Lin nodded, kissing her fervently. The kiss was full and sensual, oozing with desire, before slowly becoming a ferocious need to consume the other. Slowly they parted, the need for air being the only thing to break them apart. “Start off like any other time, Lin; even though we are using lubricant, it’s always better if the person becomes aroused beforehand.”

Lin was a bit uncomfortable with new experiences, especially when they were sexual ones, ones so brazenly described by her girlfriend, but so far this one was proving to be special. Kya worked against her with ease while raking her free hand down her back. She didn’t know how long she’d last at this rate. Lin slid her hands around Kya’s plump chest before they made their journey to touching her. She slid her thumb against her lover while inserting a finger inside, working her slowly and gently until Kya begged for more. She added another as her hips bucked up against her palm. Sensing how close Lin herself was getting, she whispered in Kya’s ear. 

“You need to pause because...” A moan escaped her lips unexpectedly. “I won't be able to get to you.” Kya stopped her motions and smiled.

“Let me help you with that.” Moving her freehand down Lin’s body, she grabbed the object and positioned it toward her. “Now. Slow. Gentle at first.” Lin nods before gliding inside her lover, who writhes under her. “Mhmm. Now read my body and oh... mhmm. Yep, that’s reading it. Oh fuck.” Lin smirked as she continued.

How could Lin master anything in a matter of seconds? Kya had had plenty of partners but Lin was by far the best. Strong hands worked against each breast, with Lin continuing to bring Kya deep pleasure, causing her to dig her nails deep into Lin’s back. Every moment built off the intensity and passion of the last. She was rising rather quickly, much more so than any other lover had caused her, all the while feeling her lover’s hot breaths rolling along her exposed neck. Lips soon replaced the breath, causing such wonderful sensations, making her want Lin all the more. She was close but wanted, no, needed more.

“More.” Kya muttered out and Lin took the hint.

Sliding her feet closer to her body without missing a beat, Lin grabbed each of her lover's hips going deeper. Kya bucked against her instantly, but Lin only tightened her grip, determined to not lose that connection they had forged together. A moment later she felt movement within her once more. How could she manage that while all this is happening? Lin was going to quickly change how she viewed lovemaking, as Lin seemed a natural at determining what moved Kya the most. As Lin began increasing speed and force, the bed began to creak. Kya’s eyes snapped open, as she sought out Lin’s face. They both paused for a moment. Their gasps and moans had been rather quiet or muffled but the bed sounded like a bomb going off.

“Floor.” Kya demanded, slowly easing herself away from Lin.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Get on that floor, Lin Beifong, and fuck me until I can’t move.” Kya demanded. Lin almost yelped at the ferocity, emotions she had never seen in Kya. She quickly obliged, soon back in the same moment before the bed made its presence known. Kya flicked her wrist; Lin jolted for a moment at the sudden wave of pleasure that surged through her body. “I’m close.” Kya said breathlessly. Lin felt the wave surge through her again and she lost momentum for a moment. Kya enjoyed teasing her but tonight she was in control.

“Wrap...your legs...around me.” Lin grunted and Kya obliged. Pushing herself up on her knees she gripped Kya’s hips once more now using her full body weight against her lover.

“Fuck. I love you.” Kya said before she bit down on her own wrist to stifle herself.

Kya hadn’t felt this good in ages. Whatever was happening, was something she couldn’t control, she could only let it happen. “Lin. I’m gonna c-” Kya felt her back arch out of her control before her vision went white.

Lin pushed one final time against her now arched lover before she was startled. Water splashed up against her lower body and Kya’s legs shook around her abdomen. She never had someone bend during sex before but she didn’t mind. Kya was after all a Waterbender. Lin gently coaxed herself out of her lover who now lay splayed out along the wooden floor. She kissed her sweetly before sliding out of the strap and sitting it next to them. “Feel good?”

“I haven’t done that...” Kya gasped as another wave rushed through her. “in years.”

“Done what? You’re a Waterbender.”

Kya jolted up, a surprised look on her face. “You have no idea what you just did.”

“What?” Lin shrugged her shoulders. 

“None of this is water. Well, I mean it’s water based but it’s not water.” Kya gestured toward the puddle now seeping into the wood. Lin shrugged her shoulders again. “Grab the purple book and hand it to me.” Lin grabbed a purple book titled, ‘How to please a woman’ before helping a still wobbly Kya onto the bed. She flipped through the pages and sat the book on her lap. “Read that there.”

“Okay...” Lin’s eyes scanned the page. “Female ejac- oh my god.” Lin snapped the book closed, blushing.

“Oh honey you should be proud.” Kya flicked her wrist removing the liquid from the floor before bending it into a small bucket.

“I...Can all people do that?”

“Given the right circumstances, yes. I can get you there but I’m gonna need about 15 minutes before my legs can move again.”

“Lay down. I’m gonna go to the bathroom real quick.”

“Hurry back.” Kya winked as she pulled the covers over herself.

Lin slipped on her tank top and boxer briefs before stepping out the room. The sudden chill in the air made her realize how warm the small room had gotten. She could only imagine what she smelled like right now. Treading lightly, she heard the floor squeak down the hall. Pausing, she listened intently for a moment. No movement. Rounding the corner, she ran face first into someone’s chest. Damn her for being so short. Stepping back, the person came into full view: Asami Sato. She looked the younger woman up and down. She was wearing a green silk nightgown under a light pink robe. Every time it’s Asami. Girl was sneaking around just as much as she was.

"I-." Asami stumbled for a moment before picking up her thoughts. "I'm sorry we keep bumping into each other quite literally." She tried to play it off but Lin wasn't having any.

“It's fine.” Lin grumbled before slipping into the bathroom.

Lin gripped the counter and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was out of it’s bun, her tank top all kinds of disheveled and there was an obvious mark on her neck. Asami either saw it and questioned nothing or it was thankfully dark enough that she didn’t notice. After using the bathroom and washing her hands she made her way back to Kya’s room.

She learned three lessons that night. Her and Kya had a new sexual thing in common, the marks on her neck would definitely not fade for a few weeks and that she needed to pull her turtlenecks out of the closet.

***

\---

Lin snuck around the back of the women's dorms again and threw a small rock against Kya’s bedroom window. Nothing. Another small rock. Nothing. Lin grumbled under her breath before Earth Bending herself up to the window and knocking on it. After a moment Kya opens the window damn near knocking Lin off her Earth column.

“Get in here Chief.” Kya says pulling her in through the window while kissing her. Lin falls onto Kya with a loud oof and they laugh.

“I feel ridiculous climbing in through your window.”

“It’s like we’re horny teenagers sneaking around. I love it.” Kya pulls Lin onto her chest.

“Can we get off the floor?”

“Pretty sure you quite enjoyed us being on the floor last night.” Kya said and Lin blushed. “I’m going to miss those rosy cheeks.” Kya pinched them, as Lin halfheartedly tried pulling out of her grasp.

“Don’t pinch them...But I’m going to miss you too.”

“Kya?” Tenzin’s voice asked through the door. “The ship has docked.”

“Got it Tenny, give me a minute.” Kya shouted before sitting on her bed. Lin joined her. “Lin...I love you.”

“I love you too Kya.” Lin said, as she’s pulled into a passionate kiss. A kiss filled with unspoken promises and hopes. A kiss filled with more love than Lin has ever felt. A kiss from her partner, her lover, Kya.

“Mmm, alright Chief Sexy Pants, now hop out that window and I’ll see you on the docks.” Kya says and as Lin stands, she smacked the Chief’s butt, being such a tempting target. Lin made a surprised sound; when she turned back, Kya simply winked. Lin hopped back out onto the earth column; heading for the docks.

\---

The group stood on the dock, watching the ship grow smaller and smaller as it left the Bay. Lin had her moment with Kya but it hadn’t felt like enough. Kya deserved more love than Lin was ready to give. Someday she would be ready to give her the love that she deserves. Someday.

“Bo and I are grabbing some noodles, you wanna join?” Mako said, wrapping an arm around Asami’s shoulders.

“No. I have some business to attend to.” She said, eyes facing forward. Lin could tell that the young heiress was closing herself off, much like Lin herself would be as well.

“Alright. See you later then.” Mako smiled before running after Bolin, who had already begun to run back to the Air Temple.

Lin continued to stand on the dock with Asami a few feet next to her. Neither of them moved from their spot, neither of them talked. They only watched the ship continue to grow smaller and smaller. They both had someone they cared about on that ship heading toward the South; Lin knew exactly what Asami was feeling. The smallest cry broke her train of thought. Asami’s hands were over her mouth, the young woman trying but failing not to cry. Seeing the tears almost brought one to her eye but she forced a stoic demeanor and turned to her.

“Come on kid. We both could use a drink.” She put a strong hand on Asami’s shoulder.

“But-”

“And I’m not taking no for an answer.” Lin guided her along the dock and to a small boat.

Lin wasn’t the best at emotions and caring for others but she could take someone out to a bar and help them drink their worries away. That was Lin’s specialty. She spent many nights post sex with Kya, drinking away the heartache that she had caused. Lin knew the one place they could both go and be comfortable without fear of judgement. But first she needed to be out of uniform.

“I’m going to go upstairs and change. You can come up if you like and...freshen up.” Lin said, seeing Asami’s make-up smearing over her cheeks and under her eyes.

\---

Lin had 4, maybe 5, people over to her apartment the entire time she had lived there. That means about 1 person per decade but within the past year alone it had been 3 people. If Kya truly planned on moving in with her, Lin knew that number would quickly skyrocket. Kya enjoyed spending time with her friends and even if Lin wasn’t out, that didn’t mean Kya shouldn’t be able to have people over. Flicking her wrist to unlock the door she gestures for Asami to enter first. Another wrist flick and the lights in the apartment turned on. Asami’s face was clearly in shock. People tended to react this way when they saw how upscale her apartment was. It always made her laugh.

“What’d you think, I lived at the precinct or something?” She said walking into the living room. “Alright, bathroom is straight down this hallway. If you need any extra hand towels they’re in this closet here.” Pointing out the closet, she then heads to the bedroom.

After Metalbending off her armor into the armoire, she inspected Kya’s handy work in the mirror. She’d received less bruising from breaking up two Earthbenders than she had from Kya. Rubbing her fingers along them made her smile though. Lin knew she was getting soft, but it was only ever for her. Grabbing a light green turtleneck and dark green pants, she slipped them on before walking back toward the kitchen.

The bathroom light was still on. It was to be expected. Lin never wore make-up but she knew how long it takes to reapply and boy did Asami wear a lot of it. Not that the girl needed it. She was one of those natural beauties like Kya. Not planning on driving means she could make a cocktail at home and it was cheaper to start drinking at home. After pouring some ice into her shaker, she added the vodka and vermouth. A nice, easy, simply shaken martini. Asami slowly sat in front of her at the bar as she finished.

"Thought we could get a drink now and another at a bar." Lin said, pouring the drink into two cocktail glasses and garnishing it with an olive. Asami just furrowed her brow. "I really need to be more casual around you people." Lin says taking a sip of her drink.

"I-I'm sorry I'm being impolite. Thank you for your hospitality." Asami said, taking the drink.

Lin chuckled. "It's fine. You've only seen me as Chief."

"And in your pajamas." Asami smiled and Lin scowled. She quickly dropped her smile. They sipped on their drinks for a few minutes before Asami broke the silence. "This is a very nice apartment. I didn't expect you to live in the Tienhai building of downtown."

"I may not have Sato money but this apartment is quaint and about 10 minutes from the Station." Lin sipped her drink. "I've been thinking of moving though. Get a house just outside of town. It'll be a commute but it would be nice for when I retire."

"Oh, what areas are you looking in? I heard the Se Tu district has some recent new developments."

"Se Tu district? I would prefer to not be carjacked." Lin said sternly. "I'm thinking just inside the Mo Ce Coast."

"Oh, that's where I live." Asami said, a bit shocked.

"I'm aware, Miss Sato."

"That area is just a bit…"

"Expensive?" Lin laughed. "I'm not only the Chief of Police but a Beifong. Money isn't an issue Asami."

"I'm sorry I-"

"Don't be. I don't exactly live or dress within my social class. Never have." Lin set down her glass. "Now let's get going. I don't want to miss the trams."

\---

Two tram rides later and the two were standing in the Tiger Ward district, before walking a few blocks. Slipping down a narrow alleyway and then into the bar Lin frequented over the years. The female bouncer looked Asami up and down but with a nod let her pass. The walls were lined with pink lights of varying shades and photos of lude women. As they approached the bar a woman in a long red dress approached them. She looked Asami up and down a few times before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You sure you're in the right place sweetheart?" The woman chimed.

"She's with me." Lin gruffed and the woman quickly backed off. "What's your poison?"

"I'll have whatever you're having."

"If you say so." Lin flags over the bartender. "Two Baijiu. Warm" The bartender nodded.

"How much is that I can pay you back-"

"Tonight is on me kid."

"Thank you."

They had sat there for some time in silence even after their drinks had been served. Lin enjoyed the quiet between them and the smooth jazz around. But she knew it was only a matter of time before Asami had questions.

"Lin, if you don't mind me asking…" Asami paused. "Why did you bring me out to a bar?"

"You seemed upset." She said, taking a sip of her drink. "I think you and I have a lot more in common than what you realize."

"What do you mean?"

"We're both strong women, born into money who walked in their parents footsteps." She took an extended pause. "And you and I both were saddened by our friends returning to the South."

"I hadn't realized you and Kya were so close."

"You've got no idea kid." Lin laughed while sipping her drink. "But I've known Kya my entire life and she's always been my best friend, even when she was out exploring the world."

And I love her.

"You're right." Asami nodded. 

Asami Sato didn’t seem like someone Lin would ever share Baiju with but she hadn’t wanted to slap her silly yet so that was well. They talked about technology, their favorite books and drinks for the rest of the night. This seemed like it was going to be a more common occurrence. Lin wouldn’t mind that. What Lin wasn’t expecting was a letter from Kya that next day.

\---

Lin,

I apologize for the delay in writing you a letter but Korra’s recovery has been my top priority. Mom and I have been working on healing her and it’s taking longer than anticipated. I promised you a few weeks but she’s going to need more time. I’ve moved back into my house in town so I’m not sleeping in Mom’s spare room so you can write me back here. Lin, I love you and I miss you. I’ll be home soon.

Love,  
Kya

\---

Lin had been nursing her Baiju while waiting on Asami. She was late but Lin understood. Asami had a company to run and she hardly saw her outside of meetings with Raiko and their bi-weekly drinks. She had bad news to give the girl and her own heart was even a bit sore. As Asami approached their usual spot at the bar she flagged her over. Asami sat down with a smile before it turned to confusion. Lin’s usual façade had fallen a bit today.

“Here.” Lin handed her the drink. “You’re gonna need this.” She said tossing back her own drink.

“Thank you. Is everything alright?” Asami asked.

“I talked to Kya. They’re both not coming back any time soon. Kya wouldn’t tell me much about Korra’s healing progress but...” Lin cleared her throat. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Asami muttered the words so softly they were almost inaudible. Lin watched as Asami tossed back her drink before asking for another. Lin did the same.

\---

Lin pushed open the door to Tenzin’s family home on Air Temple Island. It was a bit odd being invited to a birthday party but it was for Asami. Lin wouldn’t admit it but she felt a soft spot for her. She enjoyed her company when they drank and they both loved a woman from the South.

“Lin. Perfect. Mako just left. Asami will be showing up in a few moments.” Tenzin smiled at her.

“Glad I wasn’t late.” Lin said before setting her gift on the small table.

“Shhh guys! I think I see them coming up the path!” Bolin hissed at the group; the room quickly became quiet.

The door opened. "SURPRISE!" The group erupted; looking shocked, Asami placed her hands over her mouth.

"Asami are you-" Bolin started but he was cut off by her crying into her hands. "OH GOD I MADE HER CRY ON HER BIRTHDAY. I'M SUCH A BAD FRIEND!"

"Told ya this would be a bad idea." Lin grumbled toward Mako. She in fact did tell him when she was invited.

"No, no." Asami choked out the words. "I'm fine. This is fine." She took in a breath and wiped her smeared makeup. "Thank you and I'm sorry for crying."

"Those are happy tears, I hope." Tenzin said walking over to her.

"They are. I just...this is my first birthday alone. The first without my family." 

"You're never alone, Asami!" Bolin swooped her into a tight bear hug. "You've got all of us here! We're your family now!"

"Thanks Bo." She said, loosening his embrace of her. Asami quickly turned to Mako and punched his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He said, rubbing his arm.

"For keeping secrets from me."

"I've known for weeks. You gonna punch me too?" Lin said, while everyone looked at her in confusion.

See if I ever tell a joke again.

After a long pause Meelo walked up and grabbed Asami's hand. "Let me take you to your seat, pretty lady." He waggled his eyebrows and she laughed.

\---

Lin wasn’t one for social gatherings. She had gotten used to the Airbender family but often she would get overwhelmed and needed to be alone. In this situation Kya would squeeze her thigh and smile at her, easing away her worries. But Kya wasn’t here. Lin knew the one place she felt closest to Kya. The willow tree. She had sat there for quite sometime when the hair on her neck stood up. Years of being an Officer caused her to always be on edge but the presence wasn’t threatening. It was only a matter of time before Asami came to this same spot they both now held dear.

“I can feel you standing there.” Lin turned and patted the spot next to her. “Sit down.”

Lin missed Kya. She didn’t enjoy feeling the softness of her heart and she felt emotions were distracting. But she did miss her. 

“This tree here.” Lin placed her palm against its trunk. “This tree is my favorite spot on the Island.” Kya’s favorite spot. “As an adult I would come up here and watch the city lights against the night sky, but as a teenager this tree meant so much more to me.”

“Why is that...if I may ask?” 

“Kya would meditate under this tree quite often. She even got me to meditate once.” Lin laughed at the memory. How her life would be different if Kya had kissed her under the willow tree. “Asami, you need to keep writing Korra.”

“I-I don’t follow.”

“Kya has been keeping me...updated on Korra’s health over the past 6 months. She told me you’ve been writing to her. Give her more time. Don’t give up on what you two have because it’s special.”

Lin knew what it was like, writing letters to the South. She knew what it felt like to have your heart thousands of miles away. Lin thought many times about taking some of her PTO and visiting the South. But she knew Kya would return; it was just a matter of time. Kya waited for Lin for 35 years. Now it was Lin’s turn to wait for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love them so much.


	15. Catharsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's recovery is going well and Kya wants to return to Republic City but is there trouble in paradise?  
> If you want to see Korrasami's perspective check out chapter 8  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030917/chapters/72109551

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta reader LastMartian - You're a doll and to mandy_lynny for bouncing my ideas off of. <3  
> Discussions on PTSD  
> Discussions on homelessness  
> 

Kya had stepped outside for a moment during Korra’s healing. She needed to grab a few supplies for the treatment today. They had been working Korra’s strength up over the past few months in her lower body. Mom had all but given Korra a clean bill of health and unblocked the chi paths to her legs. The muscles had grown weaker but through healing they had not atrophied as much as they could have. Korra was on the parallel bars today and this worried Kya. Opening the door, she quickly jumped into action seeing Korra crumple to the ground.

“You’re safe.” Mom reassured while holding up a hand to Kya. “Your body thinks it’s still in danger. Use your mind to overcome the pain.” Katara brushed her hand through Korra’s hair and began to hum. The song was one that her Dad would hum to her when she had nightmares. It made her almost shed a tear. “Let’s try again and-”

“I’m done for today.” Korra said weakly as Kya bent down to her.

“Let me help you into your chair and get you back home, alright?” Kya smiled softly toward Korra.

The Avatar had begun to open up to Kya more and more as the days turned into months. She wouldn’t say much and Kya never asked her too. The Waterbender would mention the letters that Asami had been sending by specifically saying who the letters had been coming from. She hoped that Korra would read them, but the letters that sat on her nightstand appeared to remain unopened. Kya helped her into the bed before adding another stack to the Asami pile.

“I’m going to sit this with the others.”

“Why not place it on the smaller stack?” Korra asked.

“The larger stack is from Asami, the smaller stack is from the others.” Kya smiled. “I thought you would appreciate Asami’s letters to be on their own. You two seem to have really bonded.”

Korra grabbed the taller stack and began to count the letters. Kya knew there was 1 for every month and she could tell Korra knew that as well. “I’ll see you in a few days for your next session with Mom, alright?” Korra simply shook her head while still gazing at the letters from Asami. Kya knew they cared for each other very much and hoped that one day both of them would see their feelings. Their personalities complimented each other, they made each other stronger. Only time could tell.

\---

Lin stood just outside the doors of the meeting room in City Hall with Chief Saikhan. She hated Public Service meetings with Raiko because they meant one of two things, budget changes or another event she would be forced to attend. She hated these meetings for other reasons as well and those reasons happened to be Koko.

“Ah there’s our beloved Police Chief now.” Raiko announces as she enters. “Please have a seat and let’s begin.” Lin sat in her seat next to Fire Chief Jozhan who smiled as she sat. It wasn’t long before Koko made an excuse about not being able to see the presentation before now Koko sat by her side. Raiko rambled about the budget as Koko closed the distance between them.

“Hey, there Chief.” Koko whispers. “I’ve seen you at the Market but without your...companion.”

“Koko, we’re in a meeting. Not now.” Lin hissed back toward her.

“Just making sure there’s no trouble in Southern Paradise.” She chuckled softly and Saikhan raised an eyebrow toward Lin.

“Our Public Servants have done a great job on keeping our city safe but I have a plan to make that a fantastic job. We will be providing additional funds to the Fire and Police Departments to ensure a safer city. This will mean budget cuts for some programs that as President I feel are simply not working.” Not working? Lin scoffed under her breath as he continued. “This city is being overtaken by gangs and thieves, which our Police are cracking down on, but I fear it’s not enough. We will be moving funds to hire additional Public Servants for not only the Police but Fire Department and EMS.”

Everyone clapped in the room excluding Lin who crossed her arms. Raiko took notice. “Is there an issue with the city providing your Officers with additional funds Chief Beifong?”

“The people don’t need more cops President Raiko. They need housing, assistance, and not to be over policed. The crime rates are going up because normal people are getting desperate. Normal people are stealing just to get by while others think that joining the Triads will help them.”

“And this is why hiring more Officers will help crack down on crime.” Raiko said with pride.

“No, cracking down on them will only alienate these already desperate people. People are committing petty crimes just to get booked and have a meal and roof over their heads for a few days. Most of the people in the holding cells right now are first time offenders. Not Triad goons. They’re normal people who need help and you cutting the budget for public assistance isn’t going to work. You’re only going to create more crime. My officers are well paid and our equipment is working efficiently. We don’t need more money when that it could be used to directly help the people.”

“Well. Quite a riveting speech there Chief. If your department is so well off we can decrease your budget and move the funds to the other Public Services.” Raiko smiled. 

Lin knew she couldn’t argue with him but she also knew her own budget couldn’t take any hits. They were fine but by no means was there frivolous spending. Any budget cuts would mean she would have to cut officers or reduce bonuses or parental leave. She couldn’t allow that.

“Unless our Chief agrees with our new budget plan?”

“Fine. We’ll take your additional funds.”

“Splendid. Meeting adjourned.” The second Raiko said that Lin stormed out of the room.

Reducing funds to public services how was that going to help? People were already homeless and some even starving. Parents left on the streets to fend for their children with nowhere to go because shelters are at capacity. She was disgusted by politicians like him. Spineless little worms like him.

“Hey, Chief!” Saikhan shouted, running up to her. “You seemed pretty heated back there. Well more than usual. Was it what Koko said?”

“Men like him don’t care about the people until it’s time to vote.”

“We can use the money that he’s giving us to help the people too.”

“We shouldn’t be the middlemen to help the homeless. They shouldn’t have to be booked as criminals before we can help them.” Lin says hopping into the Police Car.

“We’ll do what we can Chief.” Saikhan said before starting the car. 

“If Raiko wants more cops. We’ll give him more cops. I have an idea.” Lin nodded before looking out the window as she began to formulate a plan.

\---

Korra’s healing session had gone wonderfully today. Kya locked the wheels of her chair and began to loop her arms under The Avatar's shoulders. Korra shook her head no and pushed herself up out of her chair. Her legs buckled for a moment but she stood there on her own. Step by step she walked the short distance to her bed before sitting on it. She hadn't collapse. She wasn’t in pain. She walked on her own. Looking up to Kya she could feel tears in her blue eyes. Kya wiped them away quickly.

“I’m sorry for crying. I’m just so happy Korra.”

“You don’t need to apologize. I should be apologizing to you.” Korra moved over and Kya took the hint to sit next to her. “Kya, you have helped me in so many ways. You’ve helped me physically, mentally and emotionally. You’ve helped bathe me, feed me, heal me. You’ve done everything for me and I could never repay you for that.”

“Korra I have watched you grow up in front of my eyes. From this rambunctious little toddler to a well rambunctious young adult.” Kya laughed. “It broke my heart seeing you so broken. So sad. I wanted to do everything in my power to help you. I’ve helped people through their trauma and I’ll continue to help you as long as you need me.” Korra pulled her into a tight hug.

\---

Lin,

Korra had a breakthrough today and I cried. Hard to believe I know but she walked on her own for the first time. I feel like a proud parent whose child took their first steps. I know I’ve helped rehabilitate many people in my time but this one has impacted me the most. I’m so proud of Korra. I feel like she’s close to making a full recovery and that she will no longer need me. Her healing at this point is more spiritual and less physical. I was planning on leaving once she gets the all clear from Mom. I’ll be home soon. I miss you.

With Love,  
Kya

\---

Lin sat at her desk reading the letter from Kya. She missed her too. The Waterbender had made her grow soft and she didn’t know if that made her angry or happy. Maybe a bit of both. It had been almost a year since they had seen each other or even talked on the phone. Lin could use her Chief title to call down to the Avatar Compound and check on The Avatar. She hated doing that though. Korra needed time to recover and of all people Lin knew that emotional pain takes much longer to heal than physical. A knock on her door pulls her from her thoughts.

“What?” Lin asked, her Chief tone back in full force. The door cracked open revealing Officer Song.

“Hey Chief. I’ve got a paper for you to review.” Song walked into her office and placed the form on her desk. It’s an application for the recently opened Lieutenant position. Song was currently the Corporal of the Metalbending Division of her force. She trusted Song and he had worked under her for years. She hadn’t yet said a word and placed her bare feet against the ground. She wasn’t the best truth seer but she could tell how nervous a person was. Feeling his steady heartbeat she asked him 1 single question.

“Why do you want this job?” Lin asked keeping a firm tone.

“Chief I’m going to be honest with you the pay bump is nice, but it’s more than that.” He paused. “I have worked under you for many years now and I trust your judgement. I think I am well fit for this position. I am active in the community, I love Republic City, and I know my officers trust me. I led Tarrlok's task force, although I did not agree with his motives, I did what I thought was best. This may hinder your decision but I wanted to be honest with you.” Song stood proudly and Lin already knew her decision before he even began.

“Denied.”

“Understood Chief.” Song’s voice remained strong and he turned to leave.

“I didn’t dismiss you.” She said sternly and he turned back to her. “You are being denied this promotion because although you qualify but do not meet the standards for the position.”

“I understand.”

“No.” She said, pulling out a piece of paper and beginning to fill it out. “Now Song. You have worked tirelessly under me for as you said many years. I know I am strict, I am stubborn and at times unbearable.” Lin paused and he said nothing. She continued to fill out the paperwork before turning it to him. “I’m denying your request because I am Promoting you to Captain. Sign at the bottom.” Lin felt his heart rate fluctuate from calm and steady to irregular.

“Chief. I don’t meet the qualifications.”

“And I think you do. I trust you to lead my Metalbenders. I will be opening additional programs and hiring new Officers. I need someone to lead these new programs. I am entrusting you with this. Now do you accept?”

“Yes, Chief.” Song leans forward with a smile and signs his name at the bottom.

“Good.” Lin signs just below his. “Congratulations, Captain Song.” Lin extends her hand and he shakes it. “First order of business. You’ll need to train under Saikhan for all Public Relations. Second order of business. I will be out next week for personal matters.”

“Permission to speak freely?”

“Granted.”

“Is it to see Kya?” He said her name softly.

“Yes. I’ll be visiting her before she comes back to Republic City.”

“She’s good for you.” Song smiles before hardening his face again. “Am I dismissed Chief?”

“You are. Now go call your wife.” Lin says before grabbing an additional paper and filling it out. She was about to take vacation time.

\---

Kya,

I am pleased that Korra’s recovery is going well. Kid’s been through hell and back a few times at this point. We’re all happy to see her improving but I know you’ve known her since she was a child. She's special to you. I miss you too but expect a visitor very soon.

Love,  
Lin

\---

After sending her letter she headed to the Tigress Lounge for her bi-weekly drinks with Asami. She wasn’t sure if Korra had written Asami but she hoped that the CEO would continue writing. Even if their romance didn’t come to fruition Lin knew what it was like to be alone. She waited for 15 minutes, followed by another 30. Asami was very punctual but Lin also knew what it was like to be bogged down at work. She sipped on her drink for some time before the younger woman slid up next to her at the bar.

Lin handed her a drink before taking a sip of her own. “Get lost?”

“No, I just had a lot of my mind lately.” Asami said. 

“Life’ll do that to ya.” Lin said taking another swig of her drink. Asami drank her own rather quickly before asking for two more. “You better slow down there kid.”

“I’m fine. I’ve got a ride home and honestly I just need to forget.” 

Lin sat down her own drink and turned to Asami. “Are you doin’ alright?”

Asami grunted. “No.” She tossed back her 2nd drink. “Why is love so complicated?”

“I’ll drink to that.” Lin took a sip before continuing. “I’ve been having a hard time lately too kid. With this whole love thing.”

“You two make a very interesting couple.” Asami said and Lin hardened her face.

“How do you know?” Lin asked.

“I-I saw you two kissing.” Asami muttered out.

Lin ran her fingers through her hair. “Well, she did say everyone would find out eventually.”

“I-I.” Was the only thing Asami stuttered out. “I thought you were dating Bumi.”

Lin laughed harder than she intended. “She’s gonna love that one. But no. I don’t know what you saw but I’m not dating Bumi.”

“But-but who then?” 

“I’m actually going to be gone next week to visit her and come back up to Republic City. Let’s say next Saturday you come over to my apartment and meet her.”

“S-Sure. Yes. That’s fine.”

“Like I said Sato. We’ve got a lot more in common than you think.” Lin winked and cracked a smile at Asami’s confused response. 

\---

Lin stood on the deck of the ship with her arms crossed watching the dock grow closer and closer. Not too far down was Kya and Korra was was still in her wheelchair. This worried her. Kya had said her healing had been going well. The Avatar may have had a hard training day and needed to rest. Lin hoped that she would get better but not for the sake of the word but for the sake of herself. Yes, the world needed the Avatar to keep balance but Korra also needed to be healthy both physically and mentally. Lin knew all too well the struggles of both those types of pain. 

The ship soon docked and Lin stepped off onto the wood below. The moment she made eye contact with Kya she saw her running. Seeing her again after almost a year brought a small tear to the corner of her eye. Kya hit against her hard, almost knocking the breath out of her but she didn’t mind. Lin wrapped tightly against her lover never wanting to let her go.

“I missed you so much.” Kya said barely above a whisper.

“I missed you too love.” Lin responded before they broke apart.

Korra looked at her dead in the eye before pushing herself up from her wheelchair. She stood tall and strong but that wasn’t it. She took one step forward followed by another. Easily it seemed with no struggle. Kya hadn’t been lying but not telling her the whole truth.

“Well, I’ll be a hog monkey's uncle.” Lin said but Korra stumbled for a moment. She was quick to catch her squeezing her tightly reassuring her safety.

“Damn it. I thought I had it that time.” Korra said her cheeks were reddening.

“Ya alright kid? Still getting your land legs?” Lin joked.

“It seems like it doesn’t it?” Korra joked back.

“Help me get her back into her chair Linny.” Kya said wheeling the chair up to them both.

“No. I’ll be fine. I just wasn’t expecting the wobble from the dock is all. I’ve got it.” Korra tossed a dismissive hand. Lin looked at Kya for a moment before they both walked on either side of her prepared to catch her if she stumbled again. Soon they were on snowmobiles and heading toward the Avatar Compound.

Kya drove and Lin wrapped her arms around her lover tightly. When the snow wisped just right she would kiss her quickly on the cheek. Lin was officially soft but only for Kya. As they glided up to the main house they departed from the snowmobile which a White Lotus Sentry drove back to the garages. Lin looked over to Kya as they watched Korra grab the stair railing. Lin widened her stance preparing to Earthbend a flat surface behind Korra if needed. But she didn’t. Kya and Lin followed close behind but not close enough to deter her. Once they reached the top Kya practically rocketed to the moon.

“Korra!” Kya said crying happy tears. “That was 15 steps! That’s the most you’ve taken on your own.”

“What are ya trying to impress me or something?” Lin chuckled and Korra frowned for a moment. “Shit.” Lin mumbled before standing next to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. “Korra. I’m proud of you. Genuinely, I am proud of you.” The statement brought tears to both Korra and Kya’s eyes. Lin knew The Avatar needed reassurance and she would provide it.

“Alright you two I’m tired of crying today. Let’s get inside.” Kya said opening the door for them.

\---

“Chief Beifong!” Chief Tonraq said as he entered the room. “I wasn’t expecting you. We would have had better arrangements for your arrival!” He grabbed her forearm and shook it. She returned the gesture.

“This isn’t a business trip Tonraq. I’m down here for a few days before I return back to Republic City.”

“Well, I planned on doing this once we all had met again but as Chief of the Southern Water Tribe we extend our humble thanks and welcome you as a member of our tribe. You sacrificed so much for not only Republic City and the World but also my daughter. I am forever in your debt Lin.”

“Thank you, Tonraq.” Lin said her tone stern.

Every day Lin seemed to grow closer and closed to the people she surrounded herself with. She wasn't one to be emotional or to hold people close. Hell, most people were terrified of her and for good reason. Spending your entire life pushing away any person who got too close and people started to make up stories. It didn't help that she tended to not take people bullshit and really disliked small talk, all things most people didn't mind. But now she was an honorary member of another nation. It was an odd feeling being accepted by so many people as one of their own. Someday she wouldn't be so closed off and dismissive but Kya would have to work on that for another 30 years or so.

\---

After the conversation with Tonraq and visiting with Korra’s family Lin could finally toss her bag down. It was a small duffel bag with a few items in it. Nothing special but she was tired of carrying it around. It was odd seeing Kya’s home in the South again but this time it seemed a bit more barren. She had taken the decorations and put them in her room on Air Temple Island. This seemed more temporary while Air Temple Island seemed to be permanent. Lin wanted to change that. Kya had spent almost every hour at her apartment and she already had a key. Lin sat down on the couch.

“Kya join me.” She said sternly.

“Yes, Chief.” Kya mock saluted before climbing on top of Lin. She kissed her softly at first. They had been out all day visiting and hadn’t a moment alone. The Waterbender planned on taking full advantage of their time alone. Before Lin could break away from their kiss she felt Kya’s tongue slip into her mouth. It was passionate, filled with unspoken words and it quickly resolved all longing she had felt over the past year apart. Lin needed to separate them for just a moment. “Kya...” Her lover broke their kiss but continued to trail down her jaw.

“Mhmm?” She asked not to let her lips leave her skin.

“I’ve been thinking.” Lin began and the kissing stopped. “Good things.” The kissing continued. “With you coming back to Republic City I wanted to extend an offer to you.” A light nip on her neck made her jump. “Move in with me.” Kya pulled away.

“You want to live together?”

“I do. You have a key. We’re dating.”

“I don’t know...I do enjoy being woken up at 5am by screaming children and living in a dorm full of women...” Kya smiled and Lin rolled her eyes. “I’d love that.” They had begun to pick up where they left off when there was a knock on the front door. “Oh for...Yes?” Kya shouted at the door.

“It’s me Kya.” Her Mother’s voice pierced through the door.

“What in the…?” Kya climbing off her and soon opened the door. “Hello, Mom. Please come in.” Her Mother walked in and smiled at Lin who was sitting on the couch.

“I’m sorry to intrude Kya but I’m out of chamomile and was wondering if you had some I could borrow.”

“I’m fresh out. I can run down to the market and grab some real quick. Wouldn’t be more than 10 minutes.” Kya said, grabbing her coat.

“I don’t want to be a bother. I can go to the market myself.”

“I need to grab a few things anyways.” Kya slipped on her coat. “Like I said 10 minutes. Lin, are you fine to stay here with Mom?” Kya knew how much The Earthbender hated the cold.

“Gladly.”

“Perfect.” Kya pranced over and placed a kiss on her lips. “Be back. I love you.” She said before closing the door behind her.

“I love you too.” Lin smiled.

Lin and Katara sat on the couch together for a few moments before The Waterbender stood up. “Tea dear?”

“I can make us tea.”

“Nonsense. I can make tea.” Katara scuffed to the kitchen and filled up the tea kettle. “How are things between you and my daughter?”

“Very well.”

“Good. I’m telling her tonight to go back up to Republic City with you.” Katara said, putting the tea kettle on the stove. Lin was at a loss for words. “Lin, you love each other and I want to see you both happy. You’ve been apart for too long and it’s time you two were _finally_ together.” The Waterbender put emphasis on finally and Lin cracked a smile. 

“I asked her to move in with me.”

“Any other questions she should be expecting?” Katara asked sitting down next to her on the couch.

“I mean I love her but Kya doesn’t seem like the type to want marriage.”

“She would with you.”

Lin hadn’t thought about marriage since she was with Tenzin. Hell she was engaged to him at one point. Would Kya even say yes? What would be the point of them marrying at an older age? That would secure anything Kya needed at the unfortunate circumstance of Lin’s death. Kya would get all her money and titles. but she wouldn’t care about that. She wouldn’t care about getting anything from Lin other than her love. Her eternal love.

“I’m not making any promises but-”

“You have my blessing.” Katara grabbed her hand tightly. “I would be proud to have you officially as my daughter.”

Lin had always looked to Katara as a Mother figure. She was kind and caring. Everything her own mother was not. When she was sick and Toph, her own Mother, was busy Katara would bring her soup. When she was hurt The Waterbender would heal her. She knew Katara had always seen her as a daughter, but it meant so much more hearing her say those words. Lin squeezed her hand tightly in response. Maybe someday that would be true.

\---

Lin stood next to Kya as they watched The Avatar train. It has been a few days since their arrival and this was the first time she got to see Korra in action again. It was like she hadn’t missed a beat. Her body was ready physically but Lin could see that something was still off with her. The once bright eyed, bushy tailed kid now seemed more distant and closed off.

“Don’t push yourself sweetheart!” Senna, Korra's mother, chimed as she began to pick up speed with every step. 

“Lin, it’s below freezing and you’re still in uniform. You’re on vacation can’t you be out of it for one da-” Kya is cut off as Lin shoots a metal cable toward Korra. It was like slow motion. Korra’s foot slipped out from her and Lin had already gripped her with the cables.

“This is why I’m always in uniform.” Lin said lowering The Avatar to the ground from a tree. The cabled hissed and clapped back into place. A moment later Kya, Senna, and Lin were by her side.

“Are you okay sweetheart? Do you need to rest?” Her Mother said.

“No, Mom I’m fine I slipped on a patch of ice is all.” Korra grunted before she stood back up brushing herself off.

“Let’s get you back inside. It’s getting a bit chilly.” Her mother said guiding the group into the home.

\---

Kya was walking through the Avatar Compound and headed toward Korra’s room. She knew The Avatar was embarrassed by her slip today but she wanted to reassure her that these things happen. Recovery is a step by step process and it’s okay to slip and fall sometimes. Kya also wanted to talk to the younger woman about going home and deliver another letter from Asami. She knocked on the door and heard shuffling before Korra’s voice chimed at her. “Come in.”

As Kya entered she saw Korra on the ground picking up a stack of paper. “Let me help you with those.” Kya said, crouching down next to her gathering the letters. “Are these the ones from Asami?”

“Yeah.” Korra hid her face but Kya saw the blush hit the apples of her cheeks. “She’s been keeping me up to date on her projects.”

“She must miss you a lot if she’s writing you this much. Have you written her back?” Kya said, putting the last letter on the stack.

“I haven’t...” Korra pushed herself onto the bed. “I just don’t know what to say. Where do I even begin?”

“Hello, is a good start.” Kya said sitting next to her on the bed. “She really cares about you Korra. She wouldn’t write this much if she didn’t.”

“I can try.” Kya noticed Korra’s aura flicker red and she smiled.

“Good. I came by to let you know that I’m going home.”

“Home? You only live a few minutes away, why are you telling me?”

Kya laughed. “No, I meant back to Republic City.”

“Oh.”

“It’s time to truly settle down with the person I love. They’ve waited long enough for me.”

“I didn’t know you had a boyfriend. Congratulations. I assumed you were married or something with your betrothal necklace.”

“It kept people away until she came to her senses.” Kya smiled and Korra’s brow furrowed. She was prepared to answer the questions she knew were coming. “Yes, Korra I’m gay. Once you’re back in Republic City we’ll have you over for some noodles. How does that sound?”

“Fine. Wonderful.”

“Great. Asami can come too.” Kya smiled wrapping her in a hug. “Hopefully I’ll see you soon and,” Kya grabs her hands. “Write to her.” With that statement she stood leaving Korra alone.

Kya wasn't one to get into other people business and even if their relationship didn't turn to a romantic one it was always good to have a friend, a confidant, to talk with. During her time in Republic City the Waterbender spent time with Asami, she knew how the CEO felt but she also saw how much she truly cared for her friend. She was kind and selfless. She was everything Korra needed in this moment. 

\---

Lin kept her distance when they were out on the deck of the ship watching Republic City come into view. Kya understood she had an image to uphold but behind closed doors she got all of her attention and affection. Only she had broken down the barriers and walls Lin had built. Only she had been the one to truly capture her heart and she would never let it go again. It was almost bittersweet saying goodbye to the South again. Kya liked the cold and she loved seeing her Mother, but she missed Lin. As the ship pulled up to the dock it jostled slightly, knocking her off balance. She fell into Lin who smiled as she caught her in her arms.

“We need to make a pit-stop on the way home. We’re expecting a guest tonight.” Lin said, helping Kya regain her balance.

“A guest?”

“I’m inviting over Asami. I’m ready to tell her.” Lin said right as the gangplank hit the dock. “I’m thinking bean curd puffs for dinner.”

“Sounds perfect.”

Kya knew they would slowly let people into their relationship but this was the first time Lin suggested that someone find out this way. They both knew how Asami felt for Korra and Lin had been drinking with Asami so maybe they had developed a friendship. It seemed like an odd pairing but to Kya it made sense. Both were strong women, both from prominent families and both in love with a woman from the South. They stopped by the market grabbing a few items before heading home. To their home. Kya smiled as she slipped her key into the lock.

“You know you can just unlock it with Metalbending right?” Kya gestured toward Lin.

“I want you to use your key. It’s your home now too.” Lin said juggling the arm full of groceries.

The lock clicked and she opened the door. She hadn’t stopped by the Air Temple to collect her belongings yet but she had a few changes of clothes to last until then. Lin walked through the kitchen and sat down on the bags on the counter. Kya couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. They had stayed together for a few months but this was a step she thought Lin would never take in their relationship. She honestly was waiting for something to happen again that would pull or push them apart like before, but this time it was different for them both. Kya unpacked her bag in the bedroom while Lin had started dinner. It was oddly domestic but Kya had started to enjoy the domestic life.

“Asami’s here.” Lin shouted followed by a knock at the door. Kya raised an eyebrow and Lin simply tapped her barefoot against the stone floors.

Kya pranced up to the door and opened it with a large smile. “Hi, Asami. Lin’s finishing up dinner.” She gestured for the younger woman to enter and they sat at the bar with a seat between them. Lin popped a wine bottle and sat out 3 glasses pouring wine into each. Kya watched Asami as she saw the pieces fall into place.

“Holy shit.” Asami said and Kya laughed.

Lin smirked before sitting next to her at the bar. They both watched her and sipped on their wine. Asami’s aura flickered and multiple colors flexed as she brow furrowed.

“Sweetheart, I think I’m starting to see smoke coming out of your ears.” Kya smiled at her.

“I-I’m so sorry. I’m being very impolite. I’m just a bit-”

“Shocked?”

“That’s a word for it.” Asami said and Lin let out a laugh. “How long have you two been together?”

“A little over a year right, dear?” Lin said toward Kya. 

“Mhmm. But I’ve been pining after her for 35 years. Took me a bit, but I got to her eventually.”

“That you did.” Lin tipped her wine glass and took a sip and Asami did the same.

“So, you thought it was Bumi huh?” Kya raised an eyebrow toward Asami who almost choked on her wine.

“I did.” She sputtered for a moment. “I saw them kiss once.”

“Going after all of Aang’s kids are we Linny?” Kya teased. “And when did you see this ‘kiss’?”

“When we rescued the Airbenders from Ba Sing Se.”

“I’m going to kill Bumi for that one.” Lin grumbled. “He came from behind and kissed me on the cheek.”

“Good.” Kya said, giving Lin a quick kiss. “Only I get to kiss those lips.” Asami starred. 

“Asami, are you okay?” Kya looked at her watching her Aura. The red and pink flickered before grey surrounded her.

Asami bit her lip. “Excuse me.” She dismissed herself and walked toward the bathroom.

“That poor girl is in love with Korra.”

“Even I can see that.” Lin said with a hint of sarcasm.

“Will you go tell her that I want to talk with her? I’ll check on the food.” Kya planted a kiss on her lover's cheek.

“Sure.” Lin stood up and walked toward the bathroom. “Kya would like to speak with you when you’re ready.” 

Kya sat down on the couch as Lin stood in the kitchen monitoring the meal. The Waterbender knew what it was like to love someone who wasn’t ready for love. She knew what it was like to not know if they felt the same. Those same feelings bubbled inside of her only a year ago but she also knew how they both felt. She was going to reassure the CEO that it would work out in the end. Asami walked around the corner and Kya gestured toward the spot next to her. The younger woman sat down wiping a quick tear from her eye.

“I want to preface this by saying Lin didn’t tell me.” Kya watched Asami's brow furrow. “I’ve known for the past year your feelings for Korra.”

“How did you...the Aura’s.”

“She picked up on that quicker than I did.” Lin sipped her wine.

“Correct.” Kya nodded. “I may have lied a little when I told you about your Aura. The words I said were true but there’s more to those reds and pinks than what I said. They also mean love Asami. I didn’t want to push you toward anything. You needed to find out on your own.” Kya placed a hand over hers. “What you’re feeling is normal. Your love of women is just as valid as your love of men.”

“I’ve known for a while but I haven’t come to terms with it.” Asami hung her head. 

“But, you have. Just because you aren’t screaming your love from the rooftops doesn’t mean you still don’t feel it.” A tear streaked down Asami's cheek as Kya put an arm around her. “I know sweetheart. I know.” She pulled her head onto her shoulder and the raven her hair. 

“Why can’t I stop feeling this way? Why can’t I just accept she doesn’t feel the same? Why won’t she just write me back?” 

“I can’t answer those questions but I can help you sort through your feelings. _We_ can help you sort through your feelings.” Kya said nodding toward Lin. “I wrote to her for years and she never wrote me back. I didn’t care if she ever did. I wanted her to know I cared for her even if she didn’t want me to.”

“I don’t think I can wait 35 years.” Asami cried and Kya chuckled.

“I’m not laughing at you I promise. Your heart didn’t pick the world's most stubborn Police Chief but a woman who is kind and compassionate and cares so much for you.” Kya reassured her and Asami pulled away. “How long you wait and if you tell her is up to you and your heart.” 

“Food’s ready.” Lin said sitting 3 plates on the counter.

\---

The next morning Kya awoke to the smell of food flowing through the apartment. Stretching she pulled on a robe and flinched when her feet touched the cold stone floors. She needed to invest in some slippers. After pulling up her hair into a ponytail she snuck through the apartment. As she was a few steps away and about to swoop Lin from behind she turned.

“You can’t sneak up on me.” Lin said with a sideways smile.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t try.” She kissed her softly.

Lin leaned away and shouted down the hallway. “Breakfast in 5, Asami.” 

“Mhm, it’s like we have a kid.” Kya says grabbing 2 mugs and filling them with coffee.

“I essentially have 4. Think you can handle that?” Lin scoffed as she flipped the dumpling in the pan.

“Here’s one now.” Kya says to Lin before smiling at Asami as she approaches. “How does she manage to look flawlessly beautiful even after just waking up?” 

“I know you like younger woman Kya but that’s robbing the cradle.” Lin said, not looking away from the stovetop.

Asami blushed and Kya laughed. “We made the poor girl blush.”

“I should have warned you Asami she can do that to just about anyone. It’s like an annoying superpower.”

“I only use it for good I promise.” Kya winked at Asami who sat on the stool next to her. “Besides Linny she’s got a crush on another Waterbender and not this old lady.” Lin turned with a scowl and Kya swatted at her shoulder. “I’m teasing. But, Asami other than our beloved Avatar have you had feelings for other women?”

“I mean I’ve found women attractive before but Korra’s the first I’ve fallen for.”

“Ooo, do, pray, tell sweetheart.” Kya leaned forward and her breasts were accentuated. She noticed and quickly tightened her robe. “Damned girls got a mind of their own.” Leaning back up she raises an eyebrow as if asking the question again.

Kya watched her aura closely waiting for any hints in her next statement. Her eyes flicked to Lin for the smallest moment as red and pink bounced through her Aura. Everyone apparently thought Lin was attractive. Kya sure didn’t mind that.

“Oh, Lin you are not going to believe this!” She shouted and Asami blushed.

“Leave the poor girl alone and help me finish breakfast.” Lin grumbled.

“I think our CEO finds our Chief attractive.”

“I do not.” Asami said, her entire face bright red.

Lin turned. “So, I’m unattractive?”

“NO!” Asami buried her face into her hands and both women laughed.

“Relax, Asami.” Lin sat a plate in front of her. “You’re a beautiful woman yourself.” Lin locked eyes with her for a moment before walking around the bar.

“Thanks.” Asami muttered out grabbing a dumpling from her plate.

“Let me tell you. If you would have seen Lin at your age, Asami you’d be swooning right now.” Kya smiled brightly. “But I think she’s gotten more beautiful with age. Like a fine wine.”

“Shut up and eat your dumplings.” Lin said, sliding up behind Kya and whispering in her ear. “You too, my love.”

\---

After a brunch with her partner and now friend Asami, Lin had made a decision. She had gone back and forth on it for some time but knew it needed to be done. This time her relationship with Kya was serious, hell she had a moment of considering marrying her. This was serious but Lin knew their relationship had its risks. She knew that the closest people in her life needed to know of their relationship for Kya’s safety. Lin let out a long sigh as her lover brushed her fingers through her hair.

“What’s wrong dear? Your Aura is off and your carrying tension in your shoulders.” Kya asked, placing a kiss on her forehead.

“I’ve decided I’m telling Saikhan about us.” Lin paused. “I need my most trusted officers to know in order to ensure your safety.”

“Song, already knows so why not Saikhan too? We can invite him over for lunch if you like.”

“No, I’ll tell him tomorrow. Now get some sleep alright?” Lin placed a small kiss on her lips before pulling her close and falling asleep in the safety of her embrace.

\---

The next day had been the same for Lin. Morning coffee, bust a few triads and the never ending paperwork. The Chief had a scheduled meeting with Saikhan every Monday after lunch in order to plan the next week ahead but this meeting would be different. Lin was prepared for his reaction since he already knew her attraction to both men and women, but opening up her relationship status was something she hadn’t done around him since Tenzin and now she was dating her exes sister. What a mess.

KNOCK KNOCK

“Chief. It’s Saikhan.” He said as he peeked in the door. Lin gestured toward the couch on the left side of her office. She stood up from her desk but her nerves wouldn’t let her sit once more.

“I’ve got sweet rolls.” He smiled before placing the rolls on the coffee table. “Now, in regards to the new programs. I agree that we should have Support Officers but...” He paused. “Chief, are alright? You usually love it when I bring the wife's sweet rolls.”

Lin let out a long sigh. “I wanted to discuss something...personal with you.” She paused and he nodded for her to continue. “Saikhan, I’ve been seeing someone for about a year now.”

“Oh, must be serious if you’re discussing them with me.”

“It is...she is.” Lin sat on the chair across from him grabbing a sweet roll.

“Is it the Watertribe Woman? Tenzin’s sister?”

Lin took a bite of the roll and nodded. “This is why you’re my second. I need you to ensure Kya’s safety. Only 1 other Officer knows and I plan on keeping it that way for the time being.”

“Alright. I’m sure myself and Mako can-”

“Oh no the kid doesn’t know. It was Song. He found out by accident.”

“Well, you know I will keep your private life private.” Saikhan smiled. “Does this mean I need to tell the wife to make a 4th spot for the next time we have dinner?”

“Kya actually suggested lunch soon. I’ll talk it over with her.” Lin smiled briefly.

“And that was a genuine smile. She really seems to make you happy Chief.”

“She does.”

“Wait...Is that what Koko meant when she said Southern Paradise?”

“Yes.” Lin pinched the bridge of her nose. “Koko and I have a...history. She’s a bit jealous of Kya.”

“Well, I’ll be damned.” He said and Lin made a sour face. “I meant that I had no idea about Koko. Chief when you’ve got a secret you’re damned good at keeping it.”

“Ha. You’ve got no idea.”

“Anything or anyone else I should know about?” He laughed, taking a bite of the sweet roll.

“Not anyone worth mentioning. Now.” Lin opens the file. “Let’s discuss these Support Officers.”

The two spent the next hour discussing their new plan. Raiko wanted to toss more money at them and Lin was going to use it right. Republic City had begun to adjust to the Spirit Vines, but the amount of homeless people in the city skyrocketed along with crime. This was to be exacted since desperate people would do desperate things. If she was in the shoes of these people she would do the same. Lin knew what kids like Mako had gone through all too well. Kids with no families or parents desperate to feed their kids. People would do anything for safety and Lin wanted to provide them the tools. Innocent people shouldn’t have to resort to crime or joining gangs for a meal.

RCPD would hire and train additional officers designated to helping the community, not enforcing the laws. They would have the assistance of armed officers, but the Support Officers would be unarmed with 1 bender who would lead each team. A team would be dispatched per community to help people and Lin would adjust the necessary funds to create custom programs for each community. It wouldn’t be perfect at first but if Raiko wasn’t going to help the people Lin would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's your favorite moment in the series so far?


	16. Timeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya moves in with Lin but how will living with her partner affect their relationship?  
> If you want Korrasami's perspective check out chapter 9  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030917/chapters/72594117

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Sexually suggestive/mild smut warning ***  
> Oh, how I love these two...  
> 

It had been a few weeks since Kya returned to Republic City and started moving in with her partner. Lin was at work, as she usually was, while The Waterbender packed up the last box. It was full of knick-knacks from her adventures that she wasn’t sure where to even put them. They hadn’t discussed decorations in the apartment. Lin had lived on her own her entire adult life to Kya’s knowledge and had a specific way she liked things. Maybe a few things here and there. Add a little spice of Kya in The Earthbenders apartment. No, their apartment.

“Is that the last box?” Tenzin stood in the doorway.

“Yes, it is Tenny.” Kya chimed with a wide smile.

“I can’t believe that Lin is okay with having a roommate.”

“You know we’ve been friends for like over 50 years right?”

“Still...I don’t even think she liked living with me.”

“We all can’t be on The Chief’s good list, little brother.” She winked as she carried the last box out.

Kya hadn’t lived with anyone either before, well excluding her mother for a short while, but living with a lover was a no-go within The Waterbenders book for such a long time. She never was one to settle down with anyone. She stepped onto the ferry smiling. Kya had settled, but it was the woman she’s always loved. The woman who always had her heart.

\---

Kya had spent the day unpacking her clothes and placing them on her side of the closet next to Lin’s very sparse side. The Police Chief had very few outfits since she was almost always in uniform. There were a few dress shirts and pants hung on the hangers, some tank tops and shorts folded on the shelf. They were so neat and perfectly placed. Kya on the other hand had numerous dresses of varying lengths and weights that she collected over her travels. She spent quite a lot of her time training herself or others so thankfully she stayed in shape and can fit in the dresses still. Placing the last one on a hanger she made her way through the living room and past a few boxes. They were all decorative items or sentimental so she wasn't sure what to do with them.

Her feet pitted against the cold stone floors, she still hadn’t gotten slippers, as she walked around the bar and into the kitchen. The fridge was somehow more bare than the closet. Even though Kya had begun to live here officially they tended to eat out or she would go to Air Temple Island and eat with the family. She enjoyed the peace and quiet but hadn’t realized how much she had gotten used to the chaos of the island. Their apartment was quiet and The Waterbender was quickly growing bored.

She ate a small lunch of leftovers, read through a book and even folded her clothes neatly into the closet. It was dinner time and Lin wasn’t home yet. She tended to show up around 9pm with leftovers before almost falling asleep while eating. Kya enjoyed their time off together. They would go for walks in the park, go to the theatre and watch a mover, read books and sip tea, or make love the entire day. She either needed a hobby or a job. Preferably a job so she didn’t mooch off her well off partner. She sat down on the couch with a cup of tea flipping through the paper when she saw a job offering for a Master Healer. Kya happened to be just that. She stood up and took the paper to the telephone on the wall. Dialing the number and after speaking with an operator she was directed to the right person.

\---

Kya awoke the next day bright and early full of nervous energy. She had a job interview today. Pulling on her traditional Water Tribe dress she placed a small kiss on Lin’s forehead. Her lover grumbled under her lips and grabbed her wrist.

“Why are you up?” Lin mumbled into the pillow.

“I have a job interview today.” Kya said cheerfully. She knew she had this job in the bag.

“You don’t need a job. We have plenty of money.”

“Dear you have plenty of money and I’m not a mooch. Plus I get bored when you’re at work all day. Now roll over and give me a kiss before I’m late.” Lin obliged and soon Kya was out the door and headed for the hospital.

\---

The Waterbender sat in the lobby of the hospital tapping her foot on the ground. She hadn’t been waiting long and wasn’t nervous but excited. She had learned from the best and had been healing people since she was 12. A tall man with a black beard and equally short black hair approached her. He smiled widely at her extending his hand.

“Hello, I’m Dr. Yaoku Chief Physician of Republic City Hospital. You must be Master Kya.” Kya shakes his hand.

“That’s correct Dr. Yaoku.”

“Fantastic. Let’s step into my office and go over your qualifications.”

He led her onto an elevator before they departed and headed into a large office which faced Yue Bay. He gestured for her to take a seat as she sat at his desk across from her. Pulling out a pen and pad he nodded toward her.

“Tell me a little bit about yourself.”

“I’m Master Kya of the Southern Water Tribe. I’ve been a Master Healer since I was 16 which was...a while ago.” Kya smiled and he cracked a small smile at the joke. “But I learned from my Mother who was a master at an even younger age than myself.”

“If I may ask, who is your mother?”

“Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe.” Kya said and she watched his mouth open in shock.

“Your mother helped establish this very hospital. Why didn’t say who you were over the phone?”

“I wanted to get this job on my own and not based on the title of my mother.”

“You have references from other Master Healers on here. You are beyond qualified for this position. I would hire you based on the references alone not based on your Mother. I was just a bit shocked by it all. I would like to offer you the Master Healing Position Kya.”

“I will accept this position.” She said, trying and failing to hold a serious face.

“Wonderful. We have been in need of a good healer and someone who can train them just as well. How soon can you start?”

“I’d start right now if you needed.”

“We need to do some papers on our end but can we expect you in 2 days?”

“Of course. Thank you for the job, Doctor.” Kya stood up from the chair and shook his hand. 

She kept her calm composure all the way until she burst through their apartment door, quite literally.

“KYA DON’T STARTLE ME LIKE THAT!” Lin stood in the kitchen hovering a knife block full of knives in her direction.

“I GOT THE JOB! I GOT IT!” Kya leapt into the air and Lin bent the knives back to their position.

“Great job OOF-” The younger woman grunted as Kya leapt onto her front planting kisses along her cheeks. “Okay. Okay.” Lin swatted at her and Kya released her grip planting her feet onto the floor.

“Wait. Did you say I startled you?”

“You did no such thing.” Lin grumbled, pulling a drink out of the fridge.

“Tisk tisk Beifong. Losing your touch. Must be because of your old age.”

“Who are you calling old?” Lin turned but Kya raised an eyebrow in challenge. The younger woman’s shoulder fell, accepting to not continue that conversation.

“I start in 2 days so I’m all yours until then.”

“Alright. Why don’t we celebrate?” Lin nodded toward the unopened bottle of wine on the counter.

“Lin Beifong, a woman after my own heart.” Kya dramatically swooned and The Earthbender rolled her eyes.

\---

Kya spent a few weeks shadowing Dr. Yaoku while meeting the staff on her floor. She was going to be over in the ICU as the Master Healer. Any patients that required immediate healing from a more experienced staff member would go directly to her. She also had 5 healers in her unit and a head Nurse that was her second in command. The first few weeks were pretty standard and she didn't mind the change of pace from her usually laid back lifestyle.

Her office was quaint but she liked it. There was a window that let plenty of natural light in and she even bought a new plant for her office. It’s name was Lily and for no other reason than she liked the name. The walls were painted a light teal which she enjoyed. It brought her a sense of calming between the surprising amount of paperwork she had to do. She sipped on her tea as she glanced up at the clock. 6:37pm. Not too long until it would be 7 and she could take a tram home. The hospital was downtown as well as their apartment so a tram ride took a matter of minutes. A frantic knock on her door broke her thoughts.

"Come in." She chimed. Dr. Yaoku opened the door with a panicked look on his face. "Master Kya, there's been a building collapse in Midtown. We need you down in the ER and we are dispatching a field team."

Kya shot up and without a second thought raced with him out the door. Before she knew it, she was in the back of an ambulance with her team of healers. They were all in their late 20s and early 30s. She was still getting to know her staff on a personal level, but she knew for some of them it was their first field unit. Sirens blaring, they rounded a corner and the ambulance abruptly stopped. She heard the driver speak to someone before they started moving again. As she glanced out the back window she caught a glimpse of Lin. Her heart fluttered for a moment and she smiled. She loved watching her in the element, commanding her officers. It was like a switch could be flipped off and on in an instant. Kya loved that about her. They came to another stop and the doors were opened by an officer. The Waterbender stood up and led her team out.

"Status update officer?" Kya asked. That filled her with a sense of power. Now she understood why Lin enjoyed being Chief.

"Med tent is set up on the Southside quadrant. We'll be bringing the critically injured over. The rest will be transported to the hospital."

"Thank you officer." She said before turning to her team. "Alright guys let's help some people!"

The medical tent was larger than she had expected. Medical equipment and beds were still being rolled in by the additional staff when a tall woman with dark brown hair approached her. She was wearing a well tailored uniform with the letters RCFD embroidered on the left breast pocket.

"Hello, I'm Assistant Chief Kiyoko of the Republic City Fire Department. You must be the new Master Healer." She extended her hand which Kya shook.

"Correct. I'm Master Kya of the Southern Water Tribe." She said and something flickered across the other woman's face for a moment. Her calm and professional demeanor changed in an instant. The Waterbender pondered the look for a moment and it hit her. Koko.

"May I have a word in private Kya?" Koko smiled gesturing them toward the back section of the tent. Kya followed and the woman's aura flickered from a yellow to a muddy reddish brown. She was angry. Koko tossed a glance back toward her staff before turning back to her. "So, this is the infamous Kya." She chuckled low in her throat. "Not sure what she sees in you. Didn't expect her to go for someone so much older."

"With age comes experience Koko."

"Ah, so she has talked about me." She said with a breath of arrogance. "Glad to know my name is still on those lips."

"Too bad mine stays on them." Kya wasn't one to boast. Okay maybe a little.

"She's told me so...so much about you. How long until you run away again and she comes crawling back into my arms? Hm? What's it been a year and some months? Why, you weren't even here for a majority of that. I wonder what she did while you were gone. No wait...who?" She took a step closer. "It's only a matter of time."

"Excuse me. Are we ready for-" Koko steps back as Lin walks in through the back of the tent. She looked between the two. Her face contorting from a hint of a smile to a scowl.

"Oh, hello Chief. I was just having a little chat with your friend." Koko smiles. "I'll be on my way. Nice chatting with you Kya." She gives a small wave over her shoulder.

Lin stepped close to her lover. A bit closer than what would seem professional before she took a step back. "What did she say?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle...Chief Beifong and yes we're ready for the first patients." They locked eyes for a moment before Lin nodded and exited the tent. Of all people she knew Kya could handle Koko.

\---

Kya spent so long healing people that the sun had completely set and the crescent moon was high in the sky. She was on her last patient, a teen boy who had his legs crushed under a collapsed wall. She did what she could to mend his bones before he would be sent off to the main hospital for additional healing sessions and further monitoring. He was stable and as he was being loaded into the ambulance he opened his eyes and smiled at her. She gave a small wave before Dr. Yaoku approached her.

"I know field medicine isn't your specialty, but thank you for today. You helped save a lot of lives."

"A few of them I'll be seeing in my unit tomorrow morning." Kya yawned.

"If you need to come in a bit later tomorrow that'll be fine. I know how much chi it takes out of a healer. Do you need a ride home?"

"No, I can just catch a ride with Lin- Chief Beifong."

"That's right you're roommates. A bit of an odd pairing." He chuckled and she did as well.

"She's a fantastic room mate." Kya smiled. She really was but she was a far better partner.

"Have a good night. I think I saw The Chief at the Northern Entrance." He said before ducking out of the tent.

Kya stood and stretched before making her way through the field and toward the Northern Entrance of the scene. Multiple officer's swarmed around her as she approached and one smiled at her.

"Hello, Master Kya. We haven't formally met. I'm Captain Saikhan." He was a shorter man with a balding head and a deep voice.

"Pleasure to meet you Captain Saikhan." Kya smiled at him. "Have you seen Chief Beifong?"

"Yeah, let me holler over." He craned his neck and shouted. “Hey Chief!"

After a moment Lin’s voice shouted back. "What in the hell do you want Saikhan?"

"You've got a visitor."

"Who in the flameo? This is an active crime scene god damn it! Oh." Lin's scowl flickered for a moment. "Kya." Her tone was stern but softer.

"Chief. I wanted to know if I needed to take the tram home or if I can hitch a ride with you."

"I'll be here awhile so I suggest you take the tram." Lin responded as professionally as possible.

"Chief, go home. You've been awake since what 4:30am? Take your roommate home and come yell at us in the morning." Captain Saikhan said and a few of the Police Officers looked confused.

"Fine. Give me 5 minutes." Kya heard the word dear even though it wasn't said. Her tone was a bit softer when she spoke directly to her. The Chief looked toward the starting Officers. "What do I pay you for?" She shouted and they quickly ran off to do "work."

\---

Kya had a rough night's sleep thanks for the full moon. She tried, genuinely tried to fall asleep for hours but the moon always made her feel restless. Thankfully she had the next day off and hadn’t awoken Lin. Her mind was filled with so many thoughts at once and her heart pumped harder. She could feel the water around her. She could feel it in the air, in the walls and even inside herself. The moon gave her a sense of power that even after years of being a Waterbender still felt invigorated.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Lin grumbled before she turned over and slapped her alarm clock off. She turned over to see her lover wide awake, propped up on a pillow. Had her alarm clock woken her or had she been up for sometime? Kya didn’t look tired but she also didn’t look like she had just awoken. Lin wrapped an arm around her lover's waist and kissed the exposed skin on her stomach. Kya stirred under her lips.

“Didn’t sleep well?” Lin asked before she yawned.

“I never can when it’s a full moon.” She said and Lin nodded. “Sleep well?”

“I did.” Lin cleared her throat. “I uhm had some dreams.” Kya watched the blush creep onto her lover's cheeks.

“Oh...” Kya raised an eyebrow. “And what sort of dreams were those?”

“Dreams Kya.” Lin said sternly. The Waterbender knew she was always embarrassed by her emotions. “Did any of these dreams involve me?” She turned over, hovering her lips over Lin’s. The younger woman nodded. “When I did sleep last night. I had...dreams too.” Kya bit her lip. The full moon did more than make her restless. “I think we can...act out some of those dreams.” She kissed her lover slowly as first before their tongues met.

***

A few moments later they were tangled up in each other and their sheets. Each touched and kissed as much of the other as possible. Lin felt the tension between her thighs that begged for attention from her lover. Slim fingers ran down her front before moving slowly against her. She cursed at the contact before her hand found her lover. Together they moved building and releasing tension, building and releasing tension. Lin tangled her fingers into Kya’s silver hair as she inched closer to the peak.

***

RING RING...RING RING…

“FUCK!” Lin shouted and she practically peeled herself from Kya. “I’m sorry I have to take this.” Lin grumbled under her breath before answering the call. “Beifong...mhmm...son of a bitch. Alright. I’ll be there ASAP.” Lin slammed the phone down back onto the receiver. “I have to go now. It’s an emergency.”

“Duty calls Chief.” Kya winked before she sauntered over to Lin. “Be home on time today alright? We have unfinished business.”

Lin pulled Kya against her releasing what little tension she could as their kisses became heated once more. They pulled away knowing there was an emergency but Lin knew today was going to be hell for a few reasons.

\---

Lin had been at work for 16 grueling hours dealing with the mess that was the morning call. The sun had long set and she had at least 2 hours more of paperwork ahead of her. Pinching the bridge of her nose she tried to concentrate but flashes from her morning encounter kept creeping in distracting her. She had done her best to quell those desires but she was starting to lose the battle.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"What?" She barked and the door creaked open revealing Kya. Those feelings just got a lot more difficult to deal with.

"Brought you dinner. I made some soup so you can just grab it from the fridge for your lunch tomorrow. Figured we could eat together since you seem busy." Kya bent over to sit the containers down onto the coffee table and Lin’s eyes snapped to her backside. A heat began to pool in her as she shifted in her chair.

"Who let you in?" Lin asked. It was against everything she believed in but she had struggled all day to keep her feelings at bay.

"No one. The receptionist just waved me back."

"Odd." Lin stood from her chair and walked over toward the couch. "You didn't see any detectives or officers in the bullpen?"

"None. It was weird that-" Before Kya could finish her lovers lips were on hers. There was a desperation in their kiss as Kya was laid upon the couch. "Lin." She moaned softly as lips trailed down her collarbone. "I wasn't expecting any of this." A light nip on her neck made her jump. "Oh god not that I'm complaining."

"This...is for…this morning." Lin said between fiery kisses. "I've been thinking about you all day and-"

"OH MY GOD!" A voice shouts from the open door. The two jump apart revealing Mako with a handful of files. "I-I-I'm-"

"Close the door now." Lin said in her Chief tone and Mako obliged. "Sit. Down." Lin barked loudly.

"I can just go." Kya said, resituating her hair and dress.

"No. Stay. Kid already knows now." Lin sat down at her desk across from Mako. She gestured to Kya to stand next to her. "Yes, we're dating. No, Tenzin doesn't know. This is a private thing. Keep it that way." Lin said, answering all Mako's questions.

"I wondered if something was going on between you two. Makes sense why the Chief seems...happier." He smiled. "I'll make sure to keep it to myself."

"You better or I'll have you on traffic duty until you're-" Lin is cut off as Kya grabs her chin.

"What Lin is trying to say Mako is thank you." Kya smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm going home now. You should too." Lin grumbled standing from her desk. "Take care." She grabbed her jacket and the three walked out of the station together in silence before parting ways into the night.

\---

A few months had passed and Kya had invited Asami over to another dinner. Kya herself had begun to grow a bond with the younger girl since they had a mutual understanding of loving one from afar. Asami would come to her for advice and when she didn't want to talk they sat and drank. Today however, Lin was doing all the talking. Well more so complaining about how Mako found out.

"I planned on telling him eventually he had one hell of a way of finding out. The kid doesn’t know how to knock. Bet he learned a lesson about knocking now.” Lin let out a laugh. “It was about time he learned.” Kya simply rolled her eyes at her lover before turning to the engineer.

“So, Asami do you have a date to the Gala yet?” Kya asked and Lin elbowed her. “What? It was a valid question. I know a beautiful lady that could escort our lovely lady here.”

“I don’t have a date and thank you for the offer but I’m not...out.” Asami seemed to stumble over the last word.

“I get it kid neither am I.” Lin added. “Yes, some close family and friends know about Kya but I’m not out at work or in public. We’re both in positions that people would...look down upon us if they found out about our preferences.”

“So, are you not going to the Gala then Lin?” Asami asked.

“No I am. Well, we are.” Lin gestured between her and her lover.

“But you said you’re not out either.”

“As friends.” Kya added. “Although, Chief once you’re fully out I will bring up at every waking moment that I’ve got you as my own. Kya put a finger under Lin’s chin guiding her into a mildly heated kiss.

Lin pulled away. “Kya, we have guests.”

“Fine. But once she’s gone it’s you, me and our dil-” Kya was cut off as Lin clasped a hand over her mouth.

“I can leave now if you’d like some...quality time together.” Asami looked between the two.

“No. Kya just likes to pester me, especially in front of guests.” Lin slowly removed her hand and Kya smiled.

“If you want to take someone as a friend, a male friend, I can ask some of my friends. Although they’re a bit older.” Kya waggled her eyebrows.

“I think I know who I’ll bring.” Asami smiled before taking a sip of her wine.

\---

Kya was a bit excited for the Gala. She had been to plenty of parties before but this one was different. She was going with Lin Beifong. Yes as friends, but this was one step closer to someday them going together as a couple. It was almost like a test run and Kya was great at parties. She squeezed The Earthbenders arm as they approached the front of the hotel where the Gala was being held. It was her time to shine and make Lin feel as comfortable as possible. Her door was opened and they walked toward the entrance together, multiple photography bulbs flashing.

“CHIEF BEIFONG! CHIEF BEIFONG!” Multiple reporters shouted and Lin simply nodded at them. They were already going to be in the papers so she hadn’t felt a need to answer their questions. Even if she did they’d speculate. “Who's the woman with you? Chief Beifong, what’s your opinion on the Spirit Vine crisis? Chief! Chief!”

Within the large golden clad ballroom was a sparkling chandelier hung high above them. At the back of the venue was a full band who played smooth jazz as couples danced under the sparkling lights. Lin wanted to grab a drink before she had to schmooze with people she loathed but they were 3 feet into the venue when Chief Jozan approached them.

“Chief Beifong! Pleasant to see you!” He smiled with his wife Akono on his arm.

“You as well, Chief Jozan. Akono.” Lin nodded and his wife smiled.

“Who might this woman be standing by your side Chief?”

“This would be Kya.” Lin gestured toward her and Kya stepped forward.

“Master Kya of the Southern Water Tribe, Chief Jozan.” Kya bowed before shaking his hand.

“Wonderful! I’ve never met a Master from the South. I only thought there was one.”

“No, there are two. You’re thinking of my mother, Master Katara.” Kya kept a straight face although it still hurt from time to time as she remained in her mother’s shadow.

“You’re Avatar Aang's daughter?” Akono asked inquisitively.

“Correct. I’ve known Lin for honestly her entire life.”

“Oh, the stories you could tell.” Chief Jozan laughed. “But where are my manners. This is my beautiful wife Akono.” Kya smiled at the woman.

“It is truly a pleasure to meet a Master Waterbender and daughter of Avatar Aang and Master Katara.” Akono said and Kya watched her Aura flicker yellow. This made her happy knowing that what she said was genuine.

“If you’ll excuse us we have a few other people to chit-chat with.” Chief Jozan said before the two parted ways.

Lin had been happy for the conversation to be over. Chief Jozan was bearable, but she knew it was only a matter of time before she saw Koko and she needed a stiff drink before that happened. Kya smiled at her and for the briefest moment the room stopped. The lights from the chandelier bathed her tanned skin and the sparkles from her dress glittered like diamonds. The Waterbender didn’t wear upscale dresses very often but at that moment she was a masterpiece.

“Lin...LIN.” Kya said a bit sternly before chuckling. “You’re gawking.”

“I...I am not.” Lin said before she stormed off toward the bar. Kya enjoyed teasing her lover, but she loved seeing those moments. The moments where Lin had forgotten about the world, she had forgotten about their struggles and just enjoyed the moment. Kya watched her from afar grabbing a drink for each of them before returning. “We’re table 8. Saikhan and his wife will be there I assume.” Lin nodded toward the round tables on the other side of the ballroom. 

Kya grabbed her drink and the two walked closely side by side toward their table which was vacant. Most of the tables had 1 or two people at them while the others were filled with discarded cups. The two weren’t late to the event but it seemed many of the people here also needed a drink to tolerate one another. Lin groaned loudly.

“You okay?” Kya asked holding herself back from grabbing her hand in comfort.

“Koko, 4 o-clock.” Lin said under her breath.

“Don’t worry about her. Tonight you relax and I’ll schmooze enough for the two of us.” Kya nudged her leg under the table and Lin smiled briefly. “Mako and Asami just walked in.” She nodded toward the two who were approaching.

“Good evening Chief.” Mako said before he turned to Kya and blushed. “Master Kya.”

Kya laughed. “Mako you know it’s just Kya. No need to be formal.” Kya turned toward Asami. “I see you have a stunningly beautiful woman on your arm.”

“I do. Asami knows how much I like a fancy drink. Speaking of that I’ll go grab us each one. Would you like a Mojito?”

“No. But if they have Baijiu I’ll take one of those.”

Mako shuttered. “That’s the stuff the Chief drinks. It’ll put hair on your chest.”

“Better get to drinking kid.” Lin said, earning a laugh from the group. After Mako excused himself Lin turned to Asami.

“You and the kid an item again?” Lin asked bluntly, earring an elbow from Kya. Lin simply shrugged before taking a drink of her Baiju.

“No. We’re just friends.”

“So, are Kya and I.” Lin scoffed and Kya looked at her in frustration. 

“Please excuse Chief Grumpypants over here. She’s just mad her ex is here.”

“Not my ex and I’m not mad. Just...angry.”

“Linny those are the same thing.” Kya shook her head. “So have you gotten any letters?”

“I did a few months ago actually. We’ve been writing. I was actually going to send another tomorrow.”

“I’m so happy our friend decided to write to you. I had been bugging her to write you back. During our healing sessions she would talk about how much she wanted to get better and how much she wanted to get back to Republic City and how much she wanted to get back to you.”

Kya watched Asami’s aura turn as red as her cheeks. Kya knew the feeling all too well.

“You’ve said too much. You’re cut off.” Lin said as she took Kya’s drink.

“No, I am not Chief Sexypants.” Kya said, causing Lin to now join Asami in the blushing department.

Mako returned with a confused look on his face. “Everything alright?”

“I’m just feeling a bit overwhelmed.” Asami said standing from the table. “Mako can we leave?”

“Of course. I’m here with you so whenever you want to leave we can leave.” Mako said, sitting down the drinks before they departed.

“Kya you overwhelmed the poor girl.” Lin said sipping her drink.

“That wasn’t my intention. I’m just trying to help her. I know what it’s like to love someone who you have no idea loves you back. Let’s hope she doesn’t have to wait 35 years.” Kya gave her the side eye. Lin simply rolled her eyes. “I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back.”

Lin sipped on her drink for a few minutes before she also needed to use the bathroom. Curse growing older. Tossing back the remains of her one self allowed drink she walked toward the bathroom. The event space was large than anticipated and the bathrooms were no different. From the entrance you walked through a powder room before it split into a left and a right side. Lin’s instinct was to always go right but she heard two familiar whispers from the left. Closing her eyes she concentrated on the two voices while quietly approaching.

“Oh look you’ve made it another few months congratulations. What’s this a new life record or something?” Koko said toward who Lin assumed was Kya.

“You know your Aura is giving you away, but I didn’t need that to know you’re jealous.” Kya spit back at her. “Now, if you’ll excuse me I have my partner to get back to.” She tries to sidestep but is blocked.

“Ha! Me? Jealous? You’re nothing but a runaway who will only break her heart.” Koko began as Lin made contact with Kya who smirked. “She deserves to be with someone like myself. I have a respected name unlike you. How many women have you been with now? I bet it’s about the same amount of your age.” Koko laughed. “You have two options; leave her and I keep your secret, or stay with her and I tell the press.”

“That’s enough.” Lin said sternly. Kya watched the color drain from Koko’s face as she turned.

“Hi, Lin.” Kya said as chipper as she physically could.

“I didn’t notice you there.” Koko backpedaled.

“And what would you have said if you did?” Lin slammed her foot into the ground sending a seismic sense. A moment later she smiled. “We’re alone.” Lin took a deep breath and Kya was suddenly excited. “You have done nothing but make her feel terrible for her past. I pushed her away for more years than she ever did me. You have no right to judge her or need I remind you of what you’ve told me in confidence?” Lin paused before continuing. “Listen here and listen well. You will keep Kya’s name out of your mouth and you will keep our secret. Because if you try to drag either of us through the mud.” Kya swore she heard Lin snarl. “I’ll bring you down with us. Got it?” Koko nodded and scuffed off. Lin turned to Kya and put a hand on her cheek.

“I love it when you use your Chief voice.” Kya said, placing a hand on Lin’s chest.

“She shouldn’t bother you any longer. Not that I don’t think you can handle yourself but I needed my point to be known. Someday we won’t have to worry about leeches like her.”

“I’ll wait forever for you Lin Beifong.” Kya smiled as they shared the briefest kiss. “Now come on. I’ve got some schmoozing to do.”

“I came in here because I actually have to go to the bathroom.” Lin said, pulling away and heading toward a stall.

“Meet you outside grandma!” Kya said with a laugh.

“You’re one to talk!” Lin scoffed as she closed the stall door.

\---

The night had moved slower than Lin had hoped but having Saikhan and his wife at their table made it at least bearable. Lin introduced Kya as her partner to his wife who was overjoyed to make a 4th place at their dinner table, but sadly that was cut short as the two knew they needed to schmooze with the other Public Servants and elite of Republic City. Lin stayed rather close to Kya. They were not attending as a couple but Lin wanted to remain by her side. She’d have to get used to having Kya at these events. Someday the world would know and she wanted to be prepared for that. 

“Chief Beifong.” An older voice chimed in her direction. She turned to see Wonyong Keum of Keum Enterprises. He approached with an elite class smile. “Hello again, you’re looking quite stunning tonight. Could I grab you a drink?”

“Hello, Wonyong. No. thank you I’ve had my one allotted drink for the night.”

“Well, maybe we can move that to a drink sometime after the event.” He took a step closer to her. Lin hated being put into any awkward situation but thankfully Kya walked up to them.

“Sorry Lin. I saw an old friend. Oh, excuse me for the interruption.” Kya nodded toward them.

“We were actually discussing-” Wonyong began but Lin quickly cut him off.

“It’s fine.” Lin needed to thank her later for this. “Let me introduce you. This is Wonyong Keum of Keum Enterprises and this is Master Kya of the Southern Water Tribe.”

“Pleasure to meet a new face and a beautiful one at that.” Wonyong took her hand and kissed the back of it. “Two lovely women as yourself seem to be unaccompanied. That’s a shame.”

“Oh no, we’re together.” Kya said and Lin quickly interjected.

“We’re accompanying each other to the Gala. We’ve been friends all of my life.”

“Splendid! Lin you have my information, but Kya here’s my card.” He hands her an all black card. “Call me if you ever want to discuss business.” After that he took his leave and Lin rolled her eyes.

“I owe you for that.”

“What for stopping him from flirting with you?” Kya laughed. “I know who you’re coming home with at the end of the night.”

\---

The gala had long passed along with many days of non-stop work. The two were both busy and saw each other typically in passing or right before they went to sleep. After about a month their schedules finally lined up and Kya was taking full advantage of their time off together. It was yet another full moon but this time Lin knew and neither worked the next day. After slipping on a silk nightgown she walked into the bedroom where Lin was reading a book.

***

“Hello.” Kya said as she grabbed the book and tossed it aside. “Are you sure a book is what you want to be interested in?” She kissed along Lin’s neck feeling the pulse against her lips before nipping at it.

“What book?” Lin growled as she flipped Kya onto her back.

Kya slid her hands under Lin’s shirt as she tossed it to the ground. Moments later both panted as their bodies slid against each other. The last time they were intimate was a month ago at the gala and both had plenty of tension. Kya was first to touch her lover. She could feel the presence of the moon giving her energy as she worked her lover. Lin sucked on her pulse point and she arched off the bed. Tonight was going to last hours and long into the next day.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Kya moved her hand. “Lin we should-”

“They’ll go away.” Lin cut her off as she kissed her with desperation. Kya slid her hand against her once more earning a pleasant moan. A strong hand gripped her hip threatening to leave bruises as Lin gasped her name. She was already so close but this was just the start of many more-

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

“Fuck!” Lin shouted as she got off of Kya and pulled on a robe. Slamming her foot against the floor she sighed. “Get on your robe, it's Asami.” Lin walked toward the door and damn near ripped it off the hinges.

Asami looked at her in shock. “I’m sorry I-I can just go I just-”

“No, get in here. She’ll be out in a minute.” Lin grumbled and locked the door behind Asami.

A moment later Kya appeared from the bedroom. “What’s wrong Asami?” She said before sitting next to her on the couch.

“I...I tried but I can’t.”

“Sweetheart you’ve gotta be straight with me, my minds a bit...foggy right now.”

“I've been stressed and my secretary said I should go out and relieve some tension. I tried to...” Asami paused and Kya got the hint. “With another woman and I couldn’t.”

“Your first time with a woman can be a bit nerve-racking.”

“We didn’t have sex. We didn’t even kiss. We only danced. She was beautiful and funny but she just-”

“Wasn’t Korra.” Kya finished her thought and Asami nodded. “You’ve got it bad for our sweet Avatar don’t you?”

“Kya...I think I love her.” Asami said almost breathlessly.

“Have you told her?” Kya asked and Asami shook her head now. “I know I said to wait and I typically don’t meddle in other people’s personal affairs but I think you should. You built a statue of her and named a park after her. She’s going to find out someday.”

“But what if she doesn’t feel the same?”

“She does.” Lin said sternly from the kitchen startling them both. “Kya and I both saw you that day under the willow tree. She inched closer to you first. She was making the first move.”

“Sorry Lin isn’t the most romantic but it’s true. We...may have been spying on you. So, I guess I do meddle.”

“You do.” Lin said before walking down the hallway and into their bedroom.

“She may not remember that moment but both your Aura’s had those colors. Both radiated love for each other. You said you’ve been writing to her so why not just tell her in a letter?”

“I’ve tried but I’ve had so many feelings lately that it’s to sort through them all."

"Write what comes from your heart. Let it be 3 pages long if that's what you need. Then edit it down from there. Alright?"

"Thank you Kya. I feel a little less stressed."

“Speaking of stress. You don’t need another person to relieve that.” Kya waved her hands dismissively. “Use your imagination.”

“Anytime I think about doing it I feel wrong because I think of her.”

“Then think of her. I thought of Lin many times over the years. I even thought of her while with other women. Don’t tell her that.” Kya looked toward the bedroom. “My point is that it’s fine to think of a specific person especially one you care about so much. So, go home, put on some music...and masturbate."

Asami shook her head and Kya laughed. “It’s normal Asami, I’ve got the sexiest person waiting in that room right now and I still do it.”

“Speaking of that.” Asami stood. “I was clearly interrupting so I’ll be leaving now.” Kya smiled at her and pulled away from the hug Asami attempted to give.

“We...didn’t clean up before answering the door so uhm yeah.”

The moment the door had clicked shut Kya was already in the bedroom taking sweet advantage of the next day her and her lover had off together. 

\---

Lin had been working the ‘coronation’ of Prince Wu and it was finally down to the speeches. She was happy that the initially scheduled 6 hour coronation had been a half hour at most. Lin wasn’t prepared to deal with keeping security for 6 hours. Prince Wu rewarded Kuvira with a medal of honor as she approached the microphone. She had a glint of something in her eye that put Lin on edge.

“I’d like to make an announcement to the world.” Kuvira said atop the stage in front of City Hall. “The Earth Kingdom is no more and from here on out, this man,” Kuvira gestured to Prince Wu. “Has no authority. I have created a New Earth Empire and I will continue to lead it into the future myself, bringing about a new era of prosperity for my people.”

The crowd around her began to cheer loudly. “All hair the Great Uniter!” One voice says followed by a few others.

“And let me make this clear to my fellow world leaders. Anyone who crosses our borders or stands in our way will be crushed.” Kuvira crushed the microphone in front of her before leaving the stage surrounded by guards. 

Lin was quick to take the stage and disperse the crowd before anything got out of hand. Could the world not have a few years without some maniac isn’t trying to concur it or blow something up? She gripped her fists so tight that her pale skin had begun to flush red. This was planned. They knew Korra was going to return in 3 days, how Kuvira knew of this sensitive information however, was not Lin’s number 1 priority.

\---

Lin prepared for this day. No ferries were to be active during the time of Korra’s arrival. Any and all ships excluding the one from the South was routed to a specific dock which was covered by plenty of Police Officers. The only boats allowed in the bay was her own, Mako’s, President Raiko’s and Tonraq’s ship. If Kuvira knew of Korra’s arrival she could jeopardize it or even attempt an abduction. Lin vowed to never let that happen again. To her right was Mako and her left was Asami. Tenzin, his family, President Raiko, his wife as well as Price Wu all waited on the dock as well. Each second seemed like an eternity before the gangplank hit the dock and light flooded out. There was a howl followed by Naga barreling out of the ship. She landed in front of the group before showing her belly. The children were eager to pet her stomach proudly and Lin even gave her stomach a small rub. Tonraq walked out proudly from the ship greeting Tenzin with a large handshake.

“Tonraq, It’s good to have you back in the city, and everyone is excited to see the Avatar again.” Tenzin beamed.

“What do you mean? Isn’t Korra already here?” Tonraq said and Lin was on high alert.

“No, we thought she was coming with you.”

“Korra left the South Pole 6 months ago.” Tonraq said.

“Tonraq, I’ll put out an APB.” Lin nodded before flipping on a radio and stepping away from the group. “Code 310. APB Avatar Korra. Immediate Priority. City Wide. Disperse all available Officers and detectives.”

“Copy that Chief.” The operator said back before she flipped off her radio. She needed to get back to the station ASAP. As she walked down the dock toward her boat she saw Asami curled against Naga crying. Naga growled for a moment before yipping at her. She wiped her eyes as Lin approached them. 

“I know how much you...” Lin paused, rubbing the back of her neck. “Can I take you home?” Asami nodded and Lin guided her to her boat. The ride to the mainland was short but Asami cried the entire time. “Let me drive you. We can have someone bring you your car in the morning.” Asami nodded her head as Lin opened and closed the car door behind her.

The drive was agonizingly long since Lin was bad at small talk but she was even worse about comforting people. She knew Asami’s pain. She had what heartbreak felt like. She knew it all too well. But she didn’t understand how to help others through their emotional problems. That was always Kya’s thing. Kya could talk to anyone through anything. The two of them might need to sit down soon. The lights from the Sato Estate had begun to fade into view as Lin turned up her long driveway. They didn’t make eye contact as Lin opened the door for Asami. She could barely keep her head up and Lin pulled out a pen and paper jotting down her personal number. 

“It’s my home phone number. Don’t give it out.” Lin hopped into her Sato Mobile and began to head home for a few moments of rest. The next morning would be an early one and it would be hell. As she glanced back toward Asami she saw a figure land behind her. Lin was happy but was also going to have a stern talk with her about wasting police resources.

Damned kids.

\---

Lin was exhausted when she walked into the apartment. It has been a long few days and after calling off the APB she slammed 200 Yuans down onto the kitchen table startling Kya. The Waterbender looked between Lin and the money before smiling widely.

“Did it happen? Are they a couple now?” Kya said in an excited voice.

“I saw them.”

“Doing what Lin! I’ve waited like 3 years to see this happen!”

“Stop shouting.” Lin said sternly.

Kya leapt into Lin’s arms. “That 200 Yuan is going toward our first double date.”

“Who said anything about a double date? We don’t even know if they’re dating.”

“Lin they are. They’re going to get married and spend their lifetimes together. I’ve only ever seen love that pure a few times.”

“And who would that be?” Lin said sarcastically.

“Well my parents and...us.” Kya bit her bottom lip. “I love you Lin Beifong and you’re stuck with me for as long as we both shall live.” Kya grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her. “Now let’s go to bed.”

“Kya it’s 6pm.”

“You heard me Chief Sexypants!” Kya pointed toward the door and Lin smiled. She was never going to quell that woman’s appetite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what someone named Koko did to me in a past life but it must have carried over to this one.  
> I'm excited for the next few chapters!  
> ***edit***  
> I did take a tiny portion of the end out. It ACTUALLY spoiled part of the Korrasami chapter. Whoops. If you saw you saw. If you didn't you gotta wait!


	17. Healing Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New and old enemies come to light as the world seems to be plunging into chaos once more.  
> If you want Korrasami's perspective check out chapter 10  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030917/chapters/73085283

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta readers LastMartian and mandy_lynny  
> Discussions on PTSD  
> Next Chapter Release: 03/05/21

The morning sun bled through into the small bedroom as Lin opened her eyes. It was foggy out and odd for her to be awake after sunrise. Flipping over toward her lover she was startled for a moment. Kya had been wide awake and less than an inch from her face. She jumped back for a moment and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

“Good Morning. I ordered us breakfast from the diner from our first date.” Kya said sweetly, before she placed a kiss on Lin’s forehead. It wasn’t often that they had days off together and she appreciated Kya for this gentle morning.

“Morning.” Lin grumbled. “Remember the bottom door's broken so you’ll have to let the guy in.”

“Oh shoot your right!” Kya hopped out of bed and threw on her wrap dress in a hurry. “I wondered what was taking them so long!” She kissed Lin’s forehead before running out of their apartment to wait for their delivery.

Lin pushed herself up and stretched once more, her joints cracking and popping as they settled into place. She was getting old and her body liked to remind her from time to time. Kya should only take a few minutes to get their food and this would give her plenty of time to do a few morning stretches. As she took out a long breath she began her morning. Sore muscles stretched out, a few joints popped again, and there were even a few grunts from the Police Chief. Once her body was more awake, she walked into the kitchen and put on coffee. Her eyes flashed up to the wall clock. 8:27. When did Kya wake up? How long had she been gone for? Something felt off. Lin dropped into a deep horse stance before sending out a seismic sense. Multiple people were around her in neighboring apartments, but Kya wasn’t on this floor or the other two below. She wasn’t in the building. Lin quickly grabbed her armor and threw it onto her body as she ran out of their apartment and barreled down the stairs. Rounding the last flight she saw the front door standing wide open and two spilled food containers on the ground.

_No…_

Lin sprinted outside and squinted into the dense fog. She could only see a few feet in front of her own face and the blue of Kya’s outfit should stand out. The Waterbender was nowhere to be seen. Flipping up both her boots she took in a steady breath before sending out a double seismic sense digging her foot into the Earth. 8 heartbeats and 1 was Kya. Heading into the direction of the familiar beat she knocked into a few people on her way. She didn’t care. Kya could be in danger. Someone could have hurt her. Lin rounded the corner into the narrow alleyway and felt her lover's heartbeat.

“Kya?” Lin’s voice echoed off the tall brick buildings on either side. “Kya? It’s Lin.” No response. She continued down the alleyway barefoot feeling the heartbeat. The familiar soft rhythm of her heart was frantic but Lin was getting closer.

Step. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Step. Thump.Thump.Thump.Thump.Thump.Thump.  
Step.

“Please, answer me." The Police Chief’s voice faltered for a moment. 

_Why is she not responding?_

A hint of blue flashed against the thick fog and Lin reached toward the figure. “Kya!” Lin pulled her into an embrace before being pushed away.

“STOP! NOT AGAIN! YOU’RE NOT HERE!” Kya shouted as tears struck down her cheeks.

“I’m right here.” Lin reached to place a hand on her cheek and Kya smacked it away.

“No, you’re not! You’re just a trick. An illusion from the fog!” Kya stumbled to the ground refusing to meet her gaze.

“Kya. I’m here. Look at me.” Lin knelt down and placed a hand on each cheek. “I’m right here, my dear.” Lin puts their foreheads together. “I’m right here.”

“You...You said I didn’t come for you.” Kya’s voice thick with grief. “You said I didn’t come but I did. I came back for you but...but you were with Tenzin. So I left.”

“Kya, I don’t understand.”

“In the fog Lin! You said it! But it’s a lie! All I’ve ever wanted was you! I love you so much it hurts. I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember.” Kya sobbed and Lin pulled her tight against her chest. “I didn’t want to leave you.”

“This is real. We’re real. You’re not in the Fog of Lost Souls. We’re in Republic City. You’re my partner. Kya I-” The words hitched in her throat for a moment as Lin put a thumb under her chin and guided their lips together. “I love you too. I want to spend the rest of our lives together.”

The kiss was sweet. It was warm. As warm as the sun bathing down on their skin as it cut through the fog. Lin had no idea that the spirit haunted her after 3 years. Could spirits haunt people like that? Would this be something that haunted her for the rest of her life? She scooped The Waterbender into her arms bridal style and walked her back to their apartment. The fog was still dense and no one seemed to question her carrying Kya this way. Lin glanced down at the discarded food containers as she entered their apartment building and ascended the stairs. Flicking her wrist she unlocked the door and placed Kya down onto the couch before covering her with a blanket.

Lin wasn’t the type to deal with her own emotions very well let alone others. How did Kya bring her down from her own panic? Kneeling down she placed a hand on Kya’s chest, heart racing against her palm. Kya’s eyes were dilated and her breathing still erratic. How could she ground her?

Lin took in a deep breath before the song began to leave her lips. “Send me your love, address it to my heart...Locked inside you’ll forever stay…” Kya looked her in the eyes for the first time and she continued. “No matter where you go no matter how far...We’ll never truly ever be apart. Seasons change and people go. Watch the leaves begin to fall. No matter where you go no matter how far, darling, remember you have my heart. Someday you’ll return home into my arms holding you tight you’ll forever stay. I’ll love you no matter how far but darling remember you too have my heart.” Kya leaned forward kissing Lin so hard their teeth almost knocked together. Long fingers threaded through her steel grey hair as she felt warm tears stream down her cheeks. She wasn’t sure whose they were and they broke apart only for air.

“Lin I...I don’t know what happened. I grabbed the food from the guy and then I was alone. So...alone. The fog was all around me and then you were there. You were there again telling me that I left you. That I didn’t come back...but I did.” Kya began to cry again and Lin sat on the couch pulling her head onto her chest.

“Breathe Kya.” Lin said sternly. She wasn’t very good at this calming thing. “You don’t need to explain yourself. The fog...I read up on it while you were gone. It plays tricks on your mind.”

“I need to explain why I left.”

“That was over 30 years ago and I left you. I chose my career over us and eventually settled for the only sliver of happiness I could find.”

“After you returned to Republic City I went on a bit of a...destructive streak. It wasn’t until a year of endless women that I realized I could never replace you. I never felt true love with them. So, I came back to Republic City. I saw you standing in your uniform waiting by your car and as I stepped closer I saw Tenzin. Before I could greet either of you it happened. He kissed you...and you kissed him back. You both seemed so happy and I couldn’t ruin both your happiness so I left. I traveled non-stop for 5 years before I returned back to Ba Sing Se.”

“Is that why you never wrote back to me?” Lin asked. She had sent letters to Kya hoping to rekindle their friendship. Lin couldn’t abandon her job at the Police Station and felt guilty for hurting Kya. She never told anyone about their time together in Ba Sing Se. It was a secret kept only between the two of them.

“It is. You seemed happy so I stayed away. It wasn’t until I came back chasing some Fire Nation gal that I saw you again. That was the night you arrested me in the park.” Kya smiled and Lin laughed.

“You were higher than a glowfly then.”

“I was and I tended to stay that way. At least I was until Dad died and Mom needed me.”

“I’m pretty sure you mentioned a dispensary when I was down at your house a few years ago.” Lin pointed out and Kya swatted her shoulder.

“I’ll have you know that I haven’t been high my entire time in Republic City.”

“Only because it's illegal and you’re dating the Chief of Police.”

“I don’t feel the need to smoke anymore, but I did do it while down with Korra. It really helps with my ankle.”

“I can’t control your life and honestly right now I really could use a smoke.”

“Who are you and what have you done with my Linny?” Kya eyed her suspiciously.

“Kya. I think we should go on a vacation.” Kya placed a hand on her forehead.

“No, fever.” Lin scowled in response. “I would love a vacation but I think neither of us can take the time off.”

“A long weekend then. Thursday through Sunday.”

“We could go to Ember Island or Ba Sing Se or Kyoshi Island. There are so many places I want to show you!”

“Ba Sing Se isn’t an option unfortunately thanks to Kuvira but we can go to Ember Island.” Lin stands and flips open her planner. “Let’s say in 2 weeks we take a long weekend.”

“I would love that.” Kya stood placing a hand on Lin’s chest. “I would love that very much.” The two kiss softly before being startled apart.

RING RING...RING RING...

Lin looked at Kya who nodded reassuring her that she was okay. Lin picked up the phone and switched to her Chief voice.

“Beifong...mhmm...mhmm...We’ll be over.” She hung up the phone and turned to a curious Kya. “That was Tenzin. Korra is calling an Avatar meeting. You don’t need to go if you don’t want to.”

“No, no I do. I haven’t seen Korra in 2 years. I want to see if they’re a couple or not.” Kya smiled widely. Lin was happy to see her calmed down from earlier.

“Alright. We’ve got leftover dumplings we can snack on in the meantime.”

Kya waved a dismissive hand. “It’s early, let's just swing by and steal Tenzin’s food.” This prompted a laugh from Lin. Nothing like stealing your ex-boyfriends food with her sister you’re secretly dating.

\---

Lin had a more eventful morning than she planned for on her day off. Kya had gone through a traumatic experience and Lin would never blame her for disturbing the peace. She can however blame the screaming toddler to her left. Rohan was almost 4 and he was always ecstatic to see Lin. Why she could never begin to understand. His tiny hands pulled at her armor before he smacked his hands against the table in excitement. Lin used all her strength to not roll her eyes and Kya smiled.

"Chief! Chief! Chief!" Rohan chanted in excitement.

“Lin, I think he likes you.” Kya gave her a sideways glance.

“Not as much as I do!” Meelo smacked his hands against the table as well. “She leapt off the back of Oogi and single handedly took down an ENTIRE AIRSHIP! It. Was. Awesome! I want to be like Chief Beifong when I get older!”

“Pfft, not if I get to first Meelo.” Ikki imitated the Beifong scowl.

“Aww, you’ve got a fan club.” Kya squeezed her thigh under the table in comfort and Lin rolled her eyes. Kya knew how much The Earthbender hated being the center of attention.

“We’re all eternally grateful for you Lin.” Tenzin said in a sure tone. “My family owes you our lives.”

“Yes, we all love the Chief very much.” Kya nudged Lin who blushed in frustration before storming off from the table.

“Oh, Kya. Korra wants us to meet in the living room within the hour.”

“Lin told me she was back.” Kya said, adding a hint of surprise in her tone. She knew she was back probably before Tenzin did. “I’ll grab Chief GrumpyPants and meet you guys there.”

\---

Soon the small family living room on Air Temple Island was packed with people. Lin and Kya sat side by side followed by Chief Tonraq, Mako, Prince Wu and Tenzin’s entire family. Only two people were missing, Asami and Korra. Kya tried to keep her joy at bay thinking that the two of them could finally be a couple. The door to the living room opened and it revealed Asami who was alone. She greeted every face with a smile before sitting next to Kya.

“So. Asami. How are you _feeling_ today?” Kya asked and Asami raised an eyebrow at her. Kya already knew everything and her Aura was the pinkest the Waterbender had ever seen.

“I’m _feeling_ great. I actually wanted to talk to you later about-” Asami began but the door opened revealing Korra. 

Tonraq stood up and immediately wrapped her in a tight hug. "Korra we were so worried."

"I'm sorry everyone." The Avatar said and her aura flickered to grey for a moment.

"Korra we trust your judgement. You needed time." Her Father said before squeezing her shoulder tightly.

Before anyone had time to process the Air Bender kids that included Rohan wrapped around her legs. Each had begun to bomb her with question after question before Pema pulled Rohan away and heavily apologized. Kya glanced toward Asami as Mako approached Korra. The engineer was fiddling with the bottom of her skirt like a nervous school girl. Kya remembered the days of watching your crush from afar. Maybe Lin hadn’t seen the situation fully and maybe it was a simple embrace. But her aura was so bright pink it was practically blinding.

"Hello Avatar Korra!" Prince Wu said before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I'm Prince Wu, rightful heir to the Earth Kingdom and this guys boss." He elbowed Mako playfully. "He must have told you so much about me!"

"Nope. Nothing." Korra stated bluntly.

"Oh we will have so much to talk about then. Let’s say tonight? You? Me? Kwong’s Cuisine?”

“Uhhh.” Korra looked at him confused and Kya held back a chuckle.

“Price Wu, how about we all spend time at the park after your meeting with Raiko tonight?” Mako interjected.

“Drat you’re right Mako. I’ll see you later tonight for our date Avatar Korra.” Prince Wu waggles his eyebrows before the two depart. Lin had begun to stand before helping Kya up. The Waterbender reached down and squeezed Asami’s shoulder before walking toward the Avatar.

“Date?” Korra furrowed her brow as Kya and Lin approached her.

“Glad you’re home Korra.” Kya said as she hugged her tightly. Korra had a black eye and scar under her eye that no one seemed to question. Whispering softly in her ear, Kya requested a healing session with the young Avatar before pulling away.

“Korra.” Lin nodded before hugging her. She kept it brief but she missed Korra. She’ll never tell her that again, however.

Kya and Lin turned to see Asami approaching. Her aura shifted from pink to red and it warmed the Waterbenders heart. The two stepped aside and Korra wrapped Asami into a tight embrace. Both their Aura’s radiated a bright red and with pink hues surrounding it. They held each other for a long moment, far longer than friends. Lin never lies, these two were in love. They pulled apart hesitantly and Lin pulled Kya toward their seats.

Korra cleared her throat. "I'm not sure how to start this so I'm just gonna say it. Kuvira is crazy and we need to somehow stop her."

"I agree." Tenzin stood and began to pace the room. "We need to bring the other leaders together and discuss how to move forward."

Kya leapt up. "I'll call Zumi!" She bolted out the door.

Tenzin and Lin both pinched the bridge of their noses as Tenzin spoke. "Korra, she's speaking of Fire Lord Izumi. They go way back."

"Oh, boy do they." Lin scoffed before clearing her throat. "I'll radio Raiko." She nodded and left the room to find the Waterbender. She rounded the corner and headed toward the sitting room where the telephone was. Kya had the phone receiver already up to her ear. “Kya you can’t just casually call the Fire Lor-”

“Hello Zumi!” Kya began and Lin was shocked. Guess she could call the Fire Lord casually. “I’m doing well. Perfectly even. I have a new partner...Oh yes she is so beautiful. 4 years. Oh, wow 4 years.” This caused Lin to blush. “You want to meet her...” Kya side eyed Lin who shook her head no. “Of course she’d love to meet you!” Lin slapped her forehead. “Mhmm...oh wait that’s not why I’m calling. This is actually business related. We need you in Republic City...mhmm...mhmm...No I called the second they said they needed you...mhmm...mhmm...We can greet you down at the docks. Oh, I love the Roku Suites. Alright. Love you too Zumi. Bye!” Kya hung up the phone with a bright smile.

“Kya I...” Lin peered down the hallway. “I didn’t want to talk to Izumi yet about this.”

“Lin that woman pegged us back on Ember Island like 30 years ago.”

“Fine.” Lin crossed her arms. “Only because she’s a childhood friend and I trust her.”

“Aw Lin. You said you trust someone.” Kya wrapped her in a hug.

Lin pushed her away playfully. “Give me the details and I’ll meet you. I have to iron out a few details if we’re about to have every World Leader in Republic City.”

“Zumi will be here tomorrow night. She wants us to meet her at the docks before we all go to her Royal Suite.” Kya smiled before peering out the door and placing a quick kiss on her cheek. “See you at home Chief.” Lin blushed from head to toe. The Waterbender really knew how to press her buttons.

\---

Lin took the ferry back to Republic City, it was supposed to be her day off but now she had to meet with Raiko and her Officers in order to get a plan complete. If her city was about to have every Nation’s leader in its borders she was going to have to up security and keep the city in a form of lock down. If Kuvira got word about all the leaders being in one place she could strike an attack on the city to take them all out at once. Lin pinched her brow at the paperwork she knew this would bring.

The trip to city hall was only a few minutes away from the main dock for Lin as she used her cables to scale from building to building avoiding all traffic and pedestrians. She didn’t travel like this often but she needed to be quick and this was efficient. Her boots clanked against the concrete pathway as she landed just outside of the main doors of City Hall. It wasn’t long before she was standing waiting in Raiko’s office with her arms crossed.

“Chief Beifong! What do I owe the pleasure?”

“I’m assuming Tenzin has already spoken with you?”

“He has and I assume you’re here to talk about security.” Raiko stood up from his desk. “I want all Officers on the streets, especially when the leaders first arrive. I will be speaking with the Northern Water Tribe in 2 hours and have already received a call from the Fire Nation. I have yet to hear from the South.”

“Chief Tonraq is on Air Temple Island.”

“I will reach out to him, although I’m not sure his forces will be of much use to our case.” Raiko rounded his desk. “We need the city prepared and with elections coming up we need to be on high alert.”

_Pompous ass…_

“You’re dismissed.” Raiko waved a dismissive hand as he sat down in his chair and picked up a telephone. Lin rolled her eyes as soon as she turned. She really didn’t like him and once again it was down to poll numbers and the election in a month.

\---

Lin had been buried in paperwork and the stress was mounting just as quickly. Today was the day that Fire Lord Izumi would be coming to Republic City. She got the update that Desna and Eska could not make the trip so this meant only 2 world leaders would be present in the city, however, Izumi and Tonraq were still high profile targets and Lin had begun to send officers down to the docks to add protection for Izumi. She was nervous to see her again. They last saw each other at Aang’s funeral when she was still with Tenzin and now she was with his sister. Lin signed the bottom of a paper before adding it to the completed pile when there was a knock on her door.

“Chief it’s Saikhan, you wanted to see me?” He said as he closed the door behind him.

“Saikhan I’ll be leaving in the next 5 minutes and I will be unavailable for the rest of the night. I know it’s a bit last second, but I’ve got some personal business.”

“Everything alright with Kya?” The Captain said in a hushed tone.

“Yes. We have a family friend coming into town and we’re announcing our relationship to her.”

“I’ll gladly take the night for you Chief and good luck.” He saluted and Lin nodded to dismiss him.

Lin stood up from her desk and grabbed her jacket. Kya called her earlier with a better timeframe on when Izumi would arrive and that they would meet down at the docks. The Chief told her there would be zero public displays of affection since she would be in uniform and her officers would be standing guard. Kya was understanding as always and she appreciated that about her.

\---

A crisp wind swept over the docks as Lin unlatched her cables and leapt down onto the wood below. An officer jumped as she landed and she nodded. “Sorry, Officer.”

“I-Uh-yeah-uhm yes C-Chief.” He looked at her confused before saluting as she passed. She really needed to be more social with her officers.

In the distance the Fire Nation ship had begun to dock and just below was the familiar blue. The wind moved through her silver hair and a stray hair fell. Upon instinct Lin reached up as she approached before snapping her hand back to her side.

“Hello, Chief Beifong. Funny seeing you here.” Kya smiled.

“I’m off the clock but my officers don’t know that.” Lin said under her breath.

“I know the rules. No PDA, well not until we get to the suite that is.” Kya said under her breath as the gangplank was lowered.

Two tall men wearing heavy armor walked down nodding toward them followed by 4 Kyoshi Warriors and then Fire Lord Izumi. Her once Jet Black hair was now grey like theirs, her high cheekbones were still well defined and her face neutral. They had all grown older and matured and the other woman seemed radiant as ever. Lin understood why Kya was smitten when they were younger. It wasn’t until she dismissed her guards that she smiled at them. 

“Zumi! Wait, can I hug you?” Kya asked and Izumi opened up her arms for her friend. “It’s been ages! We have so much to catch up on.”

“That we do Kya.” Izumi made eye contact with Lin. “Hello again, Chief Beifong.”

“Fire Lord Izumi.” Lin placed her right hand into a fist and her left wrist on top pointing her fingers to the sky as she bowed. This was customary when greeting any Fire Nation Royalty.

“So, cordial Lin.” Izumi looked around for a moment. “Is this everyone?”

“It is.” Kya smiled widely and Izumi raised an eyebrow toward Lin.

“I see.”

“Fire Lord, the car is prepared for you and your guests.” A Kyoshi Warrior said as she approached.

“Splendid.”

They all packed into the front and back of a Sato Mobile and made the short 5 minute drive to the hotel. Lin understood why they needed to take a car but she could get to the hotel faster with her cables, hell she could run faster than the rate of traffic. What in the hell were her officers doing? Lin squinted her eyes to look toward the road block before grumbling.

“Relax Lin, you’re off the clock.” Kya said in a soft tone.

“This wasn’t the plan. Give me a moment.” Lin said before hopping out of the car and storming toward her Officers who began to panic when they saw her.

“So.” Izumi said in a neutral tone.

“Yes.” Kya answered knowing the exact question she was asking.

“4 years?”

“I am just as shocked as you are.”

“I expect the full story when we arrive.” Izumi smiled and a moment later the traffic began to move and Lin got back into the car.

“Straight ahead, follow the Captain waving his hands...why is he waving his...nevermind. Follow him.” Lin pinched the bridge of her nose. 

They had a plan to block the road so it was a traffic free trip for the Fire Lord, but the road blocks had been set up 1 block off from the docks. This is why The Chief typically stayed in the field to make sure things were done properly. As they approached the hotel a Kyoshi Warrior opened the door for them while two stood in front of them and one led them in through the front doors. The staff were in awe seeing the Fire Lord in person. Many seemed of Fire Nation descent and all bowed as she walked by.

“Zumi, how could you ever get used to this? Every single person is bowing. That toddler is even bowing.” Kya pointed toward a small girl who bowed deeply. Lin smacked her hand away.

“Kya, it’s rude to point.” The Earthbender hissed and Izumi laughed.

“Now, I really am excited to hear this story.”

They entered an elevator and a man put a key into the button panel before hitting the top floor. The elevator dinged and he bowed as he handed a Kyoshi Warrior the key. The group of 7 were tightly packed in the elevator as the doors closed and ascended the stories. It was an odd feeling being locked in a small metal box with 6 other people. Lin could feel each of their heartbeats even through her metal boots. Each of their heart rates were calm while Lin’s was about to beat out of her chest. This was a childhood friend not some random stranger. Why was she so nervous? The doors dinged again and the Kyoshi Warriors piled out before gesturing for the others to exit. They were on the top floor of the hotel. This was strictly dedicated to only Fire Nation Royalty and any guests that had accompanied them. Izumi turned to a specific girl who Lin assumed was the leader Kyoshi Warriors.

“Thank you, Iya. You and the other girls are dismissed. If our guests are fine with you joining us for dinner I will advise.”

“Thank you Fire Lord.” Iya said before one of the girls giggled and grabbed her hand. It was like day and night. The once stern Warriors now giggling like school girls as they all ran down the hallway.

Izumi opened the door to her suite and Kya gasped at the architecture. The walls were painted a deep red with black and gold trim, similar to Izumi’s current attire. The ceilings were high and large windows let in the natural sunset bathing the entire suite in a warm glow. Kya spun around in the middle of the large living room which had a firepit in the middle.

“Zumi this is stunning!” Kya smiled continuing to spin closer and closer to the fire.

“Kya stop spinning there’s an open flame.” Lin demanded and Kya stopped smiling innocently at her.

“I’ll be fine Linny. Wouldn’t be the first time I caught on fire.”

“Oh, so we still get to call you Linny?” Izumi teased and Lin blushed.

“No. Nobody gets to call me that.” Lin crossed her arms and Izumi gave a sideways smile.

"Except for me love."

“Now, let’s sit. I expect to hear how our two lovers finally got together.”

“Finally?” Lin said a bit taken back.

“Yes, finally Lin. You two have been chasing each other forever.”

“I wouldn’t say forever.” Lin mumbled.

“35 years is a long time dear.” Kya plopped down on a couch and patted the spot next to her.

“Lin relax. You’re not on duty and it’s just the 3 of us. I obviously approve of your relationship.”

Lin sat down next to her lover who began to tell their story from quite literally the start. Lin wished she had kept out all the details of their interactions, but once Kya was in the middle of a story she couldn’t be stopped.

“And that was the first time she arrested me. But trust me not the first time she got me into cuffs.” Kya winked and Lin choked on her drink causing Izumi to laugh.

The Waterbender told her the good, the bad and the worse of their back and forth relationship. Kya would push Lin away, they wouldn’t talk for years, Lin would push Kya away and they wouldn’t talk for years. Neither seemed ready when the other was. Neither seemed prepared when the other was. It wasn’t until Amon that the world was put into perspective for The Chief. It wasn’t until Kya almost died that it was put further into perspective. Lin had loved Kya for as long as she could remember and she truly planned on spending the rest of their lives together.

“So, does that mean you’re retiring Lin?” Izumi asked, pulling her back into the conversation.

“Oh, no she’s not gonna retire anytime soon.” Kya waved a hand dismissively.

“Actually...” Lin began before Kya’s eyes widened in disbelief. “I plan on retiring in the next two years.”

“Two years...Lin. You haven’t told me this.” Kya grabbed both her hands.

“I was planning on telling you once we’re over with this Kuvira nonsense. But I suppose now is a good time to.”

“This means you two will have more time to come visit me in the Fire Nation.” Izumi looks up toward the clock. “Would you mind if the Kyoshi Warriors join us for dinner?” She looked toward Lin. “You wouldn’t have to hide your relationship around them but you could if you were more comfortable. Although the giggly one from earlier is Nakeng and her girlfriend is my Captain, Iya. I typically would not agree with the two dating, since they're working together, but apparently it’s been right under my nose for quite some time.”

“Losing your gaydar there Zumi?” Kya laughed. “I’m comfortable with this but only if you are Lin.” She gave her lover's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Lin took in a long breath. Eventually the world would know of their relationship. She wouldn’t hide her love forever. “That’s fine.”

“Splendid. I’ll let the girls know.” Izumi stood up and exited the suite for a moment.

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel pressured just because I’m comfortable.”

Lin put a hand on her cheek. “I’m not going to be in the closet forever. I need to get comfortable being open around other people.”

Kya placed the back of her hand on Lin’s forehead. “Still no fever...” Lin scowled and slapped her hand away. “I’m sorry. I am just surprised by it all. I know you said you’d eventually be open but I wasn’t expecting it yet.”

“It’s been 4 years but thank you for not pressing me.”

“Of course my love.” Kya placed a small kiss on her lips. Lin kept a foot planted firmly on the ground out of habit. She was nervous and always on high alert. Kya kissed her again and again before Lin was pulled into the familiar feeling of her lover's lips against her own. A warmth, a content happiness that spread through her and Kya deepened the kiss. A heartbeat thumped against her foot and Lin pulled away.

“Oh, no need to stop just because I’m here.” Izumi smiled before sitting on the couch across from them. “Kya is one hell of a kisser.” The Fire Lord winked toward them. 

There was a knock on the front door and a moment later 4 young women walked in. Each had their hair pulled back into a high top knot but their make-up had been removed and their attire now loose fitting robes. Two of the girls held hands and Lin assumed they were the couple. They stood in front of Kya and Lin before bowing in unison.

“It is an honor to meet you Master Kya and Chief Beifong. My name is Iya.” She said before gesturing toward the other women. “This is Nakeng, Gyoshin and Hakan.”

“Iya I hope you don’t mind but I told them about you and Nakeng. Our friends here are also a couple.” Izumi nodded toward Kya and Lin who were still holding hands. Gyoshin and Hakan high fived.

“Called it!” Gyoshin said.

“Hakan can you please ring the hotel staff. I’d like the Kimono Chicken. You girls get whatever you like. Make 1 of the Kimono vegetarian.” Izumi turns toward Kya. “I hope you all don’t mind.”

“Make that two.” Lin interjected.

“You got her to be a vegetarian too. Today is full of surprises.” Izumi turns to Hakan. “Make that two dear.”

“She’s not. We do eat vegetarian at the apartment but I know she eats meat when I’m not around.” Kya side eyed The Earthbender who scoffed.

“I’m not buying into your hippie nonsense.”

“I know you’re not dear.” Kya kissed her scarred cheek softly.

“The staff advised it will be ready in 30 minutes.” Ika nodded before returning to the living room with the others in tow.

“So.” Kya leaned forward with her chin resting on the palms of her hands. “Tell me how you two cuties got together.”

“Do you want to tell it or shall I?” Ika asked Nakeng.

“You tell it best babe.” Nakeng smiled.

“Alright. It all started many moons ago.” Ika gestured toward the sky for dramatic effect. “I had a crush on Nakeng since forever and we had been training together for years on Kyoshi Island. But I wasn’t sure if she was interested in girls. I tried to drop hints.”

“Terrible hints.” Nakeng interjected, earning an elbow to the ribs.

“Anyways...We both were hand selected by Fire Lord Izumi to be her Royal Guards. We’re both from Kyoshi Island and were suddenly moved to the Fire Nation Capital. One thing led to another and we kissed. The rest is history.”

“Awhh that’s so sweet.” Kya swooned for a moment.

“Ika you’re lying. She drank too much Fire Whiskey one night and blurted out her feelings before kissing me.”

“Sound familiar?” Lin side eyed Kya.

“I’m happy you two found each other and I wish you many years of happiness.”

“Thank you. We plan on marrying in the spring.” Nakan smiled and Izumi snapped her head over to them.

“Does no one tell me anything anymore?” Izumi asked.

“It was fairly recent Fire Lord.” Ika smiled innocently showing a ring on her finger.

“What about you two since apparently everyone, including my own son, are getting married.”

“Oh no, Lin doesn’t want to get married.” Kya leaned onto Lin’s shoulder.

“But would you be opposed?” Izumi asked but locked eyes with the Earthbender.

“I was for the longest but I’m fine being a couple since Lin doesn’t want to get married.” Kya laid her head on The Earthbenders shoulder before being poked by her armor.

Izumi winked at Lin who quickly stood up. “Sorry.” She bent off her armor before sitting in on the ground. Suddenly multiple women's eyes were locked onto her white tank top and muscular arms, including the Fire Lord.

“Forgive me Lin. Girls have respect.” Izumi laughed and Lin sat down crossing her arms in embarrassment. “Even if she has shoulders that could carry a Tigerdillo.” 

The rest of the night they shared stories and again Kya told their love story to the group this time with thankfully less graphic detail. They shared a meal and Lin watched as the two younger women held hands and shared soft lingering glances. She wondered what her life would have been like had she stayed in Ba Sing Se or how it would have been if she wasn’t with Tenzin that day. How she would have reacted seeing Kya in the street. How she would have melted into her embrace and how her barriers would have instantly crumbled. The Chief had made many decisions she had regretted in her lifetime but finally confessing to Kya was never one of them.

The sky was black and the night sky filled with stars as the two walked back toward their apartment. They both had a few drinks but their minds had begun to sober up thanks to the brisk night air. Kya stood a small distance away from The Earthbender. Enough to make her comfortable but close enough to feel connected to her. The rounded the corner to the block they lived on and their building a light layer of fog surrounded it. They lived just off the bay which meant this would be a common occurrence. Kya hadn’t realized her fear of the fog. It had only been foggy once or twice but it wasn’t thick and dense like the Fog of Lost Souls. The Waterbender stopped walking her feet planted firmly on the ground. Images flashed in front of her eyes for a moment as her heart began to race. It wasn’t until fingers interlaced with her own that she was brought back to the moment. She looked over toward Lin who simply nodded toward their building. The two walked and hand back to their apartment and Kya felt completely at ease with her lover's support. With Lin’s fingers laced through her own. The Chief unlocked their door with a flick of her wrist while turning on the lights with another. It was 9 pm and both of them were exhausted from their long day. They had one more day off together before Lin had the meeting with the world leaders. One more day until they had to deal with Kuvira. They held each other a bit closer that night.

\--

The next morning started similarly to the previous excluding Lin was the first to wake. She had pulled on a loose tank top and a pair of RCPD sweatpants before starting her morning stretches. She had begun to do these more often at home instead of at the station gym since she was spending her days off actually in her home. Lin wasn't typically a homebody and spent most of her time at work. She hated coming home because it was the only time she was ever truly alone. The time she was forced to face her thoughts.

The apartment was still fairly quiet. Kya hadn't woken up yet. She hated pure silence. It made her mind wander and the ringing typical of the background would come forth. Trudging her away into the bathroom she turns on the water as the sink. How many times was she at this very sink watching bloody water flow around in circles. How many times had she stitched herself back up? How many times? 

Her eyes flick up to her reflection. She never looked at it for long but this time she couldn't look away. Green eyes locking, staring back, valley of her aging face prominent, her scars prominent. Her Family did this. Her Mother did this. Lin's fingers began to dig into the stone counter top the longer she stared. The longer she felt the pain in her heart. She didn't want to hold onto the pain and she had forgiven Su, but mirrors were a constant reminder of how she closed off to everyone for so long. How she pushed everyone away for so long how she-

"Lin?" Kya's voice croaked from behind her before tan armed wrapped around her chest. "You okay love?"

"I..."

"Breathe. In and out. With me." Kya took in a long breath and kept a hand planted firmly against Lin's chest.

The warmth of Kya along her back pulled her back into the present, away from the painful memories. Taking in a few shaky breaths the weight lifted from her shoulders before she turned in her lovers embrace.

"Feeling better?" Kya grabbed her hands before kissing her rough knuckles. Her eyes looking toward the stone sink which had visible handprints imbedded in it. "I knew you had strong fingers but damn Chief." Kya joked and Lin cracked almost a hint of a smile. "Have you done this before?"

"Once. After the accident. I had ripped the entire sink off the wall."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you." Kya cupped her cheek. "But I am now." She guided their lips together. "Let's call a repairman. We've got Beifong money after all."

"Oh _we've_ got Beifong money?" Lin says sarcastically.

"Yes, we do." Kya kissed her before dragging her into the kitchen for breakfast.

\---

Yesterday Lin spent the day with her partner and was ready for the meeting with the world leaders today, but first she needed to swing by the station to make sure it wasn't burnt to the ground during her days off. The station was thankfully still standing as she walked through the bullpen nodding at her officers. She rounded the corner and first knocked on Song's door before Saikhan's she needed everyone to be on the same page. She also had additional matters to discuss.

Not long after she settled in, both Song and Saikhan joined her for their impromptu morning meeting. They discussed the plans for the possibility of reorganizing the officers and moving the peaceful ones to paperwork since they had far less combat training. The plan was simple. If there was an attack on the city the officers would evacuate and protect the citizens. The peaceful officers would help guide them as far out of the city as possible if it came down to it.

"Perfect plan Chief. I'll notify the officers." Saikhan stood and The Chief put up a hand.

"We have...additional matters to discuss." Her tone faltered for a moment. This wasn't a moment she ever could prepare for. "Saikhan...Song. I'm retiring in 2 years time." Both gasped collectively.

"Chief, are you sick?" Song asked.

"I'm not sick. I'm just tired and I have new things in my life I want to focus my energy on." Lin said and Saikhan elbowed Song in a joking manner.

"We bet you do Chief."

"This is serious. I...I also need a bit of personal advice and I'll admit I'm embarrassed to even ask it." The two were suddenly silent and the ringing in her ears began to grow. She let out a long sigh. "I want to propose."

"CHIEF!" Song leapt up from his chair and she Metalbent him back into it.

"Quiet down Song. Only you two and Mako know about the relationship."

"Chief if I may?" Saikhan stood hesitantly. "It would be a bit more difficult hiding a marriage. There's paperwork involved. The press would find out."

"I'm well aware, Saikhan. I'm putting forth some policy changes before I do anything first. I'll be out before I retire and I want our officers to respect not only the queer community but our fellow queer officers."

"You have our fullest support Chief." Song smiled brightly at her.

"Good. Now keep this to only yourselves and do not discuss it outside of these walls. Got it?" Lin put on her toughest Chief voice.

"Yes, Chief." Both said in unison.

"So, do you have a ring picked out yet?" Saikhan asked. "I know a jeweler that does amazing work."

"No, rings. I'm going to get her a betrothal necklace. May seem a bit archaic but I'll be getting it formed from platinum so it can never hurt her. Once this is public her life will be put in danger. I don't want to add to the risks."

"Have a date planned yet?" Song asked in an excited tone. 

"No. After all this Kuvira nonsense is over with I'll be taking some PTO."

"We better be invited." Saikhan joked.

"You two are top of the list." Lin shuffled some paperwork. "Now. Dismissed."

Saikhan stood from his chair but Song remained seated. "Uh Chief?"

"Right." Lin unbend his armor from the chair and Song stood. "Go down to the armory and get a new set." Lin handed him a piece of paper and they both saluted before leaving her office.

Telling the both of them was the first time she had put any of those thoughts into the front of her mind, let alone into the world. What if Kya didn't want to get married? When even was the right time? Now long would it take to make a necklace? Lin needed to make a pit stop before her meeting today.

\---

Lin made her way across town and to the Industrial Sector of the city. This part of town was filled with business like Future Industries, Varrick Enterprises and other large manufacturers. It also housed many of the Metalworkers and Lin knew the exact place she needed to go for platinum. Her brakes squealed a moment before coming to a stop in front of a large warehouse with a smokestack protruding out the top. She glanced toward the sign on the side. Lihang’s Manufacturing. Lihang was a Captain on the Metalbending Force until he retired a few years ago and opened up his own metalworking shop. Pulling open the heavy door a wave of heat brushed across her cheeks before closing it behind her. Multiple large casting ladle’s hung from the ceiling with thick chains as she walked deeper into the warehouse. Machines hissed and wined while others clanked and squealed as large hunks of metal were bent and twisted around.

“‘S’cuse me ma’am you can’t be in here.” A man shouted and when she turned and took a step back pushing dark black hair from his face.

“Oh, sorry Chief Beifong. You looking for Lihang?”

“I am. He in today? I have a special request.”

“Follow me he’s in the back office.” She followed the man through the warehouse and back toward a small room. “Watch your step.” He said hopping down a single step. “Just knock he’ll be happy to see ya.”

Lin’s knuckles tacked and old scruffy man with grey stubbed opened the door. “Chief Beifong, what an unexpected surprise. I ain’t running no side hustle out the back.” He laughed stepping aside. Lihang’s office was small with multiple pictures of himself from his time as a Metalbender along the walls. “Have a seat. What cha need?”

“Lihang I have a special request.” Lin sat down in the chair before straightening her posture. “I’m making a betrothal necklace.”

“Isn’t that typically the man’s job to do?” Lihang asked, stroking his scruff.

“Our relationship is a bit unconventional. I’ll assemble the necklace myself but the pendant needs to be made from Platinum so as to not be bendable.”

“Makes sense. Don’t want someone to use your own necklace against you.” Lihang opened his desk drawer and pulled out a notepad. “What size and design do you want?”

“I was going to do all of that myself. It’s been awhile since I’ve used a Dremel but I think I can manage.”

“Good. Follow me and let’s pick out a piece you’ll like.” Lihang grunted as he got out of his chair. He was about 70 but didn’t let age or retirement stop him from working. They walked back out of his office and toward a group of men guiding a ladle full of molten metal toward a cast. “Here we’ve got the Platinum. Obviously we can’t bend it due to the purity but we can melt and put it into different shapes. But you already know all of this.” He nodded for her to continue to follow him. Walking out another door the cool air burns against her reddened cheeks. A few feet away was a pile of scrap metal. “Let me look real quick. Should have a drips worth of platinum ‘round here.” His nimble hands sift and move around the metal parts for a moment before he pulls out a perfectly round piece. “This should do the trick Chief.”

Lin flips it over in her hand. It’s the perfect size and shape. “Thank you Lihang.”

“Anytime Chief. I better be invited to the weddin’ since I helped you get the necklace and all.”

Lin wasn’t even sure if they were going to have a ceremony. She didn’t have a single plan other than making the necklace. Would a big wedding be not a smart move? Would a smaller more intimate wedding be best for the two? Or would going down to the courthouse suffice? Hoping back into her Sato Mobile she slipped the Platinum into her pocket and headed toward City Hall. All her questions would be answered with time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O-O  
> It's happening.  
> Are you all excited for a potential Kyalin wedding?  
> Next Chapter Release: 03/05/21


	18. Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin gets devastating news that causes her to choose between her job and the ones she cares for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time thinking of a title for this chapter and might change it later. We're amping up for a final battle amongst other equally large events. 😉

The morning was like any other. Coffee with her partner, clogged city streets, smog filled air and yet another meeting. She was at City Hall, waiting for the final world leader to arrive. Izumi. This meeting was unlike any other from the previous years. There hadn’t been a meeting of this caliber since the council had been disbanded 3 years ago. The United Republic could be taken over by a dictator. Her home is threatened and all she could do was watch from the sidelines and play by the rules. Being the Chief of Police, Lin was required to be at all major meetings and after briefing her officers the door opened to revealing Izumi.

“Chief Beifong.” Izumi smiled as she approached. "It’s been too long.” She tossed a quick wink at the Earthbender no one seemed to catch onto.

“Hello, Fire Lord Izumi.” Lin placed her right hand into a fist and her left wrist on top pointing her fingers to the sky as she bowed. “It has been.”

“Now, we’re just waiting on your Avatar.” Raiko said the last word with a tone and Lin rolled her eyes for a moment.

At the far right side of the table sat Raiko followed by Tenzin, Fire Lord Izumi, three empty seats, Chief Tonraq and then Price Wu. Not only was she on edge with the Fire Lord and the President being in the same room but The Avatar hadn’t yet arrived. This worried Lin, but Korra was never known to be on time for anything. As if on queue the front doors opened revealing the young Avatar. 

“Avatar Korra.” President Raiko greeted her with a picture perfect smile. “Right on time. Now please take a seat and we will begin.” Korra sat next to Izumi before Raiko began.

“Thank you all for coming on short notice. Due to inclement weather, Chiefs Desna and Eska could not come to this meeting. We have a Northern Water Tribe dignitary who will relay the necessary information. Now.” Raiko stood from his chair. “I say we deal with this Kuvira situation immediately. We should-”

“YES! AGREED!” Wu shouts, interrupting him. “I know just how to get rid of her. We say she has an all expense paid vacation to a tropical Island but when she gets there BOOM BOOBY TRAP!” The entire room seemed to sigh simultaneously at his plan.

“Look.” Raiko barked. “I think we all know what must be done. We take the fight to her. Go on the offensive.”

“It would be unwise to attack since she has done nothing to threaten the United Republic.” Tenzin said in a calming voice.

“I agree. It’s best to go on the defensive. I’ve learned this from experience with the North.” Chief Tonraq added.

“Kuvira can’t be trusted. She said she would turn over power and she didn’t. This may be our only option.” Lin added before crossing her arms. If the past proved anything it’s that rulers like her can get out of control fast.

“There has to be another way.” Korra interjected. She didn't bring more chaos and fighting into the world. “There has to be a peaceful solution.”

“I know you were away for a while Avatar Korra, but she didn’t complete a peaceful transition of power.” Raiko said with a condescending tone earning a glare from her Father. “I think we should bring together our nation’s forces and take her down before she can strike first.”

“No.” Fire Lord Izumi said in a stern tone. “The Fire Nation will take no part in this.”

“Think of this logically Fire Lord we-” Raiko began but the doors burst open revealing Bolin and Varrick who look worse for wear. Their green Earth Nation uniforms caked with mud and torn in multiple places. “This is a private meeting! Get these traitors out of here!” Raiko shouted and two guards grabbed them.

“WAIT! We have top secret information for you!” Bolin shouts and they’re being pulled away. Raiko narrows his eyes before waving the guards to free them. “Listen to me. Kuvira's making this thing that goes BA BOOM!” Bolin throws his arms into the air imitating a bomb.

“It’s a super weapon!” Varrick interjects. “Like a regular weapon but super! It’s designed to harness Spirit Energy and if she figures it out. We’re all doomed...doomed like Zaofu.”

“Zaofu.” Lin said, her voice faltering for a moment.

“Kuvira has a huge army outside of Zaofu and a spirit weapon!” Bolin said in a sad tone.

“She may use that weapon on Republic City.” Raiko smacks his hands against the desk. “We need to preemptively strike! With the Power from all our nations and the Avatar we can stop her!”

“My Airbenders will not be part of an unprovoked attack!” Tenzin shouts standing from his chair.

“And neither will the Fire Nation.” Fire Lord Izumi stands from her chair.

“Kuvira is a threat to the world and she has to be stopped!” Raiko shouts.

“The Fire Nation has spent too much of its history fighting nonsense wars. I will not drag my nation into another one unless there’s no other choice. If you attack Kuvira you will do it without my Army.”

“Fine. We won’t attack. We will go on the defensive. Let’s fortify the troops on the borders.”

“In that you’ll have my help.”

“I will notify the Generals. Chief I want your officers on the streets. Meeting dismissed.” Raiko slams a gavel down and the group begins to depart.

“Avatar Korra a word.” Lin said in an oddly calm tone.

“Yes, Chief?”

“Where’s Opal?”

“Back on Air Temple Island, why?”

“I would like to tell her personally about Zaofu. Thank you.” Lin nodded before quickly leaving the room. Walking back toward her Sato Mobile she flips on the radio. “Dispatch this is Beifong. I’ll be unavailable for an additional hour. Continue to redirect to Saikhan.”

“Copy that Chief.” The dispatcher's voice crackled back before she headed toward Air Temple Island. She wasn’t sure how she'd break the news to Opal.

\---

The mood on the Island was oddly upbeat with there being a possible dictator wreaking havoc one nation over. Children played on air scooters and many benders were headed toward the training area. None of the faces look familiar as she trekked up the train to the flat open area for meditation. In the center of the peace sign painted on the ground was Opal. Her face neutral and eyes closed. Lin cleared her throat as she approached to coax her out of her meditation.

“Oh!” Opal’s eyes shot open. “Hi Aunt Lin. Would you like to join me for meditation?”

“Opal I’d like to speak with you privately.” Lin kept her voice flat for fear of it faltering.

“Of course, let me just grab my bag real quick.” She stood up and airbent a satchel around herself before following close behind. “Is...is it about our family?”

Lin’s shoulders slouched for a moment before she squared them back. “It is.”

“Oh...Are they okay?”

“I’m not sure. Kuvira has taken control of Zaofu and Raiko refuses to do anything about it. That pompous ass.” Lin cleared her throat. “Apologies.”

“No, you’re right he’s a pompous ass.”

“Language!” Lin barked at her niece before placing a hand on her shoulder. “I’m going to see if Korra can help. In the meantime stay in the city and don’t do anything rash alright? You’re a Beifong and we like to do things on our own.”

“Can I hug you?”

“Careful of the sharp edges.” Lin opened her arms and Opal squeezed tightly around her.

Lin wasn’t used to having a family since she pushed everyone away for so long. She wasn’t used to love or people caring about her. Now she had an entire family and a partner who she loved. After years of being alone, angry and closed off she had finally begun to open up. Now, a dictator threatened to take it all away but Lin wasn’t about to let that happen.

\---

The Chief spent the next hour asking every person on the Island if they had seen the Avatar. Not a single person saw her come back from the meeting and Lin hadn’t seen her leave the building. There’s only so many places she could have gone and she lived on the Island. It wasn’t until Lin was walking toward the docks that Korra swooped down and landed close by.

“Hey, Chief.” Korra smiled.

“Korra, I’d like to discuss some personal things with you.” Lin began, but as Korra approached it was obvious where she had been. Red lipstick trailed along her jaw and neck in long smudges. Seems like the Avatar and Asami were becoming a bit more friendly. “You’ve a little...” Lin pointed toward her face.

“What’s up?” Korra wiped at her face. “Is there something on my face or?”

“Not your face. Didn’t know you wore red lipstick Avatar.” Lin said in a mildly teasing tone and Korra wiped it away as quickly as she could.

“Uh yeah. Trying make-up now. That’s what I’m doing. Trying make-up now.”

“Lipstick goes on the lips kid. Maybe you should talk to Asami and get some tips.”

“I’ll be sure to do that! Now what did you want to talk about?” Korra could feel how red her entire face was.

“Zaofu. I have a personal favor of you.” Lin sighs. “Can you please check on my family?”

“I already had a plan to go to Zaofu. Kuvira has no right to take control.”

“Thank you.” Lin said her voice faulting for a moment before she nodded.

“Of course. I’ll be leaving tomorrow morning. I have a few things to wrap up.”

Lin knew all too well that this was far out of her jurisdiction but that doesn’t mean she can’t use her other available response. As she hopped down into her boat she looked toward the base of the cliff where the Avatar had sat down onto the edge. Lin couldn’t make out her expression but knew all too well what it was liking needed to take a moment to yourself. They were alike in that sense. They both needed to process in their own time. With a final glance she started the boat and headed back toward Republic City.

\---

After her day off Kya was back in the ICU. It had been a fairly uneventful day and she was thankfully on her last patient of the day. The woman had been working down at the docks when she was hit by a rogue Sato Mobile. She had been making a good recovery, but Kya had to work with her daily to help heal her extensive injuries. As she walked past the nurses station she waved at her new favorite male nurse Tang.

"Heading out love?" He asked leaning against the nurses station.

"Room 302 is good to go for the evening. Call me at home if anything changes."

"Of course, though I'm terrified to call."

"Lin?" Kya chuckled knowing that was the reason.

"Oh, it's so strange hearing her first name. The woman is terrifying, but she can bend me over any day." He winked and they both let out a good laugh before Kya left for the night.

Tang was a wonderful nurse and always would chit chat with Kya even though she's pretty sure he's about 40 years younger than her. She may be approaching 60 but her soul is young as ever. The streets were crowded as she weaved in and out of a sea of people. She enjoyed the hustle and bustle of the city and the people would typically keep to themselves.

"RCPD!" A strong woman's voice shouted as the officer approached.

"Hello, Officer." Kya chimed. She had seen the newer officer around the bullpen.

"You're under arrest for theft." The officer said snapping cuffs around her wrist.

"Wait what? I just got off work! I haven't done anything."

"Sorry Ma'am, but you match the description given by the shopkeeper."

As the officer began to lead her to the patrol car Kya let out a long sigh. She had no idea how she was even going to explain this to Lin. The trip back to the station was the usual, she had done this many times before. As they pulled to the station the door opened and Kya was led into booking. Taking a glance at the clock she noticed the time and cursed under her breath. Lin had to have just left the building and wouldn't be home for at least 10 minutes.

"Wait here for booking." The officer said before snapping her cuffs to the bench.

_Lin get home so I can make my one call._

\---

Lin flicked her wrist unlocking the apartment door as she did every day. What she didn't expect was a quiet apartment. What she didn't expect was no Kya. Turning her ear toward the back hall way she didn't hear any water running and a seismic sense revealed that she was alone.

_Odd._

Lin dialed the number Kya had given her that was her direct office line. Nothing. Her eyes locked on the next number written in red followed by the words emergency only. Was this an emergency? It was unlike Kya to not call in advance if she was going to be late. Something felt off and Lin always trusted her gut. She dialed the number and a moment later a cheery man's voice chimed.

"ICU Nurses Station, this is Tang."

Lin cursed herself for calling the number. This wasn't an emergency. Kya probably was getting food or saw a cute dog again.

"Hello?" Tang asked.

"Hello. This is Chief Beifong." Lin said in her Chief voice.

"O-oh hello Chief." The line crackled for a moment. "Sorry, I dropped the phone. You're just as intimidating over the phone as in person." He stated and Lin wasn't sure if it was a compliment or something else.

"I'm calling to see if Kya has left yet. I haven't heard from her yet and she didn't pick up her direct line."

"She left about 40 minutes ago Chief."

"Noted. Thank you." Lin hung up without a second thought. It was silly but she needed to follow her route home and find any clues. Lin tossed on her jacket and went back out into the city.

\---

RING RING...RING RING...RING RING...RING RING...RING RING…RING RING…

Kya sat down the phone receiver and turned toward the officer with a half smile. Lin must not have been home yet. She probably stopped to get good or saw someone committing a crime again.

"She didn't pick up." Kya stated.

"That was your one call Ma'am. Follow me and we'll get your photo and finish up processing."

"I bet you could make a collage of all my mugshots alone." Kya laughed trying to make light of the situation, but the officer didn't budge.

_What's Lin hire robots?_

\---

The Chief had scoured the short route from the hospital back to their apartment and not a single person saw someone who matched Kya's description. If something serious happened the hospital would have been aware of her being there. Maybe it was a bit early but Lin could start a missing persons report or put out a missing adult alert. Usually those were for old senile people, but Kya would find it amusing.

Unlatching her cable from the building Lin dropped to the ground just outside of the station. The sun had begun to set at this point as the shadows of her mother’s statue stretched across the lawn. It always loomed over her. Lin rolled her eyes as she pushed open the doors.

"Hello Chief, forget something?" Officer Shin, who worked the front desk, asked her.

"No, I need to file a report. Don't tell anyone I'm here." Lin barked and he nodded in conformation.

Turning on her heel she walked down the hallway that led toward the back staircase. No one typically took this and Lin really wasn't in the mood to be stopped today. She hadn't been gone for even an hour and an officer could stop her at any point. Taking another right she passed by the booking office when a hint of blue caught her attention. Stopping mid stride she turned to see Kya in fact sitting on a bench. 

_Of course she was arrested._

Lin unlocked the door and was greeted by multiple confused looks and one of panic.

"Hello, Chief." Greeted Officer Shi Ro.

"Lin I didn't do anything this time I swear." Kya looked her in the eye. Lin's face flitted a moment at the improper title but knew if Kya did do something she'd brag about it.

"Shi Ro what's she booked for?"

"Theft."

"That's out of character Kya." Lin said in a stern tone.

"I promise I didn't! I had gotten off work and made it 2 minutes down the street before I was suddenly arrested."

"Chief, she fit the description of a recent theft in the area." Shi Ro handed her the report and Lin glanced over it.

_60s, Watertribe, Grey hair, Dark blue eyes, possibly 5 foot 5._

"Shi Ro are you blind? She doesn't fit this description at all." Lin barked. "Kya has silver hair, aqua blue eyes and is almost 6 foot tall. Plus she had a mole under her eye. That's 4 descriptors that go against this."

"I'm sorry Chief."

Lin flicked her wrists and Kya's cuffs fell to the ground. "And you used normal cuffs. She’s a powerful bender. She's been in the Bullpen how many times now? She's my partn-roommate. I want you and your superior in my office tomorrow 8am SHARP!"

"Y-yes, M-Ma'am!" Shi Ro saluted before scurrying away with her tail between her legs.

"What if I really did steal something?" Kya said sarcastically.

"You're not stupid enough to get caught."

"This is true. You've yet to catch me stealing your clothes."

"You've been-" Lin stopped herself. This was not a conversation they needed to have in public but it did explain where a few of her undershirts went.

\---

Lin hadn't said much on the walk home. Kya knew that she took quite some time to open up about her day at work and decompress. Some nights Lin wouldn't say but more than a few words if it was an extremely awful day and Kya never would pry. Once inside their apartment Lin made a B-line for the liquor as Kya turned on the radio. Music filled their apartment setting a calmer mood before an announcer's voice disrupted the music.

"Breaking News! Zaofu is currently under a lock down due to a potential invasion by Kuvira and her army." Kya's head snapped over to Lin who was gripping the counter top with a scowl. "President Raiko has not currently sent troops in aid, and we have yet to receive a comment. We’ll keep our listeners updated but in the meantime back to your scheduled tunes!" The music cut back in and Lin was shaking.

"Lin, why didn't you say anything?" Kya quickly wrapped her arms around her midsection.

The Earthbenders throat felt tight and her entire body shook as she tried to hold in her emotions. Rage and sadness swarmed inside her threatening to escape. She had kept it in for 2 days but with Kya's arms wrapped around her it was hard for her to keep it together. The walls she built Kya so easily pulled down.

"You don't have to say anything, darling. I'll grab some healing water." Kya began to pull away when she felt two strong hands grasped around her wrists keeping her close.

"Stay." Lin choked out. "Please."

Lin felt a gentle kiss against her scarred cheek before a soothing song was hummed against her ear. The tune was delicate and familiar. It was the song Lin had sang when Kya had her flashback. The song they had danced too. It was their song. The tears began to stream down her cheeks and she dug her fingers into the countertop. Her family was in danger and she could do nothing to help them.

Kya wasn't sure how much time had passed but she held Lin against her front until the tears had stopped. Lin had only ever cried this hard one other time and it was when her bending was taken. She couldn't imagine the pain of not knowing if your family was safe or not.

"Thank you." Lin's voice was flat.

"Of course. Let me grab the healing water to help ease the tension okay? Tonight I'm taking care of you." Kya kissed her softly. "You deserve it."

\---

Lin’s eyes were suddenly filled with a bright light and blue all around her. Scrunching her brow she let her eyes adjust and she assessed her current surroundings. She was on the couch and her head was in Kya’s lap with long fingers stroking through her hair. Her typical bun undone and her hair cascading all around her. Smooth music flowed around them and sandalwood incense filled the air. She wasn’t one to burn the hippie stuff, but it was soothing in the moment. As she begun to stir in Kya’s lap, the fingers tangled in her hair were removed. She missed the connection.

“You fell asleep for about 30 minutes in and I didn’t want to wake you. Are you feeling any better?” Kya asked in a soft tone.

“I do. I don’t remember falling asleep or you putting on incense.”

“I hope you don’t mind. I know you’re not into that ‘hippie dippie nonsense’ but I thought it would help calm your mind.”

“It did.” Lin pushed herself off Kya’s lap before planting a kiss on her lips. “Thank you.”

“You can thank me a hundred times, but I’ll never accept it. You don’t have to thank me for loving you and for caring about you. You deserve love and happiness Lin Beifong, even if you don’t want it.”

“I...” Lin cleared her throat. It was hard for her to form the words. Her thoughts began to swarm around in her head again and Kya placed a hand on her cheek.

“Take your time darling.” The term of endearment earned a half laugh from Lin.

“I spent a long time a long...long time feeling like I didn’t deserve happiness. Anytime I would feel a sense of comfort it was taken away. So, I closed myself off. But now...I feel like it’s happening again and I’m just tired. So tired. I need to help them. I’m going to Zaofu tomorrow.”

“Lin, we will get through this together. I support you and your decision. Please be safe." Kya pressed a soft kiss to her lips before tugging at her hand. “But right now you need some rest.”

The two stripped down to their undergarments and were soon cuddled against each other. Kya’s long fingers raked through her lover’s hair before burying her face into it. A dash of metallic and ivory danced around her nose before she buried it into Lin’s shoulder. To the Waterbenders surprise Lin was the first to fall asleep. A gentle snore brought a smile to her face. It didn’t happen often, but when Lin was sick or exhausted she would snore and Kya loved that quirk about her, amongst many others only she got to witness. Placing one last kiss on her shoulder she too soon drifted to sleep.

\---

Kya had spent the day caring for her patients in the ICU for about 6 hours before she finally sat down for lunch. Her office door was always cracked as a way to signal emotionally that she’s always available for her team. Tang, the lead nurse, always took advantage of that offering. As if summoned, she peaked his head into her office with a bright smile. 

“Hello, Master Kya, oh my...” Tang looked her up and down before sitting across from her. “You look terrible.”

“Way to boost an old lady's confidence.” Kya said sarcastically.

“First off, you’re not old and secondly I meant your demeanor you’re less peppy than usual.”

“I had a bit of a rough night after getting off work. I got arrested.”

“Ooo, do, pray, tell.” He smiled widely before leaning and closing the door.

“It was mistaken identity and Lin bailed me out.”

“Oh, I bet she did.” Tang raised an eyebrow. “That does explain the call last night.”

“She called?”

“I’d say about 40 minutes after you left she called in. Seemed worried. I’d be worried too if my girlfriend hadn’t made it home yet. I know you two live close.”

“She’s not my girlfriend-”

“And I’m not a drag queen every other Thursday night. Honey, I know. I’m not stupid.”

“She’s my partner.”

“Ooo like a crime fighting duo. Kyalin defenders of love.” He motioned toward the heavens before tapping his chin. “Oh, that’s actually really great.”

“Tang keep your voice down. Though that is a good nickname.” Kya pondered for a moment. “But she’s not out yet so please keep it to yourself.”

“Of course. A few of the nurses had our suspicions about you. You just give off hippie lesbian vibes.” The comment caused Kya to laugh. “But for a serious moment I have to know, how? How did you two even become a couple? Wasn’t she with your brother? Not that there's anything wrong with that.”

“Yes, about 30 years ago actually. But I had a crush on her first, just putting that out into the universe.”

“So...” Tang gestured for her to continue. “Are you going to tell me your love story or not?”

“We do not have the time for the entire story.”

“Fine. Give the abridged version and a dumpling.” Tang gestured toward her lunch. Rolling her eyes, Kya was starting to act like Lin, she handed him a dumpling and took a deep breath.

“35 years ago we went to Ember Island for a family vacation. I hadn’t seen Lin in over 4 years and when I did, I swear that woman stole my heart then and there. I had no idea she was into women and the next summer we spent more time together. I kissed her, she kissed me back but couldn’t leave her job as a cop and I wanted to travel. A few months later, I realized I was an idiot and when I came back she was dating Tenzin.”

“Oh...”

“Yeah. Let’s just say I spent the next...14 years traveling the world in search for myself. I learned new healing techniques and had many, many lovers, but no matter what I felt an ache in my heart. It wasn’t until I saw her later that year at my dad’s funeral that I finally caved. I long accepted that I had lost my chance with her and since Dad was gone Mom was all alone. So, I traveled to the South and spent 4 years down there before I got a letter from my airhead of a brother. He had broken up with Lin and I caved. Even though I loved her, I knew how much she would need a friend. Just someone to talk to. I traveled up to Republic City and when I found her she was a mess.” Kya points toward him. “You tell no one this story.”

“Of course. I think it’s quite literally a privacy violation or something if we talk about anything in this office outside of this office.”

“Lin and I spent the night together, not like you’re thinking. Not at first anyways. I made her take 3 days off of work, which was like pulling teeth to get her to do. On the second night she broke down and spilled quite literally her heart to me. We kissed...amongst other things...”

“Get it Kya.” Tang snapped his fingers with every word causing her to laugh.

“But I was the one who managed to screw it up.” She paused and he leaned forward in his chair. “I spent the next few weeks with Lin, we laughed, we cried, we made love. She asked me if I was going to stay and I panicked. I made up an excuse about Mom and left as fast as I could. I...I have issues with staying in one place for long. Dad said it’s because I’m part Airbender and have wanderlust.”

“We’re missing about 15 years of history here?”

“17 to be exact. I stayed away for sometime and managed to find my way back to Republic City and right back into her arms. The second time she pushed me away. I wanted to be in a relationship and out and she wasn’t ready for that. This happened a few times until the Equalist Movement. We spent so many years pushing and pulling each other until finally we just stopped. I think it’s cuz we got old.” Kya laughed. “We’ve been together for 4 years.”

“4? As in 1,2,3,4 years? How has no one else found out?”

“We’re very private about it obviously. Only some family know and we’re honest to the people, like you, who figure it out. We’ve been on dates before and just keep a bit of distance in public.”

“Wow, this could be an entire novel! Your story is so beautiful. So...am I invited?”

“To what?”

“Kya, the wedding, you two just need to get married already and let the world know. Two powerful women like you could change the world.”

“Everyone keeps mentioning us getting married. Is this what it feels like to be a young couple?”

“All I’m saying is, it’s going to happen and you need to invite me. I am a damned good bridesmaid.”

“Once the Spirit World freezes over and we do get engaged Tang, you’ll be at the top of my list for bridesmaids.” Kya said sarcastically knowing that the Spirit World would have to freeze over before the world's most stubborn Police Chief would ever propose to her.

\---

Lin had spent the majority of her day in office. She had a mountain of paperwork which she had finally caught up on and had pulled out the Dremel and platinum medallion from her desk drawer as well as the hand drawn design. Plugging in the device she hadn’t used in years it took a moment but she got her bearings. The Dremel hummed in her hand and Lin advised her officers to ignore any and all sounds coming from her office. She made the excuse of repairing her armor and not a single person questioned her. Not that they typically would anyways.

The tip grinded against the metal and she carved a circle around the outer edge. So far so good. Her idea was simple, combining their two national symbols together as a way to show their relationship. She thought about putting the flying boar, the Beifong crest, but felt that could be misconstrued as Kya being her property. Kya was her lover not hers to own. Line after line was caved into the platinum, small shavings littered her desk before she scooped them into the trash can. What felt like minutes of concentration quickly turned into hours but the base design was completed. All Lin needed to do was add the finer details and-

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

“What?” Lin barked at the door. She had been disturbed too many times today. The door cracked open and Mako poked his head in.

“Uhm...Opal’s here to see you.” He says hesitantly and Lin flags Opal in. Mako opens the door just enough for her niece to enter before closing it behind him.

“Hi Aunt Lin, I mean Chief Beifong.” Opal’s voice was softer than usual.

“Opal I was actually about to come find you. I have a few things to wrap up and...I will be out of town for family matters that I’d like you to attend.”

Opal paused for a moment and Lin watched it click into place. “Oh, okay. Yes I would like to join you.”

“Good. We will be leaving tonight asap. I’d suggest you go back to Air Temple Island and grab a day bag and-” Opal smiled pulling a bag from her shoulder. “Or you had the same idea I did.”

“I did. I was coming here to hope to convince you.”

“There’s no need to convince me of anything. I just have to wrap up a few things first before we head out.”

“We can take my Bison Juicy.”

“...Juicy?” Lin said the name with a hint of disgust. She hated moist sounding words.

“You’ll understand when you meet him. He’s a sweetheart.”

“Have a seat.” Lin gestures toward the couch before going back to the paperwork she had fallen behind on thanks to her recent Metalworking project. 

She was never one to put work off and would always stay over until the job was done but she had a plan. Thanks to Kuvira that plan would be put on hold and that was honestly starting to make her angry. Lin Beifong had only thought of marriage once and it was with Tenzin. The two had been together for so long that it almost felt destined to happen, she even said yes to the proposal, but her job came first, their already dwindling relationship ended along with any idea of a Mrs. Beifong. That was, until Kya came back into her life. Lin loved the Waterbender like she had never loved any other. Yes she loved Tenzin and at one point was even in love with him. But there always seemed to be a disconnect, like neither was ever on the same page and even though they tried, for far too long, to make it work, Lin knew it was destined to fail. Kya had her heart and she deep down knew it. She knew it from their time in Ba Sing Se. She knew it then and pushed that feeling so far down that it wouldn’t see the light of day until almost 15 years later when Tenzin broke up with her. The two lovers spent years of pushing and pulling each other until it just stopped. They were suddenly on the same page and stayed together. They loved each other for a majority of their lifetimes and Lin wanted it to be official. She just needed to get the necklace completed and the plan could be set into motion. She just needed more time.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

“What?” Lin barked at her door.

“Hiya, Chief.” Kya’s voice chimed through the door and Opal jumped up.

“Oh, I can get that!” Opal opened the door and Kya smiled down at her.

“Hello, sweetheart. I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” Kya looked over to Lin who gave a small apologetic look.

“I came by to talk to Aunt Lin and she had a few things to wrap up.”

“I see.” Kya closed the door behind her. “Lin, I came by to...” The Waterbender searched her brain for a moment to think of an excuse for her visit. “To give you...” She searched her pockets and a moment before pulling out a piece of paper. “This letter which came in the mail for you today.” She hands the paper to Lin who fumbles with it.

“Yes, thank you Kya, for this letter I was expecting.” Lin tried to play it off and Opal raised an eyebrow not believing any of this.

“Linny you’re a terrible actor.” Kya chuckled.

“We’ll you’re no better.” Lin rolled her eyes.

“Opal, I came by to tell Lin goodbye. I know you two have a family matter and...” Kya let out a long sigh. “Lin, do we really have to keep lying to her?”

“Lying?” Opal asked, shocked.

“I don’t think now is the best time to discuss this.”

“She already knows about me and when would be a good time?”

“Fine. Opal sit down in the chair there.” Lin gestured toward the chair in front of her desk. “Kya...Kya and I are...partners.” She kept her voice low.

“Partners? As in you work together?” Opal asked as Lin grunted and Kya laughed.

“Remember a few years ago when we discussed this?” Kya asked, placing a hand over her necklace and Opal nodded. “Well, she’s that person.” Kya kept it vague since Lin’s office wasn’t soundproof. The Airbender looked between the two and Kya placed a hand over Lin’s which were folded on her desk.

“It makes sense.” Opal nodded.

“What do you mean, ‘it makes sense’?” Lin said in an aggravated tone.

“I don’t know. It just makes sense that you two are...” Opal lowered her voice. “Together.”

“And you’re okay with this?”

“I’m more than okay with this. I love Kya. Oh! Does this mean I can call you Auntie now?” Opal smiled widely.

“You could have done that before sweetheart but of course.” Kya already had some nieces, what’s another one.

“So, when you said you had a few things to wrap up?” Opal nodded between the two.

“Correct.” Lin pushed out her chair and faced Kya.

“I’ll just go sit over there and give you both a moment.” Opal stood up but not before giving Kya a quick hug. Once she was out of earshot Kya placed a hand on Lin’s cheek.

“One Beifong down about 6 to go?” She said with a light chuckle. “Be safe. I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” Lin placed a soft and brief kiss on her lips before looking back and seeing that her niece was facing away before giving a more passionate one. Nothing scandalous but just enough to show how much Lin really was going to miss her lover.

“Alright, Chief. Go out there and start Operation Beifong...” Kya held her tightly for a moment. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Lin said against her ear. “Always.”

_And forever._

The two pulled away and Lin cleared her throat as a sort of cue for Opal to approach them. After retrieving Asami the group left her office before Kya and Asami went to the Beifong apartment and the Beifong's headed for the ferry. They had their bags packed, Lin always kept a day bag at her office just in case of emergencies and Opal had prepared her sky bison in advance. The crisp autumn breeze bit harder that day as they crossed the bay and landed on Air Temple Island. Once they were at the Sky Bison pens that Lin finally understood why Opal’s bison was named Juicy. The large male bison had snot and various other, well juices, coming from his nose and mouth.

“Did Tenzin really give you a sick Bison?” Lin grumbled.

“Nope. He’s healthy. Just a bit...juicy.” Opal smiled before nuzzling into the bison's fur. “Juicy this is Aunt Lin oh and she’s dating Kya.”

“Opal, please do not discuss that in a public area.”

“Juicy keeps all my secrets, but I promise I won’t tell anyone.” She smiled before rubbing the back of her neck. “I...may have peaked when you two were saying your goodbyes.” Lin turned to her blushing with rage and embarrassment. “I was curious and I’ve seen you hug 3 people ever and let alone kiss someone. You two are so happy and that makes me happy. You deserve love Aunt Lin.” Opal swoops her into a hug before stepping away. “Alright Juicy let’s get going.” As Opal Airbending their contents onto the Sky Bison before herself Lin feels a rumbling in her feet and a steady familiar heart rate.

“Your boyfriends here.” Lin shouts up before hopping onto the Bison.

“Opal wait!” Bolin shouts as she approaches. “I came to talk to you...wait...where are you going?” He asked confused as Opal slid down the bison.

“Bolin, we’re going to save my family.” Opal said in a stern tone.

“Please let me come with you. I want to make it up to you for all of this. It’s my fault they’re in this situation. If I hadn’t just been so stupid and trusted my gut...” Bolin’s face fell and Opal grunted.

“Fine. But I’m still mad at you and I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Great!” Bolin tried to hug her and she Airbent him 10 feet back before landing on top of the Bison.

“Ha. You really are a Beifong.” Lin smiles at Opal who still held the infamous Beifong scowl while crossing her arms. 

Bolin struggled for a moment as he swung his leg over the Bison saddle and soon they were in the air. Lin watched Bolin fuddle with his clothes for a moment as she watched Opal from a distance.

“Ya alright kid?” Lin asked and he looked up at her with sad eyes.

“Yeah...I really messed up with Opal. I thought I was doing good when I joined Kuvira but now all of this happened and she hates me.”

“Bolin, if a Beifong hates you, you’ll know. She’s upset. Give her space and she’ll talk when she’s ready.”

“Thanks Lin.” Bolin hugged her and she patted his back. “Oh wow you’re surprisingly pokey.” He says pulling away and poking at her armor.

“Well people typically don’t hug me.”

“Wait. You let me hug you just now. No scowl or remark. I should be asking if you’re okay!”

“I’m fine. Just happy that you’re not with Kuvira anymore. Your heart was in the right place kid.”

Bolin smiled wide before his eyes flickered toward Opal who was flying the Bison deep into the night sky. He turned back toward her with sad eyes before snuggling on the ground and laying his head on her lap. Stiffening for a moment she looked down at him expecting him to move but he didn’t. Lin accepted that the poor boy was heartbroken and let him lay on her lap.

“I vow to repair our love.” Bolin said before he yawned. “Mold it into something new...something stronger. Something...unbendable. Unbreakable. Special. Stronger than anything on this planet...stronger than...anythin...in thi...stor...” He nodded off for a moment and Lin sighed. “Stronger than platinum. Stronger than the Earth itself.” Lin groaned as he continued to list the many, many things their love was stronger than before repeating it all over again. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Operation Beifong is in FULL SWING.  
> How are we feeling about soft Lin but only for her family?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan fiction so criticism is requested. I'll tweak it as I see fit. Let me know what you think below. Thanks!


End file.
